The Black and White
by Kuroyuki9
Summary: Naruto, dia adalah seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun yang merupakan anak dari Yondaime Hokage dan satu-satunya Shinobi yang tidak memiliki Chakra di dunia ini, namun dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada kekuatan misterius sedang bersemayam di tubuhnya*GantiSummary/RnR/FemSasu/DLDR/Mainstream/[Ch1-Is fixed]etc*...*Happy Reading*...
1. Chapter 1

**The Black and White**

 **.**

 **Author:Kuroyuki**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo, Canon, Semi canon, Meiton!Naruto, ,Menma, Akari(OC), FemSasuke!, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Drama, Romance,**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:?**

 **Author's Note:**

Yah ini adalah the Second Fic saya, (author edan fic satunya belum selesai kok malah nambah ) hadehhhhh...Yah semoga Reader bakalan senang lihat (mungkin baca) fic Gaje milik saya ini. Fic ini saya Khususkan untuk Shiro Slayer6 (atau mungkin foxSlayer) dan berbahagialah Shiro! Kalo bisa tambah Review naa...(harus yang membangun. Ini fic Khusus untuk loe Dobe), Tidak ada kata lagi selain...

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 1**

 ***Emptiness (kehampaan)***

Di dalam sebuah hutan bernama Shi no Mori (Hutan Kematian) tampak duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon besar yang menjulang menutupi cahaya matahari yang masuk, sehingga disana hanya satu kata mengenai suhu udara disana

"Dingin..." ya itulah yang benar

Perkiraan umur anak itu berkisar antara 13-14 tahunan. Kenapa anak sekecil ini bisa di hutan kematian ? Apakah dia tersesat? Atau dia sendiri yang ingin mendekatkan diri pada mautnya?

Dia tampak tenang sekali, anak bergaya rambut jabrik acak-acakan itu berciri-ciri, rambut Pirang, mata biru Saphire, berkulit tan yang menawan, tiga pasang goresan kumis kucing terpasang rata di pipinya, tingginya mungkin 120 cm-an

Pandangan anak itu kosong entah kemana, padahal matanya melihat ke arah air sungai tak jauh dari tubuhnya

Bahkan anehnya dia tidak ketakutan ketika melirik seekor ular sebesar kakinya merayap di dekatnya lebih tepatnya kearahnya. Dia hanya memandangi ular tersebut dengan pandangan bosan

'Apakah aku bisa berteman denganmu?' Batinnya sendu. Tetapi ular tersebut hanya merayap melewati pahanya yang sedang diluruskan itu, bagaikan ular itu hanya menganggap kaki anak kecil itu adalah akar dari pohon yang di sandarinya

Pada akhirnya dia sendiri...

Sudah menjadi Khodrat manusia, tidak bisa berbicara dengan hewan ataupun tumbuhan, apalagi berteman? Konyol sekali

Naruto POV

Aku kecewa dengan apapun yang berada di sekitarku, mereka tidak mempedulikanku, tidak mengenaliku, bahkan tidak menganggapku ada,

Sungguh ironis hidup di dunia ini, dunia Shinobi, dunia terkutuk yang mengandalkan kekuatan atau bisa dibilang chakra sebagai pengatur kehidupan mereka, tidak peduli tentang negara, hingga terjadi perang dimana-mana yang disebut perang dunia, yang melibatkan seluruh negara

baik negara besar hingga negara kecil. Sampai perang itu diselesaikan oleh Hokage keempat yang kini masih hidup

Sayangnya aku adalah salah satu dari anaknya yang terlupakan,

Salah satu?

Ya salah satu karena aku mempunyai kembaran bernama Menma, dia sama persis seperti diriku, yang membedakannya hanya dua yaitu warna rambutnya hitam dan sifatnya yang sombong dan acuh tak acuh terhadapku

Yang kedua dia adalah adik kecilku, namanya Naruko dia berumur 8 tahun -oh atau mungkin sekarang 10 tahun, berhubungan dengan aku sudah keluar dari keluarga hokage 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana wajah Kaa-san dan Naruko.

Kedua orang tuaku sangat menyayangi kedua saudaraku itu bahkan kakekku Jiraiya yang konon katanya kakek mesum ini salah satu dari tiga legenda Sannin, aku mengetahui ketiganya sekaligus

Pertama adalah Jiraiya, kakekku yang mesum

Kedua adalah Senju Tsunade, Cucu dari Hokage pertama, Senju Hashirama

Ketiga adalah Orochimaru, pertapa ular yang menggilai eksperimen illegal

Jika ada yang tanya kenapa aku mengetahui hal sejauh itu? Karena saat usiaku menginjak 12 tahunan aku sering ke perpustakaan Konoha, tentunya untuk membaca buku. Banyak orang yang merupakan pegawai atau pengurus perpustakaan kagum terhadapku, namun sebenarnya hal itu hanyalah tameng untuk menutupi lubang kehampaan di dalam hatiku

Sayangnya lubang itu tidak dapat kututup...

"Ternyata kamu disini, Naruto! " panggil seseorang memanggil namaku dan akupun menoleh dengan bosan

Dia seorang bukan-, dua perempuan, umurnya sama sepertiku 14 tahun dan mereka kembar, dan saat melihat mereka aku iri sekali kepada dua perempuan di samping kananku itu...

Aku iri...

Melihat kedekatan mereka, yang tidak bisa aku gapai. Lalu aku menatap aliran sungai lagi kemudian memejamkan mataku.

Bukankah saudara itu harus selalu bersama dan saling mendukung? Tetapi Menma bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Dia adalah orang yang memajukan sikap sok dewasanya yang aku anggap malahan terlalu kekanak kanakan

"Kenapa kau kemari, Sasuke? " tanyaku tenang, aku mulai memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan datar. Sasuke dan adiknya adalah gadis baik meskipun sikap mereka bertolak belakang

Sasuke bersikap dingin, sedangkan kembarannya itu hangat

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, baka" sahutnya nampak sebal menanggapi pertanyaanku, hari demi hari dia semakin dingin saja

"Aku hanya lelah" jawabku Amatir

"Memangnya kamu lagi ngapain kok bisa lelah begitu Naruto-kun" bukan Sasuke yang menjawab melainkan gadis yang merupakan kembarannya, Akari.

"Tak tahu" balasku, mereka berdua mengangkat salah satu alis mereka

Benar-benar kompak...

"Kalau tidak tahu kenapa lelah?" Tanya gadis itu kembali. "Bukan urusanmu, Akari" balasku lagi dengan tampang polos

Kulihat kedua gadis itu tersentak, kuakui perkataanku tadi cukup dingin untuk mereka. Sasuke melihat Akari, kembarannya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika adiknya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara bayangannya

"Naruto, kau tidak seperti ini, Kenapa bisa-bisanya kamu membuat Akari sedih hah.." bentaknya dan kutanggapi dengan wajah datarku

"Lalu kenapa, apa kamu akan membunuhku? Atau menghajarku sampai tidak bisa bicara lagi?" Tanggapku enteng ditambah dengan raut wajah bosan.

Tap tap tap

Sasuke mendekatiku lalu..

Plakkk

Aku ditampar oleh gadis tercantik di keluarga Uchiha Fugaku ini lebih tepatnya putri sulungnya. Sakit tetapi tidak sesakit lubang yang berada di hatiku. Aku hanya memasang muka datar meski ditampar dengan keras oleh telapak tangan yang lentik dan putih itu

"Dimana Naruto yang selalu ceria, dimana Naruto yang gagah, dimana Naruto yang mengajariku tentang indahnya ikatan, dimana Naruto yang aku SAYANGI!.." Sasuke memberondongku dengan kata-kata bijak yang merupakan topengku, dan aku terperanjat ketika Sasuke yang memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya

"Mungkin yang kamu ucapkan hanyalah topeng belaka, dan dia akan mati. Dia terlalu lemah untuk hidup, terlalu lemah untuk dikatakan Shinobi, terlalu lemah untuk melindungi, terlalu lemah untuk memiliki ikatan dengan orang yang mempunyai chakra meskipun sedikit...dia akan terbunuh, entah kapan dan dimana" jelasku membuat Dua gadis itu semakin kaget hingga tidak dapat berkutik lagi dan akhirnya bungkam

Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka dalam kondisi itu. Kulirik ke belakang menggunakan ekor mataku. Sasuke mendekati adiknya yang lebih muda 7 menit darinya yang telah meneteskan air matanya lalu memeluknya

'Gomen na, Sasuke, Akari-chan. Dengan begini kalian akan menjadi kuat tanpa ada orang lain yang mengganggu kalian semacam orang sepertiku yang tanpa Chakra ini. Semoga beruntung di Ujian chuunin nanti' batinku, tak kusangka aku mengulum senyum yang terasa pahit ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut dalam lubuk hatiku

Dan akhirnya aku menghilang di gelapnya hutan itu dan tidak melihat mereka lagi yang menyisakan suara-suara dari makhluk yang hidup dihutan sana

 **#Akari POV#**

Aku sempat tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto-kun, kenapa kami-sama, kenapa Naruto-kun bisa berubah sikap menjadi dingin dan tak berperasaan? Padahal kemarin kami tertawa bersama, berlatih bersama, dan makan bersama.

Kenapa? Tolong kembalikan Naruto-kun seperti semula kami-sama. Aku terus mendekap tubuh Sasuke-nee dan terus mempererat pelukan kami. Aku mengalirkan air mata dengan deras, rupanya aku kembali cengeng seperti saat aku belum bertemu dengan Naruto-kun

Baru kusadari kakakku yang notabenenya gadis paling dingin se-akademi ini menangis, hanya untuknya. Kurasa kami berdua mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap Naruto-kun. Aku yakin itu, dan aku harus mulai menyerah mengejar Naruto-kun. Kuharap Sasuke-nee lebih mengenal Naruto-kun dengan baik.

"Nee-chan?! " panggilku menyebut nama kakakku

"Hmm? Ada apa?" Jawabnya lembut, meski dalam hatinya dia pasti menggerutu dan menyalahkan Naruto-kun karena telah membuatnya menangis dan membuatku menangis

"Apa yang Naruto-kun selama ini rasakan? Seolah-olah dia telah merencanakannya sejak lama" ucapku

"Merencanakan apa?" Tanya Nee-chan bingung

"Soal tadi" balasku, mengingat hap tadi membuat air mataku kembali turun tanpa kompromi

"Sebenarnya Naruto. ..." Nee-chan menggantungkan kalimatnya

"...tidak memiliki chakra dan dia jarang ke rumahnya..." dia melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat didiamkan untuk beberapa saat

Mataku melebar

"benarkah, Naruto-kun tidak memiliki chakra?" Tanyaku penasaran lagi dan dia kemudian mengangguk

"Lalu dia tinggal dimana sampai sekarang?" Tanyaku lagi

"Di tempat kediaman Sandaime hokage Dan aku tahu yang membuatnya sakit hati adalah...dia merasa diabaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri, yakni Yondaime-sama" jelas Sasuke Nee-chan dengan rinci, membuatku semakin membelalakkan mata. Aku baru tahu bahwa Naruto-kun adalah keluarga Yondaime-sama. Tapi kenapa orang sebaik Naruto-kun diabaikan?, mungkin aku tahu jawabannya...yaitu...Naruto-kun tidak memiliki chakra.

 **#Akari POV end#**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tampak berada di salah satu pohon yang terdapat ayunan tali disana. Dengan aura suram melingkupi tubuhnya

'Aku tidak berguna' racaunya lalu mengayun ayunan tersebut dengan pelan

'Besok adalah hari terakhir di akademi, lalu menjadi kelompok genin' pikirnya

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Secuil chakra pun aku tidak punya mana mungkin bisa menjadi genin?' Batinnya

"Mendoukusai" keluhnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Dengan muka malas Naruto menatap bagian depan, seseorang berdiri menghadap ke seluruh penghuni kelas

"Cih" desisnya pelan

'Ternyata hokage sama sendiri yang datang ya' batinnya sinis

Pria yang memakai pakaian dan tudung hokage menatap sebentar ke arah anak-anak blonde yang terlihat mengacuhkannya dan memilih menatap ke luar kelas lewat jendela

"Perhatikan semuanya" peringat Hokage, tetapi saat Hokage itu melirik Naruto, anak itu tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela

"Naruto, perhatikan Hokage sedang bicara" peringat Iruka, dengan malas Naruto menoleh ke arah Yondaime-hokage itu

"Baiklah kita akan membagikan tim, satu tim berisi tiga orang dan satu Jounin pembimbing" cetusnya

"Kita mulai, tim satu..."

.

.

.

.

,

.

.

"...tim 7 terdiri dari Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura...dengan Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi"

"...tim 8 terdiri dari Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino...dengan Jounin pembimbing Yuuhi Kurenai"

"...tim 9 terdiri dari Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Akari dan Uzumaki Arashi...dengan Jounin pembimbing Gekko Hayate"

"Tim 10 terdiri dari Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, dan Akimichi Chouji dengan Jounin pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma

"Baiklah setelah saya bubarkan, kalian bisa menemui Jounin kalian masing-masing...sekarang bubar..." ucap Yondaime-hokage mengakhiri pertemuan ini. Sesaat sebelum dia meninggalkan kelas, terlebih dahulu pria blonde itu melirik Naruto yang menghadap keluar dari jendela.

"Sungguh merepotkan" cicit Naruto tetapi tidak dapat di dengar oleh Hokage

Lalu Yondaime-Hokage meninggalkan ruang kelas

Hening

Tidak ada suara apapun dari tiga bocah yang duduk itu. Naruto sibuk melihat pemandangan luar mengarah ke langit, sedang Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan wajah sedih, kemudian Sakura sedang canggung dengan suasana ini rasanya ia ingin berteriak

Tap tap tap

"Ohayou" suara seseorang membuat Sakura tersentak hampir terjungkal, Sasuke merubah tatapannya yang sendu menjadi dingin kembali, Naruto menatap pria bermasker di ambang pintu dengan bosan

"Sudah siang sensei" ucap Naruto datar

"Maaf-maaf, baiklah untuk hari ini tidak ada pelajaran, kita akan bertemu besok pagi pukul tujuh tepat di training ground 7 " kata pria berambut silver dengan masker dan ikat kepala Konoha yang menutupi mata kirinya

"Baiklah sekarang bubar" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut pembimbing tersebut menghilang ditelan kepulan asap

'Benar-benar merepotkan' batin Naruto kesal lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan dua gadis yang cengo disana, karena yang menyampaikan pesan tersebut hanyalah bunshin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kita sudah berkumpul" Kata Pria bermasker disana

"Tetapi terlambat 1 jam untuk sensei" sahut Naruto membenahi

"Hehehehe...maaf aku tadi sempat tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan" balas pria bermasker dengan sedikit tambahan tertawa renyah

'Kalimat macam apa itu' batin para remaja disana

"Kita mulai dari perkenalan dulu, dari hal yang disukai, tidak disukai sampai impian. Yang pertama siapa yaaa...baiklah kamu dulu gadis berambut pink" cetus Guru pembimbing yang aneh itu

"Seharusnya sensei terlebih dahulu" sambar Sasuke

"Baiklah, Na wa Hatake Kakashi, apa yang aku suka kalian tidak perlu tahu, apa yang tidak aku suka kalian juga tidak perlu tahu" jawab jounin pembimbing, diketahui bernama Kakashi Hatake.

"baiklah selanjutnya aku" Dengan ceria gadis berambut merah muda mengajukan diri.

"Watashi wa Haruno Sakura. Apa yang aku suka etto maksudku siapa yang aku suka...Kyaaaa..." Sakura membayangkan Wajah Menma yang sedang menggigit bunga mawar merah sambil menutup sebelah matanya seperti menggoda seorang cewek

"Watashi wa Uchiha Sasuke, Hobi berlatih dengan adik kembarku dan apa yang aku suka tidak ada..."

'...kecuali Naruto' batinnya menyambungkan kalimat ini

"... dan aku tidak mempunyai cita-cita tetapi aku mempunyai sesuatu yang kusebut dengan ambisi yaitu membunuh seorang laki-laki..."

'...dan juga membuat Naruto bahagia' tambahnya yang diucapkan dalam hati

"Na wa Uzumaki Naruto, dan sesuatu yang aku suka tidak kusuka sama seperti yang sensei katakan dan..." ujar Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya

"...aku tidak mempunyai sesuatu hal yang bodoh yang disebut impian..."imbuhnya

"Impian hanyalah mimpi, tidak untuk jadi nyata. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kekuatan...hanya itu saja..." Naruto menambahi kalimatnya.

Kakashi sempat terkejut ketika Naruto menyebut klannya dengan Uzumaki bukan Namikaze selain itu dia juga terkejut anak hokage tidak mempunyai sebuah impian apapun

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan biru yang mengartikan kata redup melalui matanya. Ya mata safir yang indah itu tidaklah secerah Yondaime-Hokage, tetapi biru safir kelam yang hanya dapat melihat kegelapan dibanding cahaya, baginya Cahaya adalah pengganggu tidurnya

"Jika boleh bertanya, apakah seorang manusia tanpa chakra tetapi bisa mempunyai gerakan semacam Taijutsu atau Kenjutsu bisa disebut Shinobi?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya

"Tentu saja, hal tersebut dapat kamu pahami pada seorang guru yang membimbing yaitu Might Guy. Dia adalah guru yang satu-satunya tidak memiliki chakra, tetapi dia bisa membuat Taijutsu nya sebagai sebuah pompa yang mendorong kekuatan yang terpendam di dalam dirinya" jelas Kakashi dengan rinci

Naruto mengulum senyum tipis "begitu ya" ucapnya singkat lalu kembali ke wajah datarnya, entah dari siapa dia belajar menjadi dingin begitu. Mungkin dari gadis cantik bernama Uchiha Sasuke ysng kini duduk di samping Sakura sedangkan Naruto di sebelah kanan Sakura. Jadi, Sakura adalah pembatas dari jarak Naruto dan Sasuke

Mungkinkah Naruto ingin menjauhi Sasuke? Dan Sasuke sepertinya kesulitan menggapai Naruto kah?

"Pertemuan ini akan aku akhiri, besok pagi pukul tujuh tepat kita akan berlatih disini dengan ini" Kakashi berucap sambil memamerkan sepasang lonceng kecil dari saku celananya

"Usahakan dirimu tidak terlambat lima belas menit dari perjanjiannya, sensei" peringat Naruto dan mendapat eye smile dari Kakashi,

Buing

Dan benar saja itu hanyalah sebuah kage bunshin milik Kakashi Hatake, mungkin dia adalah Hatake Terakhir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A^N:** bagaimana? Aneh kah? Gaje? Yah begitulah. Semoga ada yang senang dengan kedatangan fic kedua saya ini. Dari kelihatannya Naruto bakalan lemah dan berkembang seperti di canon tapi dia mempunyai sifat dingin Uchiha. Jika ada yang salah silahkan Review biar saya perbaiki. Selanjutnya RnR (Read and Review) oke jaa...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***** **黒と白** *****

 **。**

 **#Kuroyuki wa Rogu Outo da**


	2. Chapter 2

**==*Black and White*==**

 **Author:Kuroyuki**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo, Canon, Semi canon, Meiton!Naruto, FemSasuke!, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Drama, Romance(Maybe), (Mungkin Hurt/Comfort juga)**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:?**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowwww...baru Update udah diberondong dengan banyak pertanyaan dan usulan hehehe:-V**

 **Terimakasih telah mereview, favs, follow, khususnya read fic saya yang konon katanya meniru fic lain yaitu membuat Naruto hanya memiliki sedikit chakra dan kehidupan yang kelam(jujur amat nih orang. Dasar Author copy peniru Kakashi). Sedikit WARNING juga disini akan ada femHaku**

 **Oh ya Padahal nih author dulu sukanya cuma bergenre Advent dan Fantasy, kini tumbuh lagi Romance sama drama...koq bisa yha...huhhh malah curhat. Mengenai penampilan Akari Uchiha saya akan jelasin**

 **Nama:Akari Uchiha**

 **Umur:14 tahun**

 **Klan:Uchiha (udah jelas tong)**

 **Ciri-ciri:tinggi 145 cm, bermata onyx, rambut panjang sepunggung yang dikuncir ekor kuda sama dengan Sasuke Uchiha sehingga orang mengira dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, pita rambutnya berwarna merah sedangkan Sasuke biru. Berbaju kaos hitam dengan lambang kipas berwarna merah putih, biasanya memakai rok putih bergaris hitam selutut sedangkan Sasuke memakai celana se-paha sehingga tampak sexy *plakkkk* (author mesum digampar oleh Sasuke-chan)**

 **Sifat:Ramah, lemah lembut, suka malu-malu seperti Hinata Hyuuga,**

 **Sebenarnya beda-dikit, Naruto saya buat tidak memiliki chakra dan mati dibunuh oleh seseorang. Mungkin di chapter 3 -an atau 4-an saat ujian chunin. *huhhhh...keeeeeeeeeeeejjaaaaaaaaam***

 **Baiklah saya akan membalas sebagian dari Review kalian,sekali lagi Uaarroiiggaatttoouuu gooozzzaaaiimmaazzuuuu...**

-mrheza26:thor bagaimana naruto bisa lulus ujian genin thor kan naruto nya gk ada chakra? Jawabannya :Au'. khehehehe *himitsu de* Kono Review wa Arigatou gozaimasu

-Aldian Lucifer(guest):Okelah, daripada pukul-pukulan mending main pedang(Kenjutsu terpilih*yah, sesuai dengan kesukaan author sih, Jadi Kenshin*). Gw bkalan buat Naruto ngenezzz khukhukhukhu:-/ **Ganbarimasu!**

-bacadoang(Guest):-_-' nama yang unik. Seperti di canon clan Uchiha di konoha dibabat oleh Itachi Uchiha, dan hanya menyisakan dua adiknya. *Huwaaaaa terharu:'(*. Sayangnya Akari-chan terlalu ramah dan lembut. Oh ya ini OC, Akari Uchiha(udah disebutin diatas tong)

-Uchiha Namikaze venom:hmmmm, gmana ya oke dahhhh. Bakalan lanjoed.

-Anindita616:Oke dah lanjuuuttt, Arigatou Review ni...

-Nagasih:Maaf om, Soal pair itu nanti saja soalnya Naruto masih belum cukup umur. Hehehe...bercanda...XD

-Vinachan:Sou ka na...mohon bantuannya ya...

-Gingga mahardika: begitu mungkin, males bacanya hehe...maklum ngetiknya di hp jadi ya begitu deh...

 **-Shiroyuuki-dobe(Shiro Slayer6/foxSlayer6):Oh ya Shiro loe baca fic gw kgk? Klo kgk gw Vantai loe. Oh ya loe minta OC kgk? Sorry Sasuke gw bikin female:-/ *menyeringai menang* Sasuke wa Ore no Mono da(ngaku-ngaku nih orang)**

 **Oke, itu cuma Akting...**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 2**

 ***First Mission in Outside the Country after Training***

Disana, dibawah Pohon yang rindang terdapat tiga remaja sedang duduk termenung, kecuali si rambut merah jambu yang menggerutu tak jelas. Penyebabnya adalah senseinya tak kunjung datang selama lebih 14 menit lamanya dari jam perjanjiannya.

Berbeda dengan Gadis bersurai pink itu, Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam tanpa melirik kemanapun. Sasuke merenung dengan menatap tanah sambil memeluk lututnya. Naruto memandang datar tiga batang pohon yang tertancap di depannya.

'Mendoukusai' keluh Naruto di tengah tatapan datarnya ke arah tiga batang kayu tersebut yang dilafalkan di dalam hati

"58,59,60 sudah 15 menit tapi be-" perkataan Sakura terpotong dengan sesuatu yang tampak berada di depannya

Buiinggg

Kepulan asap putih tercipta, menampakkan pria bersurai silver dengan masker dan pengikat kepala yang menutupi mata kirinya

"Kakashi-sensei" desis Sasuke

"Kakashi-sensei"gumam Sakura bersamaan dengan Sasuke

"Yo"sapa Kakashi-sensei

"Terlambat 15 menit 6 detik sensei" cetus Naruto, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, seolah-olah dari tadi Naruto dan Sakura menghitung waktu keterlambatan senseinya itu

"Oh begitu ya, sepertinya aku mulai menyukai angka 6" ucap Kakashi-sensei

"Satte, kita akan latihan dengan dua lonceng yang aku tunjukkan kemarin. Hanya ada dua lonceng, dan siapa yang tidak mendapat loncengnya dia akan mendapat hukuman tidak mendapat jatah makan siang dan akan dikembalikan ke akademi. Pasti ada salah satu dari kalian yang akan mendapat hukumannya" cetusnya

"Hm, kapan latihannya?" Tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Dalam hitungan 10 detik, persiapkan diri kalian, jika bisa sembunyilah dulu. Batas waktu sampai jam makan siang " balas Kakashi-sensei

"Hahh?"

"Nani?"

Dua gadis disana kelihatan kaget sekali karena dalam hitungan ke 10 harus menyerang orang dihadapannya itu dan merebut loncengnya berarti dalam 10 detik itu mereka harus menyiapkan mental dan fisik

"Hm"

Naruto berlari menuju pepohonan yang rindang tak jauh dari tempatnya, meninggalkan dua gadis di sana dalam keadaan shock

Kakashi-sensei lalu mengeluarkan dua buah lonceng dari sakunya dan mengaitkannya di sisi kanan atas celananya

"10"

Kakashi-sensei mulai menghitung mundur dan itu juga membuat dua gadis disana yang tercengang gelagapan dan mencari tempat persembunyian saat itu juga

"9"

.

.

.

"8"

.

.

.

"7"

.

.

.

"6"

.

.

.

"5"

.

.

.

'Bagus mereka sudah bersembunyi' batin Kakashi-sensei

"4"

.

.

.

"3"

Hening...

.

.

.

"2"

.

.

.

"1"

.

.

.

"0"

.

Wussshhhh

Angin sepoi-sepoi melintas sesaat, membuat surai perak Kakashi-sensei terkibar

"Dimana mereka ya?" Kakashi-sensei malam mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

Sebuah buku berwarna hijau tua...

Lalu membukanya dan membacanya. Meski dia membukanya dan terlihat membaca buku, dia memikirkan sesuatu

'Pertama Uchiha Sasuke, gadis lincah yang menguasai hampir semua jutsu rank b. Dan merupakan saingan Namikaze Menma' pikirnya

'Kedua Haruno Sakura, gadis bersurai pink dengan pukulan yang hebat mengingatkanku pada Rin'

'Terakhir Nami-bukan, Uzumaki Naruto, entah apa yang terjadi dengannya. Kini tindakannya terkesan tergesa-gesa dan ingin semuanya cepat selesai, bertambah dingin saja sifatnya, dan juga...kehilangan Chakranya...'

Dari tiga hal yang dipikirkannya dia tampak kasihan, lalu memejamkan matanya

'Dia mirip denganku dulu. Bedanya adalah dia tidak memiliki chakra'

.

.

.

Syutt

Sebuah kunai melesat cepat dan dapat dihindari Kakashi-sensei ke kanan

Tap

Kunai tersebut tertancap di batang pohon yang tadinya terdapat tiga anak manusia yang duduk disana dengan masalah-masalahnya masing-masing

"Cih" dari bayangan sosok itu mendecih lalu...

"Katon:Gokakyou no jutsu"

Wusshhh

Sebuah bola api berukuran besar tercipta

'Dilihat dari jurusnya ini milik Sasuke' pikirnya

Sosok itu melompat ke dahan pohon tetapi masih tak terlihat wajah dan surainya hanya tampak bibirnya saja yang terlihat

Wusshhhh

Tiba-tiba sosok lain bersurai pirang muncul dari bayangan hutan membawa sebuah katana berukuran kira-kira 90 cm dari ujung sampai dasar pedang

Syuuttt

Remaja itu menyayat Kakashi-sensei dengan menyayat horizontal 190 derajat tetapi dapat dihindari dengan melompat salto ke depan. Jadi, kini berada di belakang Naruto

Sementara Naruto hanya menatap dengan wajah datar. 'Sama persis' batin Kakashi-sensei melirik ke arah Naruto dengan ekor matanya yang ditatap Naruto dengan datar pula

Singgg tingggg tingggg tingggg tingggg

Pedang Naruto berdentingan dengan kunai milik Kakashi-sensei yang baru dikeluarkannya

Sraaaakk

Naruto mentakle kaki Kakashi-sensei tetapi dapat dihindari juga dengan melompat ke udara. Naruto memasang kuda kuda. Dia kemudian menarik pedangnya, sehingga ujung pedang tersebut berada di belakang lalu Naruto melesat dan menebas ke arah Kakashi-sensei

Syutt... Syuuttt Syuuttt syuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt...

Dengan sekali tebasan melintang ke udara sambil melewati Kakashi-sensei, tiba-tiba tercipta sayatan-sayatan berjumlah kurang lebih 5 sayatan berbentuk seperti jarum raksasa tetapi pasti orang menganggap itu adalah elemen angin

Buingg

Trak trak trak...

'Henge' batin Naruto kembali ke kegelapan hutan, anehnya dengan berjalan santai

Di dahan pohon seseorang yang rambutnya dikuncir ponytail terkesima dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan

'Hebat, tapi kenapa selama ini dia menyembunyikan teknik itu? Aku tahu dia ahli dalam kenjutsu tapi tadi melebihi kecepatan normal' Sasuke berkata dalam hati

Di semak-semak tampak Sakura yang ternganga kagum

Di sebuah dahan pohon yang lain tampak pria bersurai silver dengan peluh yang mengucur di wajahnya meskipun tidak banyak

'Terlalu cepat, untung saja aku berhasil membuat henge' ucapnya dalam hati sambil melihat baju armor standard chuuninnya tersayat, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada loncengnya

Tinggal satu...

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?jangan-jangan..." Kakashi-sensei terkejut tiba-tiba saja loncengnya yang satu hilang

"Terimakasih sensei" ucap seorang gadis berkuncir ponytail sambil tersenyum menyeringai dengan mata beriris merah dengan dua tomoe di dalamnya

"Sasuke? Sejak kapan?"

"Hehe baru saja" jawab Sasuke enteng

"Baiklah kali ini kamu menang, tunggu sampai jam makan siang" Kakashi-sensei turun dari dahan, sedangkan Sasuke duduk didahan pohon dengan menggelantungkan kedua kakinya lalu menggerakkannya menendang-nendang seperti anak kecil

Kakashi-sensei berjalan lurus sambil membaca bukunya

"Hyaaa..." dari arah samping terlihat seorang gadis yang akan memukul Kakashi-sensei

Blaammm

Ledakan dan debu hasil ledakan tercipta di kawasan tersebut.

Wusshhhhh...

Angin menerbangkan debu di tempat tersebut

"Haaaaa dimana Kakashi-sensei? Atau ini hanya bunshin saja?" Celoteh Sakura mengenai keadaannya

Gadis musim semi itu mengedarkan pandangannya di sekelilingnya alih-alih waspada akan adanya serangan kejutan dari senseinya tersebut

"Arrrkkhhhh" terdengar suara jeritan yang tak asing bagi Sakura. Dia berlari ke sumber suara kira-kira tak jauh dari tempatnya dengan berlari kencang

Dilihatnya di salah satu pohon yang besar tampak seorang remaja bersurai hitam jabrik dengan tiga pasang goresan di pipinya

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa..." Sakura menjerit. Kenapa? Karena disana terdapat seseorang yang mirip Naruto hanya saja dia berpakaian serba hitam dan surai hitam tertusuk oleh beberapa kunai, pedang, Shuriken, Fuuma Shuriken yang masing-masing menempel dan menembus tubuhnya hingga terlihat menggantung dan berbalutkan darah seperti di film-film horror

Bruukkk

Sakura pingsan dengan keterkejutannya. Untung saja dia tidak mempunyai penyakit jantungan bisa-bisa dia berakhir di dalam tanah

Buingg

Ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah henge yang merubah wujudnya menjadi sosok lain bahkan hantu sekalipun

"Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan ya..." Kakashi-sensei menggaruk rambut bagian belakangnya setelah itu dia melompat-lompat di dahan-dahan pohon untuk mencari Naruto

Sebenarnya, tak jauh dari pohon yang berada dekat dengan tubuh Sakura terdapat tubuh Pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik. Dia tengah bersembunyi di balik semak

'Sepertinya pemikiranku benar, tidak ada yang bisa merasakan keberadaanku selagi aku tak mempunyai chakra' batinnya

Tap tap tap...

Naruto berlari menuju gadis dari keluarga Haruno disana

"Oi bangun, ..." Naruto menepuk pelan pipi di pinky itu. Tak lama gadis musim semi itu sadar

"Enggghhh, Menma-kun" Ucap Sakura pelan. Mendengar nama itu Naruto merubah sikapnya dari panik kembali ke muka datarnya

"Aku bukanlah Menma, bangunlah Haruno-san" tutur Naruto dengan sopan

"Eh? Naruto-kun ya aku pikir tadi Menma-kun"

"Hm" Naruto hanya menjawab perkataan gadis tersebut dengan dua huruf

"Panggil saja Naruto, seperti Si pecinta tomat itu memanggilku" Ucap Naruto

"Aku pergi dulu" Naruto kemudian lari ke arah dimana Kakashi-melompat tadinya akan tetapi baru beberapa langkah, dia dihentikan oleh suara seorang gadis

"Tunggu,..." Panggil Sakura, otomatis Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. "Ano..kau juga panggil saja aku Sakura" Ucap Sakura dan hanya dibalas "hm" oleh Naruto, kemudian Naruto melanjutkan acara berlarinya yang tertunda

"Dia berbeda dengan Menma-kun, dia baik tetapi sedikit aneh dibandingkan dengan Menma-kun yang kini semakin tampan tetapi bertambah arogan" gumamnya

'Ternyata benar, cih' Ternyata Naruto tidak mengejar Kakashi-sensei melainkan dia mengawasi Sakura dari balik pohon

Tap tap tap...

Sedangkan Sakura mulai bangkit dan berlari ke tempat dimana dia berkumpul tadinya -bukan, dia lebih memilih bersembunyi di semak-semak sambil mengawasi tempat itu. Tak berapa lama...

Syuuttt

Tinggg Tinggg Tinggg...

Terdengar suara dentingan dua logam yang saling beradu. Dari belakang Sakura tampak dua laki-laki yang sedang mengadu antara Kunai dan katana yang masing-masing imbang

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei" cicitnya sambil menghadap ke arah dua laki-laki tersebut

Kakashi-sensei sudah tidak memegang Buku biadapnya.

Syuuttt

Naruto menebas ke kanan atas tetapi bagaikan ilusi, Kakashi sensei tidak dapat menangkisnya dengan kunainya

Syuuttt Crassshhhh

Tiba-tiba sayatan Naruto berubah menjadi horizontal ke kiri, aneh memang terlihat menebas ke kanan atas tetapi bekas sayatannya ke kiri dengan arah horizontal

Terlihat juga bahwa lonceng yang kini tinggal satu telah putus dan terjun ke bawah

Tup

Naruto menendang Lonceng kecil tersebut dengan kaki kanannya ke arah Sakura berada.

Klining

Lonceng tersebut tepat terjatuh di depan Sakura yang terduduk bagai ksatria

"Itu untukmu, Haruno" ucap Naruto sambil sedikit tersebut meskipun senyum itu terlihat dipaksakan. Sakura mengambil lonceng tersebut lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Kakashi berada "Arigatou tapi...Seharusnya Sakura, Naruto" Katanya

"Maaf..mungkin memerlukan waktu agar terbiasa dengan panggilan itu" Balas Naruto

"Kau hebat Naruto padahal kau -tidak jadi" takut menyinggung perasaan Naruto Kakashi-sensei mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan kehebatan Naruto

"Tidak apa sensei, aku mengerti. Kita ke rumah sakit dulu kelihatannya lukamu cukup dalam" Naruto memapah Senseinya. "Tidak Naruto, kita ke pohon di training Ground saja" ujar Kakashi-sensei

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menerima hukumanmu Sensei, aku tidak akan mendapat jatah makan siang, dan dikembalikan ke akademi" tutur Naruto

Disana, dibawah pohon rindang telah berkumpuk tim 7 serta guru pembimbingnya.

"Naruto? " desis Sasuke hampir menyuapi dirinya tetapi dia urungkan. "Kenapa kamu melakukan ini? Kenapa tadi kamu memberikanku lonceng yang seharusnya kamu terima?" Ucap Sakura kepada Naruto tetapi Naruto hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri, tepatnya di hamparan padang rumput yang ukurannya sebesar lapangan sepak bola

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita tersiksa hanya karena tidak mendapat jatah makanan dan dikembalikan ke akademi" tutur Naruto membuat senyum tipis tercipta di bibir Sasuke tetapi Sakura tidak terlalu mengerti dan memilih diam

"Jadi begitu ya" Sakura baru sadar, "aku kembalikan ini" Sakura menyodorkan sebuah lonceng kepada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menghela nafas

"Huhhhhh...tidak baik barang telah diberikan ditarik kembali...itulah kata Sandaime-jiji" Ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas

"Aku tidak akan menerima ini, kamu sudah menerima cacian, makian dari teman-teman dan kamu menghadapinya sendiri, memendam rasa itu hanya akan membuatmu makin tersiksa, dan kamu mewujudkannya dengan Kenjutsu, tolong-jangan lagi menyiksa dirimu Naruto" Sakura berkata panjang lebar dengan raut wajah yang mengambarkan kesedihan

"Tidak usah berkelit-kelit Sakura, itu sudah biasa" Balas Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Urusai..." seseorang menginterupsi mereka dengan satu kata, dan ternyata berasal dari sosok wanita bersurai hitam yang dikuncir disana

"Aku tidak bisa makan dengan suara berisik kalian berdua..." Cetus Sasuke dengan suara Sakartis

"Naruto, jika kamu tidak makan aku juga tidak akan makan, jika kamu kembali ke akademi akupun juga, jika perlu aku melepas diri dari keluarga Uchiha..." Ucap Sasuke dengan blak-blakan tidak sadar di depan mereka terdapat seorang guru pembimbing mereka yang tubuhnya diperban di bagian perutnya

"Sa...su..ke.." Naruto terbelalak tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke

"Kenapa kamu melakukan itu?" Tanya Naruto kembali ke mode datarnya melihat ke arah Sasuke

"Karena aku..-hmph Himitsu (Rahasia)" Sasuke sempat blushing ketika menjawab perkataan Naruto dan mengalihkan perkataannya dengan kata lainnya

"Lagi-lagi itu, Cepat makan atau kau akan melihatku diomeli oleh Akari-chan hah?" Tutur Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke yang makin cantik ketika terdapat semu merah di kedua pipinya

"Biarlah...weeee.." Sasuke dengan wajah blushing nya menjulurkan lidahnya seperti mengejek Naruto

"Hahhhh enaknya masa muda ya!" Sebuah suara membuat perhatian para remaja disana menoleh ke asal suara

"Enaknya jatuh cinta ya Sasuke, " Ucap Kakashi-sensei, kini dia sedang memakai armornya yang di sekitar perutnya terdapat bekas tebasan

Sasuke makin Blushing, dan menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto, Naruto kembali menghadap ke kiri sedangkan Sasuke ke arah Kanan

"Sepertinya benar ya hehehe..." ucap Kakashi-sensei dengan nada santai

"A-ano Sasuke-chan apakah yang dikatakan Sensei itu benar?" ucap Sakura ke Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke seperti kepiting rebus

"Tanpa aku jawab pun kamu pasti tahu" desis Sasuke yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Dua wanita disana

"Sebenarnya dalam sebuah tim harus ada yang namanya kerjasama, tapi mungkin aku tidak cocok untuk bekerjasama pada siapapun" Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan tetapi Kakashi sendiri juga mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Baiklah kalian aku nyatakan..."

5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

0

.

"Lulus dan akan resmi menjadi Shinobi genin dan mulai besok kalian akan mengambil misi" tuturnya membuat ketiga muridnya cengo kecuali Naruto yang menatap senseinya dengan pandangan datar bak lantai keramik (?)

"Naruto, kau tahu seorang shinobi tidak memandang pada bulu melainkan apa yang mereka sebut sebagai teman..." lanjut Kakashi-sensei

"...Seorang Shinobi yang mengabaikan misi adalah sampah tetapi Seorang Shinobi yang mengabaikan temannya lebih buruk dari sampah" tuturnya

"Dan yang kau lakukan adalah tindakan sebagai Shinobi sejati...Naruto, meskipun kau bertindak dingin kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan kehangatanmu pada temanmu bukan" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke hamparan padang rumput di sisi kirinya

"Oh ya disini hanya kau saja yang belum mendapat ikat kepala kan Naruto, aku akan memberimu sesuatu sebagai penghargaan atas bakatmu itu" Kakashi merogoh sesuatu lagi dari kantung celananya

"Ikat kepala?" Gumam Naruto melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Senseinya "Lihatlah, Sasuke dan Sakura telah memiliki ikat kepala dan kini tinggal kamu saja kan! Jadi ambillah"

"Ini adalah pemberian dari teman lamaku yang gugur di medan perang saat perang dunia Shinobi ke tiga, dia memintaku untuk memberikan ini pada seseorang yang akan meneruskan semangatku dan kaulah orangnya Naruto" Tutur Kakashi, Naruto pun akhirnya mengambil ikat kepala tersebut dan memasangnya di dahinya

"Arigatou sensei" Naruto berterimakasih pada Kakashi

"Satte, Kalian boleh kembali dan simpan lonceng itu baik-baik dan kalian boleh kembali...jaa na" Kakashi-sensei kembali menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Keesokan harinya kami-tim 7 menjalankan misi ke misi dari rank C hingga B sampai Satu tahun tidak terasa, aku mulai berpengalaman tetapi semua misi yang diberikan Yondaime terlalu mudah dan tidak sampai ke Desa lain, mungkin misi paling tinggi yang pernah aku jalani bersama tim 7 hanyalah menangkap Bandit di perkampungan Bandit dan itupun berada di perbatasan Konoha

Sampai pada Akhirnya tim 7 diutus langsung oleh Yondaime-Hokage untuk pergi ke Kirigakure untuk membantu tim 8 dan tim 9 yang katanya misi yang diemban mereka menjadi misi Rank A karena Disana ada salah satu dari tujuh pendekar pedang Kirigakure

Dan mendengarnya membuatku merinding. Bukan merinding takut melainkan merinding karena senang-terlalu senang malahan akan bertemu dengannya

Pemegang pedang Kubikiribocho Momochi Zabuza dan pengguna Hyouton yang satu-satunya tersisa dari Klannya Yuki Haku, aku mengetahuinya tetapi pasti selain aku tidak akan ada yang tahu tentangnya kecuali sebagian dari Tujuh pendekar pedang Kirigakure pasti mengetahuinya.

Aku pernah bertemu dengannya tetapi entah kapan yang jelas di seputar Konoha Gakure. Yuki Haku, aku masih ingat dengan wajah dan senyum ramahnya, dia menyukai burung dan hal terakhir yang kulihat darinya adalah es dan dia pernah berkata'Aku adalah satu-satunya yang masih hidup dari Klan Yuki' begitulah ucapannya sebelum berpisah denganku dan memberikan sebuah kalung yang sedang aku pakai tetapi tidak ada yang tahu tentang kalung kristal es ini karena aku tak pernah menunjukkan nya kepada siapapun.

Dan aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi tetapi dalam keadaan bermusuhan, maafkan aku Haku-nee

Kini kami berada di gerbang keluar-masuk Konoha yaitu gerbang utama. Kami pergi dengan berlari tanpa menggunakan kendaraan apapun, itulah Shinobi

.

.

.

Setelah berhari-hari aku telah berada di Kirigakure dan bertemu dengan tim 8 dan 9, yang membuatku kesal adalah mengenai tindakan Menma yang begitu sombong. Tetapi aku senang karena Akari-chan baik-baik saja dan lari meneluk kakak kembarnya ketika kami bertemu dengannya

.

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di sebuah hutan yang sejuk. Sepertinya tidak ada hewan buas yang melewati tempat ini. Tujuanku disini adalah melatih kenjutsuku agar tidak kaku saat menghadapi musuh

"Semoga ada yang mengajariku teknik Kenjutsu agar aku bisa mengembangkan Kenjutsuku menjadi lebih baik dan bervariasi" gumamku

"Tapi siapa yang mau mengajariku..." ucapku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menepis khayalanku "aaakhhhh bodoh amat"

Sringg

Kukeluarkan katanaku dari sarangnya yang kini berada di pinggang kananku. Lalu memasang kuda-kuda bertarung tak lupa berkonsentrasi

"Hyaa"

Syuuttt...Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt

Sekali tebasan horizontal lalu melompat mundur. Tiba-tiba keluar lima sayatan beruntun dalam satu detik 'masih belum bisa' racauku dalam hati

Aku mulai salto kebelakang, kakiku menempel pada batang pohon sebentar lalu menghentakkannya sehingga tampak seperti meluncur. Dalam luncuran itu aku membuat tebasan-tebasan acak setelah itu muncul 5 sayatan beruntun di setiap bekas tebasanku

Grasshh Grasshh Grasshh Grasshh Grasshh

5x5

Jadi, aku membuat 25 tebasan dalam 5 detik dan itu membuat energiku terkuras habis.

DEG

Jangtungku terasa mau copot, sepertinya teknik ini mempunyai daya kejut tinggi

Hahhh hahh hahh hahh

'Terlalu banyak membuang tenaga, dalam 5 detik saja sudah seperti ini apalagi kalau genap satu menit membuat tebasan tersebut mungkin nyawaku sudah tak tertolong lagi' pikirku

Brukk

Lalu aku merebahkan diri di tanah yang dikelilingi eh rumput yang tumbuh tidak terlalu panjang. "Hahhh pingsan dulu ahh..."

.

.

.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku karena terlihat blur dan membiaskan pada cahaya yang masuk ke retinaku. 'Dingin' itulah pikirku mengenai kondisiku. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama tidur sehingga badanku terasa remuk dan dingin yang merasuk ke tubuhku melalui celah-celah pori-pori kulitku.

"Sudah bangun ya!" Sapa seseorang dan kulihat dia berambut panjang seperti Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke dan Akari-chan. "Siapa?" Tanyaku

Gadis di hadapanku ini menggunakan pakaian Yukata merah jambu yang kerahnya berwarna merah dan di sampingnya terdapat keranjang yang isinya berbagai macam petikan tanaman, aku berasumsi itu adalah tanaman obat. Selain itu di bahu kirinya terdapat seekor burung pipit yang hinggap dengan seenaknya

"Namaku Yuki Haku, kamu siapa? Dan kenapa kamu bisa tidur disini?" Jawabnya dengan nada halus kemudian melontarkan pertanyaan kepadaku

Mataku sempat melebar, tanpa aku menuju ke medan perang Haku-nee telah berada di depanku

"...hei ada apa? kenapa melamun?apakah kamu sakit karena tidur disini?" Tanyanya samar-samar di telingaku. Rupanya dia menggerakkan tangannya di depan mataku untuk menyadarkanku dari acara melamunku

"Oh-ya...ano...Gomen" entah kenapa aku menjadi kikuk begini. Apakah karena faktor wajah Haku-nee yang berubah cantik atau dia malah semakin muda karena Hyouton miliknya?

"Iya. Kamu sedang memikirkan apa? Dan siapa namamu? Sepertinya kamu seorang ninja Konoha ya?" Dia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan secara beruntun tapi dengan bahasa dan nada yang sopan

"Apakah kamu lupa Haku-nee, aku adalah Naruto hishashishi buri na" ucapku sukses membuat matanya melebar

"Naruto-kun ya...kamu sudah besar ya...sudah 3 tahun ya tapi kamu masih bisa mengingat namaku" ucapnya sembari tersenyum

"Mungkin akulah satu-satunya Shinobi yang tidak mempunyai Chakra. Tidak sama seperti Guy-sensei. Dia bisa merubah Keringat taijutsunya menjadi Chakra" Kini aku berkata dengan nada sendu membuat Haku-nee juga ikut sedih

"Naa Haku-nee apakah kita akan bertarung ?" Tanyaku

"Entahlah. Kemungkinan ya " jawabnya. "Haku-nee" panggilku dengan lirih

"Apa?" Ucapnya sambil memandang wajahku

Pluk

Aku mendaratkan pelukanku ke arahnya. "Kamu masih seperti dulu ya" ya terkadang Haku-nee menjadi sandaranku agar bisa tegar menghadapi takdir, dialah wanita yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Darinya lah aku bisa belajar menghadapi takdir.

Melawannya dengan Kenjutsu, karena hanya pedanglah yang menjadi tulang yang menyangga ku agar tak runtuh

"Bedanya adalah aku mungkin tidak cengeng lagi kan!" Balasku sambil terus mengeratkan pelukanku dan kedua aset milik Haku-nee membuatku semakin ingin mengeratkan pelukanku dan menikmati kehangatannya dengan memejamkan mataku. Diapun membalas pelukanku

"Oh ya ini sudah Sore, sebentar lagi akan malam sebaiknya kamu pulang dulu akan ada orang yang mencarimu. Aku juga akan pulang untuk mengobati pamanku karena sakit" tutur Haku-nee. Sayangnya aku tidak ingin melepas pelukan yang hangat ini bagaikan pelukan seorang ibu

"Aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini. Aku merindukannya" Desisku

"Tenang saja, kita akan bertemu lagi dan kamu boleh memelukku lagi karena kamu adalah orang yang aku anggap sebagai adikku, Naruto-kun"

"Berjanjilah Haku-nee. Jangan mati"

"Hmm..aku akan hidup..." ucapnya berjanji padaku. Akupun melepas pelukanku secara perlahan, begitu juga dengan Haku-nee. Kakakku ini melepas ikatan kepalaku lalu...

Cuppp...

Dahiku terasa hangat sebab sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh dahiku. Ternyata Haku-nee lah yang mencium keningku, aku menikmati sensasinya dengan memejamkan mataku. Sungguh nyaman dan terasa penuh dengan kasih sayang

Selang berapa detik Haku-nee mengikatkan ikat kepalaku lalu beralih ke pipiku

Cuppp

Lagi...dia menciumku dengan kasih sayang

"Aku pergi dulu Naruto-kun. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" setelah selesai mengatakan hal tersebut, Haku-nee melenggang pergi sambil membawa keranjang berisi tanaman obat. Haku-nee menatapku dengan senyum manisnya

"Hmm" jawabku samar-samar sambil mengulum senyum

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di depan kami terdapat banyak kabut, lokasi kami berada di atas jembatan. Di sini hanya ada tim 7,8,9 beserta pembimbingnya. Para pembimbing berada di depan, di belakangnya adalah tim 9 , belakangnya lagi tim 8 dan terakhir di barisan paling belakang terdapat tim 7 , para gadis di seluruh tim dan Tazuna salah satu penduduk Kiri gakure.

"Jika ada Sharingan no Kakashi pasti semuanya akan lebih mudah"tutur Hayate semangat, "Terlebih kita harus berhati-hati" Ujar Kurenai memperingati

Semua orang telah bersiap-siap, disampingku terdapat Sasuke yang memandang tajam ke arah tengah jembatan yang ditutupi oleh kabut dengan Sharingannya

"Dia muncul, dua orang" Ucap Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku terhadapnya.

Hening...

Semuanya tampak tegang

Swungswungswung

Sebuah Pedang yang diketahui sebagai Kubikiribocho berputar putar melayang ke arah kami

"Hyaaa...Rasengan" Menma melompat dan menghentikan perputaran Kubikiribocho menggynakan bola spiral yang merupakan transformasi dari Fuuton, elemen Angin

Kakashi-Sensei juga telah menarik ke atas ikat kepalanya menampakkan mata Sharingan yang di sekitarnya terdapat bekas tebasan vertikal.

"Sasuke, Kabut adalah bentuk benda yang mudah terbakar jadi bakarlah" ucapku pelan. "Sasuke mengangguk setuju

Tap tap tap

Sasuke berlari menuju barisan depan, tepatnya di samping Menma

"Katon:Gokakyou no Jutsu"

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola api berukuran raksasa meluncur dari mulut sasuke dan menggelinding ke arah datangnya kubikiribocho.

Swushhh

Blammrr

Ledakan tercipta tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Kabut mulai menghilang menampakkan dua sosok yang dilindungi oleh kubah air. Yang satu, seseorang yang bermasker perban tanpa menggunakan atasan dan hanya memakai celan panjang, sepatu, dan ikat kepala kiri gakure yang miring, setelan rambutnya mirip dengan Kakashi Sensei tapi berearna hitam kehijauan ditambah sebuah pedang Kubikiribocho yang ditentengnya. Sosok kedua agak pendek sekitar sepundak orang disampingnya, memakai pakaian berwarna biru berkerah kura-kura hitam, rambut bagian belakangnya digelung ke atas dan'Bertopeng'yang di dahinya terdapat lambang kiri gakure

Crat

Kubah air itu kembali ke asalnya.

"Hyouton:Hyouryuu no jutsu"

Sosok di samping pemegang kubikiribocho itu membentuk handseal. Terdengar suara samar-samar dari dalam topengnya, muncullah sesosok Naga es bermata biru shappire muncul dari samping, tepatnya dari sungai di sekitarku

Mata kami tak terkecuali terbelalak melihat sesosok naga es berukuran sebesar Bus(emang ada bus di dunia Shinobi) bentuknya juga sempurna. Terdapat cakar, ekor berbentuk api yang membeku, sisik lancip seperti kulit salak, dan terdapat bentuk menyerupai gergaji di punggung naga itu sampai ke ekor.

Naga itu meliyuk-liyuk di udara yang sama sekali tak ada pancaran sinar matahari, menambah kesan sangar pada naga itu

"Groooaaargghhhhh..." Naga itu meraung dengan keras seolah-olah benar-benar hidup. Lalu naga itu melirik kami..

'Apakah yang mengeluarkan jutsu ini adalah Haku-nee?apakah dia akan membunuhku? Jika iya aku tidak apa-apa tapi jangan semua yang ada disekitarku' Racauku dalam hati sambil mengingat ucapan Haku-nee sebelum dia pergi

 _"Hmm..aku akan hidup..." ._ apakah dia akan hidup dengan mengorbankanku?' Akupun menelan ludah getir lalu tersenyum getir pula 'jika mati di hadapan orang di hadapanku aku tidak keberatan' senyumku menjadi senyum tulus

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N: yayaya...akting yang bagus Naruto tenang aja gw bakalan nyuruh orang untuk nge bunuh loe secepatnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit loe. *blakkblukkblukkblakduakhhduukkdeekdwakk* dipukulin massa dahh**

 **Up juga nih. Sesuai dengan permintaan dari Reader/Author yang membaca fic ini saya akan lanjut. Untuk pair masih samar-samar ya, tenang aja saya bakalan ngasih romance dan Pair ketika Naruto udah berusia 16 atau 17 tahunan**

 **Sepertinya chap kali ini terlalu lemot ya padahal udah di Skip Juga!, gomen kebanyakan fikiran sayanya...**

 **Baiklah semoga Minna-san senang dengan fic Kuroyuki ini ye DLDR pokoknya yang penting DONT FLAME (kecuali Shiro) tapi sama saja**

 **Jaa**

 **Matta Ashita**

 **-Kuroyuki wa Rogu Outo da-**


	3. Chapter 3

**==*Black and White*==**

 **Author:Kuroyuki**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo, Canon, Semi canon, Kenjutsu Naruto, Meiton!Naruto, FemSasuke!, MinaKushi are Alive, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Drama, Romance(Maybe), (Mungkin Hurt/Comfort juga)**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:?**

 **Author's Note:perkiraan Chap kali ini banyak skipnya, lalu bertemu dengan keluarga Tazuna juga saya skip biar fightnya bener-bener wow...terimakasih untuk semua orang yang telah Rev, Favs, Foll Story saya, saya sungguh berterimakasih...Arigatou gozaimasu-Matur nuwun-Sankyou-Thank You...**

 **Untuk yang minta pair HAREM, gomen na dekinai...Saya ingin membuat** **Naruto itu setia, dan juga pairnya akan hadir saat usia 16 tahun. Dan juga yang jelas ada OC nya, jadi, siapkan tebakan kalian mengenai siapa pair Naruto yang sebenarnya khukhukhukhu...**

 **Kita langsung saja ke acara Utamanya...**

 **Kamera Roll On...**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 3**

 **-Unbelievable-**

"Grooaarrrrgghh..."

Naga yang seluruh tubuhnya terbuat dari es itu meraung keras di langit yang gelap itu. Naruto dan seluruh tim Konoha serta Tazuna tampak terkejut setengah mati. Naga itu kembali meliuk-liuk sampai di atas dua Shinobi kirigakure lalu menghadap ke arah Naruto dan lainnya.

"Tetap waspada dan jangan lengah sedikitpun, serta jangan ceroboh " titah Kakashi memerintah anak didiknya dan orang lain disana. Tampaknya orang yang mempunyai julukan 'Sharingan no Kakashi' itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin

'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu' tekad Naruto dalam hati. Namun terlambat, Orang yang memegang pedang besar disana telah melancarkan jurusnya kembali.

"Kirigakure no jutsu" teriak Zabuza menyebut nama jutsunya. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja kabut kembali menyelimuti daerah di sekitar jembatan itu. Rasa dingin bercampur dengan suasana mencekam menandaakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi

"Rasengan" Menma dengan asal berlari bersama bunshinnya ke depan. "Menma jangan ceroboh!" peringat Kakashi tetapi tak dihiraukan oleh Menma. 'Dasar Bodoh' umpat Sasuke dalam hati, "Sasuke tetaplah fokus dan lihat gerak-geriknya menggunakan Sharinganmu" sebuah suara mirip bisikan membuat Sasuke kembali fokus dan itu adalah suara milik Naruto

"Hinata...-chan...tolong gunakan doujutsumu juga untuk melihat gerak gerik dua musuh yang ada dihadapan kita" Naruto meminta tolong pada gadis Hyuuga itu. "H-Hai" dengan gugup Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugannya untuk menerawang apa yang terjadi di depan mereka saat ini

"Menma-kun sedang berlari ke arah pria bermasker perban tetapi hanya bunshinnya sedangkan yang asli masih berada di tempatnya-AWASS NAGA ES ITU MENUJU KEMARI" dengan ucapan Hinata barusan, membuat orang-orang disana was-was tetapi tetap waspada

"Sasuke serang dengan apimu!" Titah Naruto.

"Mana bisa, api itu-...benar juga" sedikit bimbang namun Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa Es itu lemah terhadap api karena dapat meleleh atau mencair

"Katon:Goukakyou no jutsu"

Bwuusshhhhh...

Seru Sasuke menyemburkan bola api raksasa dari mulutnya. 'Terakhir kali aku melihat jurus ini, tidaklah sebesar kali ini. Uchiha unggulan' pikir Naruto tetapi dengan ekspresi datar sambil melirik Sasuke kemudian beralih di belakangnya yaitu kepada orang yang juga mirip Sasuke dari segi fisik.

Api itu sedikit-sedikit merambat ke arah Menma dan bunshin Menma serta bunshin Zabuza yang sedang bertarung. Bukan, bola api itu melesat ke arah naga es yang meluncur atau mungkin terbang dari arah ninja bertopeng

Blaammm

Ledakan keras terdengar hingga dari tempat ledakan itu tercipta kepulan asap hitam tebal yang membumbung ke udara. 'Akan ku serang dia' batin Menma menatap ke arah ninja bertopeng Kirigakure

Jringggg

"Rasengan" kini Menma melompat ke arah ninja bertopeng dan bersiap melesatkan rasengannya untuk menghancurkan topeng itu

"Suiton :Suiryuudan no jutsu"

Sayangnya Menma terlalu ceroboh hingga tidak melihat ke arah samping dari sosok bertopeng itu, jadinya Menma disantap oleh naga air milik Zabuza

"Aaarrggghhh..." Dia berteriak keras, bunshinnya juga telah menghilang. Menma terseret jauh kembali ke arah timnya

"Daijoubu desu ka? (apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?)" Tanya Hinata dengan nada berteriak sambil berlari ke arah Menma yang tersungkur di depannya dengan rasa cemas. "Cihh.. lepaskan, aku bisa berdiri sendiri" Menma hanya acuh tak acuh atas tindakan Hinata yang sedang mengkhawatirkan nya.

'Bodoh' umpat Naruto dengan ekspresi datar sembari menatap ke arah Menma. "Sensei bertindaklah sesuatu, lindungi kami!" pekik Sakura terlihat sangat ketakutan. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berhadapan dengan ninja yang berpengalaman

Menma kembali berjalan ke depan di samping jounin pembimbingnya yaitu Hayate Gekko. Naruto memandang nanar Hinata yang di acuhkan begitu saja oleh Menma tanpa mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat ini.

Tap tap tap

"Hinata-chan bangunlah seorang Shinobi tidak boleh menundukkan kepala, apalagi kamu adalah pewaris Hyuuga kan! " perkataan Naruto yang mirip desisan itu di dengar dan dihayati oleh Hinata.

"Benar Hinata-chan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto-kun itu memang benar, seorang Shinobi tidak boleh menundukkan kepala dan pantang menyerah, benar kan apa lagi kamu adalah pewaris Hyuuga" kini giliran Uchiha Bungsu yang menyambungkan perkataan Naruto aka Akari

"Dia datang!" Peringatan Hayate

Sesuatu bayangan berukuran besar datang menuju ke arah Kakashi yang kala itu berada di tengah-tengah. "Raiton:Raikiri"

Crkzcrkzcrkz

Petir ribuan volt di ciptakan oleh Kakashi di tangan kirinya. Petir itu menyambar-nyambar seolah-oleh seperti hewan yang kelaparan

Swinggg

Kakashi telah berada di atas kepala naga es itu lalu menancapkan tangan yang menggenggam petir itu ke kepala naga es tersebut, mengantam dengan puluhan ribu volt yang bersatu menjadi satu yang dipadatkan.

Jrsssszzzzzzzz

Groaaarrgghhhh...

Jika diingat-ingat, air kelemahannya adalah petir juga, dan naga es itu sebagian terbuat dari es jadi kemungkinan besar Raiton yang dikeluarkan oleh Kakashi mempan terhadapnya.

Krakkkk

Naga es itu mulai pecah tetapi hanya di sekitar kepalanya saja. "Menma Rasengan mu!" tambah Hayate menyuruh muridnya untuk melesatkan Rasengan nya

"Baik sensei"

Sywung buing buing

"Rasengan"

Sring

Menma kembali membuat dua bunshin dan membuat bola anginnya kembali, setelah padat dia kemudian melesatkannya ke arah kepala naga tersebut seperti apa yang dilakukan Kakashi. Sepertinya kepintarannya diwariskan oleh ayahnya yaitu Minato Namikaze sang Yondaime Hokage

"Hyaaaa..."

Blammmrr

Krakkkk...

Setelah Rasengannya menghantam kepala naga es tersebut, Menma menyeringai senang ketika jurusnya itu berhasil membuat retakan yang lebih lebar lagi dari pada milik Kakashi.

"Akari" panggil Sasuke kepada adiknya, sedangkan adiknya yang dipanggil mengangguk memberi jawaban.

Tap tap tap

Tap tap tap

Mereka berdua berlari menuju naga es tersebut yang kini tengah menggeliat di jembatan yang baru dibangun dan agak roboh sedikit. "Sensei, Menma menyingkur dari sana!" Sasuke membuka suaranya, Kakashi pun menghilang menggunakan sunshinnya, sedang Menma masih berada di sana. Dengan malasnya dia turun lalu berjalan gontai dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan di kedua kantung jaket jingga berlengan pendeknya.

Wushhh...

Dalam gerakan lambat, Menma membuka mulutnya di dekat telinga Sasuke. "Sehabis misi ini, dadamu adalah milikku...Uchiha..." Menma berkata dengan seringaian tajam. Mungkin sudah banyak gadis yang menjadi kelinci percobaannya hingga saat ini.

"Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu"

"Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu"

Sorak duo Uchiha itu bersamaan sambil mendekatkan inshou di dekat mulut mereka. Seketika muncul bola api raksasa dari mulut mereka berdua yang dengan cepatnya menabrak kepala naga itu dan mencairkannya.

Pyarrr

Tidak semua tubuhnya hancur, mungkin hanya kulit keras dari naga itu yang hancur.

Syuup syuup tap tap

Akari dan Sasuke telah kembali kepada tim 7. "Hayate sensei coba gunakan teknik pedangmu bersamaan dengan jutsu milik Kurenai sensei" Naruto mengemukakan sarannya. "Jika tidak bisa tidak apa-apa hanya mencobanya saja" lanjutnya lagi

Sringgg tap tap

"Akan kucoba terlebih dahulu" ucap Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kudanya. "Kurenai sensei, coba arahkan fuutonmu untuk merambat di pedangku dalam bentuk tornado kecil" kata Naruto kepada Kurenai

"Tapi apakah berhasil Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kurenai, tampaknya dia sedikit ragu. "Lakukan saja, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin itulah yang kebanyakan manusia katakan" tutur Naruto dengan wajah datarnya

"Bersiaplah"

Wusshhhh...

Angin yang mirip tornado kecil disertai bunga sakura yang gugur tercipta di depan Kurenai, lalu dengan cepat angin itu berpindah ke arah katana Naruto dan membungkusnya

"Ini dia"

Tap tap tap

Giliran Naruto melesat ke arah naga es itu yang kini telah berdiri tegak. "Hiken:..."

.

.

.

"...Fuujin..."

Naruto menebaskan katananya dengan dua kali sayatan, dari kepala hingga tubuhnya. Setelah itu Naruto terduduk terengah-engah

Crasshhh crasshh

Grasshh Grasshh

Tiba-tiba muncul sayatan-sayatan angin dengan bentuk seperti lima sayatan besar di masing-masing tebasannya. Anehnya, kali ini disertai dengan bunga Sakura jadi menambah kesan indah lagi mengerikan.

Groaarrgghhh...

Ctarrr

Naga itu pecah menjadi butiran salju

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk..."

Crats

cairan merah keluar dari mulutnya, dan dia berjongkok dengan pedang sebagai tumpuannya karena tubuhnya terlalu lemah. 'Sial menjadi manusia itu merepotkan' racau Naruto di dalam hatinya. Kakashi serta semua orang yang bersamanya terbelalak terkejut dengan serangan yang di lancarkan oleh Naruto begitu juga dengan Menma

'Dia melakukannya' batin Kakashi. 'Bagaimana orang lemah ini bisa memiliki serangan macam itu!' Umpatnya sambil terkejut dengan mata terbelalak tidak mempercayai bahwa orang yang tidak mempunyai chakra seperti Naruto bisa mengeluarkan 5 sayatan-mungkin 6 sayatan dalam waktu satu 2 detik

'Naruto mengeluarkannya-eh?NARUTO!' Sakura bertambah terkejut ketika Naruto berbatuk darah, sepertinya jantungnya menjadi kelemahannya. "NARUTO/NARUTO-KUN!" Bukan Sakura melainkan Sasuke dan Akari yang berteriak bersamaan lalu berlari ke arah orang yang dituju

'Sepertinya kali ini terlalu berat hanya untuk 6 tebasan saja' ucap Naruto dalam hati, kemudian dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas...

Dilangit tercipta salju yang tidak terlalu terlihat karena sebagian ditutupi oleh kabut yang merupakan pecahan dari naga es.

Tap tap tap tap

"Naruto apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang terdiam disana sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. "Hm" Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Naruto-kun sebaiknya kamu jangan menggunakan hiken itu lagi. Itu bisa membahayakan dirimu apalagi tidak ada chakra yang meminimalisir efek dari serangan barusan...meskipun tadi itu sangatlah hebat" giliran Akari yang mengoceh mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Akari-chan. Jika saja dengan element selain angin aku bisa menebaskan 25 sayatan sekaligus tanpa efek samping, sayangnya hanya anginlah yang bisa bersatu dengan benda lain" Turur Naruto dengan nada lemah karena jantungnya kini terasa seperti diremas dari dalam.

"Tetap saja kan-"

"Tidak, hanya itu saja teknikku" sahut Naruto memotong perkataan Akari. "Untuk sementara ini jangan gunakan itu lagi Naruto" tambah Sasuke sependapat dengan Akari

"Baiklah"

Swungswungswung

Sebuah benda besar dan tajam melayang mengarah ke arah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Akari. Sontak mereka beriga meloncat menjauh.

Jrakk Brukk

Sayangnya, karena tubuh Naruto sedang melemah dia terkena tebasan kubikiribocho, pedang besar tersebut berhasil mengenai kakinya bagian paha

"Aaarrgghhh"

"Bodoh, begitu saja tidak bisa mengindari" ejek Menma dengan nada kecil agar tidak di dengar orang lain, meskipun melihat penderitaan Naruto adalah sebuah hiburan baginya

"NARUTO/NARUTO-KUN!" Sasuke dan Akari berhasil menghidar tetapi ketika mereka berdua melihat kebelakang terlihat Naruto yang mendapat luka tebasan yang dalam pada kaki bagian pahanya.

'Ini terlalu sakit daripada efek dari Hiken Fuujin' Naruto hanya dapat meracau dalam hati ketika sakit mendera pada pahanya. Tebasannya terlalu dalam, mungkin sedikit lagi menggores tulangnya. Naruto hanya dapat berbaring di atas jembatan di sana sembari memegang pahanya, darah mengucur deras dari sana membanjiri kayu yang menjadi bahan jembatan, darahnya juga meresap pada celah-celah yang ada pada jembatan.

"NARUTO/NARUTO-KUN...!" Semua tim 7 dan 8 beserta jounin pembimbingnya meneriakkan nama Naruto, terlihat juga ekspresi khawatir mereka terhadap Naruto. Mereka berlarian ke arah Naruto dan duo Uchiha di sana meninggalkan Menma dan Uzumaki Arashi

Drap drap drap...

Mereka pun mendatangi Naruto, sayangnya tidak ada yang merupakan ninja medis di sana sehingga mempersulit keadaan. Naruto terus mengeluarkan darahnya, sampai darahnya menghiasi jembatan itu serta darah itu bagaikan gambaran Naruto yang sedang mandi darah. Tidak ada teriakan atau erangan dari mulut Naruto, dia hanya pasrah menerima keadaannya meski di hatinya dia tersenyum lega karena orang yang merepotkan seperti dirinya akan dihapuskan dengan jalan takdir ini.

Di daerah seberang sana terlihat sosok bertopeng yang melangkahkan kaki kanannya, hanya satu langkah saja. Di balik topengnya terukir raut wajah sedih seolah-olah berduka atas nasib buruk Naruto.

'Maafkan aku.. '

"Hyouton:Makyou Hyouso"

Tercipta puluhan cermin mengitari para Ninja konoha di sekitar Naruto hingga membentuk garis kubah. Serangan apa lagi yang akan menimpa pasukan Konoha? Apakah mereka akan benar-benar tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi?

'Jika ada yang ingin membunuh bunuh saja aku, tapi janganlah orang-orang disekitarku. '

.

.

.

 **FlashBack**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat sejumlah anak-anak kecil sekitar berumuran 13 tahunan sedang berkumpul di teras sekolahan para bibit-bibit yang nantinya akan menjadi ninja yang hebat.

"Baiklah, apakah kalian sudah siap!" Seru seorang pria yang berstyle rambut nanas dan di atas hidungnya terdapat garis melintang semqcam bekas sayatan.

"SIAP SENSEI" seru murid-murid

"Ujian kali ini adalah melempar 10 Shuriken, 10 kunai, kage bunshin, kawarimi, dan Ninjutsu yang kalian bisa, selain itu khusus untuk Naruto hanya melempar 10 shuriken dan 5 kunai saja" Cetus pria itu. Naruto hanya menundukkan kepala ketika senseinya mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Pertama kita mulai dari Inuzuka Kiba..."

.

.

.

"Selanjutnya Namikaze Menma" Sebut Pria tersebut, tak lupa sorak riuh dari para gadis aka fansgirl Menma. "Iruka sensei, bolehkah aku menambah kunai menjadi 15?" Tanya Menma tidak puas dengan test itu. "Jika kamu bisa melakukannya boleh saja" tutur Iruka memperbolehkan Menma untuk melempar kunai sebanyak 15 buah.

Trap trap trap

"Selanjutnya..Uchiha Sasuke" Sebut Iruka memanggil Si dingin Uchiha.

Trap trap trap

"Terakhir, Namikaze Naruto" Sebut Iruka tanpa mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, sedangkan Naruto mengambil 10 Shuriken dan 10 kunai"

Jrebb Jrebb

Semua orang tampak terpukau, pasalnya Naruto yang konon katanya tidak memiliki chakra di konoha itu dapat melempar 10 Kunai dan 10 Shuriken sekaligus dalam kurun waktu 2 sampai 3 detik.

Jauh di pohon yang menjadi korban sasaran uji test ini terdapat bentuk yang aneh di sasarannya. Terdapat 10 Shuriken yang menancap sempurna di sebuah garis di pola riak kedua dari tengah dan masing-masing membentuk lingkaran, sedangkan 10 kunai itu menancap sempurna di bagian tengahnya

'Matilah'

Pandangannya atau tatapannya menjadi tajam ke arah sasaran itu. Tatapan yang ia berikan adalah pandangan benci. Entah siapa yang ingin dia bunuh sehingga baru berumur 13 tahun sudah merasakan apa itu kegelapan dan kebencian. Akhirnya diapun kembali ke tempatnya, tak lupa dengan memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"Baiklah pengumuman kelulusannya adalah besok, dimohon semua murid bisa hadir semua" tutur Iruka mengakhiri test genin.

.

.

.

"Namikaze Menma, berhasil melempar 10 shuriken utuh, 15 Shuriken utuh, berhasil melakukan kage bunshin, kawarimi Yondaime Hokage, dan ninjutsu kelas A Rasengan" jelas Iruka panjang lebar. Di seberangnya terdapat Yondaime Hokage serta istrinya sedang tersenyum puas melihat putra sulungnya bisa dipastikan lulus test dengan hasil atau nilai yang sempurna.

"KYAAA..MENMA KUN HEBAT"

"Menma kun keren"

"Menma kun terbaik"

Sorak riuh dari fansgirl membuat Menma besar kepala, dan berpose layaknya artis. "Hebat sekali ya Menma itu" bisik si anak gendut yang dikedua pipinya terdapat tato lingkaran.

"Tentu saja dia kan yang mewarisi ninjutsu Yondaime Hokage" timpal Si anak berambut nanas.

"Uchiha Akari, lulus dengan berhasil melempar 9 Shuriken, 8 Kunai, kawarimi Uchiha Itachi, ninjutsu Goukakyou no jutsu"

"Uchiha Sasuke, lulus dengan berhasil melempar 10 Shuriken, 9 Kunai, kawarimi Uchiha Mikoto, ninjutsu Ryuuka no jutsu"

"Terakhir, Naruto lulus dengan berhasil melempar 10 Shuriken dan 10 kunai tepat sasaran"

"Dan Rookie of the years kali ini adalah. ...Namikaze Menma..!"

Lantas Menma pun bersikap arogan ketika para fansgirl nya mendatanginya. "Selamat atas kemenanganmu Menma-sama" tutur anak berambut spike merah yang bajunya berlambangkan lilitan pusaran berwarna merah, menandakan bahwa anak laki-laki itu bermarga Uzumaki.

"Ya Arashi" balas Menma

"Kau hebat Menma, itu baru namanya anak hokage" ucap seseorang berambut kuning jabrik yang panjang serta berjubah putih dan bertudung putih yang ditengahnya berwarna merah dengan lambang berartikan 'api'

"Terima kasih Tou-chan, dan sekarang aku merasa lebih kuat dari siapapun disini, dan mungkin Naruto adalah The Worst of the years hahahaha..." Ucap Menma dengan sombong tak lupa dengan acara mengejek Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap ke arah luar jendela tanpa tertarik memandang Hokage serta anaknya yang sombong itu.

.

.

.

"Naruto, maukah kamu suatu hari nanti terus mengawasi Sasuke dan Akari?" Ucap sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang saat itu sedang bermain ayunan tanpa peduli orang lewat yang mengumpatnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto kepada sosok di depannya. Rambut pria itu sangat panjang hingga ke punggung serta dikuncir di bagian bawahnya.

"Uchiha Itachi, aku adalah kakak Sasuke dan Akari. " jelas pria tersebut bernama Itachi. "Lalu maksud kamu datang ke sini untuk apa? " tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Suatu saat kamu akan mengerti. Cobalah buat sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan selmu dan sel Sasuke, lalu amatilah atau mungkin rasakanlah perubahannya" tutur Itachi menjelaskan tentang pelajaran sains yang mestinya belum dipahami oleh anak kecil macam Naruto.

"Apa itu sel? " tanya Naruto tak mengerti. "Apakah kamu mengerti yang namanya DNA?" Tanya Itachi balik dan didapatinya sebuah anggukan dari Naruto "Secara singkatnya sel adalah sejumlah DNA yang tertanam dalam tubuhmu dan sudah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, contohnya saja adalah Darah dan daging. " jelas Itachi

"Begitu ya, jadi Darah...lalu apa hubungannya denganku Itachi nii san?" Tanya Naruto lagi. "Suatu saat kamu akan mengerti Naruto, suatu saat Akari akan menjadi uchiha dari keturunan utama yang lemah, oleh karena itu, buatlah sebuah eksperimen yang hanya dapat diketahui oleh Kau, Sasuke, dan Akari. "

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Itachi-nii san?"

"Aku akan terus mengawasimu dari kegelapan. Aku akan menjadi Hokage yang bukan menjadi pemimpin hi no kuni" jawab Itachi polos. "Hal terakhir yang bisa kuberikan padamu adalah ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu karrna telah mau menjadi teman dari kedua adikku. Semoga suatu saat nanti senjata ini akan menjadikanmu pelindung Sasuke dan Akari" cetus Itachi menyerahkan sebuah katana yang panjangnya berkisar 110 Cm.

"Arigatou" kini tampang sedih dan murung yang biasa Naruto berikan berganti menjadi periang dan senang karena telah diberi sesuatu oleh orang lain, mungkin ini baru kali pertamanya ia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang lain

"Namanya adalah Kaze no Mirai"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Dia terus mengawasiku...dia terus memperhatikanku...dia terus menjadikanku seseorang yang mempunyai semangat hidup...tetapi gara-gara dia aku juga mempunyai tanggung jawab kepada kedua imouto-nya...dan aku telah membuat kesepakatan untuk percobaan itu. Tenang saja itu pasti kulakukan untuk orang yang terpenting untukku' batin Naruto, kemungkinan untuk kali ini Naruto memiliki atau merasakan apa itu semangat

'Dan kini aku tahu apa impianku sekarang ini...bukan impian maupun cita-cita namun sebagai tujuanku..."

Dengan keadaan terhuyung-huyung, Naruto terus bangkit tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang mendera di pahanya. "Naa Kakashi sensei. ..." panggil Naruto kepada jounin pembimbing nya.

"Apa Naruto- tunggu jangan bergerak dulu, bisa-bisa kamu akan mati karena kehabisan darah" ucap Kakashi panik lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto untuk menopang berat tubuhnya

"Cita-...bukan, Tujuanku saat ini adalah. ...Menjadi satu-satunya Hokage yang tidak mempunyai Chakra" tekad Naruto sambil mengeratkan genggamannya dari pedangnya.

"Aku mengerti tapi sekarang jangan bergerak dulu, itu membuatmu kehabisan darah. " Kakashi semakin panik ketika darah yang Naruto keluarkan terlalu banyak

"Naruto!/ Naruto-kun!" dua gadis uchiha itu menghampiri Naruto lalu menggantikan Kakashi untuk menopang tubuh Naruto. "Kakashi sensei urus saja si pedang besar itu, dan juga waspada dari atas bisa-bisa kaca itu jatuh meninpa kita. " usul Akari. Dia dan Sasuke adalah ninja yang paling pintar dari segi materi dan mungkin pada prakteknya mereka bisa mendapat nilai B+

"Baiklah, Hayate gunakan kemampuanmu untuk melawan Zabuza, dan Kurenai hancurkan cermin yang mengelilingi kita, jika tidak bisa lawan saja penggunanya. " titah Kakashi kepada dua jounin di samping kiri dan kanannya

"Oh ya aku lupa kalau aku membawa salep untuk penyembuh luka, bawa Naruto-kun kemari biar ku olesi salebnya di kakinya" seorang perempuan berambut indigo yang melebihi dagunya itu berucap kepada Sasuke dan Akari, dengan terburu-buru Sasuke dan Akari menyerahkan Naruto pada Hinata untuk disembuhkan.

'Tampannya' itulah kata-kata yang bisa dibatin oleh Hinata saat meletakkan Naruto di pangkuannya dan melihat wajahnya yang datar tetapi terlihat kesakitan dari segi fisikdan mental. Ironisnya...Naruto...

"Sebentar bagaimana kita bisa mengobati Naruto-kun jika lukanya berada di paha?" Tanya Akari dengan nada tinggi dan hal tersebut berhasil mengembalikan jiwa Hinata yang sedang berada di dalam ilusi Naruto. "Benar juga ya, bagaimana kalau kita telanjangin dia..." Usul Sasuke yang wajahnya agak memerah, dua orang yang dia ajak bicara juga memerah wajahnya ketika melakukan hal sakral tersebut pada lawan jenisnya.

"Jangan, sebaiknya kita olesi saja bekas sayatannya" Saran Akari dan mendapat anggukan setuju oleh Hinata.

"Benar" lalu Hinata pun nengoleskan salebnya ke arah luka tebasan yang dalam itu, jadi lukanya perlahan menutup. Naruto juga sudah tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang semakin panas ketika saleb itu bereaksi kepadanya. Dia hanya dapat memejamkan salah satu matanya untuk menahan rasa sakitnya yang perlahan menutup

.

Syuut syuut

Dua jounin yang diperintah Kakashi melesat ke arah tujuannya masing-masing. Di sisi Hayate, dia terus menbaskan pedangnya ke arah Zabuza, telah sekian lama menunggu drama murahan itu akhirnya Zabuza mendapat hidangan yang benar-benar memuaskannya meski dia tidak kunjung menyerang dan memilih bertahan agar kesenangannya tidak cepat berakhir, meski sesuatu yang kita mulai pasti berakhir dengan kekecewaan

Tring tring trang trang

Hayate melompat tinggi di udara dengan ancang-ancang menebas vertikal. Jika waktu itu adalah malam, mungkin dia sedang di naungi oleh bulan yang menjadi backgroundnya

"Mikazuki no Mai"

Jrashh

Dengan sekali sayatan setengah bulan, serangan Hayate berhasil ditangkis oleh pedang besar milik Zabuza di bagian lengungannya yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran yaitu di bagian pemenggalnya

"Hyaaa"

Tring tring

Dua kunai dilontarkan oleh Kakashi dan ditangkis oleh Zabuza menggunakan kubikiribochonya.

Tap tap

Kakashi mendarat dengan bagus. Kini Zabuza yang berada jauh di depan Kakashi, sedang menancapkan pedangnya di depannya lalu membuat handseal dengan gerakan lambat dan ditirukan oleh Kakashi tiap milimeternya.

"Suiton :Suiryuudan no Jutsu"

Teriak mereka berdua, tiba-tiba saja muncul dua naga air dari samping mereka lalu bertubrukan dan hancur, menciptakan hujan kecil seperti gerimis di daerah itu.

Syuuttt Syuuttt

Dua Shinobi berbeda daerah itu berlari ke samping. Kakashi melempar Shuriken yang tersisa kepada Zabuza dan kembali di tepis oleh Zabuza menggunakan pedang pemenggalnya

Wusshh wushh

Cpak Cpak

Akhirnya mereka berdua mengambang di air dengan keadaan saling berhadapan.

"Suiton:Suiryuudan no Jutsu"

Mereka berdua lagi-lagi menggunakan jurus yang sama untuk menyerang lawan masing-masing. "Ternyata benar adanya bahwa kau adalah Kakashi si peniru" ucap Zabuza. "Benar dan aku buklah hanya peniru saja, dengan Sharingan ku aku bisa menjadi siapa saja" balas Kakashi dengan nada datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi

"Kalau begitu terima ini" Zabuza kembali membuat handseal, kali ini lebih cepat dari yang biasa digunakan oleh para jounin sekalipun. 'Cepatnya' Kakashi berucap di dalam hati entah kagum atau takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Lantas dia pun membuat handseal

"Chidori"

Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi telah menghilang dari tenpatnya meninggalkan cahaya kilat biru. Ternyata dia telah berada di depan Zabuza dan siap menerjang Zabuza menggunakan petir yang memadat di tangan kirinya.

Jrkzjrkzjrkzjrkz

Dengan sigap Zabuza menggunakan pedangnya sebagai tameng agar dia tidak terkena oleh petir yang mematikan itu. Dia tahu bahwa petir yang memadat di tangan kiri Kakashi bukanlah petir yang umumnya digunakan oleh ninja Kumo.

"Katon:Ryuuka no jutsu"

Kakashi yang tangan kanannya kosong itu meletakkan inshou di depan mulutnya. Seketika semburan panjang berbentuk kepala naga melesat ke arah Zabuza. "Apa bagaimana mungkin? " Racau Zabuza sembari menghindari api itu dengan meloncat tinggi di udara, hal tidak mungkin pada Shinobi biasa selain Kage bisa melakukan handseal satu tangan untuk melakukan jutsu.

Sebenarnya sebelum Kakashi menyerang Zabuza menggunakan Chidori, terlebih dahulu Kakashi membuat handseal Katon, sedangkan Chidori untuk Kakashi tanpa menggunakan handseal

.

Di tempat Kurenai, dia sedang menggunakan elemen angin untuk menyerang sosok pertopeng . Namun, sosok itu malah memasukkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam cermin. Tiba-tiba dari semua cermin yang melayang muncul gambaran yang sama di tiap cerminnya yaitu sosok bertopeng semacam anbu tersebut

Sringg

Empat jarum terlihat berada di sela-sela jarinya lalu meluncurkannya ke arah Shinobi di tim 8 . Dengan sigap Kurenai membuat perlindungan dari angin. Perlindungan angin itu terbentuk setengah kubah

"Arrgghhh"

"Aarrgghhh"

Dari arah belakangnya terdapat teriakan dari pasukan shinobi Konoha . Ternyata perlindungan anginnya masih belum cukup untuk melindungi semuanya.

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt

Lagi-lagi sosok itu terus melempar seluruh ninja dengan jarumnya, jutsu yang tidak biasa. Inilah Kekkei genkai yang dimiliki oleh sosok tersebut. Kekkei genkai miliknya adalah elemen es atau Hyouton. Kelebihan dari kubah es yang dibuat oleh sosok tersebut memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri yaitu semua bayangannya yang masuk ke dalam cermin bisa mengeluarkan jarum.

Kurenai terus menepisnya dengan jutsu Fuutonnya agar murid-murid serta Shinobi Konoha lainnya tidak tertusuk jarum itu. Sesungguhnya dia ingin membuat genjutsu untuk sosok bertopeng tersebut karena dia adalah ahli genjutsu se Konoha. Namun, ketika dia akan membuat jutsu itu, dia harus mempunyai jarak paling jauh sekitar 10 meter dari titiknya berdiri.

Tep

Sosok bertopeng itu keluar dari cerminnya, Lalu membentuk handseal

"Hyouton:Sensatsu Suisho"

Muncul ribuan jarum es dari cermin bagian atas dengan cepat menusuk dan membekukan kulit siapapun yang terkena jurus itu.

"Suiton:Suiryuudan no jutsu"

Tiba-tiba lelaki berambut merah membentuk handseal, lalu muncul naga air dari sungai dan mengarah ke cermin bagian atas. 'Bodoh' rutuk Sasuke ketika melihat tindakan ceroboh orang itu.

Kemudian Sasuke pun berlari ke arah tengah lalu menyemburkan bola api ke atas.

"Katon:Goukakyou no jutsu"

Bwooaahhh

Blammrrr

Ratusan jarum es berhasil jatuh ke papan jembatan dan membekukannya, sedangkan cermin bagian atas telah pecah dengan asap hitam mengepul

Syuutt

Tring tring tring tring. ..

Kurenai dan sosok bertopeng tersebut terlibat pertarungan fisik dan adu kunai. Sosok bertopeng tersebut melontarkan jarum ke arah Kurenai saat berada di udara dan berhasil di tangkis oleh Kurenai.

Duakkhh

Dengan lincahnya, Kurenai di tendang oleh Sosok bertopeng tersebut dan meluncur sampai di hadapan Zabuza.

Buingg

"Suiton:Suikekkai no jutsu" ucap Zabuza memenjarakan Kurenai menggunakan penjara air dengan bunshinnya. "Hyaa..."

Seorang gadis berambut soft pink berlari ke arah sosok bertopeng lalu berusaha meninjunya tetapi berhasil dihindari karena bagi sosok bertopeng tersebut, pukulannya pastilah sangat lemah.

Duakhhh

Akhirnya Sakura dipukul dengan keras oleh sosok itu hingga terpental kembali ke dalam kubah cermin. Lalu Sasuke dan Akari meluncurkan serangan terkuatnya

"Katon:Goukakyou no jutsu"

"Katon:Goukakyou no jutsu"

Wushh wushh

Blamnrrrrr blammmrrr

Dua bola api berukuran raksasa berusaha untuk menghancurkan cermin agar dapat bergerak bebas lagi. "Tidak mempan juga? Sebenarnya terbuat dari apa cermin ini?" Racau Kiba yang dari tadi hanya diam menonton pertunjukan yang hebat di sekitarnya

"Shino, jangan gunakan seranggamu untuk menyerang mereka, aku ingin membuat mereka hidup, bukan untuk menjadi legenda saja dan hanya dikenang namanya saja "Sahut Naruto saat melihat serangga milik Shino sudah berada di ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Kiba, Sasuke, Akari bantu aku" Desis Naruto

Naruto sudah dalam kondisi fitnya, meski hanya dua yang belum sembuh yaitu, pertama kebenciannya, kedua sakit yang menggores jantungnya akibat efek samping dari kenjutsunya

Naruto menggenggam erat katanannya, mulanya dia hanya berjalan gontai, lalu lebih cepat, lebih cepat, hingga berlari.

"prioritas kita saat ini hanyalah satu, selamatkan Kurenai sensei" perintah Naruto kepada ketiga temannya.

Di sisi lain terdapat Hayate dan Kakashi yang sedang melawan salah satu dari tujuh pendekar berpedang Kirigakure, Momochi Zabuza.

Jrasshh trank trank trank trank

Serangan-serangan kombo dari Kakashi dan Hayate berhasil dihindari dan ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Momochi Zabuza.

Sasuke dan Akari melontarkan puluhan peluru api ke arah bunshin Zabuza. "Katon:Karyuu no Jutsu. " teriak mereka berdua,

Syuuttt pwuk

Setelah tangan kiri dari bunshin Zabuza terlepas dari penjara air, Kurenai juga terbatuk-batuk karena kesusahan bernafas karena terlalu lama berada di air tanpa persiapan pernafasan yang cukup.

Jrkcrjrkcekjrk

Kakashi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan petir biru yang menyambar-nyambar dari tangan kirinya. Menma yang kini berada di dalam kubah cermin, perlahan-lahan Menma dibantu oleh Arashi Uzumaki dia bisa menghancurkan cermin yang mengurungnya.

Syutt duakhh

Arashi menendang dagu Sosok bertopeng yang telah lepas dari cerminnya ke atas. "Rasengan!" Menma menghancurkan topeng anbu dari sosok tersebut menggunakan Rasengan untuk mengetahui siapa di balik topeng tersebut.

Trapp krak trap trap tap tap

Kepingan-kepingan topeng berjatuhan di lantai jembatan dan sebagian telah hancur

Di sisi lain, Kiba memutar-mutar dirinya, jurus itu dinamakan gatsuga. Karena Jutsu ini Mizu bunshin milik Zabuza telah hilang. Jangkauan dari gatsuga bisa sampai 30 meter

Naruto menoleh ke arah dimana sosok bertopeng itu berdiri saat dirasanya sesuatu yang terdengar berisik mengganggu pendengarannya. Kemudian dia menghentikan langkahnya diikuti Sasuke dan Akari. Matanya terbelalak ketika mengetahui siapa dibalik topeng itu. Sepertinya yang ditakutkan olehnya mengenai siapa sebenarnya sosok bertopeng pengendali hyouton tersebut terjadi...

Naruto mengenali siapa sebenarnya Sosok bertopeng tersebut. Seorang wanita muda berambut panjang yang bagian belakangnya digelung ke atas

.

"Haku..."

.

.

.

"-Nee san..."

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N:yayaya...udah banyak di skip juga tapi masih juga belum nyape ke Chuunin Exam Hadehh...**

 **Maaf telat update soalnya masih ragu ama typonya. Setelah saya periksa ternyata benar adanya. Setelah itu saya betulin trus saya tambahin dikit wordnya...**

 **Sepertinya segini aja cukup ya buat full fightnya, emang kalo chap ini saya sengaja buatnya full fight dan kejutan dari Naruto. Kalian semua pasti udah tahu kan cerita di canonnya habis cerita ini!...**

 **Mungkin kali ini saya tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimat apapun untuk penutupan. Tapi yang jelas satu, saya berterimakasih untuk orang/reader yang membuat fic saya ini menjadi fic favs kalian semua dan saya akan meneruskan fic ini sampai Naruto beruban...hahaha...**

 **Saya menunggu reviewnya...**

 **Jaa**

 **-Kuroyuki wa Rogu Outo da-**

 **·The Miracle will appear when we're have a trouble·**

 **·Kiito Da·**

 **Pasti**


	4. Chapter 4

= **=*[Black and White]*==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:Kuroyuki**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo, Canon, Semi canon, Meiton!Naruto, FemSasuke!, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Drama, Romance(Maybe), (Mungkin Hurt/Comfort juga)**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:?(Later)**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yo berjumpa lagi dengan Author gaje Kuroyuki...saya akan membalas Pertanyaan dari review yang pernah kalian berikan kepada saya.**

 **Ide ceritanya memang udah pasaran tetapi ada yang beda dengan fic saya, bukan hanya kekuatannya saja tapi alurnya sangat greget dan mungkin diluar pemikiran ente semua, dan pasti bikin kalian semua penasaran*Guehehehehe* dan juga pair, pairnya sih nanti aja kalo Naruto udah Shippuden. Pairnya yang jelas cuma satu ente pasti udah tahu yaitu diantara Akari atau Sasuke, tenang saja saya akan bikin ceritanya semakin runyam dengan adanya Female OC...*Khukhukhu***

 **Saat ujian chuunin nanti saya akan membuat pertarungan yang akan saya wujudkan dari pemikiran saya, tak lupa dead Chara nya yang saya nantikan *khukhukhu...* (dasar author antagonis). Soal typo, hah...inilah yang membuat saya sendiri ingin roll ke depan-belakang-kiri-kanan mencari solusi bagaimana tangan saya ini bisa mengetik dengan benar. Maaf kalau kebanyakan typo hingga mengakibatkan gangguan pada cerita.**

 **Ada juga yang tidak menginginkan saya untuk HIATUS, saya bukanlah robot yang tidak mempunyai rasa lelah dan padahal saya ingin sekali bisa baca fic temen-temen, dan juga saya minta maaf sebagaimanapun saya sebagus apapun story saya, saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang selalu dipenuhi oleh keinginan-keinginan. Bagaimanapun juga dalam satu minggu saya harus Up dua cerita sekaligus supaya tidak mengecewakan pembaca. Namun, sebagai manusia saya juga perlu cuti (napa malah curhat). Dengan segenap perasaan dengan berat hati saya menyatakan...*HIATUS* ...dari kegiatan menulis fic untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, HIATUS dapat molor menjadi berminggu-minggu paling lama hanya sebulan ketika urusan saya belum kelar. Dan juga saya janji akan Up lagi setelah mengelarkan urusan di My Real Life.**

 **Yah mau bagaimana lagi, udah aturan keluarga. Padahal saya ingin mengumpulkan coin halloween di game dragon nest buat nukerin Spirit dan Wagon Halloween. *njay malah curhat maneh iki hadehhhh -_-***

 **Tentang kekuatan Naruto ke depannya akan terjawab di chapter disaat Naruto hidup lagi nanti setelah dibunuh oleh seseorang. Begitu juga dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang belum saya balas agar nanti dapat membuat kalian terharu karena kisah Naruto. Jika kalian yang penasaran tentang keadaan Naruto dimana Naruto tidak mempunyai chakra dan apakah tetap tidak memilikinya? Ente bisa baca lagi summary yang saya buat.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 4**

 **-I Hate You-**

"Haku-nee san" Gumam Naruto, matanya terbelalak lebar ketika apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi, tidak mungkin dia bisa menghindar dari Menma yang memiliki ambisi yang berlebihan. Terlebih lagi Menma adalah pewaris kekuatan Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Pastilah kekuatannya serta kecepatan miliknya melebihi kecepatan rata-rata ninja dan juga dari tubuhnya itu dia memiliki DNA Uzumaki dengan begitu chakra milik Menma sangatlah besar.

"Larilah...larilah sejauh mungkin dari monster itu" Naruto memekik keras tetapi entah mengapa suaranya menjadi serak sehingga orang yang lain tak dapat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkannya dengan jelas.

Buing

Sringggggg...

Menma menciptakan replika dirinya lalu menjalankan tugasnya yaitu membuat putaran dari chakra milik Menma yang asli yang telah berada di tangan kanannya. Menma menyeringai sadis

"Matilah" serunya sambil menciptakan bola angin di tangan kanannya. Kakashi atau bahkan siapapun tak dapat menghentikan perbuatan Menma karena jarak mereka sangat jauh.

Tap tap tap Brukk

Naruto ingin menolong Haku tetapi usahanya sepertinya tidak didukung oleh siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Dia berlari ke arah Haku, namun dia tersungkur ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya di bekas ceceram darahnya yang kental dan licin serta belum mengering itu akhirnya jatuhlah dia.

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba gemetar dan di sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit yang mendalam. Sepertinya ini sudah batas dari orang yang tak memiliki chakra.

"Haku-nee pergilah secepatnya" Naruto hanya dapat mengeluarkan ucapan pelan dan hanya dia saja yang dapat mendengarnya. Haku melirik Naruto, yang ditunjukkan dari wajahnya adalah ekspresi senang. Rasanya dia telah melepaskan semua beban yang pernah dia tanggung.

'Jangan...jangan...jangan...jangan...'

Naruto terlihat khawatir sekali, apa daya dia hanyalah seorang remaja yang telah pada batasnya, mungkin hanya satu yang dapat dia lakukan yaitu...berdoa...untuk keselamatan Haku.

Tapi tetap saja takdir yang telah digariskan tidak dapat diubah melalui doa saat ini. 'Aku akan hidup...di dalam mimpimu Naruto-kun' batin Haku tersenyum tulus pada adik angkatnya tersebut

Sringgggg

Jrassshhh...

Sekarang wajahnya digantikan dengan wajah linglung seperti tidak memiliki daya atau bahkan ingatan ketika bola biru yang berputar kencang menembus dinding perutnya. Akhirnya dia tidak bisa terselamatkan lagi...

Brukk

"Aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuknya" Mata Naruto melebar, selebar lebarnya hingga pandangannya memburam karena air matanya tidak dapat ditolelir merembes dari sudut matanya hingga membuat matanya tergenangi oleh cairan itu.

.

.

Naruto...menangis...

.

.

Untukk...orang..yang ...

.

.

ia...cintai dan ia sayangi...

.

.

Pandangannya berubah sayu hingga kegelapan memaksanya untuk menutup mata.

Jduakkhh

Tap tap tap

.

.

Jduakkgh

.

.

"Haku!"

Teriak pria yang bermasker perban. Sebelumnya dia menendang Kakashi lalu menendang Akari hingga terjatuh pingsan karena terkena tendangan keras. Zabuza tidak peduli lagi tentang siapa yang ada di depannya, matanya hanya tertuju pada tubuh Haku...

Tap tap tap

Zabuza menghentikan langkahnya"Kau telah melukai Akari dan kini terimalah Balasannya" Sasuke begitu tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan orang di hadapannya itu, menyakiti adiknya berarti dia telah melukai Sasuke.

"Hyaa"

Jduakkhh

Zabuza sepertinya sedang setengah sadar, buktinya dia tidak memakai pedang saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Tetapi hanya sebuah pukulan telak pada perut gadis itu hingga dia bersimpuh menahan sakit diperutnya

Tap tap tap

Zabuza melanjutkan larinya, ke arah Haku

Jduakkhh

Jduakkhh

Lagi-lagi dia menendang seseorang-bukan bahkan dua orang karena dirasanya dua orang itu hanya menghalangi jalan Zabuza. Zabuza menendang Arashi dan Menma hingga terpental jauh di luar jembatan.

"Zabu-za-sa-ma!" Ucap Haku agak terpatah-patah karena menahan sakit, sebenarnya dia ingin mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir tetapi sakit yang dideritanya saat ini terlalu berasa.

"Naruto"

Ketika Haku menyebutkan nama itu, ucapannya tidak terputus-putus seolah-olah nama itu membuatnya dapat bertahan dari rasa sakit ini. Dia berkata sambil memandang serta tangan kanannya itu terulur seperti ingin menggapai Naruto yang telah terlelap dengan tidak elitnya yaitu tengkurap disertai baju yang bercampur dengan noda merah, bukan itu saja wajah Naruto juga dihiasi oleh warna merah.

Zabuza dapat melihat ketidakraguan Haku ketika memandang Naruto, serta ketika Haku memandang laki-laki tersebut ia tampak tersenyum tulus. Zabuza pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada objek yang sedang diamati oleh Haku saat ini

'Jadi dialah yang selama ini Haku sembunyikan kepadaku' batin Zabuza, meski tidak terlihat dengan jelas pastilah pria ini sedang tersenyum miris di balik maskernya ketika memandang remaja itu.

"Ayo kita pergi...Haku" ucap Zabuza, ia pun membawa Haku dengan posisi brydal style, lantas diapun langsung pergi dari tempat itu bersama Haku.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya, mata itu tampak mengeluarkan cahaya tetapi cahaya itu adalah cahaya yang tak bernilai atau bisa disebut kegelapan. Kini dia telah berada di sebuah kamar entah milik siapa. Rupanya ia berada di penginapan

"..."

Untuk sementara dia mencoba mengingat-ingat hal sebelumnya yang ia lakukan. Benar saja matanya membelalak lebar

"HAKU NEE" teriaknya sambil bangun dalam posisi duduk. Keringat dingin mengucur dari wajahnya. Kenangan yang begitu buruk untuk Naruto, dimana orang yang pernah mengisi hidupnya mati di depan matanya

Naruto mengubah pandangannya menjadi pandangan tajam serta mengeratkan gigi-giginya hingga terdengar bunyi gemelutuk.

"Menma" Suaranya terasa berat bagaikan geraman ketika menyebut nama itu, pemilik nama itu adalah orang yang membunuh Haku dengan seringaian ala Psiko miliknya...

"Ore wa Omae wo Daikirai da (Aku membencimu)" Geram Naruto dengan suara beratnya. Untung saja di kamar tersebut tidak ada orang lain. Diapun mengedarkan pandangannya pada sebuah meja, dimana diatasnya terdapat katana beserta sarungnya tergeletak di sana.

Saat ini Naruto tidak memakai pakaian atasan, mungkin ada orang yang sengaja melepas bajunya karena tadinya bajunya itu ternodai oleh cairan merah, wajahnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Maksudnya tidak ada noda merah yang melekat di pipinya, serta luka-luka yang ada di wajahnya sudah tidak ada. Naruto bangun dari tempat tidur tersebut, lalu ia ambil katananya yang tergeletak di meja tersebut.

Cklek

Dia mengangkat pedangnya lurus di depan matanya lalu sedikit membuka pedangnya dan tampaklah sebagian logam dari bilah logam itu, dengan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian Naruto berkata...

"Shindekure (Matilah)"

Ctik

Dia kembali memasukkan bilah tajam dari katananya dan menurunkan tangannya. Lalu diapun menutup matanya sementara untuk merasakan sensasi yang baginya menyakitkan. Sensasi yang dirasakan Naruto adalah

.

.

Kebenciannya

.

.

Dia membuka matanya kembali. Kini mata biru shappire miliknya penuh dengan rasa Kebencian, amarah, serta dendam yang lama kelamaan mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya dan bersatu dengan tubuh serta jiwanya.

"Kaze no Mirai..."

.

.

"Berikan kekuatanmu dan bantulah aku, hanya kaulah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membantuku" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat pedangnya lurus di depan wajahnya.

Tap tap tap...tap

Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, namun dia kembali berdiri terdiam. Naruto nengarahkan pandangannya pada kaca cermin berukuran sekitar 100 x 50 cm di sisi kiri tubuhnya.

"Pakaian ini sudah tidak layak untuk kupakai" umpatnya, pantas saja dia tidak memakai bajunya dan Celana panjangnya telah sobek dan terdapat bekas darah yang sudah mengering.

"Dan juga..." Naruto melihat tali di lehernya yang sebelumnya tergantunglah Kristal es Abadi, dimana Kristal itu akan pecah jika penggunanya mati. Naruto pun melepaskan tali hitam tersebut lalu meletakkannya pada meja. Akhirnya Naruto melangkahkan kakinya di ransel miliknya.

Tap tap tap...tap

Kreett

Naruto meletakkan katana yang diberi nama 'Kaze no Mirai' miliknya di atas kasur. Lalu membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan baju dan celananya yang masing-masing berwarna Hitam.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto telah memakai Baju atau bisa disebut kemeja hitam tanpa lengan dan celana panjang hitam yang dibiarkannya diluar, sehingga perban yang tadinya melilit celana panjang sebelumnya tidak terlihat. Di tambah katananya yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya.

Sekarang ini Naruto lebih mirip vokalis Band daripada seorang Shinobi.

"Koroshite (bunuh)" desis Naruto.

.

.

.

Brukk

"Aakkhh.."

Pekik keras suara nyaring dari seorang gadis. Ternyata tubuhnya didorong oleh seseorang ke batang pohon. Tampaknya dia juga mengalami luka, buktinya di dahinya terdapat balutan perban melingkar di dahinya sampai ke belakang kepalanya. Tempat dua sosok ini berada di tengah hutan dan hanya suara gemerisik daun dan kicauan burung serta suara-suara hewan kecil lainnya menjadi melody yang menghiasi tempat tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Menma, saat ini tubuhku sedang tidak enak jadi jangan cari masalah" bentak Sasuke, tubuhnya bersandar di batang pohon bagian bawah. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, sakit barangkali

"Enak saja, itu adalah sebagian dari hukumanmu karena kau telah berani-beraninya menyuruhku saat pertarungan kemarin" kini Menma balik membentai Sasuke. Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Menma karena saat ini tubuh Sasuke terasa sakit semua dan juga sangat kelelahan.

"Dan sekarang dadamu adalah milikku Uchiha" seringai Menma semakin melebar tatkala Sasuke tidak melakukan penolakan atau berontakan. Sasuke hanya pasrah, tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak seperti sedang tidur

'Apa yang terjadi denganku, kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak bahkan berbicara pun susah sekali, ada apa dengan tubuhku saat ini kenapa rasanya tubuhku sudah terpaku disini?' Racau Sasuke ketika organ-organ tubuhnya bagaikan telah berhenti bekerja kecuali jantungnya dan matanya saja.

Dengan seringaian, Menma menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah gundukan di dada Sasuke yang tidak terlalu besar tapi kelihatan padat dibalik kaos hitamnya itu. Mata Sasuke bergetar hebat, kinerja detak jantungnya semakin cepat ditambah semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya yang seputih porselen itu. Dalam hatinya dia tidaklah rela tubuhnya dinodai seperti ini, Menma bukanlah orang yang ia Cintai.

Mata Sasuke menutup ketika tangan-tangan kekar tersebut dalam 10 cm lagi dapat menyentuh dua gundukan di dadanya tersebut, tubuhnya tidak berhenti untuk gemetar.

'NARUTOOOOOOO... ' pekik Sasuke dalam hati menyebutkan nama Naruto, sebenarnya perasaan Sasuke kepada Naruto melebihi perasaan dari sekedar teman dekat saja.

.

Jduakkhh

.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menendang keras Menma dengan kaki kanannya dengan tendangan menyamping menyebabkan Menma terlempar sejauh 7 meter dari Naruto.

"Menma...bersiaplah..."

.

.

"Untuk...MATIII..."

Swing

Naruto menghunus pedangnya dari sarungnya. Dengan penuh amarah dan kebencian serta dendam yang membakar dirinya, Naruto dengan cepat menebaskan pedangnya kepada Menma yang belum sempat bangun

Jrrrraagggg

Namun, Menma itu cerdik dia dapat menghindari tebasan vertikal Naruto dengan roll ke belakang mengakibatkan katana Naruto menebas tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau yang panjang.

Syuutt

Tak beda dengan Menma, Naruto juga cerdik karena di juga memiliki darah dari orang yang cerdas juga. Naruto menendang Menma saat akan berdiri dengan kaki kirinya dengan tendangan menyamping.

Jduakkhh

Sringg

Syuutt syuutt

Pertarungan sengit dimulai oleh dua saudara ini. Pertama Naruto mencabut pedangnya dari tanah kemudian menebas horizontal ke kanan di perut Menma. Menma sendiri dapat menghindarinya dengan mundur.

Jduaakhhh

Naruto kembali menendang perut menma dengan menyamping kembali oleh kaki kanannya.

Syuuttt Hdaamm

Sayangnya, ketika Naruto menendang Menma dengan kaki kanannya Menma menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan memegang lalu menarik kaki Naruto setelah itu Menma melemparkannya pada batang pohon besar di belakang Menma

Naruto meringis kesakitan di punggungnya. Tapi dengan semangat membunuhnya, Naruto kembali berdiri lalu melesat ke arah Menma.

Wusshh

Tring tringg tringg tringg tringg

Menma merogoh kantung senjatanya lalu mengeluarkan dua kunai masing-masing berada di kedua tangannya lalu menangkis gerakan cepat dari tebasan Naruto.

Sruukk

Naruto menunduk lalu menjegal kaki Menma tapi Menma begitu lihai dengan melompat ke udara kemudian dia melempar kedua kunainya ke arah kepala Naruto.

Syuuutt syuuttt

Tring stab

Naruto mundur kebelakang dan berhasil menangkis salah satu dari dua kunai yang dilemparkan Menma, sedangkan kunai yang satunya menancap pada akar besar di bawah kaki Naruto.

Jduakhh

Naruto kembali menendang Menma, kali ini lebih hebat dari tendangan sebelumnya sebab tungkainya berhasil mengenai dagu Menma, lantas tubuh Menma pun terangkat keatas.

JrakkJrakkJrakkJrakkJrakk...

Naruto memutar tubuhnya ke atas dimulai dari kakinya terlebih dahulu

 **A/N:teknik Naruto ini adalah skill Archer class Wind Walker atau Silver Hunter dimana ketika ketik W 2x lalu klik kiri 2x atau 3x akan berputar-putar ke udara. Yang pernah Bermain game bernama Dragon Nest INA pasti sudah tahu. Jika ada yang tidak tahu tentang skill ini bisa cari di Youtube biasanya yang memiliki skill ini adalah Wind Walker dan Silver Hunter (Jiak malah curhat)**

Kemudian Naruto menendang Menma selagi dia berada di udara.

Jduakkhh

Swusshh

Blaammrr

Terjadi ledakan kecil di tempat tersebut, di balik kepulan asap tampaklah Menma yang berlumuran debu dan memar di wajah serta pada lengannya karena bergesekan dengan tanah

Tap

Tap tap tap tap...

Naruto turun dengan mulus, lagi-lagi ambisinya belum tuntas, lalu pemuda ini langsung berlari ke arah dimana jatuhnya Menma berada.

Jduaakhh

Menma terungkur sama seperti waktu Naruto sudah pada batasnya dimana Naruto melihat orang yang disayanginya meregang nyawa di depannya.

Wusshh

Tap

Syut

Naruto melompat tinggi di salah satu dahan pohon, tangannya menangkap dahan pohon tersebut lalu melompat lagi diatas dahan tersebut bagaikan seorang atlet.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, tercetak jelas raut wajahnya yang penuh derita, sakit, benci, marah, dendam, melekat semua di wajahnya dan menjadi cahaya di dalam pancaran mata Naruto.

Syuuttt

Naruto menebas udara kosong di depannya dengan tebasan horizontal tetapi berhenti lurus di sisi kanan pundaknya.

.

.

"Ughhh..." Menma meringis kesakitan dalam posisinya saat ini. Dia mendudukkan dirinya, wajah dan seluruh pakaianya telah kotor dan juga wajahnya sudah babak belur terkena tendangan Naruto tadi.

Wusshh...

Tiba-tiba Naruto melompat tinggi dari dahan pohon yang tadinya menjadi pijakannya, sehingga kini dia dinaungi oleh Matahari sebagai backgroundnya

"Hiken:KUROTSUKI NO MAI!" Serunya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi katananya dengan kedua tangannya selama diudara

Mata Menma dan Sasuke terbelalak dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto sebagai nama dari Hikennya tersebut.

'Itu seperti Hayate-sensei' batin Menma terkejut begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Samar-samar bayangan Hayate saat melakukan Hiken:Mikazuki no Mai tergambar di tubuh Naruto bagaikan bayangan.

.

.

Wushhh

.

.

"BERHENTII NARUTOOOOOO!..." teriakan Sasuke menggema di tengah hutan tersebut disertai dengan suara ledakan yang tidak terlalu besar untuk menimbulkan asap dan dari teriakan Sasuke itu mengakibatkan burung-burung yang hinggap kembali pergi

Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika suaranya dan tubuhnya telah bangun dari ketidak sadaran, bahkan dapat berteriak.

Terlihat dari balik debu yang tercipta tidak terlalu tebal itu, tampak sebuah pedang yang menancap membelah tanah.

Mata Menma tidak alihnya melebar, jantungnya tidak berhenti memompa darahnya dengan cepat. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya meluncur melewati pipinya. Tampak kain berwarna merah sobek di bagian kiri perut Menma, sobekannya sangatlah lebar. Untungnya dia tidak terluka sama sekali berkat teriakan Sasuke tadi.

"Sepertinya suara itu sangat mengganggu konsentrasi ku ya" ucap Naruto pelan. Secara perlahan Naruto berdiri tegak tak lupa dia mencabut pedangnya dari tanah.

"Sayangnya iya dan kali ini aku yang menang NARUTO. ..." Menma menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuat Rasengan, kemudian bola padat itu ia berikan kepada Naruto.

Bung

SRINGGG...

"Rasengan"

Menma menghantamkan bola padat tersebut ke arah Naruto tetapi dengan sigap Naruto bisa menghindari serangan amatir tersebut dengan menggeser tubuhnya ke samping kanan dengan santainya, kemudian dia menyerang Menma menggunakan teknik andalannya.

"Hiken:Fuujin"

Syuutt

Wusshh

Tap

Naruto menyayat tubuh Menma dengan sayatan Horizontal . Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, Menma telah salto ke belakang

Grasshh

Lima sayatan dari bekas sayatan pertama tercipta di depan Naruto. Kelihatanya Menma telah mengetahui semua pola serangan Naruto dan telah tersimpan di kepalanya.

"..."

Sasuke terpaku dengan pertarungan mereka berdua, pasalnya pertarungan seorang rookie yang konon katanya adalah ninja lulusan Akademi yang terbaik bisa seimbang dengan pertarungan dari orang yang tidak mempunyai chakra bahkan hanya bermodal katana saja.

Syuutt

Naruto menerjang Menma dengan gerakan menusuk sangat cepat. Dengan lihai Menma bisa menghindarinya dengan menggulung dirinya ke kiri sehingga serangan tusukan Naruto hanya mengenai udara hampa saja

Menma mengambil sepasang kunai dari kantung penyimpanan senjata miliknya. Sepasang kunai dengan lima shuriken empat mata. Dia mengambil benda tersebut lalu Shuriken yamg berada di tangan kirinya ia lempar ke arah Naruto.

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt

Lima shuriken meluncur menuju ke arah Naruto, Naruto segera menunduk ketika benda kecil yang berbahaya tersebut mengincar kepalanya.

Stap stap stap stap stap

Lantas lima Shuriken itu tepat mengenai batang pohon di belakang Naruto. "Cih" Menma mendecih geram, dia melempar satu kunainya ke udara lalu ditangkapnya dengan tangan kiri lalu meluncurkannya pada wajah Naruto.

Syuutt

Naruto membuat gerakan mematahkan kepalanya ke kiri sehingga kunai tersebut hanya mengenai tanah biasa

Stab

"Sialan"

Menma kemudian mengeluarkan kunai lagi Kali ini dia memegangnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sekarang mereka berdua mempersiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung. Naruto memasang kuda-kuda menyamping, pedangnya ia letakkan di sisi kanan tubuhnya dengan bagian ujung katana tersebut mengacung ke belakang, dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya, tak lupa dia memasang tatapan tajam nan serius.

Sedangkan Menma memasang kuda-kuda seorang petinju dengan dua kunai yang terpasang terbalik, sehingga dia mirip seorang Assasin. Dia juga sama dengan Naruto, Menma sedikit membungkukkan badannya sambil memasang tatapan tajam pada lawannya.

"..."

"..."

Untuk sementara waktu mereka berdua tidak berbicara apapun atau bergerak bagaimanapun. Tujuh detik berikutnya mereka bergerak, pertama seringaian mengerikan milik mereka berdua, disusul dengan serangan cepat dengan Rush ke depan.

Jtriinggg

Sebuah Katana vertikal ditahan oleh dua kunai yang saling menyilang. Pertarangan antar saudara antara Naruto dan Menma berlangsung sengit, sedangkan Sasuke hanya dapat diam terpaku melihat pertarungan mereka berdua yang memukau bisa dikatakan seimbang.

Sett

Jduakkhh

Brakk

Swing

Tring tring tring

Naruto menendang Menma dengan tendangan melayang diikuti tusukan cepat dari arahnya. Sayangnya dua kunai Milik Menma selalu ikut andil dalam pertahanannya.

Duakhh

Naruto terpental ke belakang karena terkena pukulan keras dari tangan kekar Menma di dadanya.

Brukk

Naruto tersungkur lalu tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu dia berdiri lagi dan kembali menyerang dengan tebasan-tebasan acak penuh ambisi

Syuutt tring

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt

Tring

Tring Tring

Bunyi dentingan dua logam terdengar nyaring di telinga, tetapi itu jika di dengar dari jauh. Namun jika telah di dengar dari dekat akan bisa merusak gendang telinga ketika mendengarnya dari dekat, tak terkecuali dua laki-laki yang membuat suara tersebut.

Pertarungan Menma dan Naruto bagaikan pertarungan antara dua Jounin, mereka berdua saling jual beli serangan. Menma menendang Naruto melompat, Naruto menebas Menma Melompat, lalu saling beradu senjata tajam tak terkecuali shuriken pun ikut andil dalam pertarungan mereka dan seterusnya.

Sett

Naruto mengambil empat kunai dan masing-masing berada di sela-sela jari kiri Naruto. Lantas diapun melemparkan empat kunai tersebut bwrsamaan dalam satu titik yaitu kepala Menma.

"Fuuton :Daitoppa" seru Menma, dia menciptakan terpaan angin berskala sedang karena dia tidaklah pandai dalam jutsu Fuuton yang satu ini. Naruto menahan serangan kakak kembarnya itu dengan menancapkan pedangnya di tanah sebagai penyokong. Empat kunainya itu sekarang melayang entah kemana.

Bwusshhh

Crattss crattsss crattsss

Perjuangannya tidak sia-sia, tetapi efeknya adalah pakaiannya compang-camping karena terpaan besar itu.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

Ucap Menma. Dia membuat lima bunshin, dua untuk jutsu yang akan ia keluarkan, sedangkan tiga lainnya menyerang Naruro secara bertubi-tubi hingga saatnya. Jika lebih dari dua orang bunshin berarti dia akan melakukan hal besar.

"Rasengan"

Satu bunshin membuat putaran Rasengan milik Menma,

"Katon:Ryuuka no jusu"

Bunshin satunya lagi membuat semburan api, janggalnya semburan itu tidaklah ia lancarkan untuk menyerang musuh melainkan ia sembur ke Rasengan yang telah memadat. Api itu memperbesar angin menjadi sebesar bola voli

Rasengan Menma tampak begitu mengerikan. Bagaimana tidak bola sebesar bola voli itu bersatu dengan api yang sangat panas apalagi angin serasi dengan api jadi, Api bisa membesar jika terkena angin.

Tringg tringg

Bughhh bugghh

Tringg tringg

Buggh

Naruto masih sibuk mengurusi tiga bunshin menyebalkan milik Menma ini. Dia terus-terusan menahan semua kunai dan tendangan dari bunshin Menma tersebut.

Duaakkhh

"Aagghh"

Sayang sekali, Naruto terkena tendangan kejutan dari belakang setelah itu Naruto ditendang ke atas.

Duakkh duaakkh duakkhh duaakhh duakhh

"Na"

"Mi"

"Ka"

"Ze"

"Menma Rendan!"

Braakk

Serangan Taijutsu Menma berhasil meruntuhkan Naruto. Tapi dari tadi Naruto tidak melepaskan genggaman katananya, malahan dia terus mengeratkan genggamannya pada katana miliknya ketika tendangan itu semakin lama semakin keras hingga dia terhempas oleh Final Attack Menma.

"Cih"

Jraassshh Jrasshh Jrasshh

Dengan tiga sayatan semua bunshin Menma yang menyerang Naruto menggunakan taijutsu telah hilang menyisakan kepulan asap yang tidak berarti.

Buing buing buing

Setelah itu, Naruto memandang Menma yang berada di sebelah kiri tubuhnya, jarak antara dirinya dengan Menma mungkin hanya 30 meter.

"Hee, Rasengan seperti milik Ojii-sama ya" Ucap Naruto dengan santainya. Dia malah berdiri tegap seolah-olah dia siap menerima serangan Menma dengan senang hati.

"Hyaaaa" Menma meluncur dengan Rasengan api miliknya tak lupa dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan. "Bodoh" gumam Naruto, dengan santainya dia memundurkan kaki kanannya.

Jrasshh

Perut bagian kanan Menma terkena tebasan angin milik Naruto. Entah kenapa bisa padahal Naruto tidak menyentuh Menma sama sekali, Naruto hanya memasang kuda-kuda seorang Samurai, yaitu katana yang berada di samping kepalanya dengan ujungnya menghadap ke depan.

Dammmm

Lubang menganga tercipta di depan tubuh Menma ketika dia tersungkur karena kesakitan. Ternyata Rasengannya mengenai tanah berumput tersebut sehingga tercipta setengah kubah berdiameter 50 cm tak lupa dengan jeritan menyedihkannya.

"Aakhhh...sakit...sakit...akhh...sakit ...Sasuke...tolong...Sasuke...akhh..tolong...aku"

Sungguh menyedihkannya Menma saat ini, padahal itu adalah tebasan tipis dibandingkan dengan tebasan yang di derita Naruto ketika kakinya hampir putus karena kubikiribocho yang melayang mengenai pahanya.

"Hiken:...kageshi..."

Ucap Naruto dengan pelan, di belakangnya terdapat Menma yang sedang merintih kesakitan

"kau menyuruh orang yang akan kamu nodai karena kau merasa kesakitan? Menyedihkan sekali, mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya kau merasakan sakit bukan Menma" Tutur Naruto.

.

.

 **.**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

.

.

.

Aku melihat Menma saat ini begitu menyedihkan. Sama seperti kemarin ketika aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk wanita itu, dan dia adalah orang yang berani-beraninya memutuskan ikatanku dengannya dialah pembunuhnya, pembunuh Haku-nee di depan mataku sendiri dengan seringaiannya yang bagiku menjijikkan

Bagiku jika aku jauh dari orang yang aku sayangi seperti Haku-nee aku lebih baik merelakannya asalkan aku dapat melihat orang itu lagi suatu hari nanti. Namun, semua itu berubah ketika si sombong Namikaze ini menghantamkan benda menjijikkannya ke perut orang tersebut.

Aku membencimu aku sangat membencimu...sangat sangat sangat membencimu MENMA... kau pantas merasakan penderitaan ini dengan keadaanmu sekarang ini kau tidak bisa berbuat banyak, cobalah untuk tidak merendahkan orang lain dan pahamilah rasa sakit, kau akan bisa mengerti bagaimana menjadi sosok Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sialan kau telah merobek baju berhargaku dan juga telah melukaiku, apa yang kau inginkan hah...mengajakku bertarung secara tiba-tiba" Dia bertanya kepadaku

"Kau bilang bajumu itu berharga? " teriakku tetapi tertahan sehingga menghasilkan geraman. "Tentu saja, bajuku ini adalah pemberian dari Hokage. Dan mungkin setelah ini selesai kau akan dihukum oleh Hokage" cerocosnya

"Urusai(berisik)" ucapku pelan

"Kau bilang ap-" dia tidak dapat melanjukan kata-katanya ketika aku membentaknya dengan sebuah kata yang dapat menyakiti hati siapapun dan termasuk kata-kata yang agak buruk

"DAMARE (diamlah)" Teriakku sambil menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian dan amarah. "Kau bilang bajumu berharga bukan! Lalu bagimu nyawa seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi orang lain itu APAKAH TIDAK BERARTI HAH..." aku membentaknya lagi, kini aku bisa mengeluarkan seluruh uneg-uneg yang membuatku tidak nyaman ini, jika aku menatap ke arah Sasuke mungkin dia terkejut

"Apa maksudmu hah? Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu dan pergilah dari tempatku sialan, gara-gara kau aku menjadi kesakitan" Ucapnya terlihat tidak perduli dengan apa yang kukatakan. Menma bangkit dan kini berdiri sambil tangannya menyentuh luka yang aku sebabkan tadi

Duakkhh

Aku menendangnya dengan sengaja agar pembicaraan ini terselesaikan. Tetapi jika bisa mungkin dari tadi kepalanya sudah terpisah dari badannya karena kekesalanku yang telah membuncah ini.

"Baiklah hubunganku dengan Haku nee san sama dengan hubunganmu dengan Yondaime dan juga Uzumaki Kushina serta Naruko" tuturku dengan jelas. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Menma acuh tak acuh, benar-benar egois

Aku menyeringai "bagaimana kalau kubantai seluruh keluargamu dalam semalam? " saranku sambil mengangkat pedangku ke arah wajah Menma, ujungnya hampir mengenai dahinya.

Karena perkataanku tadi Sasuke membelalakkan matanya lebar, mungkin dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan ini. "Heh...memangnya kau bisa melawan Konoha no Kiiroi senkou?" Tanyanya. Benar apakah aku menang menghadapinya?

"Sudah kubilang bukan, dalam semalam berarti aku akan membunuh mereka saat mereka sedang tidur, untuk urusan Yondaime Hokage, aku akan menyeretnya dalam kegelapan sama sepertiku" lanjutku dengan ceplas-ceplos.

Kulihat ekspresi Menma berubah menjadi khawatir "hoo ternyata orang yang egois seperti dirimu itu bisa khawatir ya" godaku kulihat matanya bergetar hebat sepertinya dia baru saja membayangkan Hokage akan menghancurkan desanya hanya karena kehilangan istri dan anaknya.

"Dan seharusnya kau sudah mati saat ini juga sebagai penebusan dosamu atas pembunuhan Haku nee san, Haku nee tidaklah melakukan kesalahan dia hanya melindungi desanya" tuturku

"Dia adalah musuhku, dia harus mati sebagai pemberontak" balas Menma. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia jadi diamlah" aku menggigit gigiku sehingga berbunyi gemelutuk.

"Jika aku membunuhmu disini, tentu akan kubantai seluruh isi klan Namikaze dan juga keluarga Hokage" ucapku kemudian. "Jangan kumohon Naruto, kumohon jangan" pintanya memaksaku untuk tidak menebasnya ketika katana yang bernama Kaze no Mirai ini terangkat lurus diatas kepalaku.

Syutt

Baru setengah tebasan lagi aku bisa memecah batok kepala itu dan mengeluarkan isinya, tapi sebuah ucapan-mungkin teriakan yang memintaku untuk berhenti berhasil menghentikan aktifitasku

"NARUTO BERHENTIIII..." rupanya suara itu dari Uchiha itu. Aku terkejut, dia menangis mungkin menangis karena sakit hati. Sepertinya ucapanku tadi malah merasuk ke dalam pikiran Sasuke. Aku baru sadar kalau yang kukatakan tadi menjadi flashback singkat baginya soal pembantaian klan terkuat di Konoha itu yaitu Uchiha.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Menma yang sekarang menundukkan kepala. "Apakah itu sakit? Apakah itu sakit bagimu Sasuke? " tanyaku kepada Sasuke tanpa melihat wajahnya secara langsung.

"Kumohon berhentilah menjadi Itachi, jadilah dirimu sendiri Naruto" ucapnya dengan lancar tanpa isakan tangis.

"Sayangnya aku tidak dapat menjadi diriku sendiri jika tidak meniru orang lain Sasuke" balasku, diantara Sasuke ataupun Menma tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Bagiku Haku-nee adalah orang yang bersedia menjadi siapa saja untukku, dia rela menjadi orang tuaku selama aku tinggal bersama jiji, dari usia kecil hingga remaja yang mengasuhku hanyalah Haku-nee san dan juga jiji saja...dan saat dia meninggalkanku, aku merasa kesepian hingga Sasuke dan Akari hadir menghiasi hidupku ditambah dengan Itachi nii" aku mencurahkan semua isi hatiku sampai aku puas. Sasuke terkejut pastinya.

Saat dia mendengar bahwa dia dan Akari telah menghiasi hidupku bersama dengan seorang klan uchiha lagi yang merupakan kakak mereka berdua, Sasuke terkejut dengan air mata yang terus berlinang. .

'Jadi saat itu Itachi tidak melatih kami karena Naruto? ' batinnya.

"Dibandingkan dengan bajumu itu, Bagiku Haku nee tidak ada yang bisa dan tak ada yang boleh menduduki posisinya, dia tetaplah kakakku yang pertama dan yang terbaik...Itsumademo" ucapku

"Kukatakan, Aku Membencimu Namikaze Uzumaki Menma" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu aku langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut. Sesaat aku memberhentikan langkah kakiku untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke

"Naru..to.." ucap Sasuke sendu sambil menatapku, kulihat matanya bergetar dan cahaya yang bersinar dari matanya adalah cahaya kesedihan.

Tap tap tap

Karena aku merasa kasihan terhadap Uchiha yang satu ini, kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apakah kau bisa bangun?" Tanyaku kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan, kulihat lagi wajahnya. Ternyata wajahnya pucat pasi, pastilah dia sedang sakit.

"Begitu ya" gumamku

"Sasuke, maaf tentang perkataanku tadi karena barusan membuatmu mengingat kejadian itu" ucapku kemudian. "Ummm Tidak apa-apa, tapi aku menginginkan kau tidak lagi membuat orang lain terluka Naruto" ucapnya lembut

"Wakatta (baiklah)" jawabku.

Aku membawa Sasuke ala brydal style. Tampak semburat merah muda di dua pipinya dan bisa aku asumsikan dia sedang malu karena ini adalah pertama baginya aku gendong dengan brydal style, begitu juga denganku. Dulu saat Akari kelelahan saat berlatih, aku selalu menggendongnya dengan gaya brydal style. Tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke, dia sama sekali tidak pernah kusentuh bahkan sekali saja tidak pernah. Jujur saja ketika aku sadar, wajahku hampir saja memerah. Tapi kututupi semua itu dengan teknik ..

Jiton:Tidak Peka No Jutsu

Kini dapat kurasakan kulit seputih porselen ini sangat lembut dan menawan, karena inilah aku merasakan hawa nafsu yang tidak biasa di tubuhku. Ternyata inilah yang dirasakan Menma tadi. Kutepis pemikiranku barusan dan niatku bukanlah seperti Menma melainkan hanya membantu Sasuke saja.

"Ayo Sasuke"

Tap tap tap

Sasuke merangkulkan kedua tangannya dileherku setelah itu akupun melanjutkan langkah kakiku ke penginapan, meninggalkan Menma yang cengo melihat adeganku dengan Sasuke tadi.

.

.

.

 **Naruto's P.O.V end**

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya telah berkumpul pasukan ninja Konoha dari tim 7 hingga tim 9, masih berada di tempat yang sama yaitu di jembatan bekas pertarungan kemarin, kini mereka berkumpul di jam yang sama.

"Dengan tidak adanya si pengguna Hyouton itu pasti kita akan menang dengan mudah" ucap ngasal sosok berambut spike bernama Arashi Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto dari posisi paling belakang diantara seluruh pasukan menatap Arashi dengan tatapan benci sama seperti pandangan yang Naruto berika pada Menma pagi tadi.

Pakaian seluruh tim sama dengan kemarin kecuali Naruto dan Menma. Naruto menggunakan celana yang sama dengan tadi pagi sedangkan dia memakai jaket hitam berkerudung sehingga rambutnya yang senada dengan sinar matahari itu tidak terlihat bahkan matanya itu tertutupi oleh bayangan, sementara Menma menggunakan kaos berwarna biru berlambang Namikaze di perutnya sedangkan punggungnya berlambang Uzumaki, celananya sama dengan paginya yaitu celana Jingga panjangnya hanya sampai sebatas tulang kering bagian bawahnya.

Di depan mereka tampak bayangan seseorang dari balik kabut dengan pedang besar yang ia tenteng di bahu kanannya.

Terlihat Naruto tanpa ekspresi, kadang-kadang dia selalu bersemangat ketika dia menemui lawan pengguna pedang seperti dirinya. Kali ini dia tidak berniat bertarung sama sekali, dia hanya menelusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, katananya dibiarkan terbungkus sarungnya yang sekarang ini berada di punggungnya.

"Sumaranainda (Membosankan)" ucapnya lirih. Naruto saat ini berada di barisan paling belakang di belakang pasukan bahkan dia berjarak 10 meter dari Sasuke yang merupakan pasukan paling belakang.

Zabuza mempercepat langkah kakinya, semakin cepat dan bertambah cepat sehingga berganti menjadi berlari

Wushh

Pria tersebut melompat tinggi di udara, dia akan melakukan gerakan menebas vertikal ke objek di depan mereka

"Apapun yamg terjadi jangan bunuh dia" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Blarrr

Dia menebas jembatan hingga jembatannya lecet. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Zabuza hanya menebas kayu jembatan padahal dia bisa menebas Kakashi, Kurenai, atau Hayate. Namun pria tersebut malah melirik Naruto intens.

Cklek sringg

Naruto mengeluarkan bilah logam tajamnya dari sarungnya

"Kalian semua jangan menggangguku kali ini, biar aku saja yang mengalahkannya" ucap Naruto dengan yakinnya

Wusshh

Tap tap tap...

Wusshh

Tap tap tap...

Dua pengguna pedang yang terlihat tidak seimbang itu saling berlari menuju ke arah lawan masing-masing. Mereka berdua siap melayangkan pedang mereka masing-masing.

Traankkk

Dua bilah logam saling beradu, anehnya Naruto dapat menahan pedang besar itu hanya dengan menggunakan katana biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N:huft akhirnya kelar juga, record baru untuk saya bisa menyelesaikan satu chapter berisi 5k words dalam waktu 5 jam, kalau saya ngetiknya di komputer pasti tidak sampai 4 jam. Masalahnya saya menulisnya kewat HP, maaf juga untuk para reader yang mengeluh karena Typo di Story ini. Mohon dimaklumi karena dari HP nulisnya dan juga maaf juga saya akan hiatus cukup lama, paling lama 1 bulanan. Jika ente bener-bener nge-fans sama saya (jiak) mohon tunggulah dan perbanyaklah review untuk amal ibadah ente semue...**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Fight nya Naruto sama Menma bagaimana? Gila gak? Atau kurang mainstream? . Akhirnya Naruto bisa mengungkapkan apa saja yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tapi Naruto juga punya hati sebagai manusia, dia melepaskan Menma agar pelajaran dari pertarungan dan debat yang mereka lakukan bisa berubah kepribadian Menma untuk mengerti bagaimana perasaaan orang lain yang tersiksa aytau kesakitan dengan memahami rasa sakit**

 **Jika kalian menghayatinya pastilah bikin kalian menangis terharu, bayangkan jika orang yang kamu cintai mati di depan kamu saat kamu sendiri tidak dapat melakukan hal yang banyak, ironisnya orang yang membunuh orang yang kamu cintai itu adalah orang yang kalian kenal.**

 **Untuk reader yang bingung atau ingin bertanya silahkan Review atau PM kalo gak ingin susah-susah silahkan Inbox aja di akun fb saya atau WA saya aja.**

 **Fb:Kuroyuki Tsukiyoru**

 **WA:088215520763**

 **Syarat: tidak boleh berkata kotor, menghina, mencaci maki, atau terror**

 **Hanya begini saja salam perpisahan dari saya untuk the last chapter ini this month...IN THIS MONTH...dake da...**

 **Untuk para DN player hanya satu kalimat yang ingin saya sampaikan pada kalian**

 **'Keep Baper and Play Dragon Nest'**

 **Jaa**

 **-Kuroyuki wa Rogu Outo da-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Dont Like Hate Someone but just Understanded his/her pain***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **《** ***Black and White*** **》**

 **=======[Kuro to Shiro]=======**


	5. Chapter 5

**==*Black and White*==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:Kuroyuki**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo, Canon, Semi canon, Meiton!Naruto, FemSasuke!, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Drama, Romance(Maybe), (Mungkin Hurt/Comfort juga)**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:?(later)**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu**

 **-TK from Ling Toshite Shigure-Unravel**

 **-One Ok Rock-Ketsuraku Automation**

 **-One Ok Rock-The Beginning**

 **-Cinema Staff-Great Escape**

 **-ZHIEND-Fallin**

 **-ZHIEND-Blood Colour**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note:**

 **yo...Matta Aitakatta naa minna...!**

 **Saya telah bangkit kembali dengan chapter yang bikin greget hidup loe...semoga dengan chapter 5 ini bisa mengisi waktu luang anda..mumpung saya lagi semangat-eh? Sejak kapan Gw Semangat? Perasaan dari dulu gw pemalas tuh...Maa Lupain aja...**

 **Terima kasih buat yang ngasih saran lewat review selama masa HIATUS saya, saya juga berterimakasih buat yang telah memfavs dan follow story saya dan yang terpenting adalah penbaca karena kata sensei seorang penulis tidaklah berarti tanpa ada orang yang membaca tulisannya tersebut.**

 **Baiklah saya akan membalas review yang telah repot-repot kalian tulis buat kelanjutan fic saya yang abal pangkat dua, plus setengah nyontek dari fic Author lain yang pernah saya baca *terlalu jujur-kah?***

 **Pertama, kenapa saya malah HIATUS pas bagian serunya? Supaya lebih greget dan alasan lainnya saya ingin baca fic Author lain yang telah menumpuk di browser saya. Hitung-hitung cuti lagian di dunia nyata saya lagi UTS *ingat UTSnya tanggal 17-22 Okt* yahh bagaimanalagi yahhh...repotnya sih di kelas saya cuma saya saja yang mengenal Anime, trus kalau ada tugas atau Ulangan semacam ini pastilah saya yang jadi sumbernya, I hate This *Bhazzziieeeennggg* dan sisanya adalah cuti *Muehehehe...***

 **Kedua, Vin'DieseL D'Newgates-san saya terima lagunya, lain kali dari intro sampai outronya ye*Bazhhieengg malah izin ngamen***

 **Ketiga, saya berterimakasih sekali lagi karena telah memuji fic saya meskipun Author-nya pas-pas an. Dan juga terimakasih buat yang telah bersedia menunggu kelanjutan fic saya meskipun entah chapter berapa tamatnya, saya tidak berjanji tetapi akan saya usahakan sampai sekitaran chapter 25 *ngat! saya tidak janji loh***

 **Keempat, Oh iya apa nanti naruto mati terus di ditolong ama seseorang terus jadi kuat ? 70% benar dan 30 % adalah salah. Tentang chapter 3 saat Naruto mengeluarkan Hiken:Sakura fuujin, sebenarnya saya lupa memasukkan adegan Naruto memegang dada kirinya saat berbatuk darah, tapi maa ii (sudahlah).**

 **Begitulah jawaban saya terhadap beberapa review dari reader yang setia dengan saya *Guehehehehe* -Jduakkhh...mungkin setelah bertarung dengan Zabuza di chap ini alurnya bakalan lelet karena saya ingin acara ujian chuunin masih lama**

 **Begitulah pidato singkat dari saya, dan terimakasih untuk nama A. D. R-san/Annisa-san karena telah repot-repot berbincang-bincang sebentar lewat tulisan meski tak sampai 5 menit, Arigatou.**

 **lets enjoy this chapter...!**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 5**

 **-Future for Naruto-**

Wussshhhh

Tap tap tap...

Wusshhh

Tap tap tap...

Triiinnkkkk

Dua pedang yang berbeda ukuran saling bersentuhan dan membentuk gerakan menyilang

Sreett Duaakkhhh

Zabuza menghindar dengan memutar tubuhnya ke kiri lalu menendang Naruto hingga dia tersungkur agak jauh

Bruukk

"NARUTOOO..." teriak semua orang yang berada disana kecuali Menma dan Arashi. Tampaknya dua remaja itu tidak menghiraukan Naruto karena Naruto menginginkan tidak ada orang yang mengganggu pertarungannya, jadi mereka berdua membiarkannya.

Sreett

Naruto bangkit dengan gerakan agak terhuyung seperti mau pingsan. Sebenarnya Naruto belum sarapan maupun makan siang itulah yamg menyebabkan dia tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya serta sulit untuk berkonsentrasi.

'Kuso ga' rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Klek

Zabuza mengarahkan ujung pedang besar kubikiribochonya ke arah Naruto yang posisinya agak jauh dari tubuhnya.

"HYAAAA..."Naruto berteriak keras lalu kembali melesat dengan aura yang berbeda. Bahkan Menma pun bisa merasakan yang Naruto rasakan saat ini...

Trinkkkk

Pedang Naruto kembali beradu dengan pedang besar milik Zabuza tersebut sehingga menyebabkan adanya percikan bunga api

.

Kesedihan...

.

Kesepian...

.

Marah...

.

Benci...

.

Lalu...Bunuh...

.

Itu semua Naruto keluarkan semua dan lebih bernafsu membunuh dari pada saat ia melawan kakak kembarnnya pagi tadi.

'Ini!...aku bisa merasakannya...perasaan ini hampir sama seperti waktu itu tetapi ini jauh lebih besar dan menakutkan' batin Menma dengan keterkejutannya.

'Ughh apa ini! '

'Naruto. .'

'Apa ini! '

'Rasanya sakit sekali' batin Akari lalu tubuhnya melemas dan bersimpuh di permukaan jembatan dengan kedua tangan melekat di tengah dadanya

Ternyata bukan Menma saja yang dapat merasakannya bahkan semua orang tak terkecuali, bahkan untuk Zabuza sekalipun.

'Perasaan apa ini!' Pikir Zabuza, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh dadanya karena tekanan batin dari Naruto dengan perasaannya. Padahal Naruto sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu mengenai apa yang ia perbuat barusan.

Jrinkkk Trink trink trink

Sekali tebasan lalu menghindar dengan melompat salto kebelakang dilakukan oleh Naruto, sebelum kakinya menapak di tanah muncul tiga sayatan beruntun di pedang kubikiribocho lalu membuat pedang tersebut tergores di bagian tajamnya.

Syuuttt duakkhh

Zabuza membalas perbuatan Naruto yang barusan membuat pedangnya terluka A. K. A tergores. (Lain kali pakek anti gores donk biar gak bisa tergores).

Duakhh Brukk

Tubuh Naruto kini terjatuh dengan posisi miring. Penyebabnya adalah tendangan keras yang dilancarkan oleh Zabuza.

"Cih"

Naruto bangkit dan menatap tajam Zabuza. Kini dia melakukan gerakan kuda-kuda yang aneh dimana bagian depannya sangat terbuka.

Dia memajukan kaki kirinya kedepan dan sedikit menekuknya, kemudian ia menyampingkan tubuhnya 180 derajat, kaki kanannya ia tekuk juga, kedua tangannya memegang gagang pedang dan mengarahkannya agak mendalam sehingga pedangnya terlihat horizontal jika dilihat dari depan. Tak lupa wajahnya yang berfokus le arah depan.

"Hyaaaa..."

Tap tap tap...

Tiba-tiba Zabuza berlari menuju ke arah Naruto kemudian menyayat Naruto menyamping dari atas ke bawah.

Syuutt

Naruto menghindari sayatan Zabuza dengan memutar dirinya ke belakang agar tak terkena serangan, lalu dia akhirnya membalas serangan Zabuza tersebut. Dia memutar tubuhnya dengan ala tornado ke depan.

Tring tring tring...

Zabuza menahan serangan Naruto menggunakan pedangnya tetapi semakin lama pedangnya semakin tergores ke dalam.

'Gawat'

Syuuttt tap

Zabuza melompat mundur beberapa meter ke belakang, takutnya Naruto dapat membelah tubuhnya. Bisa dipastikan Naruto dapat membelah Zabuza menjadi dua bagian, pasalnya pedangnya dapat menggores pedangnya dengan mudah, apalagi Zabuza hanyalah sekumpulan daging yang mempunyai akal.

Sreett

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya dan dia menghentikannya dengan kaki kirinya sehingga menimbulkan bekas putaran angin di sekitarnya.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto langsung maju ke depan dengan gerakan menusuk.

Ting

Gerakan Naruto dengan mudahnya di tangkis oleh Zabuza dengan menyayat ke atas bersamaan dengan terangkatnya tubuh Naruto ke atas, Naruto pun mengambil kesempatan dari tempatnya tersebut.

'Benar-benar pintar' puji Zabuza dalam hati ketika melihat Naruto dengan langsung menggunakan kesempatan yang dimilikinya dengan baik.

"Hiken (Seni Pedang): ...Hanketsu (Hukuman).."

Syuuttt

Dringgggg

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

.

.

"Hyaaa...Hyaaa...Hyaaa..."

Tampak seorang bocah atau anak sedang mengayunkan kayu sepanjang 90 senti, dimana ia melakukannya di sebuah hutan yang sepi dari orang.

Dia berhenti sejenak. Perlahan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa rambutnya yang tidak terlalu panjang itu, terik mentari telah menyembul dari balik awan dan menyinari seluruh benda yang ada di bumi.

Anak itu mempunyai rambut pirang jabrik, bermata biru shappire dan baju hitam yang dipunggungnya terdapat lambang lilitan pusaran merah, serta celana hitam panjang.

Wushh dukhhh...

Kayu yang sempat ia ayunkan dibuang ke belakang begitu saja, dan dia tidak menyadari jika di belakangnya terdapat seseorang.

"Aduuhhh..."

Ternyata terdapat seorang gadis berusia antara 15 tahunan sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit karena terkena lemparan kayu dari Naruto, nama anak yang melempar kayu tersebut.

Naruto sebelumnya melihat ke arah belakang dan sedikit terkejut karena ada seseorang di hutan ini kemudian dia menghampirinya.

Tap tap tap

"Ah..maaf saya tidak melihat anda jadi maafkan saya yang ceroboh" Naruto tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya dan meminta maaf pada gadis di depannya yang kini dalam keadaan bersimpuh.

Gadis yang sekarang ini berada di hadapan Naruto menggunakan baju sutra berwarna putih serta memakai celana jeans ketat. Dia juga memiliki rambut hitam panjang sepunggung yang indah yang digerai, gadis tersebut memiliki mata hitam legam mirip Uchiha.

'Sopan sekali anak ini, tidak seperti anak pada umumnya...dia terlalu dewasa' batin gadis di depan Naruto.

"Hm..aku memaafkanmu...boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Ucap gadis tersebut.

"Hai'..." balas Naruto

"Sebelumnya angkatlah wajahmu sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahmu itu anak manis..." gadis itu berkata sambil berdiri.

Sekarang Naruto sudah berdiri tegak kembali, tetapi ekspresinya berbeda. Dia merasa takut dan juga matanya berbinar karena ketakutan itu

"Daijoubu yo..aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tenanglah...Namaku Haku, Yuki Haku...namamu siapa? " ucap gadis yang bernama Haku Yuki tersebut.

"Na..ru..to,...Uzu..maki...Naruto desu..." balas Naruto menyebutkan namanya dengan nada kikuk. 'Benar-benar sopan' pikir Haku

"Naruto-kun ya...kenapa kamu berada di hutan? Tempat ini bukanlah tempat untuk anak kecil sepertimu, disini adalah tempatnya binatang buas tahu..." nasehat Haku kepada Naruto.

"Lalu tempatku dimana?" Naruto bertanya kepada Haku, tentu saja Haku tidak tahu yang jelas tempatnya adalah di rumahnya.

"Tentu saja di rumahmu, mari aku antar-" Haku menarik tangan Naruto Naruto dan mengajaknya keluar hutan dan akan menuju ke desa Konoha, tetapi Naruto kembali menarik tangannya.

"Eh!?... Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai rumah" ucap Naruto dengan datarnya, ekspresinya berubah drastis dari takut menjadi suram

"Lalu dimana kedua orang tuamu?" Haku bertanya

"Meninggal.." ucap Naruto bohong, manik shappirenya tidak mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Maaf"

"Tidak apa apa" balas Naruto. "Apakah kamu mempunyai Kakek atau nenek? Atau Saudara?" Haku kembali bertanya danNaruto dengan senang hati menjawabnya

"Saudaraku tidak pernah bisa merasakan ataupun mengerti yang namanya penderitaan, ...tapi aku masih mempunyai Sandaime Hokage jiji..." jawab Naruto

"Oh..jadi kakekmu adalah seorang Sandaime hokage ya"

"Bukan...dia adalah orang yang selama ini merawatku dan membesarkanku...suatu hari nanti jika ada kehancuran di desaku, orang pertama yang akan aku lindungi adalah Sandaime-tidak, tepatnya Sarutobi Hiruzen jiji" ucap Naruto tegas tetapi tidak terlalu keras

Yah meskipun usianya baru menginjak 11 tahun, sangat jarang ada tekad yang besar dari dalam tubuh mungil Naruto ini, dan karena inilah membuat Haku menjadi terpukau.

Namun, perlahan raut wajah tegasnya luntur oleh raut wajah sedihnya. "Tetapi mana mungkin Aku bisa melindungi mantan Hokage dengan tubuh tanpa kekuatan ini" gumamnya, Haku yang melihat hal itupun juga ikut sedih, pasalnya dia dari tadi merasakan keanehan rupanya bocah di depannya ini tidaklah sama dengan orang lain di dunia Shinobi ini, yakni Chakra.

Anak ini tidak mempunyai chakra bahkan sebutirpun tidak ada. "Aku mengerti" dengan duduk jongkok, Haku menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya di pundak Naruto dan kemudian dia sedikit menghiburnya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu dengan mekanisme lain untuk menjadi yang kuat"

"Apakah benar? "

"Hm, tentu saja. Aku mengerti keadaanmu saat ini karena aku pernah mengalaminya..., oh ya.."Haku pun menarik kedua tangannya dan menangkupkannya di depannya

Sringg

Butiran-butiran air kecil berputar-putar di atas telapak tangan Haku yang disertai oleh angin tipis. Lalu tangan kiri Haku mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya yang saat itu dia memakai celana semacam jeans ketat. Kemudian dari putaran angin dengan butiran air itu menyatu lalu membentuk sebuah kristal, sebelum itu Haku sempat menggabungkan sebuah tali hitam di dalam kristal es tersebut sehingga terbentuklah sebuah kalung kristal es yang bersinar.

Naruto sempat terpukau dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis remaja di depannya itu, matanya menyala karena mendapat sinar dari kalung kristal tersebut.

"Waahhhhh!.."

"Nah..Naruto-kun pakailah. Dengan ini aku membuat sebuah janji untuk menjagamu sebisaku hingga aku kembali untuk bertemu dengan pamanku" ucap Haku sambil menyodorkan kalung itu kepada Naruto. Dengan senang hati Naruto mengambil kalung tersebut dan memakainya.

"Waahh...Naruto-kun menjadi sangat keren.." puji Haku, dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto melepaskan senyumnya.

"Yoshh...aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang..."

"Hm...tapi berjanjilah untuk melatihku dan menjadi bagian dari keluargaku ya" pinta Naruto

"Hm...apapun keinginanmu akan kupenuhi. Aku akan menjadi kakakmu"

"Arigatou Nee-chan"

"Hm. Tenang saja aku akan tinggal untuk beberapa tahun di Konoha agar bisa melatihmu dan mengawasimu. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah Sandaime-sama setelah itu aku akan mencari penginapan" ucap Haku

"Ummm...kalau bisa tinggallah di rumah jiji bersamaku dan jiji...boleh kan!" Rujuk Naruto bermaksud untuk menyediakan tempat tinggal untuk Haku.

"Apakah boleh? Bahkan untuk orang lain desa dari Konoha sepertiku?"

"Tenang saja Hokage-jiji adalah jiji terbaik yang pernah ada di desa Konoha" ucap Naruto dengan bangganya.

"Baiklah"

.

.

. Skip

.

.

"Hyaa"

Tringg

Naruto menebaskan katananya dari udara ke arah seseorang. Namun, usahanya sia-sia, gadis yang akan Naruto tebas menahannya dengan dinding es sehingga Naruto mau tidak mau harus melompat ke belakang

Naruto sekarang memakai kaos berwarna hitam berlengan pendek dan celana putih panjang, rambutnya juga sudah agak panjang. Sedangkan Haku memakai baju seperti penduduk desa pada umumnya, berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans ketat

Wushh

Tiba-tiba Haku sudah berada di depan Naruto dan akn menyerang Naruto menggunakan es dari atasnya

Jrap jrap jrap jrap...

Berkat pengalamannya berlatih dengan Haku selama 1 tahun, Belasan kristal es yang berjatuhan dapat Naruto hindari sambik berlari. Setelah semua kristal es habis, Naruto kembali berlari ke arah Haku dan akan menyayatkan katananya untuk membelah Haku...tetapi

Dringgg

Meski dapat di tahan, Naruto terpental karena munculnya kristal es raksasa dari tanah sehingga katananya patah dan perutnya berlubang hingga mengeluarkan darah

"NARUTO-KUN!" Teriak Haku ketika melihat darah berceceran di tanah. Diapun akhirnya berlari menuji ke arah adiknya yang setahun yang lalu menjadi adiknya tersebut.

Tap tap tap...

"ugh..kamu berdarah...akan kubawa kamu ke rumah sakit segera" Haku panik karena melihat luka serius dari perut Naruto.

"Arrrgghh...Sakit nee-chan..." rintih Naruto. Haku makin panik, saking paniknya dia malah mondar-mandir seperti orang yang kebanyakan masalah

Naruto memajukan kakinya yang tengah duduk itu ke bawah kaki Haku yang tengah bingung dan ...

Stak

Brukk

"Aduhh.."

"Hehehe aku menang nee-cha..argghh...sial sakit sekali" akhirnya Haku terjatuh karena tersandung oleh kaki Naruto. Lalu Naruto kembali kesakitan akibat lukanya makin terasa.

"Yah kamu menang. Menangislah karena aku tidak akan membawamu ke rumah sakit dan kamu akan mati dengan cara itu" Ucap Haku, ucapannya bagaikan pedang es yang jauh lebih besar dari kristal es raksasa yang menusuk Naruto tadi dan pedang itu menusuk lebih dalam perut Naruto hingga tembus.

"Baiklah aku akan mati"

Brukk

Naruto ambruk ke belakang dengan mata tertutup, nafasnya perlahan-lahan habis.

"Naruto? "

Haku bangkit lalu menggeser tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto, diapun memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto. Mata Haku melebar karena terkejut

"Jangan main-main Naruto," umpatnya. Haku juga memeriksa nafas Naruto di hidungnya menggunakan jarinya. Naruto tidak bernafas, untuk memastikan lebih lanjut Haku memeriksa denyut jantung Naruto di dada kirinya.

Deg...deg...deg...

Denyut jantung Naruto melemah, Haku makin panik, wajahnya juga pucat bagaikan kapur. "Naruto jangan tinggalkan aku..tolong jangan mati...jika kamu mati maka tugasku sebagai kakak dan sebagai pelindungmu akan gagal..tolong jangan mati dulu"

Haku menggendong tubuh bocah berusia 12 tahun itu tak peduli dengan bajunya yang ternodai dengan bercak merah dari perut Naruto. Diapun bergegas ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk menyembuhkan Naruto. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan laki-laki ini karena Naruto adalah keluarganya.

.

.

Skip

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

Cklek krieeett

Cklek

Seseorang membuka dan memasuki sebuah ruangan perawatan atas izin dari orang yang dirawat lalu menutup pintu kembali.

Tep tep tep

"Oh! Haku nee-chan ya. Arigatou telah datang menjengukku" kata Naruto, Dia sedang duduk di atas kasur dengan kaki diluruskan. Tampaknya dia sangat senang ketika ada orang yang menjenguknya apalagi yang menjenguk adalah keluarganya sendiri.

"Tentu saja Naruto, aku kan kakakmu ya kan...ini makanlah biar cepat sembuh agar nanti bisa latihan lagi" rujuk Haku agar adiknya ini segera memakan bento darinya tentunya dengan senyumannya yang menambah kecantikannya itu.

"Hm..."

Naruto mengangguk setelah itu dia mengambil bento yang dibuat oleh kakanya itu lalu membukanya dan kemudian terlihat dengan jelas wajah penuh ceria dari anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun tersebut.

"Ittadakimasu..aummmm"

Naruto langsung menyantap bento yang dibuat oleh Haku dengan senang hati. Sementara Haku yang melihatnya sesenang itu tersenyum senang

"Oh ya Naruto aku bawakan beberapa buah apel untukmu"

Haku meletakan bungkusan lain di tangannya ke meja yang tak jauh darinya. "Kata dokter kamu besok atau lusa mungkin bisa pulang...lalu katanya juga yang membayar perawatanmu adalah Sandaime sama" tutur Haku

Naruto hanya mengangguk paham sambil menyumpit beberapa sosis. Tak berapa lama ada suara yang mengintruksikan pimtu diketuk.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" bukan Naruto yang mempersilakan orang diluar untuk masuk melainkan Haku

Cklek kriett

"Oh jiji ya" ucap Naruto sembari meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Naru ada temanmu yang menjengukmu" balas Sandaime Hokage kepada Naruto

Tep tep tep tep

Tiga anak memasuki ruangan dimana Naruto diraway tersebut bersamaan dengan Sandaime Hokage. Anak yang satu adalah laki-laki bergaya rambut mirip nanas, anak kedua laki-laki berbadan bulat yang di kedua pipinya terdapat semacam tato melingkar, lalu anak satunya adalah seirang perempuan yang mempunyai warna rambut pirang pucat yang di kuncir ponytail, dan terakhir adalah Seorang kakek-kakek beruban yang memakai pakaian kebesaran berwarna putih dan merah.

"Oh Ino, shika, Chouji ya" gumam Naruto. "Yo Naruto" ucapanak berambut hitam dengan gaya nanas

"Oh ternyata ada Haku-nee juga ya" terusnya

"Bagaimana kabarmu Naru?" Ucap gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan mata biru langit, tampaknya dia berkata dengan rasa Khawatir

"Tentu saja baik Ino...oh ya Chouji dimana snack kripik kentangmu?" Tanya Naruto kepada laki-laki gendut di samping Ino

"Ini...berhubungan dengan kamu sakit maka aku membawa ini untuk makan bersamamu, jika ada yang mau silahkan bisa ambil" ucap laki-laki berbadan gumuk bulat itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah plastik berisi berbagai macam snack kripik kentang.

Haku dan Sandaime Hokage yang kini berada di sana hanya dapat mengulum senyum kepada teman-temannya. "Arigatou" ucap Naruto berterima kasih.

"Kalian teman yang baik bagi Naruto-kun ya" Haku berkata. "Tentu saja Haku-nee,..." Ucap Laki-laki bergaya rambut nanas

"Ya kita akan menjadi teman Naru sampai kapanpun" Ucap gadis berambut pirang pucat disana disambung dengan kata-kata laki-laki dengan tubuh gemuk

"Kita kan empat serangkai" ucap anak bertubuh gemuk

"Hmm...apakah kalian bisa berjanji kepadaku?" Tanya Haku. "Apa itu Haku-nee?" Tanya gadis pirang pucat

"Suatu saat jika aku tidak ada di sisi Naruto-kun bisakah kalian menjaga serta melindungi Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja karena kami adalah sahabatnya Naruto, Haku-nee" balas Shikamaru, Anak bergaya rambut semacam nanas

"Oh ya apakah kalian saja teman Naruto-kun yang mengenalku sebagai kakak Naruto? " Haku kembali bertanya. "Mungkin hanya kami bertiga karena kamilah yang sering bermain dengan Naruto, atau mungkin si anak Uchiha itu" Balas Ino

"Uchiha? "

.

.

. Skip

.

.

"Hwuuaaahhh.." Naruto baru saja bangun tidur dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Lalu dia berjalan ke kamar mandi

Tep tep tep

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto makan cup ramen karena kakaknya telah membuatkannya Cup ramen di meja meski hampir dingin

"Oh ya Nee-chan dimana ya" Naruto baru sadar jika dari tadi dia tidak melihat kakaknya. Diapun melihat sepucuk surat berada di meja makannya tersebut.

Naruto mengambilnya dan membacanya.

 _"Naruto-kun jika kau mencariku aku sedang berada di hutan untuk mengambil beberapa tanaman obat dan beberapa umbi-umbian untuk kita makan, itu lebih baik dari pada memakan Cup ramen setiap hari itu kan buruk untuk kesehatan kita tau"_

"Huh kupikir nee-chan akan meninggalkanku, bisa gila jika aku ditinggal olehnya" gerutu Naruto

"Oh ya..terima kasih atas makanannya"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini akan memasuki hutan, di punggungnya tersemat sebilah pedang lengkap dengan sarungnya . Pakaianya kini kaos hitan berlambang Uzumaki di punggungnya, serta celana pendek berwarna putih.

Tap tap tap

Naruto melangkah maju, tak lupa memasang Sikap siaga sewaktu-waktu ada hewan buas yang menyerang.

'Ah itu nee san'

Batin Naruto senang, lalu akhirnya dia berlari ke arah wanita yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Kira-kira jaraknya adalah sekitar 70 meter.

'Benar itu nee-chan"

"Awas!"

Brukk

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menerjang Naruto dari samping sekaligus menutup mulut Naruto agar tidak berteriak.

"Mmmnmnmmnnmmmnnmmm"

"Tenanglah ini aku Iruka"

Orang yang mendekap Naruto berbicara sepelan mungkin agar tidak ada seseorang yang menyadari ada seseorang yang mengawasinya.

Gerakan berontak Naruto berhenti seketika setelah mendengar bahwa orang yang membekap Naruto adalah senseinya. Iruka pun melonggarkan bekapannya lalu melepaskan tangan yang menutup mulut Naruto.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan mengeluarkan suara..mengerti" perintah Iruka, pria berambut nanas yang di hidungnya terdapat luka melintang. Dia mengintruksikan Naruto untuk bersembunyi di semak-semak

Naruto pertama bingung lalu bimbang, sebab yang berdiri membelakanginya adalah kakaknya. Dia bingung kenapa dia tidak boleh bersuara itu karena kakaknya digunakan sebagai umpan ataupun subjek yang menjadi incaran seseorang.

"Tapi sensei dia adalah kakakku aku harus kesana"

"Dia kakakmu?...tapi untuk sekarang jangan, dibawahnya terdapat ranjau yang memiliki daya ledak sangat besar, jika dia bergerak satu langkahpun dia akan meledak bersama ranjau itu begitu pula dengan kita" simpul Iruka

"Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang akan datang dari arah kanan kita, itu pasti adalah orang yang memasang ranjau tersebut" tutur Iruka

"Tetapi nee-chan bisa membekukannya dengan jurus es miliknya sensei, dan juga nee-chan lebih pintar selain itu nee chan sangat lincah hampir setara dengan anbu atau jounin elit" jelas Naruto menjelaskan kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh kakaknya

"Membekukan katamu? Jangan-jangan dia berasal dari klan Yuki? " Iruka sedikit terkejut dengan penjelasan Naruto, sebab orang yang dapat melakukan hal semacam itu hanyalah orang yang berasal dari klan Yuki dari Kirigakure

"Ya...namun mengapa dia bisa diam begitu saja? "

Jleb jleb jleb jleb jleb...

Puluhan jarum es tertancap di seluruh tubuh seseorang yang berada di depan Naruto dan Iruka. Sontak kejadian itu membuat Naruto dan Iruka terkejut, serangannya berasal dari arah kanan Naruto dan Iruka. Ternyata terdapat seseorang berpakaian sama yaitu yukata pink tetapi pita yang mengikat pinggangnya tidaklah terlalu besar, dia berambut hitam panjang diikat ponytail, wanita itu memiliki mata hitam legam yang kebanyakan dimiliki oleh orang Uchiha.

Brukkk

Naruto dan Iruka tidak sempat melihat siapa yang telah menancapkan puluhan jarum es dari arah kanannya karena ada suara jatuh dari depannya, lantas dia dan senseinya menutup mata menggunakan lengannya.

Namun, dia tidak mendengar suara ledakan atau rasa sakit dari efek ledakan. Naruto dan Iruka membuka mata mereka untuk melihat kejadian yang sebenarnya. Pantas saja dia tidak mendengar atau merasakan apapun, penyebabnya adalah disana..ranjau yang terpasang di tanah membeku.

Naruto melirik ke arah orang yang melakukan hal tersebut, matanya melebar kala dia melihat kakaknyalah yang melakukan hal tersebut, kini Haku berada di salah satu dahan pohon.

"Nee chan?" Gumamnya

"Naruto ada yang datang selain orang yang di salah satu dahan pohon di sebelah kanan kita" intruksi Iruka agar Naruto tetap tidak bersuara.

"Hahahaha...satsuga Yuki Shoujo.." puji seseorang dari arah depan, tepatnya di balik pohon besar. Sebenarnya dari tadi Iruka merasakan ada dua chakra yang ia rasakan karena dia adalah ninja tipe sensorik.

Wushhh

Tap

Sang gadis salju pun turun di tengah tepatnya di samping sosok yang ia tusuk jarum es. Anehnya tidak ada jeritan atau teriakan dari sosok yang ia tusuki jarum es.

Mata Haku melebar kala melihat sosok yang mirip dengannya, ternyata orang yang mirip Haku adalah manusia yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya, tepatnya kesadarannya telah diambil sehingga seperti boneka tanpa rasa.

Seseorang muncul dari balik pohon, semakin lama semakin mendekat dan tampak jelas sosok tersebut. Dia adalah laki-laki, berambut biru panjang, berarmor chuunin Konoha, serta terdapat Shuriken raksasa di punggungnya. Di balik semak-semak, tampak jelas raut muka Iruka berubah serius.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya Haku

"Aku hanya ingin membersihkan sampah yang ada di Konoha gakure no sato ini" jawab pria tersebut

"Mizuki" geram Iruka dari balik semak-semak, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam sembari memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria bernama Mizuki tersebut.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Haku masih belum mengerti tentang apa yang dimaksud sampah Konoha baginya.

"Aku hanya akan mengumpulkan ninja-ninja Konoha yang mempunyai bakat, bukanlah bocah tanpa chakra yang hidup hanya membebani orang di sekitarnya. " jelas Mizuki

"K-kau pikir Naruto-kun sampah bagimu?" Haku mulai geram, dia tidak terima adiknya dianggap sampah oleh orang lain.

"Ya dan dia harus di singkirkan SEKARANG JUGAAAA..."

Buing buing

Mizuki berteriak sambil melancarkan serangan dengan Shuriken raksasa di kedua tangannya yang entah muncul dari mana. Haku melompat tinggi diudara sambil menyerang menggunakan hujan jarum es

"Sensatsu suisho"

Brassshh

Ternyata Mizuki bukanlah jounin biasa, dia bisa menahan serangan hujan jarum es dengan shuriken raksasa, meskipun sebagian pakaiannya robek

Tap

Haku turun dari udara, setelah itu dia melancarkan serangan berupa tojolan-tonjolan es miring ke arah Mizuki.

Brasshh

Mizuki telah melompat keudara terlebih dahulu sebelum ia terkena serangan yang amat mematikan itu.

Sring sring

Dia melempar dua Shuriken raksasa ke arah Haku,

Wushhhh

Driinnnkkkk

Ctarrr

Pertahanan es Haku ternyata sangat lemah sehingga dapat di pecahkan oleh dua buah Shuriken raksasa.

"Aaakkkhhh..." Haku mengerang kesakitan ketika pundaknya terkena goresan dari salah satu Shuriken raksasa

Bruukk

Haku bersimpuh ke tanah karena tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit yang amat luar biasa tersebut, secara perlahan noda hitam membasahi lengannya serta baju bagian kanannya. Dia menunduk karena ini adalah rasa sakitnya yang amat terasa sakit.

Tap

Mizuki turun di atas tonjolan dari serangan Haku barusan. Dibalik semak terdapat seorang anak yang sedang menggeram marah ketika melihat kakaknya diperlakukan buruk oleh orang lain.

Wushhh tap tap tap ...

Naruto tak sabar ingin menghajar muka Mizuki tak peduli dia adalah jounin Konoha ataupun orang yang harus dihormati, baginya tidak ada yang pantas menerima kehormatan jika seseorang merasa tersakiti.

Sringgg

"HYAAAAAA..."

Jraashhh

Naruto menebas tonjolan es yang merupakan pijakan bagi Mizuki untuk berdiri namun Mizuki lebih dahulu melompat ketika merasakan adanya bahaya yang mengincar nyawanya.

Syuutt sringg sringg sringgg

Naruto melompat menggunakan tonjolan es sebagai pijakannya lalu menebas-nebas Mizuki dengan tiga kali tebasan,

Buinggg

Mizuki telah berubah menjadi dedaunan agar tidak terkena serangan brutak dari Naruto. Dan itupun membuat Naruto semakin geram.

Wusshh tap

Wushh tap

Naruto dan Mizuki telah menapak di tanah, dan mereka pun dalam keadaan berhadapan. Naruto memasang kuda-kuda anehnya sedangkan Mizuki memasang kuda-kuda dengan dua Shuriken raksasa di kedua tangannya.

Syuuttt Syuuttt

Dua kunai terlempar dari balik semak mengarah ke arah kaki Mizuki, sontak Mizuki pun tersentak lalu melompat salto beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Naruto bawa Gadis yuki itu biar Mizuki-sensei yang kuhadapi" perintah sebuah suara. Ternyata suara itu adalah milik Iruka.

"Pergilah Naruto" Naruto pun mengangguk lalu membawa kakaknya

"Tidak akan kubiarkan sampah"

Mizuki melempar kedua Shuriken raksasanya ke arah Naruto dan Haku, tetapi ada yang mengahalanginya

Tringg tringg

Ternyata Iruka dengan dua kunainya ia gunakan untuk menghalau lemparan kedua Shuriken tersebut mengenai sasarannya.

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuh Naruto"

Syuuttt tring tring tring tring tring...

Berbagai serangan dilancarkan oleh dua pria seangkatan tersebut. Baku hantam dan lemparan Shuriken mereka lancarkan.

Namun, Iruka telah sampai batasnya dan berakhir oleh tendangan keras dari Mizuki.

Duakkhhh

Bruuukkkk

Iruka jatuh tepat di samping Naruto dan Haku. "Inilah saatnya untuk kematianmu sampah" dengan tawa psychonya, Mizuki melempar sebuah Shuriken raksasa ke arah Naruto.

Swingg

Naruto hanya membelalak lebar ketika sebuah Shuriken raksasa menghampirinya.

Jlebb

Naruto memejamkan matanya karena takut, tetapi dia tidak merasakan apapun. Ketika dia membuka matanya dia kembali melebarkan matanya. Dilihatnya senseinya telah mengorbankan tubuhnya hanya untuk menyelamatkan anak sepertinya.

"Naruto apapun yang terjadi pergilah, selamatkan orang yang paling berharga untukmu...dan juga kau adalah murid laki-laki tercerdas di academy selain itu kau adalah murid yang aku sayangi..." ucap Iruka disela-sela rasa sakitnya

Naruto hanya dapat terharu ketika ia mendengarkan penuturan senseinya tersebut. Perlahan cairan liquid turun dari sudut matanya.

.

Dia menangis, Naruto menangis terharu dimana masih ada orang lain yang menyayanginya selain temannya dan juga orang tuanya.

.

"Oleh karena itu pergilah...hiduplah dan rubahlah dunia Shinobi ini seperti apa yang kau impikan Naruto..." tutur Iruka dengan nada memerintah.

Kemudian Naruto mengusap matanya, menghilangkan semua rasa cengengnya. Lalu Naruto menyandarkan kakaknya dia bawah pohon di dekatnya

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto, kubilang pergilah"

"Naruto!?" Haku hanya menatap heran ketika Naruto malah menyandarkan dirinya di bawah pohon.

"Oleh karena itu aku tidak akan lari lagi, akan kuhadapi semuanya...akan kuhancurkan apapun yang menghalangiku...!" Tekadnya

Naruto menggenggam erat katanannya yang belum sempat ia masukkan ke dalam sarungnya.

Sringgg

'Matilahh!'

Sringg

Tiba-tiba kecepatan Naruto bertambah 90% , dia tiba-tiba berada di hadapan Mizuki,

Syuuttt trinkkk

Beruntung Mizuki dengan cepat mengeluarkan Shuriken raksasa di tangan kanannya, lalu menahan serang Naruto.

Sringgg

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berada di belakang Mizuki.

Duaaakkhh Bruukkk

Naruto menendang kepala Mizuki dengan tulang kering kakinya sehingga membuat rasa sakit yang luar biasa untuk Mizuki, anehnya Naruto tak mwrasakan raa sakit sama sekali padahal tulang kering adalah bagian yang paling lemah jika terkena benda keras.

"Aakkhhh" rintih Mizuki, Shuriken raksasa miliknya telah melesat jauh di samping kanannya.

Katana milik Naruto ia balik, sehingga dia akan menggunakan teknik menusuk.

"Huwaaaa...ampun"

Jringgg

Tusukan Naruto hanya mengenai tanah biasa tepatnya di samping perut Mizuki.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH..."

Buuuaaakkhhh brakkk

Tiba-tiba Naruto Naruto berteriak dan kemudian menendang tubuh mizuki hingga terpental jauh mengenai pohon besar, bahkan pphon besar pun berlubang.

Dan inilah misteri yang dimiliki Naruto, penyebab yang menyebabkan bertambahnya kecepatan Naruto menjadi 90% , serta dia tidak mempunyai rasa sakit.

Terlihat dengan jelas sebuah mata berwarna merah merekah bergaris riak entah berapa banyak, terdapat 9 pola tomoe di garis riak. Letaknya adalah di mata kiri Naruto.

Brukk cklingg

Naruto kemudian tak sadarkan diri...

.

.

 **Flashback end**

.

.

Bringgg

Zabuza mundur beberapa langkah akibat tekanan pedang dari Naruto yang memanfaatkan gaya gravitasi bumi sebagai penguatnya.

"Hah...hah...hah..."

"Hah...hah...hah.."

"Kirigakure no jutsu"

Kabut kembali menyelimuti area pertarungan hingga di bagian belakang tim pe-support.

"Sial kabut lagi" geram Hayate

Tampaknya dua laki-laki ini telah kelelahan, namun, Narutolah yang paling lelah, selain lapar dia telah merasakan rasa sakit di banyak persendian karena tidak makan, selain itu tubuhnya tidak sama seperti orang pada umumnya.

Brukkk

Ketika melangkah kedepan Naruto terhuyung hingga terjatuh, tubuhnya amat lemas, pegangan katananya amat sangat lemah hingga dia melepaskannya.

Zabuza kembali menyematkan pedang kubikiribochonya ke punggungnya. Katana yang Naruto lepaskan dia masukkan ke sarungnya. Setelah itu dia menggendong Naru to.

"Aku akan membawamu kepadanya" Ucap Zabuza yang tidak dapat di dengar oleh Naruto karena dudah terlanjur tak sadarkan diri.

'Naruto' pikir Sasuke kala itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Naruto

'Naruto-kun' tak beda dengan Sasuke, saudari kembarnya ini juga mengkhawatirkan orang yang benar-benar dikasihinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N:Horrrraaaaa...akhirnya up juga nih fict...**

 **Gimana cerita yang saya bawakan untuk kalian? Membosankan?, seru? , atau gitu-gitu aja?...hmmm...mungkin kurang adanya bahan dalam penulisan yak...**

 **Terima kasih buat temen-temen yang telah mendukung saya, serta menantikan kelanjutan fic saya ini meskipun updatenya agak lelet dikarenakan penyakit pelajar yaitu'males' terima kasih kepada siapapun orang yang berkenan untuk memfavs, follow, read, bahkan review fic saya ini. Tsubete ni Arigatou Gozainasu..**

 **Okelah gitu aja dulu nanti chap depan adalah Naruto berpihak pada Zabuza, terus gimana kelanjutannya? Simak di chap yang akan datang,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...**

Jaa

 **-Kuroyuki wa Log Out da-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurayami ga Hikaru n'da


	6. Chapter 6

**==*Black and White*==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:Kuroyuki**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo, Canon, Semi canon, Meiton!Naruto, FemSasuke!, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Drama, Romance(Maybe), (Mungkin Hurt/Comfort juga)**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:?**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hoho...ternyata banyak juga yang komen. Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya minna-san. Saya juga gx sabar ingin Up chap berikutnya Muehehehe...dan inilah chap yang akan menentukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sebagian dari kalian saya jawab. Oh ya soal OC tidak jadi saya masukkan di fic ini karena nantinya malah bikin ancur fic kesayangan saya ini, sebagai gantinya saya akan memasukkan Char dari fandom lain yaitu char'Cewek' dari'Date A Live'. Saatnya balas Review...**

 **SAYA AKAN LANJOOOEETTT...(perasaan kenapa ya setelah Up chapter selanjutnya selalu ada kata 'lanjut' -_-!) Haaaaa bodo amat!**

 **DeniTria: Hmmm apa ya Au' ah terang(kepo lu) :v**

 **Dark Destro: Wew nama yang bagus, saya suka yang Darknya karena nanti Naruto saya buat dark. Oh ya maaf saran anda telah saya fikirkan dan hasilnya adalah Naruto tidak cocok, sebab Haku adalah kakaknya. Jika Pairnya NaruxHaku maka akan terjadi incest, dan saya tidak suka incest. Kata pikiran saya perasaan orang yang buat itu sama dengan pikiran orang lain.**

 **t. suichi10: hmmm Kepo lu...Muehehehe...**

 **Saa tte simak ini gannnn!...-ehh? BACAAAA!**

 **-Mendoukusai-**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **-(** **黒と白** **)-**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Decision-**

 **···OoO···**

"Naruto-kun" Gumam seorang gadis bermarga Uchiha, dari raut wajahnya tampak jelas dia mengkhawatirkan orang yang disayanginya.

Dentingan dua logam dan seruan tidak terdengar lagi, bahkan kabut perlahan mulai memudar sehingga jembatan dan pemandangan di sekitarnya sudah terlihat dengan jelas meski suhu udaranya dingin.

Tep tep...

Seorang gadis Uchiha yang satunya juga terlihat khawatir, di sana gadis itu memajukan tubuhnya beberapa langkah ke depan ...di depannya sudah tidak ada orang yang bertarung bahkan tidak ada manusia. Dia melihatnya menggunakan sharingan bertomoe dua.

"Naru-to...?" Gumamnya pelan. Raut wajahnya semakin khawatir dan akhirnya dia berteriak...

"NARUTOOOOO...!" Namun, orang yang dia panggil tidak berada di tempat.

Brukk

Akari yang merupakan adik Uchiha yang tegas namun lembek di dalam itu akhirnya bersimpuh di permukaan jembatan.

"Mereka berdua, Naruto dan Zabuza menghilang..." ucap Hayate dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Sepertinya Zabuza membawa Naruto ketika dia menyadari bahwa hanya Naruto saja yang tidak memiliki chakra" Sambung Kakashi, perlahan peluh mengalir di wajahnya sehingga membasahi maskernya. Dia merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang guru. Seharusnya saat dia tahu keadaan tubuh Naruto yang melemas itu dia harus membantunya apalagi tubuh Naruto itu kecil bahkan dia berbeda dengan teman-temannya serta orang di sekitarnya, bahkan keluarganya sendiri.

Hening

Hanya itulah suasana yang tergambar di sana, Seperti tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain. Sepertinya mereka takut disalahkan oleh Yondaime Hokage atas kesalahan ini, mungkin jika Hokage itu lebih fokus terhadap misi pasti mereka dimaafkan dan mengnggapnya maklum. Sebab, di dunia Shinobi ini ninja yang melanggar peraturan dianggap sampah apalagi orang yang misinya gagal akibat temannya, oleh karena itu dibutuhkan pengorbanan.

"Misi kita masih belum selesai" Ucap Kakashi Hatake dengan yakinnya sambil menatap langit abu-abu karena awan mendung. "Aku yakin pasti Zabuza membawa Naruto, pastinya dia ingin mengetahui hubungan Naruto dengan gadis Yuki itu" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa sensei seyakin itu?" Tanya salah satu muridnya. Akari.

"Zabuza adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, dia tidak akan membunuh orang lain kecuali itu adalah misinya. Dan jika dia membawa Naruto pasti ada sebabnya dan aku yakin pasti'itu'..." jawab Kakashi dengan yakinnya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan, tepatnya menyatu dengan kegelapan. Sosok itu menyeringai dan akhirnya lenyap di dalam kegelapan.

Tetes demi tetes air tiba-tiba turun dari langit, itu berarti waktunya gerimis atau mungkin hujan. Lalu orang-orang di atas jembatan tersebut akhirnya meninggalkan tempat mereka meski ada satu gadis yang sempat menoleh ke belakang...itu...

Sasuke...

.

.

.

.

.

Di sana tampak seorang pemuda berusia kisaran 15 tahunan. Pemuda tersebut berbaring di ranjang, rambutnya berwarna pirang dan pastinya tampan. Di sebelah ranjangnya terdapat ranjang lain yang diatasnya terdapat tubuh seorang gadis yang penuh perban, sepertinya akibat dari pertarungan. Di sisi jendela terdapat seorang laki-laki paruh baya sedang duduk di kursi yang kala itu sedang menatap ke luar jendela yang saat itu juga cuaca sedang gerimis.

Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian kelopak mata milik pemuda berambut pirang jabrik terbuka menampakkan manik biru safir yang redup seolah-olah telah banyak menghadapi penderitaan yang tiada akhirnya tersebut.

"Oh kau sudah sadar ya bocah..." Ucap seseorang kepada pemuda yang berambut pirang di sana. Sedangkan orang yang diberi pertanyaan hanya diam sambil terbaring seperti sedang melamun.

"Sepertinya kau masih belum dasar sepenuhnya ya" Orang itu berkata-lagi dan masih belum ada jawaban.

"Dimana aku?" Tanyanya, tak berapa lama pemuda tersebut hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata itu saja. Dia hanya mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk meski tak terlalu terang. Meskipun begitu dia masih tidur telentang di atas ranjang tanpa bergerak sedikitpun kecuali kelopak matanya.

"Kau berada di penginapan, aku yang membawamu untuk kuberi beberapa pertanyaan-oh mungkin banyak pertanyaan sampai dia bangun juga" Ucap laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang menatap tubuh seorang gadis yang tubuhnya dibalut perban.

Otomatis Kepala milik pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud. Matanya akhirnya melebar karena tak percaya jika orang yang berharga baginya masih dalam keadaan bisa dibilang koma dan saat itu juga dia sangat bersyukur sekali karena gadis itu bernafas dengan teratur.

Tiba-tiba dari sudut matanya mengalir cairan liquid yang perlahan mengalir. Tangan kanannya ingin ia angkat untuk menggapai orang yang bersebelahan dengannya itu namun tangannya itu lemas, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya tak berdaya, mungkin ini gara-gara pertarungannya bersama Zabuza serta akibat dia tidak makan sama sekali.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dulu, kulihat di pertarungan sore tadi tanganmu dan kakimu gemetar dan waktu aku menggendongmu tubuhmu sangat dingin bagaikan batu. " tutur laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk di kursi di belakang jendela.

Sedang laki-laki pirang itu sadar jika ada orang lain di ruangan itu. Diapun menoleh, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak terkejut dan malah memandang orang itu dengan tatapan biasa meski matanya terus menerus mengalirkan luquid. Lalu dia mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri.

"Makanlah, di meja sudah kusiapkan"

Dengan intruksi suara oleh pria disana, pemuda pirang itu duduk lalu kedua tangannya meraih semangkuk ramen, namun tangannya terasa diberi gaya magnet gravitasi yang kuat yang terasa menarik tangannya ke bumi dengan tangan gemetar. Malangnya dia malah tersungkur karena itu.

Gebruukk

Sontak laki laki paruh baya yang mengawasinya terkejut dan sesegera mungkin menolong pemuda pirang itu. "Apa kau tidak apa?" Tanya pria tersebut. Dia adalah Zabuza, saat ini dia hanya bertelanjang dada, bercelana hitam seperti biasa dan pedang serta pengaitnya telah ia taruh di tempat lain.

"Entahlah, tubuhku lemas secara keseluruhan. Dan juga-" Laki-laki pirang jabrik itu mengangkat tangannya dan dia melihat telapak tangannya yang tampak pucat tersebut.

"..gemetar" lanjutnya. Pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kalau begitu akan kusuapi kau" Kata pria yang bermasker perban itu. Dia pun berjalan mendekati sebuah meja lalu dia mengambil semangkuk ramen yang hampir dingin. Sepertinya ramen itu dibuat saat sore hari dan tentunya pas malamnya sudah dingin.

"Arigatou" kata pemuda pirang jabrik itu. Lalu dia kembali ke atas ranjang, lalu duduk sembari meluruskan kakinya. Rasanya paha dan kakinya sangat sakit dan lemas sehingga untuk berdiri saja sangat sulit.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah terbit dari ufuk timur, burung-burung kecil pun juga bernyanyi dengan riangnya. Seseorang membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan, kini tampak manik biru safir yang bersinar, kerap kali dia mengerjapkan matanya karena cahaya yang masuk melalui retinanya.

Tubuh Pemilik mata berwarna biru safir itu bangun, lalu dia menengok ke arah jendela. 'Oh sudah siang ya' pikirnya.

Dia pun akhirnya bangun, dan berdiri sambil melangkah mendekati jendela. "Oh ya kemarin orang itu menyuapi ku lalu aku tertidur" dia bergumam. "Zabuza ya, mungkin aku akan berterimakasih atas makanan dan bantuannya" ucapnya.

'Tubuhku sudah tidak lemas lagi...meski masih ada yang sakit di bagian kaki" pikirnya lagi sambil melihat kakinya yang sudah tidak beralas. Tak lama kemudian dia pergi melangkah ke pintu, namun sebelum itu dia dikejutkan oleh seseorang.

Ceklek

"Huwaaaa..."

Brukkk

Dia terjatuh karena kaget ketika seseorang membuka pintu dari luar sehingga pemuda pirang itu terjatuh.

"Oh maaf" kata seseorang dari luar pintu. "Aaa..iya-" Pemuda itu bangkit dengan perkataannya yang tiba-tiba terputus, malahan dia membuka rahangnya dan matanya melebar serta bergetar

"Nee san?" Gumamnya. Matanya bergetar serasa ingin berkaca-kaca namun tidak bisa

"Oh ternyata sudah bangun ya" ucap seseorang yang dipanggil pemuda pirang jabrik itu nee sannya, ditambah lagi dengan senyumannya yang tampak manis itu.

"B-bagaimana mungkin? Tadi malam kan nee san terbaring di atas ranjang dengan lilitan perban?" Ucap pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang bernama Naruto itu sambil menunjuk ke arah ranjang yang dimaksud, ternyata diatas ranjang disana terdapat perban yang terdapat corak merah.

"Ya...ini berkat bantuan dari Mei-sama" kata perempuan di luar pintu.

"Mei-sama?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya, dia memiliki ninja medis yang telah menyembuhkanku, " balas perempuan itu.

"Hebat...memangnya siapa dia?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah melihatnya Naruto-kun" Balas Perempuan tersebut. Kini seseorang yang dianggap nee san oleh Naruto itu menggunakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna pink dan celana panjang ketat sampai di bawah lutut berwarna coklat, serta rambutnya diikat ponytail.

"Ano...nee san maafkan aku karena waktu itu aku tidak sempat melindungimu" tiba-tiba saja suara Naruto meluruh dengan raut wajah sedih. "Tidak apa apa Naruto-kun, ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan, tentu saja semua kecelakaan itu tidak bisa diduga" Ucap Haku setengah menghibur sosok yang menjadi adiknya selama ini.

"Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan" hiburnya lagi.

"Oh ya hari ini apa kamu mau ikut bersamaku dan Zabuza ji san? " tanya gadis itu.

"Hmmmm...boleh kemana?"

"Kamu pasti akan tahu" Ucap Haku seolah sedang mengerjai Naruto, Naruto juga mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Pasti dia membatin'dasar nee san tidak pernah berubah'

"Pertama mandilah dulu"

"Hai' taichou" balas Naruto sambil melangkah keluar

"Hihihi"candaan Naruto membuat Haku cekikikan, lalu tak lama kemudian Haku masuk ke ruangan. Saat telah memasuki ruangan Haku berjalan ke arah jendela lalu melihat pemandangan yang berada di luar penginapan. Di luar sana terlihat berbagai pepohonan yang di pucuk dan di rantingnya bertengger beberapa burung kecil yang saat itu sedang berkicau cantik.

"Naruto-kun sepertinya setelah peperangan ini berakhir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi" setelah selesai mengucapkan hal tersebut dia tersenyum miris.

"Mei-sama menangkan pertarungan ini" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

"Apakah kamu telah mendapatkan dananya Zabuza?" Tanya seirang perempuan yang rambutnya panjang berwarna cokelat yang kini duduk fi sebuah ruangan yang dapat diasumsikan sebagai ruang pertemuan.

"Maaf Mei-sama, aku belum mendapatkannya karena halangan dari desa Konoha yang kini membawa tiga tim sekaligus" Jawab Zabuza,

"Konoha? "

"Ya, karena itulah aku dan Haku tidak bisa mendapatkan dananya" balas Zabuza dengan jujur. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Ucap Zabuza lagi seperti ingin meminta saran.

"Kalau begitu akan aku kirim beberapa pasukan untuk menghilangkan Konoha yang berada di Kirigakure" Ucap perempuan itu. Dia memang kelihatan muda tetapi ketegasannya melebihi wanita lain bahkan dia menjadi pemimpin.

"Lalu kapan kita akan memulai peperangannya Mei-sama?" Tanya pria itu. "Secepatnya" balas Pemimpin perempuan itu, dia adalah Mei Terumi.

Tap tap tap

Zabuza bangkit lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Ceklek

Krep

"Bagaimana ji san?" Tanya seorang gadis berusia sekitar sembilan belasan tahun,

"Mei-sama memberikan pasukan lebih untuk-...Naruto? " Zabuza menjawab tetapi perkataannya terpotong dan malah menyebut nama seorang pemuda berambut Pirang jabrik di samping Haku.

"Ya?" Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil mengiyakan perkataan Zabuza yang menyebut namanya. Dia malahan sedang memakan dango bersama Haku.

Plek

Zabuza yang kini terlalu OOC malah menepuk dahinya karena kelakuan dua remaja di depannya itu, dan juga dia mendesah gaje.

"Ada apa Zabuza ji san?" Tanya Naruto setelah menelan dangonya, meski yang ditusuk masih tersisa satu butir dango, apalagi di dalam tas yang ia bawa sekarang ini.

"Tidak ada, sebaiknya kita berbicara di tempat lain, oh ya lepaskan hitae ate konoha itu selama bersama kami...jika kau masih ingin nyawamu masih bersatu dengan ragamu" Kata Zabuza sambil berjalan, sontak akibat perkataannya ini Naruto menjadi bergidik ngeri.

"Ha-hai" Jawab Naruto terbata-bata, lalu diapun melepas hitae ate konoha kemudian dia masukkan ke dalam tas ransel entah milik siapa, sepertinya milik diantara Haku dan Zabuza. Tentunya saat ini Naruto telah memakai katananya kembali yang kini tersemat di pinggang kanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan akhirnya Naruto bertanya. "Ano...Zabuza ji san kenapa kau menyerang konoha? " sontak pertanyaan Naruto membuat Zabuza sedikit terkejut dan berpikir.

"Karena Konoha sekarang menjadi hambatan untuk para pasukan pemberontak" jawab Zabuza.

"Pemberontak? Sebenarnya ada apa dingan Kirigakure sehingga kau memberontak ji san?" Tanya Naruto lagi karena penasaran, sedangkan Haku hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Mizukage kami Yondaime Mizukage sekarang mengincar seluruh pengguna kekkei genkai untuk dibunuh...awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa Yondaime Mizukage sekarang menjadi seperti itu..." balas Zabuza

"Aneh...pasti ada orang lain di belakangnya...Akatsuki" dari perkataan Naruto ini membuat dua orang yang mendengarkannya terkejut bukan main...kenapa Akatsuki?

"Kenapa kau mempunyai pikiran seperti itu gaki?" Zabuza menyahut, tetapi yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya, aneh memang karena sebelumnya Yondaime Hokage itu adalah orang baik, meski tubuhnya kecil dia mempunyai pikiran yang cerdas, dan juga dia bekerja keras meski dia adalah Jinchuuriki Sanbi. Tetapi semua itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi peperangan, padahal Yondaime Mizukage itu sangat membenci peperangan.

"Karena hanya Akatsuki yang dapat melakukan hal itu" balas Naruto. Dua orang yang mendengarkan perkataan Naruto hanya diam berusaha berpikir mengenai logika dari kejadian ini dengan Akatsuki.

"Benar juga, Akatsuki memiliki banyak anggota kriminal kelas S dari seluruh tempat di sekitar lima negara besar" Asumsi Zabuza.

"Lalu apa yang ji san lakukan ?"

"Pertama, aku akan membuat Konoha tidak mencampuri urusan dalam Kirigakure, kedua kita akan memeras Gato..." balas Zabuza, tentu saja membuat Naruto sedikit teriris dengan perkataan Zabuza.

"Bagaimana kalau aku kembali ke penginapan tim Konoha lalu membicarakan bahwa misi kami telah berhasil" usul Naruto tetapi tidak disetujui Haku

"Tidak, sebaiknya aku dan ji san kembali ke tempat pertarungan kita yang sebelumnya lalu menyatakan bahwa Kau digunakan untuk membangkitkanku?" Sanggah dan saran dari Haku.

"Ya itu masuk akal, mereka pasti selalu mencarimu sampai ketemu tetapi bagaimana kalau yang mereka cari tidak ada tentu saja secara otomatis kita menang tanpa bertarung. " ucap Zabuza.

"Tetapi buruknya kalian harus bertarung dengan teman-temanku jika berita itu benar" Ucap Naruto.

"Itu adalah resikonya" balas Zabuza, "benar, kalian akan bertarung lagi dan kita akan membuat rencanamalam ini" Akhirnya usul Haku disetujui oleh adiknya.

"Bagus...akan kita lakukan yang terbaik..." Ucap Haku dengan semangatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini matahari mulai tidak menampakkan dirinya akibat Awan gelap yang menyelimuti langit, sebabnya sinar mentari tidak dapat bersinar kala itu.

Terlihat tiga jounin, Dua Uchiha, satu Namikaze, Satu Uzumaki, satu Inuzuka, satu Aburame, dan Rock lee. Kali ini tidak ada Tazuna.

Tempat yang mereka pijaki masih sama yaitu jembatan yang hampir hancur dan perlu diperbaiki. Dihadapan ketiga jounin itu terdapat dua orang yang sama yaitu Zabuza dan Haku yang tidak memakai topengnya karena hancur. Sebenarnya tim Konoha selalu berada di jembatan ini karena misi mereka adalah melindungi jembatan ini sampai jembatan ini selesai dan dapat digunakan oleh semua orang

'K-kenapa dia masih hidup? Padahal aku sudah membunuhnya...jelas-jelas Rasengan ku telah mengoyak paru-paru serta jantungnya' batin Menma dengan ekspresi terkejut

"Dia masih hidup!?" Gumam Kakashi tanpa membuka hitae ate Konoha yang menutupi Sharingan miliknya, meski dia memasang wajah datar di dalam hatinya dia sedang membatin bagaimana mungkin manusia yang organ dalamnya telah hancur bisa hidup lagi dalam waktu dua hari tanpa mengalami luka sedikitpun.

"Kau...kenapa kau masih hidup? Gadis salju?" Tanya Hayate dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Karena Naruto telah menyelamatkan hidupku, dan ini semua salah dia..." ucap Haku sambil menuding Menma. Tentu saja Menma semakin geram saat dituding

"...karenanya aku diambang kematian, dan membuat adikku mengorbankan nyawanya untukku... kau harus mendapatkan balasannya nanti putra emas Namikaze Minato" Lanjut Haku dengan raut wajah sedih dan senyum miris. Mungkin di dalam hati Zabuza berkata 'good job'

"Dan sekarang rasakan betapa menderitanya adikku yang telah dibuang oleh sang Hokage..." Perlahan cairan liquid mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Syuutt

Dengan gerakan cepat Haku merapalkan handseal "Hyouton:Koriame no jutsu" . Setelah mengucapkan itu dari langit muncul titik-titik es yang tajam dan terarah ke tubuh Menma.

Sring sring sring

Banyak orang menghindar agar tidak terkena serangan fatal dari es tersebut. Namun Menma kuwalahan saat menghindari serangan itu dan akhirnya dia membuat pertahanan.

"Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu" Puluhan replika Menma tercipta dan membuat sebuah bola sebesar bola sepak per tiga bunshinnya.

Sringgg

"Oodama rasengan"

Jtriinngggg jtringggg jtringgg ...

Bola-bola biru itu melindungi tubuh asli Menma meski kerap kali bunshinnya hilang karena es.

"Hyouton :Hyouryuudan no jutsu" muncul sebuah naga es besar berukuran diameter dua meter diatas kepala Haku, kemudian naga es tersebut langsung melesat ke arah Shinobi Konoha yang berada di depan sana

"Akari"

"Hai' ..."

""Katon:Goukakyou no jutsu""

Bwuusshhhhhh

Dua Uchiha itu bersamaan mengucapkan jutsu mereka, dua bola api raksasa langsung melesat ke arah naga es yang berada di depan. Tetapi seolah-olah mempunyai otak, baga itu langsung melesat ke udara agar tidak terkena api dan meleleh

GGRROOOAAARRGGGGHHHH...

Naga es tersebut meraung dengan ganasnya lalu terbang menukik ke bawah.

"Kirigakure no jutsu" Zabuza membuat handseal lalu kabut menyelimuti suasana di sana.

"Aaakhhhh" teriak seorang gadis di tengah kabut tebal itu namun tidak ada yang tahu, yant jelas hanya dua uchiha perempuan.

Kakashi sosok guru bagi mereka sedang mencemaskan keadaan murid uchihanya itu, apalagi jantungnya terasa diiris ketika mendengar Naruto telah berkorban nyawa untuk membangkitkan Haku. Apalagi bagi Sasuke dan Akari yang sangat terluka hati akibat mendengarkan hal tersebut.

Sringgg

Tiba-tiba di belakang Kakashi telah berada si Silent kill Zabuza, dengan gerakan lambat Kakashi menoleh lalu saat itu juga dia berpikir cepat.

Sringgg

Syyutt

Sia-sia serangan Zabuza hanya berhasil menebas udara hampa, sedangkan Kakashi telah berada di bawahnya sembari memegang kunai.

Braaakkk

Bruukk

Dengan sekali pukulan tangan kanan Kakashi, Zabuza berhasil terlempar meski hanya beberapa meter.

Syuutt

Syuutt

Dua ninja tersebut langsung melompat terjun ke arah permukaan sungai.

Sing

Sing

Mereka berdua langsung merapalkan handseal yang kala itu juga bersamaan

""Suiryuudan no jutsu"" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Setelah itu muncul seekor naga yang terbuat dari air bermata kuning keemasan yang masing-masing muncul dari belakang mereka berdua.

""Grooaarrgghhhh ""

Zbblllaaarrrrrrr ...

Dua naga air tersebut bertabrakan dan luruh kembali menjadi air. "Satsuga Kakashi sang ninja copy atau mungkin bisa dikatakan Sharingan no Kakashi" puji Zabuza dan menyeringai di balik masker perbannya.

Di sisi lain terlihat seorang gadis yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha, dia adalah Sasuke, tampaknya dia sedang waspada sembari mengaktifkan Sharingan dua tomoe miliknya.

'Akari dimana kau' batinnya mengkhawatirkan adik kembarnya, terlihat identik namun bedanya dari ketegasan dan kelembutan hati.

GRROOAARRRGGHHH

tekinganya mendeteksi suara raungan dari langit dan instingnya mengatakan benar. Akhirnya dia membuat handseal

"Katon :Karyuu endan no jutsu"

Bwusshh bwusshhh bwushh...

Puluhan peluru api dia lontarkan dari mulutnya mengarah ke langit tepatnya di bayangan yang berada di langit sana.

Zdam zdam zdam ...

Pukuhan api itu mengenai tubuh si naga es meski sisanya meleset.

Grooaarrgghhhh...

Raungannya semakin memekakkan telinga. 'Sekarang' seru Sasuke dalam hati saat mengetahui kesempatannya.

"Katon:Karyuu no jutsu" dia lalu menyemburkan api lurus ke arah bayangan naga di atasnya.

Blaarrrmmm

"Masih belum cukup" Sasuke semakin geram ketika semua jurus terkuatnya telah ia keluarkan semuanya tetapi hanya mengurangi 5 persen dari tubuhnya.

"Mau kubantu? Aku pengendali angin...biar kuperkuat seranganmu" Usul seorang jounin perempuan, dia adalah Kurenai Yuhi. Perempuan tersebut sedang berdiri di antara Sasuke dan Akari.

"Hai'..." sahut Sasuke.

"Akari, kau juga..."

"Dimengerti"

""katon:Goukakyou no jutsu"" sebut Sasuke dan Akari bersamaan, lalu muncul bola api raksasa dari mulut mereka berdua yang mengarah ke naga es yang melayang disana meski hanya tampak bayangannya saja.

"Fuuton:..."

.

.

Sementara di pertarungan antara Kakashi dan Zabuza Momochi, mereka saling menyerang dengan cepat antara dua kunai dan sebuah pedang besar. Pertarungan mereka bisa dibilang luar biasa karena pertarungan ini dilakukan oleh dua ninja yang terkenal dengan kemampuan spesial mereka beserta julukan mereka. Sharingan no Kakashi dan Silent Kill.

Ctring ctring tring tring...

Mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah, mereka saling serang, tepis kemudian serang lagi hingga berulang-ulang. Bahkan sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak suara kecipak air yang mereka buat, sampai-sampai sepatu dan celana bagian bawah mereka tampak basah akibat cipratan air yang membasahi sepatu dan celana mereka.

Kenapa Kakashi bisa bertarung dengan Zabuza di atas air dalam keadaan berkabut? Itu karena dia memiliki Sharingan, dan itu membuat dia beruntung meski kondisi di sekitarnya berkabut, bahkan dia lumayan cukup sulit jika melihat pertarungan Kurenai dan anak didiknya.

"Hyaaaa..."

"Hiken :Mikazuki no mai.." tiba-tiba seseorang terjun dari atas jembatan sambil mengambil ancang-ancang menebas secara vertikal.

Jringgg

Sebuah katana bersinggungan dengan sebuah pedang besar milik Zabuza. "Hayate?" Ucap Kakashi terkejut akan kedatangan Hayate dari atas.

"Sialan kau mengacaukan semuanya jounin Konoha" Ujar Zabuza merasa kesal akan datangnya serangan bantuan dari pihak musuh.

Zblaarrrr

Terdengar suara ledakan dari arah atas jembatan, sepertinya terdapat benturan antara sebuah jutsu mengenai benda keras.

Sringgg

Zabuza menebaskan pedangnya, berusaha untuk menghempaskan Hayate agar dia bisa bergerak lebih leluasa lagi.

Syuutt

Zabuza melompat ke belakang kemudian dia merangkai handseal.

"Suiton:Suiryuudan no jutsu"

Zwussshhhh

Seekor naga yang terbuat dari air terbentuk dengan mata berwarna kuning. Naga yang terbentuk dari jutsu Zabuza tersebut langsung menerjang Kakashi dan Hayate.

"Uhhh?"

Hayate yang tengah melihat sepasang mata kuning langsung berpindah pijakan untuk mengantisipasi akan adanya serangan mendadak, sedangkan Kakashi langsung merangkai handseal untuk membuat suatu jutsu.

Syuutt

"Suiton:Suiryuudan no jutsu"

Zwussshhhh

Seekor naga bermata kuning yang terbuat dari air terbentuk dari air di depan Kakashi lalu menerjang ke arah naga air yamg terbuat dari jutsu Zabuza.

Zwussshhhh Zbaaarrrrmmzzz

Setelah benturan antara dua naga itu terjadi, terciptalah hujan akibat benturan dua naga air tersebut.

Trass trass trass trass trass...

.

.

"Hyouton: Makyo Hyouso"

Zwussshhhh

Setelah terdengar suara itu, lantas muncul cermin-cermin berbentuk persegi panjang yang mengurung ketiga Shinobi Konoha di sana. Cermin-cermin itu membentuk sebuah kubah.

"Nee san,..kita terkurung" ujar Saudari kembar Sasuke, Akari. Dia tampak cemas sebab dia merasakan suatu hal yang ganjal karena tiba-tiba saja dia dikelilingi oleh cermin.

"Tenang saja,...tetap waspada dan fokus" perintah Sasuke, sebenarnya Sasuke juga mempunyai perasaan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Akari. Sedangkan Kurenai hanya diam tetapi tetap waspada, terbukti dengan matanya tengah melirik ke segala arah bahkan ke atas.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah depan Sasuke, dia melihat sebuah bayangan dari belakang cermin.

Seeepppp

Sekarang terlihat dengan jelas tubuh Haku tercetak di dalam cermin, bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Sasuke dan kedua rekannya terkejut...mereka bahkan melihat gambar Haku berada di setiap cermin yang mengelilinginya sembari memegang tiga senbon di masing-masing tangannya yang tersemat di sela-sela jarinya.

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt. ...

Bagaikan peluru dari segala arah serta seolah-olah nyata, Senbon-senbon itu keluar dari setiap cermin dan menusuk setiap jaringan milik tiga sasaran Haku yang berada di tengah-tengah kubah. Namun, Haku belum pernah melihat kemampuan asli dari Sang Yuhi.

Kurenai memiliki kemampuan genjutsu bahkan menjadi master genjutsu di konoha. Dia dengan kemampuannya ini sekarang mencoba mengubah kenyataan melalui genjutsu dimana Sasuke dan Akari telah menjauh dari titik sasaran supaya tidak terkena hujan senbon.

"Arigatou sensei Tasukata(aku terselamatkan)" ujar Akari lirih agar kekksi genjutsu tidak pecah.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian keluar dari kubah ini dan hancurkan kubah ini dari luar...sedangkan di dalam sini serahkan kepadaku" setelah berkata begitu Kurenai langsung mengumpulkan daun sakura yang srlama ini selalu bersamanya. Lalu Akari dan Sasuke juga berlari kecil keluar dari dalam kubah.

Sringg

Setelah sadar dari pengaruh genjutsu dari Kurenai, Haku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke tepi. Dilihatnya dua gadis Uchiha telah keluar sedangkan Kurenai tengah mengucapkan sesuatu entah kepada siapa, ucapannya seperti sedang membaca mantra.

'Sudah saatnya ya' pikir Haku sedikit tenang. Kemudian dia keluar dari dalam cermin, otomatis bayangan yang ada di cermin yang lainnya menghilang. Laku dia memasang handseal

Kreekk krekk kreekkk...

Cermin-cermin yang tadinya melayang dan membentuk sebuah kubah tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi ratusan jarum es

Haku kini melihat ke arah Kurenai yang telah selesai merangkai handseal

"Sensatsu suisho"

Dengan ucapan barusan di katakan oleh Haku, ratusan jarum es tersebut meluncur ke arah Kurenai

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt

BLAAMMM

Suara benda keras mengenai benda keras lain terdengar dan itu membuat dua uchiha kembar menoleh ke arah suara berasal.

'Sensei' batin Akari

"Semoga baik-baik saja" ucap Sasuke kemudian.

.

.

Di tempat lain di ujung jembatan terdapat sekelompok remaja yang terlihat was-was, gara-gara kabut ini mereka tidak bisa bertarung karena penglihatan mereka dihalangi oleh kabut ini.

"Siap kalau saja tidak ada kabut ini maka dari tadi aku sudah membunuh mereka" umpat seseorang berambut hitam jabrik, dialah anak yang diemaskan oleh Yondaime Hokage...Menma Namikaze...

'Dasar sombong' Batin Kiba mengatai Menma dalam hati karena tidak terlalu suka dengan sikap arogan Menma. Dari dulu hingga sekarang dia tidak berubah bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi dan semakin babywk orang yang tidak menyukainya bahkan ada juga yang berharap ketiadaanya Menma.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain di suatu pohon di sebuah desa nami no kuni terdapat sesosok pemuda yang sedang duduk-duduk di atas dahan pohon. Tampaknya dia sedang menunggu atau mengamati sesuatu.

"Sepertinya perintah yang diberi Gatou tadi malam akan benar-benar dilaksanakan sore ini" gumam pemuda tersebut, dia sedang memegang sebuah katana yang telah terlepas dari sarungnya.

Tap tap tap

Terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang mengepung sebuah rumah yang bisa diasumsikan rumah milik Tazuna. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa peralatan tajam yang bisa membunuh orang dalam kurun waktu satu-lima menit.

Syuutt tap

Pemuda yang tadinya bertengger di dahan pohon tersebut turun dengan melompat.

"Heyyy...para bandit miskin suruhan Gatou pergilah dari sini karena orang-orang yang kau cari sudah tidak berada di tempat" ucap pemuda tersebut dengan lantang, akibatnya orang yang disinggung olehnya mendatanginya dengan bersamaan

"Kalau memang begitu akan kubakar rumah ini hingga hangus semuanya" ucap salah satu dari kelima bandit yang mendatangi pemuda tersebut. "Kalau begitu yang harus kalian lakukan adalah membunuhku terlebih dahulu..." sahut pemuda itu sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan seperti menantang ke lima bandit tersebut.

"Kalau begitu...Semuanya...SERAAANGGG !" Dengan aba-aba yang diberikan oleh bandit yang berada di tengah langsung menerjang pemuda yang ada di sana

""Hooooooaaaa""

"Wow...Kesepuluh ekorku berdiri" ujar pemuda yang berada di hadapan bandit itu. Dia tersenyum lalu menyeringai

Sringg

Mata kirinya tertutup lalu terbuka, menampakkan mata berkornea merah merekah bergaris lingkaran banyak dan terdapat sembilan pola tomoe.

"Jraasshhhh"

Dalam waktu satu detik pemuda yang berciri-ciri rambut pirang jabrik berpakaian serba hitam disana berhasil membunuh 5 bandit dalam kurun waktu satu detik dari jarak 10 meter dan mengakhiri hidup bandit-bandit itu dengan terpisahnya kepala mereka.

"Tinggal sisanya " ujarnya kepada dirinya sendiri,

Slasshhhh

Tiba-tiba dia sudah tidak berada di tempat lagi, meninggalkan lima bandit suruhan Gatou yang mati mengenaskan dengan kepala yang terpisah jauh dari tubuh sang empu.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain terdapat tiga orang, pertama adalah anak kecil berusia 10 tahunan bernama Inari, kedua ibunya yang bernama Tsunami, ketiga adalah kakek Insri yang bernama Tazuna. Mereka bertiga berlari seperti akan memberitahukan sesuatu kepada pasukan pengawal dari Konoha. Sesaat mereka berhenti

"Tsunami, Inari kalian tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan? " tanya Tazuna kepada Tsunami dan cucunya dan mendapat balasan anggukan dari mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu sekaranf kita lakukan" ucap Tazuna lalu berlari ke arah sungai

Akan tetapi, saat berada di jarak puluhan meter dari sungai Tazuna tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sebab kabut telah mengelilingi tempat di seluruh sungai sampai-sampai tidak terlihat dimana letak jembatan berada.

Drap drap drap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang banyak seperti serombongan orang sedang melintasi tanah itu, masing-masing dari mereka membawa peralatan tajam seperti kapak, garpu raksasa, linggis dan kebutuhan rumah tangga lainnya yang tajam.

Mereka berjumlah puluhan, sepertinya mereka akan mendatangi sesuatu.

"Mereka datang" gumam Tazuna saat melihat rombongan bandit beserta Gatou menuju ke arah jembatan, beruntung dia berada agak jauh dari Gatou sehingga dia tidak melihat Tazuna.

Syuuttt tap

Seseorang tiba-tiba melompat entah dari mana dan menghadang perjalanan mereka.

"Siapa diantara kakian semua yang bernama Tuan Gatou? " tanya pemuda yang tadinya membantai lima bandit di sekitar perumahan milik Tazuna. Kali ini mata kirinya ia tutup dengan tangan kirinya

"Aku memangnya ada apa kau wahai pemuda? Aku saat ini tidak membutuhkan ninja manapun untuk kujadikan bawahan" ucap orang yang mengaku dirinya Gatou.

"Tidak, aku datang bukan untuk hal itu...aku hanya ingin bertanya..." ucap pemuda itu

"Bertanya apa?" Tanya Gatou

"Apakah kau membayar Zabuza dan Haku setelah mereka bekerja demi kalian?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang dingin seakan-akan mendesak orang yang ditanya untuk menjawab dengan jujur.

"Te-tentu saja kubayar..." Jawab Gatou, tetapi dari keraguannya dia menjawab bisa dipastikan dia berbohong apalagi disertai dengan keringat dingin yang meluncur di sisi wajahnya.

"Sayangnya saat ku tanya dua orang itu ksu tidak pernah membayarnya sepeserpun...dan hari ini aku menagih hutangmu dasar rendahan" tutur pemuda tersebut dengan nada mengintimidasi tetapi hanya dibalas oleh tawa dari mulut Gatou.

"Kau menagihnya? Hahahaha...jangan bercanda bocah, jika kau benar-benar ingin menagih hutang dua orang bodoh itu maka kau harus mengalahkan ke tigapuluh orang-orang suruhan pikihanku ini"

"Ayo serang DIAAAA..." serunya menyuruh seluruh bawahannya untuk membunuh pemuda di hadapannya saat ini.

"""HOOOOOOO...""" Teriak seluruh pasukan Gatou

.

.

"HOOOOOOO..."

"Ah...sudah dimulai rupanya" gumam pria bermasker perban yang sekarang ini berpijak di permukaan air sungai bersama kedua krang lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu Momochi Zabuza! ?" Tanya Kakashi merasa heran apa yang dikatakan oleh Zabuza.

"Gatou memcoba membunuhku dan juga Haku malam ini tetapi karena ada yang memata-matai kami lebih dulu ingin membunuhnya sore ini juga...namun sepertinya rencanaku tidak berjalan sesuai rencana" tutur Zabuza, Hayate dan Kakashi hanya diam saja.

"Hatake Kakashi aku mempunyai sebuah permintaan untukmu"

"Apa itu?"

"Setelah teknik kabut ini kulepas maka cepat buatlah Uzumaki Arashi dan Namikaze Menma tak sadarkan diri agar tidak akan ada lagi korban yang lebih banya" Ujar Zabuza

Tass

Kabut perlahan pudar dan warna disekitarnya mulai terlihat.

"Kami akan mengurus Gatou dan Kau Hatake Kakashi urus murid-muridmu" tutur Zabuza sebelum akhirnya dia melompat kembali ke jembatan

Syuutt

"Ayo Hayate" ajak Kakashi kepada Hayate untuk segera pergi dari tempatnya saat ini

Syuutt Syuutt

Di atas jembatan tampak Haku yang terengah engah sambil menyentuh dada bagian tengahnya, sepertinya kali ini dia kalah oleh genjutsu.

"Haku!?" Zabuza pun berlari menuju Haku yang kini terlihat sesak nafas.

"Hey...jounin Konoha lepaskan genjutsu mu sekarang juga pertarungan kita sudah berakhir" kata Zabuza dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Selesai katamu?"

Syuutt tap Syuutt tap

Dua jounin konoha lainnya telah memijaki tempat dimana Kurenai berada. Kakashi berlari menuju genin konoha lainnya sedangkan Hayate pergi menuju ke arah Kurenai berada

"Pertarungan kita berakhir Kurenai, kita harus pergi" Ucap Hayate.

"Hahh...kupikir kalian telah mati " ucap Kurenai dengan santainya sambil melepaskan genjutsu yang ia gunakan pada Haku.

"Uhuk-uuk-uhuk..." Haku terbatuk karena telah ke dunia nyata.

"Zabuza ji san" ucap Haku kepada Zabuza yang berada di sampingnya

"MENMA JANGAAANN!"teriak Kakashi dari kejauhan sontak membuat seluruh orang yang berada di sana menengok ke arah orang yang dimaksud

Hakupun melebarkan matanya ketika melihat bola biru itu tercipta di tangan kanan Menma yang siap untuk merobek kembali perut Haku, perlahan memori yang sempat ia hilangkan kembali menghantuinya ketika bola biru yang bertekanan tinggi tersebut mengenai organ dalamnya dan menghancurkan sebagian besar jantungnya.

"Hayate" bisik Kurenai, sedangkan apa yang dimaksud Kurenai Hayate menghadang Menma namun Menma masih bersikeras dengan melompat ke udara

"Rasengan"

Jrinngggg

Sebuah pedang besar bertemu dengan pusaran bola angin. Dari pemilik kedua benda tersebut yang menang adalah sang pemilik pedang karena mempunyai daya dorong tinggi sehingga menghempaskan pemilik bola chakra.

Sringgg

Tiada angin tiada hujan tiba-tiba saja tercipta sesosok tubuh pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tanpa pengikat kepala, berpakaian serba hitam yang ternodai banyak bercak darah dan pedang jenis katana yang terdapat sesuatu yang disebut kepala manusia tertancap di sana

"Tadaima" ucapnya dengan santainya, mata kirinya tertutup oleh kelopak matanya sendiri tetapi seperti halnya para uchiha yang telah sering menggunakan matanya, orang ini mengeluarkan cairan merah yang disebut darah dari sudut mata kirinya.

Anehnya lagi dia malah tersenyum, senyumnya tidak bisa dikatakan senang atau senyum ala psycopat tetapi senyum di antara dua hal tersebut.

"Aku membawa hadiah untuk kalian berdua, Haku-nee san, Ji san" tuturnya lagi sambil mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi ke langit.

"N-Naruto? Kau?"

"Naruto-kun?!"

"Naruto!?"

"Naruto?"

"Naruto-kun!?"

Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang di sekeliling Naruto saat ini.

"Hmm...Kesepuluh ekorku bergetar..."

Bruuggg

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat aneh itu Naruto ambruk ke depan dan tak sadarkan diri.

'Jangan-jangan kau menggunakannya lagi Naruto-kun' Batin Haku masih shock dengan keadaan ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N:**

 **Maaf atas keterlambatan update fic ini karena masalah mood dan berbagai masalah yang berwarna-warni terjadi di kehidupan saya*Mendoukusai* jadi,...Gomen minna san...(berojigi/membungkukkan badan 90 derajat)**

 **Saya benar-benar maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, yah gimana ya soalnya mood mengetik saya sedang berada di tingkat buruknya, jika ada yang tahu cara memperbaiki mood menulis tolong reviewnya ya...**

 **Okelah segitu aja dulu, jika ada yang kurang atau yang belum paham tentang situasi chap ini tolong review biar nantinya saya jelaskan.**

 **Oke begitulah yang dapat saya sampaikan tentang penutupan chap ini**

 **Okelah**

Suru Jaa

 **-Kuroyuki wa Rogu Outo da-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Someday You'll Dreaming you Dream-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **黒と白** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Kuro To Shiro-**


	7. Chapter 7

**==*❋Black and White❋*==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:Kuroyuki**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, Canon, Semi canon, Meiton!Naruto, FemSasuke!, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Drama, Romance(Maybe), (Mungkin Hurt/Comfort juga)**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:Naruto x Sasuke (in this Chapter)**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Y-Yo minna-gimana kabarnya? Disini saya sedang berada di salah satu neraka yang disebut'kebosanan', ya saya kebosanan selama berminggu-minggu, rasanya setelah saya menginjakkan kaki di Sekolah Menengah Kejuruhan tahun 2016 ini saya merasakan satu bulan itu rasanya seperti satu tahun, bahkan satu hari saja rasanya seperti seminggu. Dan di tanggal 5 -10 Desember adalah Neraka yang saya lalui dengan Otak canggih milik saya meskipun belajar dengan teknik** _ **Skimming**_ **atau** _ **pelayapan,**_ **padahal saya ini adalah orang pelupa, bahkan nama guru yang sering berbicara dengan saya saja lupa namanya hadehhhhhh, anehnya lagi saya bisa mengerjakan Soal UAS dengan mudahnya dan disebut anak Pintar, kenyataannya gak tuh, saya ini pemalas, bodoh, belajar cuma satu jam sehingga materinya cuma 1 per 10 yang tersimpan di Otak, terus bekerja sendiri, pendiam atau tidak suka banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata, Tidak suka bergaul dengan banyak orang ataupun seseorang dari kalangan Hawa, and Hikikomori desu.**

 **Oi ada saran lainkah? Yang'Zeru' gitu. Untuk nulis nih ffn ajha seperti mengerjakan PR matematika yang berhubungan dengan matriks, dicampur dengan 3 LKS Produktif yang berisi 12 bab jika dicampur, terus Bahasa Inggris(tidak terlalu sulit sih cuma menjengkelkan), Fisika (Lumayan tetapi tetep aja Angka itu menjengkelkan), dan kesepian itu merupakan hal yang paling mematikan bagaikan tubuh kita abadi dengan puluhan tombak menancap di tubuh yang rasanya menyakitkan sekali dan itu terjadi selama berulang-ulang sehingga itulah yang di sebut dengan penyiksaan mental. (-_-! Oi Thor lu ngomong avaan sih horror begitu bikin merinding K-POP aja Lu)**

 **Ehemmm...The Time Of Reply The Review...**

 **Terimakasih buat semuanya yang telah mwnjadikan cerita saya menjadi Favs anda, lalu terimakasih juga para pembaca yang telah rela menunggu update fic ini meskipun harus menunggu selama 2 minggu, dan juga para reviewer yang setia mengisi kolom Persegi panjang review yang berisi saran penyemangat meskipun saya ini susah untuk di semangati, karena saya itu pemalas yang cerdas, keturunan dari Shodaime Hokage kali ya...*haha pede amat gue*...**

 **Hee? Semembingungkan begitu kah? Gak tuh. Emang pertemuan antara Tim Konoha dengan Zabuza sebanyak tiga kali tapi gax sebegitu bingungnya kaleeeezzzz...**

 **Yah chap kemarin juga Duren jatuhnya kgk elit banget, itu karena dia belum tahu soal matanya sekaligus batas penggunaan mata kirinya itu, dan lagi cara menggunakan atau tepatnya memunculkan mata itu sama dengan Uchiha, bedanya tidak sampai membunuh orang terdekatnya.**

 **Saran yang bagus dari Ttpod terimakasih atas sarannya yang bermanfaat namun sayangnya saya masih Pelajar dan bukan Perokok sesetres apapun, tapi** **emangnya bisa ngopi sambil merokok?** **Gax tuh sangat sulit malahan, coba bayangkan,- gax tapi praktekkan merokok sambil minum kopi jadinya rokoknya ketelen sama air kopinya deh kakak. :-V**

 **Saran Kedua, Saran Naruto menjadi Dark ya...emang saya akan membikin Si duren jadi Dark Uban dengan Pedang type Greatsword dan menjadi Kenshin ,soal pertarungan dengan keluarga Yondaime itu pasti ada, tetapi klo menyerang Konoha sih gak sampe deh kayaknya, juga pasti ada Arc Shippudennya tenang aja rek. (Jempol Untuk Saran ente Pendy)**

 **Terus nih gw kasih untuk ente semua yang menginginkan Pair Naruto x Fem Sasu, Khusus untuk chapter ini saya akan men'show' chapter Spesial ini karena ini adalah Chapter ke'7 ' karena angka 7 itu merupakan kenangan untuk saya, angka 8 melambangkan harapanku yang tidak pernah ada ujungnya, sedangkan angka 9 hmmmm apa ya...sepertinya angka itu angka istimewa dimana angka ini merupakan angka terakhir.**

 **Yoshh...Jikan da...!**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ***❋Sasuke no Kimochi❋***

 **-❋Perasaan Sasuke❋-**

Di sebuah kamar tepatnya di atas kasur terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang terlelap, saat ini dia memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek yang terdapat noda merah dan celana hitam panjang. Ternyata di ruangan itu bukan si pemuda itu saja yang berada di dalamnya.

Ada dua orang gadis sebaya dengan si pemuda itu, mereka berdua kembar identik tetapi sifat mereka dan tatapan mata mereka berbeda, kedua perempuan itu tengah duduk di kursi sambil mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Nee chan, apakah yang kita lihat sore tadi adalah Naruto-kun yang sesungguhnya?" Tanya Kembarannya yang mempunyai sifat lugu, Namanya Akari Uchiha.

"Aku tidak tahu, perasaanku mengatakan bukan...tidak mungkin Naruto bisa melakukan Shunshin dalam jarak yang sangat jauh tanpa Chakra,...-tidak saat itu aku merasakan Chakra asing yang sangat besar ketika Naruto telah berada di depan kita waktu itu sebelum Chakra yang sangat besar itu lenyap" Balas Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya sebagai Ninja tipe sensor.

"Dan juga...dia tampak tersenyum dicampur dengan menyeringai seperti anak kecil yang telah menjadi psikopat" Sambung Akari, tampaknya bukan saja Haku dan Zabuza serta tiga Jounin pembimbing yang sempat Shock tetapi Akari juga. Untungnya tidak ada genin lain yang tahu tentang kejadian tersebut.

"Hm" balas Sasuke singkat.

"Sepertinya kali ini Naruto-kun tidur nyenyak ya, Nee-Chan" Ucap Akari saat melihat Pemuda yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, sepertinya dia tidak sadar jika sore ini dia melakukan hal yang diatas kemampuannya" Balas Sasuke, dia juga memperhatikan Pemuda yang tidur disana dengan tersenyum pula.

"Akari, sudah malam ayo kita ke kamar kita dan tidur dan biarkan Naruto bermimpi indah" Ujar Sasuke lalu berdiri, "baiklah" Ucap Akari berjalan keluar mendahului Sasuke yang masih Berdiri.

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto yang kini tengah tertidur pulas, diapun tersenyum lembut bahkan saat ini dia lebih mirip-tidak lagi bahkan dia bagaikan replika Akari, yang membedakannya adalah dadanya yang lebih besar 5 senti dari Akari asli.

'Naruto...-kun' Ucapnya dalam hati

"Oyasuminasai" Tuturnya dengan lembut sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi matanya dengan menyisir ke atas. Kemudian diapun berjalan keluar menyusul Akari untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan kamar Akari. Sebelum itu entah mengapa rasanya dia ingin melumat mulut yang sedikit terbuka dari pemuda yang dilihatnya itu namun dia membatalkan niatnya.

.

.

.

"Enghhh..." Seorang pemuda yang tadinya terlelap kini telah tersadar dengan membuka kelopak matanya, sinar dari sang mentari tiba-tiba menerobos retinanya dari arah kiri, sontak tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menghalau cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya.

"Oh sudah pagi ya umm mungkin siang, ughh...Sakit sekali tubuhku" Ucapnya sambil berubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Wajahnya tampak pucat namun dia tidak berniat merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya yang berdenyut-denyut. 'Dan juga laparrrrrr' batinnya sembari mengelus perutnya.

Krieeettt

"Oh!?...Naruto-kuuuuunnnn! !?"

Grerbbb

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan bersurai hitam panjang yang dikuncir ekor kuda bermata onyx muncul dari balik pintu dan langsung menerjang Naruto dengan sebuah pelukan. Dia adalah Kakak angkat Naruto yang bernama Haku, gadis itu berusia 18 tahunan yang memakai gaun sejenis One Piece tanpa lengan berwarna biru laut dan juga dia tidak menggunakan sepatunya,

"N-Nee-san?" Gumam pemuda itu dengan ekspresi bingung. "Kau-kenapa kau waktu itu menggunakannya?" Ucap kakak Naruto dengan nada yang lebih tinggi sama halnya dengan Khawatir.

"Menggunakan!? "

"Ya kau membuat dirimu tak terkendali lagi dan membantai seluruh pasukan Gatou dengan memutus leher mereka Naruto-kun, bahkan kepala Gatou kau tusuk dengan Katanamu" Jelas Haku sambil meneteskan air matanya dan membasahi baju Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto menutup mulutnya sendiri seperti mau muntah karena membayangkan hal keji itu ia lakukan bahkan diperkirakan jumlah Korban yang ia bunuh telah mencapai lima puluh dalam satu hari.

"Apakah itu ...benar Nee-san?" Ucapnya tidak percaya, dia tidak mungin melakukan hal gila dan keji seperti itu.

"Benar, kau terlalu membenci apa yang sedang kau lihat sebelumnya, dan pasti ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang mengendalikanmu" Ucap Haku sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Tolong jangan melakukannya lagi, ...jika itu terjadi maka semua orang yang berada di dekatmu bahkan aku pun mungkin bisa mati karena itu" Ucap Haku sembari menundukkan kepalanya bertujuan menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Nee-san, jangan hilang dari sisiku, jangan pergi lagi dan hiduplah bersamaku lagi, buatlah aku bisa mengendalikan perasaan ini sehingga aku bisa menjadi adik serta Shinobi yang baik" Tutur Naruto sambil menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Haku.

"Hm, jika peperangan di negara ini selesai maka aku berjanji akan hidup denganmu dan juga bersama Zabuza ji-san" Ucap Haku sembari menutup matanya begitu juga dengan Naruto seraya menikmati suasana ini.

"Gomen, Nee-san" Ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Hm, kalau begitu kau harus makan dulu untuk memulihkan tenagamu" Tutur Haku melepaskan sentuhan kepalanya dengan Naruto, begitu pun dengan Naruto tetapi secara perlahan.

"Hm, nanti saja Nee-san" Jawab pemuda itu dengan malasnya.

"Naruto-kun kau harus makan dulu, jika tidak maka tubuhmu akan melemas dan sakit seperti waktu itu.." Haku semakin naik pitam karena adiknya mulai Bandel.

"Kau bisa membawakannya kesini nanti " Ujar Naruto memposisikan tubuhnya untuk bersandar di dinding.

"Huh..terserahlah..."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memilih untuk tidur sendiri? Maksudku tidak dengan teman-teman laki-lakimu?" Tanya Haku penasaran

"Nee-san pasti sudah tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka dengan kebisingan dan keramaian yah kecuali dengan Ino-Shika-Chouji" balas Naruto, sedangkan Haku membayangkan saat dia masih bersama Naruto ketika Dia mengajak Naruto berbelanja tetapi Naruto memakai jubah tanpa lengan berwarna coklat yang Berhoodie dan terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di bayangan dan terus melihat ke bawah serta hanya melihat sepatu atau sandal orang lain di depannya agar dia tidak menabrak orang, padahal Haku selalu berada di sampingnya dan menyuruh Naruto untuk menatap ke depan meskipun dia pemalu dan pemalas tetap saja saat itu dia berada di lingkungannya.

"Pfftthihihihihi..." Haku terkikik geli ketika membayangkan hal memalukan bagi Naruto itu.

"N-Nee-san jangan begitu, aku jadi malu" Ucap Naruto sambil membuang muka ke arah cendela dimana cahaya matahari menerobos ke kamar penginapannya. Haku perlahan mendekatkan diri di depan Naruto dan kedua tangannya ia taruh di pundak Naruto

"Hihihi...tapi kau begitu lucu waktu itu dan kau masih lebih pendek dari ini..." Kata Haku sambil menatap ke mata Naruto dan masih terkikik meski tidak separah yang tadi.

"Ya teruskanlah" Balas Naruto cemberut.

"Oh ya punyamu sudah besar ya Nee-san" Ujar Naruto dan tatapan Naruto tertuju pada dada Haku yang kini sedang merangkak apalagi dengan jari telunjuk yang terarah pada gundukan itu, Pemuda itu sedikit tertarik karena Haku hanya menggunakan gaun yang tipis jadi terlihat dengan jelas ukuran gundukan tersebut. Gadis itu mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya karena bingung, setelah itu pandangannya tertuju pada telunjuk Naruto

Haku yang baru dasar pun langsung memerah wajahnya lalu duduk membelakangi Naruto.

"H-Hentai" ujarnya dengan kesalnya dengan kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dadanya

"Hihihi..." Haku malah terkikik sembari menutup mulutnya.

"Kenapa Nee-san malah tertawa?" Kini Naruto yang dibuat heran, Haku malah bergerak ke arah samping kanan Naruto lalu duduk bersandar ke dinding di dekat Naruto dengan menekuk Kakinya sedangkan tangannya ia lingkarkan pada kakinya, dan juga wajahnya yang tadinya memerah hanya tersisa semburatnya saja dan itu membuat Haku semakin cantik.

"Ternyata kau sudah punya pemikiran seperti itu ya, ternyata adikku ini sudah bisa berpikiran dewasa rupanya" Tutur Haku, tak lama kemudian ada suara pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang.

Ceklek

Krieett

"Oh? Kau Sudah sadar Naruto? " Ucap seorang Jounin berambut silver panjang yang memakai masker dan hitae ate desa Konoha yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Oh? Sensei..." ucap Naruto sembari melihat seseorang yang memasuki ruangannya. "Kau sudah tidur selama satu hari penuh kemarin, apakah badanmu terasa pegal?" Tanya Pria bermasker tersebut.

"Heh? Aku tidur seharian? Apakah benar itu Haku Nee-san?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah terkejut kepada Haku, sedangkan Haku memasang tawa hambar dan mengiyakan dengan anggukan

"Uhm...itu benar, kau tidur terlalu pulas dan kau tidak pernah membuka mata hari kemarin" balas gadis Yuki itu menjelaskan.

"Sebegitunya aku kelelahan?" Ucap Naruto lagi masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, " mungkin saja" balas Kakashi, Guru pembimbing tim 7 menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tapi yang ku kejutkan lagi adalah...bukankah kata gadis ini jiwamu digunakan untuk membangkitkannya? Apakah itu benar atau...!" Ucapnya lagi tetapi masih menggantungkan perkataannya sambil menunjuk Haku.

"Hehehe...sebenarnya kami hanya pura-pura, agar Naruto-kun bisa mengevakuasi keluarga Tazuna-san dan memojokkan Gatou, namun situasinya berubah..." Kini yang menjawab adalah Haku dengan raut wajah sedih, lalu dia dengan segera berubah mimik wajahnya

"Tapi akhirnya Gatou bisa tersingkirkan dan markasnya sedang Vacuum of Power jadi malam ini Zabuza ji-san akan mengambil uang di brangkasnya" Tutur haku dengan raut muka senang.

"Oh begitu ya, de...Naruto kau harus makan dulu oh ya Sasuke atau Akari-chan yang akan membawakan makanannya" Balas Pria Hatake tersebut sambil duduk di kursi sambil mengeluarkan buku hijau keramatnya.

"Oi apakah hubungan kalian sedekat itu?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk kedua orang yang berada di atas ranjang dan duduk bersandar dinding tanpa jarak.

"M-mungkin" ucap Haku dengan gugup yang tak terlalu mencolok, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

'Aku iri kepada kalian jika seperti itu, semoga saja aku bisa seperti mereka!' Batin Kakashi sambil mendengus,

"Jangan salah sangka Kakashi-san kita mana mungkin bisa berhubungan intim jika telah terikat dengan hubungan saudara, apalagi umurku tiga tahun lebih tua dari Naruto-kun" ujar Haku meyakinkan Guru Naruto yang satu ini. Setelah itu dia membaca novel yang dipegangnya itu dengan serius.

"Oh ya kemarin kan aku tidur, seharusnya aku bisa bangun karena kelaparan?" Tanya Naruto mengenai dirinya kemarin,

"Yah tapi Sasuke yang mengurusmu karena Akari berbelanja dengan Hinata, lalu tim lainnya menghabiskan waktu dengan berlatih sedangkan Kakak perempuanmu dan Zabuza menyelidiki sesuatu sehingga kakakmu itu menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengurusmu, jadi tanyakan nanti kepada Sasuke" jelas Kakashi,

"Hm baiklah"

Ceklek krieett

"Naruto-kun? Sudah berapa lama kamu sadar?" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berbaju biru dongker dan rok sepaha berkuncir kuda masuk dan berseru.

"Yah tidak lebih 10 menitan,...kata sensei makanannya akan Kau dan atau Sasuke bawakan? Aku sudah lapar Akari-chan!" Kata Naruto memastikan Akari atau Sasuke membawakan makanan untuknya.

"Oh! Tenanglah Nee-chan yang akan membawakannya jadi...baiklah Ohime-sama silahkan memasuki ruangan Ouji-sama" Ucap Akari dengan semangatnya dengan mengganti nama Sasuke menjadi Ohime-sama (Tuan Puteri) sedangkan Naruto menjadi Ouji-sama(Pangeran), tentu saja Naruto menjadi bingung sehingga menaikkan alisnya sebelah kanan karena tak mengeri maksud Akari.

"Biasa saja Akari" ucap suara dari luar, suara langkah kakinya terdengar halus itu menandakan seseorang yang akan masuk todak memakai alas kaki karena suatu alasan.

Tep tep tep

Mata Haku dan Kakashi melebar karena terkejut, -bukan tepatnya Kagum. Apalagi dengan Naruto diiringi semburat merah di pipinya. Pantas saja karena Sasuke tampak seperti seorang Puteri kerajaan tanpa mahkota dengan pandangan tegasnya dan senyum manisnya yang tipis, apalagi membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat sepiring nasi yang terlihat mirip bubur beserta lauknya dan juga segelas air putih.

'Kawaii(Cute)' batin Haku dan Kakashi di saat yang bersamaan. Sasuke yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke pada biasanya,

Lantaran dia memakai Dress yang panjangnya sampai di tengah-tengah tulang kering berwarna merah, yang bermotif semacam bordir yang sangat indah dari dada sampai perutnya.

 **Note:Lihat Mine char dari Akame ga Kill, cuma Dressnya doang tanpa Stocking dan warnanya Merah sedangkan bordirnya berwarna merah hati.**

Rambut hitamnya ia ikat menjadi Pony tail dengan pita berwarna merah dan jepit yang terdapat di poni rambutnya sebelah kiri. Dibanding dengan maid, Sasuke yang saat ini adalah menjadi seorang puteri bangsawan yang tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk pangeran yang merupakan kekasihnya, ditambah lagi dia tidak memakai sepatunya dan itu membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Sasuke berjalan menuju meja di sebelah kanan ranjang Naruto untuk meletakkan makanan untuk Naruto.

Gleg

"S-Sa-Sa-Sa-suke?" Gumam Naruto dengan gagapnya sampai dia berkeringat dingin, ditambah lagi wajahnya yang pucat seperti itu.

"Ada apa Naruto apakah aku aneh? Sudah kuduga..." Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto sambil menatap Naruto dengan wajah merona.

"Memang aneh ya!" Ucap Sasuke kemudian diikuti senyum mirisnya tanpa melihat Naruto, atau tepatnya ke arah lantai.

Haku melihat Kakashi yang memberi Isyarat untuk keluar ruangan dan yang menyuruhnya adalah Akari.

"Naruto aku keluar dulu untuk mencari angin yang segar di pagi ini" Kakashi berucap sambil berjalan keluar, sebelumnya perkataan Kakashi dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Naruto.

"Oh ya Naruto-kun aku dan Akari-chan mau berbelanja jadi Sasuke-chan tolong rawat Naruto-kun ya" ucap Haku kepada Naruto lalu beralih memandang Sasuke

"H-Hai akan aku usahakan yang terbaik untuknya" Jawab Sasuke dengan formal, sepertinya dia sangat mengagumi dan menghormati Haku sampai segitunya.

"Nee-chan buat Naruto-kun merasa lebih baik ya" Pesan Akari terhadap kakaknya, tetapi gadis yang diberi pesan malah merona.

"Sudahlah cepat keluar sana" Titah Sasuke, lantas dengan senyum mengejek Akari pun menutup pintu lalu.

Di balik pintu Akari tengah mendengus lalu tersenyum sambil berkata "ini lebih baik untuk Naruto-kun dan Nee-chan" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tep tep tep

Ketiga orang yang sebelumnya berada di ruangan itu telah meninggalkan ruangan meninggalkan Seorang Puteri dan Pangeran berdua.

"Sasuke...ano..pita itu.." Naruto menunjuk pita merah yang dipakai oleh Sasuke, "ya ini adalah pita hadiah ulang tahunku darimu dulu, sudah lama aku tidak memakainya" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus pitanya lalu kemudian dia menyisir rambutnya.

Gleg

'Benar-benar mirip seperti seorang Puteri bangsawan' Batin Naruto sambil meneguk ludahnya. "Hoo...sepertinya kau sangat terpukau melihat penampilanku seperti ini ya Naruto sehingga wajahmu aneh begitu" goda Sasuke dengan disertai wajah yang merona menambahkan kesan cantik untuk si gadis itu.

"Ya-anu-tidak-ya begitulah" Ucapan Naruto tidak kunjung pulih karena godaan dari Sasuke, pandanganya juga tampak seperti mencari-cari alasan. Dilihat dari gerakan bola matanya saja terlihat jelas jika Naruto sedang kebingungan. 'Sial kenapa tubuhku bertambah lemas begini?' Geramnya dalam hati.

"Hmmphh dasar bodoh...baiklah sekarang makanlah, karena sudah sadar maka makanlah sendiri" Ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil duduk di ranjang.

'Apakah itu benar-benar sifat seorang Puteri yang bijaksana?' Batin Naruto lagi. Naruto pun menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati meja yang pada saat itu mejanya berjarak 30 cm dari ranjang, sehingga Naruto tidak perlu berjalan. Tetapi ketika kedua tangannya ia gerakkan ke arah nampan ternyata sangat sulit,

'Ugghhh susah sekali menggerakkan tanganku, rasanya berat seperti di muati gajah' Batinnya kesal

Brukk

Tangannya terjatuh pada meja sebelum dia bisa menggapai nampan tersebut, keringat entah mengapa mengucur deras melalui pipinya. lalu dari suara itu Sasuke terkejut dan melihat ke arah Naruto, yang sangat terlihat kesakitan.

"N-Naruto kau tidak apa? Maaf karena membuatmu seperti ini" Sasuke merasa bersalah karena baginya dia telah menyiksa Naruto dengan tubuh seperti itu, kemudian dia menyandarkan Naruto ke dinding seperti semula.

"Maaf kemarin aku memberimu makan dua kali, pagi dan sore" Ucap Sasuke dikelilingi oleh rasa bersalah dan Khawatir tentunya.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena telah merepotkan mu Sasuke, aku kelepasan dan membuat diriku seperti ini" Tutur Naruto dengan wajah sedih.

"K-kalau begitu aku akan menyuapimu" Sasuke berkata lalu mengambil piring yang berada di meja lalu menyendokkan nasi dan lauk untuk Naruto,

Tetapi saat akan menyuapi Naruto dia malah blushing ketika melihat Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman yang telah lama tidak dia lihat.

"A-ada apa Naruto Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu" Ucap Sasuke sambil membuang muka berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya kepada Naruto, namun Naruto tahu karena dia merasakan hal yang sama.

"Cepatlah, ...bilang aaaaaa" Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk membuka mulutnya, Naruto pun mengangguk paham dan membuka mulutnya.

"Baiklah...Aaaaummnnn"

Naruto menerima suapan pertamanya dari Sasuke dan memakannya dengan khidmat.

.

.

Waktu berlalu terlalu cepat dan nasi yang berada di piring tinggal satu suapan lagi.

Gleg

Naruto menelan nasinya tetapi saat suapan yang terakhir dia dia berhenti membuka mulutnya sehingga Sasuke sempat bingung dengan lerubahan sikap laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal kepadamu" ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini tentang kemarin, Bagaimana caramu menyuapiku saat aku tidur? Tidak mungkin dengan nasi yang utuh seperti ini." Ucap Naruto tetapi Sasuke hanya mendengarkannya saja.

"Dan lagi, jika kau memasukkan nasi utuh seperti ini bulat-bulat aku mungkin tersedak dan bangun atau bisa saja aku mati karena kehabisan nafas" Lanjut Naruto

Wajah Sasuke merona sekali lagi tetapi kali ini dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan jawabannya setelah misi ini selesai dan kembali ke rumah kita lagi" balas Sasuke dengan gembiranya.

"-tidak aku ingin jawaban pasti, karena sebentar lagi aku akan membantu pasukan rebellion untuk menyerang pasukan Mizukage, dan persentase aku bisa hidup hanyalah 10 sampai 20 persen" jelas Naruto, sontak mata Sasuke melebar ketika mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Kenapa kau-"

"Aku ingin membuat Yondaime Mizukage tidak berdaya atau terbunuh agar kedamaian di negeri ini terjamin" ucap Naruto disertai senyuman.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan negara ini?" Tanya gadis Uchiha itu.

"Di negara ini sedang melakukan perang saudara antara pasukan Yondaime Mizukage dan Pasukan Rebellion, Mizukage menindas rakyatnya sendiri dan membunuh para pengguna kekkei genkai karena dianggap membahayakan dan karena itulah Gatou mengambil kesempatan untuk memperoleh kekayaan lebih..."

"Oleh karena itulah Aku ingin kau dan yang lainnya kembali ke Konoha Gakure no sato sedangkan aku, nee-san, dan Zabuza ji-san akan bergabung dengan pasukan Rebellion untuk memulai perang,.."

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut cherry nya.

"Dan juga jangan beritahu siapapun tentang hal ini, pura-puralah tidak tahu-" Jelas Naruto tetapi di akhir kalimatnya perkataannya dipotong oleh perkataan Sasuke

"-JANGAN BODOH, jika itu terjadi maka aku ... aku...tidak bisa bertarung lagi" Sahut Sasuke dengan suara membentak yang perlahan melirih.

"Jika kau berperang akupun juga, jikapun kau keluar dari Konoha akupun juga, Kemanapun kau pergi aku pasti akan menemukanmu" ujarnya dengan lirih tetapi tampak tegas. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti

"Kalau begitu,...bisakah-"

"Tutup matamu" interupsi Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto,

"heh?" Naruto hanya bingung mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah tutup matamu saja dan hitunglah sampai 180 detik" tambah Sasuke.

"Hm baiklah"

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

.

.

.

"180"

Mata Naruto melebar ketika ada sesuatu yang menempel dimulutnya, bukan itu saja ada suatu cairan kental yang masuk melalui mulutnya.

Gleg

Gleg

Gleg

Gleg

'Sasuke ? Kau?'

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dan menyalurkan cairan makanan yang tercampur dengan air liurnya yang sebelumnya dikunyahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto bersama dengan Pelukan Sasuke yang erat terhadapnya agar Naruto tidak terlepas olehnya. Lalu dimana piringnya? Sudah berada di tempat semula.

Tak sampai 15 detik Sasuke melepas tautan bibirnya, wajahnya merona tetapi dia menundukkan wajahnya agar dia merasa lebih baik.

"Itulah yang kulakukan kemarin berulang kali, pagi dan Sore" ucapnya dengan lembut sembari mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terdapat cairan.

"Kenapa kau?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terdapat cairan juga di saat yang bersamaan.

"Itu karena aku Mencintaimu Naruto-kun" Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang sedikit naik tetapi tidak terlalu keras apalagi dengan suffix-'kun', mata Naruto melebar karena terkejut mendengarnya.

"Meskipun begitu percuma saja apa yang kulakukan hanyalah sia-sia" Ucap Sasuke kemudian sambil mengambilkan air putih yang berada di atas meja kepada Naruto, dengan senang hati Naruto nengambilnya,

Gleg gleg gleg

"Aku tahu kau lebih memilih Akari karena Kau mencintainya bukan? "Ujar Sasuke sambil memasang senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Namun, disisi lain aku ingin Kau berbahagia dengan Akari, meskipun pada akhirnya aku yang tersingkirkan" tuturnya lagi dengan ekspresi yang sama, lalu dia bangkit dan membelakangi Naruto dengan wajah menunduknya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkannya, kini aku sudah lega karena tidak ada beban lagi yang menggangguku. " ucap Sasuke lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya,

Tep

Naruto menaruh Gelas yang airnya tinggal sedikit itu ke tempat semula. "Aku tahu, karena itulah setidaknya hiduplah untukku sebagai...Ore no Shonzai Shoumei da (Bukti keberadaanku)" Ucap Naruto dengan tegas, Sasuke yang mendengarkannya hanya membulat sempurna dengan pipi yang berlinang air mata. Dia mengeluarkan air mata karena menangis meskipun tanpa suara dan menatap ke arah depan.

"Sasuke jangan menangis...itu bukanlah Sasuke yang kukenal...aku tahu kau berlinang air mata meskipun kau memunggungiku..." Tutur Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu..." Sasuke berbalik badan, Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang menangis sambil tersenyum itu pun hanya dapat melebarkan matanya sebab ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Sasuke menangis dan itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

Gadis itu perlahan mendekatkan diri pada Naruto lalu duduk di kasur sebelah Naruto. Dengan sengaja Sasuke melepas ikatan pita yang menguncir rambutnya itu dan ia berikan kepada Naruto sehingga rambutnya tergerai indah.

"Ini aku berikan untukmu semoga kau berhasil selamat dengan jumlah Korban seminimal mungkin" Sasuke tersenyum ketika memberikan pita itu keoada Naruto,

"Akan kuterima, dan juga kau sangat cantik jika seperti itu...apalagi jika kau menggunakan mahkota pasti kau akan sangat cantik sekali " Pemuda jabrik pirang itu mengambil pita merah yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya lalu memujinya. Karena pujiannya lah Sasuke semakin blushing lagi dan lagi.

"Hemphhh...pokoknya kau harus hidup, berjanjilah ketika kau sudah kembali kau harus menyuapiku seperti aku menyuapimu hari ini..." Sasuke membuang muka ke arah lain supaya wajahnya yang malu seperti itu tidak tampak malu oleh orang yang ia cintai.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan menyuapimu ketika pulang nanti jika kau mau aku juga bisa menyuapimu dengan cara terakhirmu menyuapiku" Tutur Naruto berjanji dan perkataannya itu membuat Sasuke sudah benar-benar semakin malu dan membelakangi Naruto.

"B-Baka, Hentaii...! " Kata Sasuke dengan nada'ngambeg'.

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci piring itu" Sasuke akan berdiri untuk mengambil piring dan gelas di atas meja tetapi sebelum itu terjadi Tangan Sasuke ditahan oleh tangan kekar yang begitu rapuh sehingga dia membatalkan niatnya untuk berdiri.

"Ada apa Naruto? " Tanya Sasuke sambil menghadap ke arah Naruto tepatnya di mata shappire Naruto.

Srett

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya yang sudah terisi tenaga ke arah wajah Sasuke dan membalainya, Sasuke tampak blushing untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ternyata Naruto mengusap Bekas air mata itu menggunakan tangannya sampai mata Sasuke tidak terlihat basah meskipun agak bengkak karena habis menangis.

"Na...Ru...To?"

"Yosh...dengan begini Ohime-sama sudah kembali ceria lagi..." ujar Naruto dengan cerianya, dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum manis.

"Uhm...hai'...Ouji-sama" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada ceria lalu membereskan Meja dan kembali ke dapur.

Krieettt

Grebb

Sasuke masih berada di luar pintu dan tangan kirinya ia sentuhkan ke bibirnya lalu ke pipinya dimana semuanya berkaitan dengan Naruto, entah itu fisik atau pun abstrak dalam artian perasaan.

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju dapur, entah sejak kapan sebuah penginapan terdapat dapurnya. Mungkin inilah kelebihan dari Kirigakure.

Sedangkan Naruto yang berada di dalam ruangan dan bersandar di dinding hanya menyentuhkan jari tangan kanannya ke bibirnya.

"Kemarin Sasuke telah menciumku puluhan kali, dan juga rasanya Sasuke itu sangat lembut tadi dibandingkan selama masih berada di akademi" gumamnya.

'Kemarin Sasuke menciumku-menciumku-menciumku-menciumku...apakah aku bisa tidur malam ya...Akhirnya hal yang ku harapkan terjadi' batinnya sambil memasang ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Yahuuu...Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya darinya" Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri kegirangan dengan tangan kananan menunjuk ke atap. Lalu sebuah pita melayang dari atas dan sesegera mungkin dia menangkapnya sebelum bersentuhan dengan tanah. Lalu dia memposisikan tubuhnya kembali duduk namun duduk bersila di atas ranjang

"Aku akan hidup untukmu Sasuke...mari kita hidup bersama" Naruto tersenyum sembari mengaitkan pita yang tadinya dipakai oleh Sasuke itu di tangan kanannya, ia berniat menjadikan pita itu gelangnya sebagai pengganti jimat baginya.

"Akan kuakhiri sesegera mungkin, akan aku tunjukkan siapa aku tanpa menggunakan kekuatan sempurnaku" gumamnya dengan penuh keyakinan sembari melihat ke arah luar jendela, dimana sang mentari telah naik dan tidak lagi menembus jendela ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kruckkruckrkurck

Terdengar suara air yang mengalir di sela-sela bebatuan, di sanalah sungai mengalir dengan airnya yang jernih, di pinggirnya terdapat seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun dan seorang perempuan yang seumuran dengannya, dia bersurai hitam yang digerai sehingga terkibarkan oleh semilir angin ditambah lagi pita yang tersemat di poni bagian kirinya, gadis itu memiliki mata beriris onyx dan memakai gaun merah yang indah dengan sepatu ninjanya, dan juga dia membawa dua set dango pastinya untuk dirinya dan laki-laki di depannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, orang yang hanya dapat menggerakkan hatinya. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi suka dango seperti Naruto dan Haku, apakah dia terkena pengaruh dari Haku? Mungkin saja.

Sedangkan Naruto dia memakai kaos hitam sebagai dalaman dia juga memakai jaket berwarna hitam bergaris putih melintang di perutnya yang ia biarka terbuka dan dia memakai celana hitam panjang seperti biasa dengan tangan kanan yang terlilit pita yang sengaja ia buat menjadi aksesoris gelang.

"Naruto kenapa kita kesini? Dan lagi kenapa kau membawa katanamu? Atau jangan-jangan?..." Sasuke bertanya namun dia menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Benar aku akan..^ Naruto menjawabnya namun dia juga menggantungkan perkataannya.

Srinnnggggggg

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik pedangnya dari persembunyiannya yang masih ternodai oleh bercak merah yang dapat diansumsikan itu adalah darah yang mengering dari korbannya lusa. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan senyuman.

Gleg

"Bohong..."

Sasuke hanya dapat menggumamkan itu dengan raut muka terkejut dan berkeringat dingin dan dia berjalan mundur namun cuma selangkah karena tubuhnya terasa sudah dipaku di sana.

Tep tep tep

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah tergesa-gesa disertai pandangan mengintimidasi. "Selagi masih sepi ayo kita lakukan Sasuke" Ajak Naruto kepada Sasuke untuk melakukan sesuatu

"A-Apa maksudmu Naruto? " tanya Sasuke yang malah terfikirksn olehnya adalah hal buruk.

"Tentu saja melatih kemampuan kita" Ucap Naruto langsung membersihkan pedangnya dari lumuran darah yang mengering dengan air yang mengalir deras di sana jadi tidak harus memakai pengelap.

"Heh?" Sasuke hanya diam tanpa memberi perkataan

"Kenapa bengong?...ayo lakukan...-oh ya peranmu sekarang ini adalah menjadi Ohime-sama ya...huh...Mendoukusai aku harus melakukannya sendirian" Naruto tiba-tiba mendengus bosan karena tidak ada teman yang bisa ia ajak latihan di pagi yang cerah ini.

"Hmmphh...Seorang pangeran harus menjadi kuat demi melindungi sang tuan puteri, entah bagaimanapun caranya" Sasuke menceramahi Naruto agar kembali bersemangat.

"Huft...baiklah Ohime-sama yang cerewet" Naruto memulai latihannya dengan pemanasan terlebih dahulu agar saat Push up, Sit up, scot jump, dan saat mengayunkan pedang, dia tidak mengalami cedera. Lalu dimana Katananya? Katananya sedang ia jemur karena dia tidak membawa pengelap jadi dia lebih baik menjemurnya

Pertama-tama, Pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya dengan menekuk kepalanya kekiri dengan tangan kirinya lalu menghitungnya 8+8 , lalu kekanan dengan tangan kanan menahannya, lalu ke atas bawah, lalu mematahkan kepala ke kanan-kiri, menengok ke kanan-kiri, bertujuan untuk meregangkan otot leher dan bahunya. Sedangkan posisi tubuhnya menghadap ke arah sungai, lalu Sasuke mengamati Naruto di bawah pohon sambil memakan dango yang ia bawa dengan asiknya. Terlalu asiknya ada orang yang mengintainya di dalam bayangan pepohonan, juga dia sedang menonaktifkan mode sensornya dan tidak membawa perlengkapan ninjanya, dia memilih untuk refreshing seharian bersama Naruto di sisinya, dia pikir jika ada bahaya pasti Naruto dapat melindunginya melalui katananya sehingga dia melupakan hal yang penting sekarang.

"7...8"

Naruto telah selesai melakukan pemanasan dengan kepala, lengan dan sekarang dia akan melakukan pemanasan pada Kakinya. Pemuda itu menekuk kaki kanannya agak tinggi lalu menghitungnya.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain terdapat empat pria dewasa dan satu perempuan yang berada di gendongnya dengan bridal style, anehnya meski sang perempuan membuka matanya dia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya apalagi mulutnya disekap oleh kain.

"Emmmpphhh...emmppphhh" Gadis itu hanya dapat mengeluarkan erangan berupa rintihan-rintihan.

"Oi, sebaiknya kau buka saja kain yang menyumbat mulutnya biar kita bisa bicara dengannya" tutur seorang pria dari belakang.

"Bagaimana kalau dia akan berteriak?" Tanya orang yang sedang menggendong perempuan bergaun merah di sana.

"Kita buat dia pingsan kalau masih kesulitan kita bunuh saja dia" saran yang lain. Mata gadis yang di gendong bridal itu hanya dapat melebarkan matanya akibat terkejut, lalu dia menengok paha sebelah kanannya untuk mencari sesuatu.

'Sial aku lupa membawanya' Geramnya dalam hati, dia berharap seseorang yang baik hati akan menolongnya.

'Naruto-kun...onegai tasuketekure (Tolong selamatkan aku)'

.

.

.

Di pinggiran sungai tampak seseorang yang sedang melakukan Scot Jump.

"49...50..."

"Hufftt...ternyata tidak berlatih sehari saja rasanya panas sekali kakiku"

Naruto bangkit lalu meluruskan tangan dan kakinya secara bergantian agar tidak terjadi kesalahan fatal. Setelah itu dia mengambil bilah katananya yang sudah kering lalu memasukkannya pada tempatnya.

Sringg

"Kaze no Mirai ya...pembawa masa depan yang cerah dengan kecepatan angin...benar-benar nama yang bagus" gumamnya sambari melihat katananya.

"Sasuke bagaima-..., Sasuke? !" Naruto sempat terkejut ketika Sasuke tidak berada di tempatnya yaitu di bawah pohon rindang.

"Oi Sasuke jangan bercanda ayo kita berburu..." Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto hanya melihat di sekitar dengan tatapan mencari, lalu dia melihat dua kotak dango yang ditinggalkan Sasuke.

Tap tap tap

Naruto berlari kecil menuju dua kotak dango di sana lalu melihatnya.

"Dango? Apakah dia sengaja meninggalkan dango untukku? !" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, namun dia menyanggahnya karena dia melihat dua tusuk dango yang tergeletak di rerumputan dimana yang satu tusuknya masih terdapat dua bola dango...

"Sepertinya tidak" pandangannya menjadi lebih serius karena kejanggalan ini.

Tap tap tap

"Sasuke...dimanapun kau berada aku akan selalu mencarimu dan aku akan menemukanmu" gumamnya dengan tatapan mencari.

'Sasuke'

.

.

.

"Baiklah" seorang pria menurunkan seorang gadis dari gendongan bridalnya dan menggeletakkannya di rumput tanpa ada bantalan apapun.

'Apa yang akan mereka lakukan, ataukah...'

Sreett

Seorang lagi membuka penyekap mulut Sasuke. "Nah bicaralah" ucap pria dewasa itu.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan" ucap Sasuke dengan amarah.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang kami inginkan selama tidak bertentangan dengan Yondaime Mizukage-sama" jawab pria itu.

"Lepaskan aku, kau tidak bisa membawaku seenak kalian, aku bukanlah sebuah barang..." ucap Sasuke, namun dijawab oleh tawa mereka berempat.

"Ahahahaha..."

"Hahahaha..."

"Hahaha..."

"Ahahaha..."

"Heh itu adalah menurutmu namun beda dengan kami, dari cara berpakaianmu kau berasal dari keluarga bangsawan kan! Oleh karena itu aku akan menyekapmu untuk meminta uang tebusan setelah itu aku akan membunuhmu, namun sebelum semua itu terjadi kau akan menjadi mainan kami" ucap pria kekar yang berada di belakang orang yang melepaskan penyekap mulut Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa menggigit giginya karena geram dan marah.

"Asal kalian tahu semua keluargaku dibantai dan hanya tersisa aku dan adikku saja di dunia ini karena saat itu kami masih di akademi" tutur Sasuke menjelaskan keadaannya dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Oh! ! Kalau begitu sebagai gantinya kau tidak perlu kami bunuh tetapi kau akan kami nikmati sampai mati..hahahaha..."

Perkataan orang itu membuat rekan-rekannya tertawa seperti dia, sedangkan Sasuke hanya dapat diam tanpa perlawanan, dengan begitu dia tidak dapat melakukan banyak hal.

'Sialan, jika itu terjadi maka kalian akan di siksa oleh Naruto dan juga dibunuh oleh Akari' batin Sasuke dan terus berdoa supaya ada yang menyelamatkan dia.

"Pergilah dari tubuh nona di sana" titah seseorang yang memakai kacamata dengan pedang besar di punggungnya yang di perban.

"Kau tidak bisa memerintah kami karena kami adalah bawahan Mizukage yang terpilih" ucap salah satu pria yang berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksa kalian menggunakan pedangku" ujar lelaki yang datang sembari menarik pedangnya dan perban dari pedangnya, sehingga terlihatlah pedang hitam yang dapat terbelah menjadi dua.

"Baiklah kau akan kuhabisi, ayo kita keroyok diAAAAAAAA..."

Wusshh wussshhh wussshh wusshh

Keempat pria yang menculik Sasuke kini mulai menyerang lelaki yang membawa pedang yang dapat dibelah jadi dua itu.

Syuuttt Syuuttt trankk trannkk

Dua pria melempar kunai ke arah pemuda yang memegang pedang di sana namun dapat ditangkis dengan mudah.

Blarr blarrr

Ternyata kunai itu terdapat kertas peledak yang di gulung sehingga tampak seperti kunai biasa. Untung saja dengan segera pemuda itu langsung menyilangkan pedangnya untuk menahan ledakan.

"Haha...aku dapat kau"

Syuutt

Dangggg

Pria kekar melakukan tinju ke arah pemuda di sana dari belakang namun dengan tanggap pemuda itu langsung menahannya dengan pedang yang berada di tangan kiri.

Tiba-tiba terjadi serangan dari tiga arah, depan, belakang agak ke kanan, dan atas. Kombinasi itu tampak seperti kerucut dimana setiap sudut adalah pemainnya

Syuuttt jdaaammmm...

Akibat serangan yang bersatu itu mengakibatkan ledakan dan asap yang banyak.

Syuuttt

Dari dalam asap muncul seseorang yang berlari keluar, dan ternyata itu adalah salah satu dari pria dewasa yang menculik Sasuke, dia memiliki jenggot yang tidak terlalu panjang.

'Jangan-jangan orang itu sudah...' itulah pemikiran Sasuke.

Wushhh

Angin kencang menerpa asap yang mengepul itu, lalu terlihatlah air berbentuk kubah yang melindungi orang yang membawa pedang dari serangan tangan kosong.

"Suiton:Suikekkai no jutsu"

Syuuttt syuuttt syuutt

tap tap tap

Tiga orang yang tadinya meniju air langsung melompat dengan salto ke belakang.

"Rupanya dia pengguna chakra" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

'Sepertinya mereka memiliki kemampuan bela diri tangan kosong ya' pikir pemuda di sana.

.

Di lain sisi terdapat seorang remaja yang berlari dan mencari seseorang. "Sepertinya di sana ada ledakan dan di atas sana terdapat asap, jangan-jangan itu...Sasuke sedang bertarung? "Begitulah asumsinya lalu dengan secepat mungkin dia menuju ke sumber ledakan yang jaraknya sekitar 200 meter dari jaraknya,

.

.

.

BLAAARRR

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara ledakan lagi, kini jaraknya kurang dari 20 meter dari pemuda jabrik itu.

Tap tap tap tepssss

Pemuda itu menghentikan larinya dengan mengerem laju larinya ketika telah melihat banyak pepohonan yang tumbang di area tersebut. Setelah udara berlapis debu itu menghilang, dia melihat sesosok gadis yang tergeletak tak jauh di hadapannya.

"Sasuke! " serunya melihat sosok yang tak asing tergeletak di depannya, lantas dia langsung lari ke sana.

Sementara orang yang tengah tergeletak dan terbatuk-batuk karena debu di sana merasa dipanggil dia menengok ke sumber suara.

"Naruto?" Cicitnya ketika melihat seseorang tengah mendatanginya, ketika sudah sampai, Naruto menanyakan keadaan sang perempuan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke? " tanyanya.

"Uhm, aku tidak apa-apa, tapi itu.." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, namun dia menggantungkan perkataannya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara rusuh di sebelah kanannya.

"Aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena tubuhku sepertinya terkena racun pelumpuh tetapi syukurlah ada orang yang mau menolongku" Ujarnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat terkejut karena mendengar'racun pelumpuh' berada di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Tolong selamatkan orang yang menggunakan pedang yang dikeroyok oleh pria dewasa di sana, aku ingin membalas kebaikannya" begitulah pinta Sasuke terhadap Naruto.

"Baiklah" Naruto menyetujuinya, dalam seketika raut wajahnya yang khawatir berubah menjadi datar, lalu dia menggendong Sasuke dengan bridal ke bawah pohon dan menyandarkannya di sana. Kemudian Naruto berbalik dan menghunus pedangnya di tangan kirinya sementara sarung pedangnya ia balik dan ia gunakan sebagai penahan jika ada serangan mendadak datang.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke menyebut nama Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang dipanggilpun menoleh menggunakan ekor matanya kiri

"Aku mempercayaimu" tutur Sasuke kepada Naruto. "Tenang saja yang mati bukanlah aku" Balas Naruto setelah itu dengan tatapan datar yang berubah dingin itu Naruto berjalan, lama-kelamaan Naruto berlari kecil setelah itu melesat.

Jringgg

Iris matanya yang tadinya biru shappire berubah menjagi merah seperti Sharingan tanpa tomoe.

.

Di saat yang sama seseorang yang memegang dua pedang hanya menahan serangan karena sulit untuk membalas serangan, disebabkan oleh adanya serangan beruntun, lelaki itu hanya dapat melindungi dirinya dengan perisai airnya meski sesekali dia menyerang dengan pedang berlapis chakra miliknya. Dari gerakannya sepertinya dia belum bisa menguasai pedangnya dengan penuh.

"Hyaaaaa"

Duaakhh

Seorang pria dewasa akan menggunakan tinjunya ke arah pemuda Kirigakure tersebut dari arah belakang.

Namun, sebelum mengenai sasaran terlebih dulu dia mendapat tendangan dari samping, tepatnya oleh pemuda yang ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil 2x lipat darinya.

"Jika dirimu memang seorang petarung sebaiknya kau awasi orang-orang dan bahaya di sekitarmu" nasehat pemuda jabrik, tak lain adalah Naruto yang sedang menodongkan katananya.

"Maaf mengganggu pertarungan kalian,...namun jika kalian berempat mencelakai Sasuke maka akan kuputuskan leher kalian" nada mengintimidasi yang di ucapkan pemuda itu menjadi hal yang menarik dari mereka berempat.

"Mengeroyok satu orang dengan empat orang tidaklah adil, tapi aku akan membaginya, kau dua aku dua dan..." Tutur Naruto dengan senyuman ke arah pemuda yang memakai kacamata dengan kalimat yang masih menggantung

"...terimakasih karena telah menghambat mereka berbuat hal yang buruk pada temanku..." Sambung Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya sembari menoleh ke arah depan dimana di depannya terdapat dua pria dewasa bertubuh kekar yang membuat baju mereka menjadi lebih sempit dan kependekan.

"Tidak masalah selama nyawaku masih bersatu dengan ragaku aku akan menolong siapapun yang membutuhkan bantuan" ujar pemuda yang lebih dewasa tiga tahun dari Naruto itu sembari memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Bagus..."

Syuuttt

Syuuttt

Di saat yang bersamaan dua pemuda yang saling memunggungi itu melesat kearah bahaya yang mengancam nyawa mereka dan menyerangnya.

 **Naruto's POV**

Syuuttt tringg tringgg

'Ughhh keras sekali' begitulah pikirku mengenai tangan mereka, rasanya seperti menebas batu ketika aku menebas tangan mereka berdua.

Syuuttt

Teps

Aku melompat ke belakang saat melihat tinjuan yang mengarah kepadaku jika aku tidak ingin mati konyol. Aku harus menghabisinya karena jika tidak maka Sasuke dan orang itu bisa mati.

"Tcih.."

Aku mendecih karena benar-benar kerepotan, kerja sama mereka bisa dibilang luar biasa sebab jika aku melompat ke arah manapun pasti ada pukulan yang melayang. Rasanya seperti melawan lima puluh orang jounin pengendali Taijutsu.

Debbb

'Ugghh'

Sial seberapapun aku menghindar mereka terlalu cepat apalagi pukulan mereka. Tanpa chakra aku tidak dapat mengalahkan mereka. Begitulah opiniku saat ini sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke yang tampak khawatir.

"Berhati-hatilah seluruh anggota tubuh mereka mengeras dan sulit untuk mengalahkan mereka" ada suara lain yang sepertinya ditujukan kepadaku.

Syuuttt cting

Benar, bahkan ketika aku menunduk lalu memutar tubuhku guna memotong kaki mereka serasa memotong emas batangan.

Syuuttt tepss

Akhirnya aku memilih melompat mundur agar tidak terkena tendangan kaki mereka sehingga kaku keduanya hanya menendant udara.

"Oi pemuda sampai kapan kau akan menghindari kami? ...kemarilah buat kami terhibur" cerocos salah satu pria yang memiliki jenggot yang tidak terlalu tebal itu. Tampaknya mereka mulai kesal.

'Kristalisasi ya' begitulah pikirku saat ini mengenai tubuh mereka, tiba-tiba ada sebuah bayangan yang menggambarkan jika mereka sedang menggunakan armor emas khas para jenderal kerajaan dilengkapi dengan helmet mereka, bahkan ketika aku menengok kearah belakangku, tepatnya ke arah dua orang yang dilawan oleh pemuda berkacamata yang seumuran dengan Haku-nee san di sana.

Lalu akupun memulai pertanyaan kepada dua orang yang sedang berhadapan denganku. "Ano...jika boleh tahu apa nama jutsu yang kalian gunakan? Rasanya seperti memotong emas...sangat keras" tanyaku sambil memuji mereka.

Tring tring tring

Suara bising terdengar dari belakangku, ternyata pemuda berkaca mata itu sedang berdansa dengan dua musuhnya.

Sedangkan orang yang berada di hadapanku malah menaikkan alis mereka tanda bingung. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya pria kekar di samping pria berjenggot yang tadinya kutendang.

"Yah...hitung-hitung pengetahuan, jadi jika aku mati di sini kematianku tidak akan sia-sia" tuturku dengan penuh sandiwara. Mana mungkin aku ingin mati jika masih ada orang yang aku lindungi.

"Hooo...baiklah, nama jurus ini adalah Armor Emas Raja Arthur, ini adalah jutsu Kekkei Genkai, gabungan antara air dan tanah yang lain selain mokuton milik Shodaime Hokage. " jawab Pria kekar itu sambik meremas tangannya.

"Baiklah terimakasih" Ucapku kemudian lalu kembali ke tatapan tajamku, sepertinya bayangan gambaran tadi cukup membantu, entah aku mendapat dari mana penglihatan ini tapi sepertinya aku menemukan titik lemah jutsu mereka.

Tao tap tap

Aku kembali menyerang sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada gagang katanaku.

Syuuttt cting sring sring

Aku sengaja menyerang mereka dengan brutal agar mereka agak sedikit menurunkan kewaspadaan mereka,

Jduakkhh

Jduakkhh

Dalam saat yang sama aku dan pemuda berkacamata itu terkena tendangan keras. Dan untungnya yang bertubrukan denganku adalah punggung milik pemuda berkacamata itu.

Bruukk

'Ugghhh'

'Aagghhh'

Brugg

Kami berdua terjatuh dengan posisi saling memunggungi. "Aku menemukan titik lemah mereka, hanya satu cara...kita harus membunuhnya dengan memutus leher mereka dari depan" jelasku membocorkan kelemahan keempat orang yang menjadi lawan kami

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain? Tanyanya padaku agak ragu, "tidak, tubuh mereka, hampir 90 persen tubuh mereka mengalami pengkristalan dan sisanya adalah kelemahan mereka yaitu di leher, jika belum mengerti bayangkan saja jika mereka memakai armor panglima" jelasku panjang lebar, lalu akhirnya dia melakukan apa yang kusarankan.

"Benar" katanya sambil bangkit, akupun juga tetapi aku bangkit dengan sarung pedangku yang kujadikan tumpuan.

"Selesaikan dalam satu serangan" ucapku dengan begitu dengan cepat kami berlari dan mengayunkan pedang kami.

"Hyaaa"

Jrasshh jrasshhh

Dan benar saja, membunuh mereka lebih mudah daripada melawan seorang panglima apalagi nama armor mereka yang mengaitkan nama raja dari suatu negara di luar Elemental Nation ini.

Brukk Brukk

"Ba-Bagaimana mungkin-" ucap pria bertubuh kekar merasa terkejut saat kepala temannya putus sedangkan lehernya terdapat sayatan melintang yang dalam sehingga di mati tanpa melanjutkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

 **Naruto's POV end**

Di sisi lain pemuda yang berkacamata itu telah menghabisi dua pria kekar lainnya dengan susah payah namun akhirnya berhasil juga.

"Menurut jutsu yang mereka gunakan mereka adalah missing nin" ucap pemuda tersebut sambil menyatukan pedangnya menjadi satu dan chakra dari pedangnya juga sudah memulih.

"Missing nin ya, sebaiknya kepala dan tubuh mereka kita kirim ke pangkalan(Tempat pertukaran kepala Missing nin dengan uang)" saran Naruto sembari memasukkan bilah katananya, matanyapun juga telah berubah menjadi semula yaitu biru shappire yang penuh ketenangn, seperti Lautan.

"Benar juga, tapi tubuh mereka terlalu berat, apalagi ketika orang itu sudah mati beratnya pasti bertambah banyak" Ucap pemuda itu dengan penuh pertimbangan.

"Ya " ucap Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke

"T-tunggu tadi bukannya matamu-" Pemusa berkacamata itu bertanya dengan raut muka terkejut. "Ada apa dengan mataku? Apakah ada yang aneh?" Naruto tidak merasakan ada keanehan mengenai pemandangan matanya dan dia malah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu

"Tidak ada" Jawab pemuda tersebut sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang berarti 'tak perlu dipermasalahkan'

"Namamu?" Tanya pemuda ahli pedang tersebut kepada Naruto "Uzumaki Naruto, dan temanku di sana adalah Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Naruto dengan datarnya sembari menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Namamu?"kini giliran Naruto yang menanyakan nama pemuda berkacamata itu tanpa menoleh ke sang empu dan pandangannya hanya pad tanah di depannya.

"Aku Choujuro" ucapnya tanpa menunjukkan marganya. "Oh, sebaiknya kau panggil temanmu untuk memungut mayat mereka aku akan membawa Sasuke ke penginapan biar ditangani oleh Haku-nee san" ucap Naruto sembari berjalan ke arah perempuan yang tengah bersandar di sana.

"T-Tunggu kau bilang Haku-nee san?" Ucap Choujuro dengan wajah terkejut. "Ya, " Naruto hanya membalasnya meski langkahnya harus terhenti.

"Memangnya ada apa? Apakah kau kenal nee san?" Naruto kembali melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Choujuro.

"Tentu saja kami berasal dari Pasukan Rebellion" Balas Choujuro.

"Oh, kapan pasukan Rebellion akan melakukan penyerangan?"

"Sekitar 3 hari dari sekarang" jawab Choujuro dengan tenang sembari membenarkan kacamata miliknya.

"Hm, baiklah kita akan bertemu lagi 3 hari kedepan" Ujar Naruto lalu melangkah ke arah Sasuke yang masih bengong melihat percakapan mereka.

"E-T-Tunggu apakah kau akan ikut berperang?" Tanya Choujuro dengan nada memperingati., namun hanya di balas dengan mengacungkan jempol dengan merentangkan tangannya ke kanan tanpa menoleh.

'Apakah dia sekuat itu Haku-san? ' batin Choujuro ketika melihat Naruto tengah menggendong Sasuke, tentu saja wajah Sasuke merona dan menyembunyikannya pada punggung Naruto.

Sementara Choujuro merasa iri ketika melihat adegan dua manusia berbeda gender di depannya'kapan kita akan melakukan hal semacam ini Mei-sama' batin Choujuro nista.

Di sisi Naruto Sasuke yang tadinya menyembunyikan wajahnya kini telah menunjukkannya kembali, tangannya yang terkulai itu kini mulai bisa bergerak meski sangat sulit dan akhirnya bisa menyatu dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Naruto. Naruto hanya diam saja karena baginya apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke itu pasti nyaman untuknya.

"Na-ruto.." Ucapan Sasuke tampak melemas seperti tak ada tenaga

'Gawat Racunnya telah menyebar, dan lagi Sasuke terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak . Cih aku harus cepat ...' pikir Naruto, pedangnya langsung ia gigit lalu mulai berlari, tanpa ia sadari iris matanya berubah menjadi merah, lalu dia dapat melompat melewati dahan-dahan seperti ninja lainnya, Naruto tidak menyadari itu semua, baginya yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Sasuke

"Aishite-ru..." hanya itu yang dapat dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke, setelah itu tangan Sasuke melemas dan terkulai di dada Naruto dan matanya tertutup. Sebelumnya akibat perkataan Sasuke itu membuat Naruto ingin segera cepat menuju ke penginapan dan menyuruh kakaknya untuk mengobati Sasuke sesegera mungkin tak peduli tentang keajaiban yang dia perbuat.

'Sasuke...Ikiru no kore...Ore no shonzai shoume na no da...'

(Sasuke...tetaplah hidup... sebagai bukti keberadaanku)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N:huft...yoaaaaa...Kore de dou da?**

 **Bagaimana dengan ceritanya, Tuh romancenya udh saya keluarin, dan juga noh ada fightnya jadi pasti akan Zerruuu. Oh ya kalo pernah nonton /mengetahui jalan cerita anime movie'** **君** **の名は** **(Kimi no Na Wa)' pasti udah tahu yang saya maksud selagi masih di ruangan Naruto. Rasanya di akhir chap ini terasa motto motto feel, sangat terasa sekali bahkan saya hampir mengeluarkan air mata...ettt bukan nangis loh ea, tada no terharu...*hanya terharu key***

 **Entah mengapa ketika melihat komik Akame Ga Kill ketika adegan Tatsumi and Mine Kiss sebelum kematian Susanoo semangat nulis saya menjadi meningkat dan saya tahu alasannya yaitu** ***Kisu/Kiss*** **ya meskipun bukan Author yang merasakannya ato melakukannya tapi entah mengapa Author yang egois ini suka melihat orang lain bahagia sementara saya sendiri merindukan hal itu...yare yare napa begini ya...KENAPA GUE TERHARU VANGKEE...PADAHAL GUE GAK PERNAH MERASAKAN PERASAAN ITU..."what!?"**

 **Okey begitu saja yang dapat saya berikan untuk chapter kali ini, oh ya nih chapter berisi lebih dari 7k loh...**

 **Baiklah, Jaa na...**

 ***Eeeiittss...Dont Forget Make Many Review yes!***

 **#Itu Plenting-eh Penting na no da**

 **B** **aaaaayyyyyyyy...**

 **-Kuroyuki wa Rogu Outo da-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Love it's Something which Confusing-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **黒と白** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Kuro To Shiro-**


	8. Chapter 8

**==*❋Black and White❋*==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author: Kuroyuki**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto sedangkan Charnya saya pinjam untuk waktu yang lama**

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, Canon, Semi canon, Meiton!Naruto, FemSasuke!, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Drama, Action, Romance(Maybe), Hurt/Comfort juga**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:?**

 **···xxx···**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yo Kuroyuki disini lagi sebel sama hari liburan, pasalnya hari libur atau enggak tuh sama saja, sama-sama membosankan /Shimaranai nda.**

 **Ditambah siksaan pada kaki gw pada tgl 21 Desember 2016 tepatnya Pas "Kunjungan Industri" di Jogja tepatnya di Universitas UNY and pas lagi Di Marioboro gw diajak muter-muter ama tmen gw ampe pas pulangnya sedikit lumpuh hadehhh, -etto malah Curhat...**

 **Neraka Satu hari yang rasanya tiga hari ntuh di Skip aja lah, yang penting Review nya...**

 ***pesan***

 **-Oi klo Review jangan dibanyakin tulisan "lanjut" nya yeah soalnya ribet juga bales pakek kalimat apa yang cocok. Dan juga untuk menebus keterlambatan up fic ini saya akan mengupdate 2 chapter sekaligus yaitu ch 8 dan ch 9.**

 ***Answered Review***

 **-megumichan: yang dibanyakin apanya? Naru femsasu? Maksudnya Romance gitu? Jawabannya adalah sedikit saja, saya lebih mementingkan alurnya karena saya sudah tidak sabar ingin menjadikan Naruto dark**

 **-auliaMRQ: Kekuatan Naruto itu bukanlah Sharingan tetapi kekuatan mata yang meningkatkan kekuatan fisik. Tapi evolusinya bisa kamu tebak. Untuk bentuk matanya saya ambil dari Mata Juubi**

 **-Pendy: Balasannya udh di taruh di chapter 6**

 **Mungkin segitu saja yang dapat saya balas Reviewnya, maaf untuk kalian yang Review tidak saya balas, dan saya memasukkan char dari Visual Novel Shinigami no Testament yaitu Vivi Alhazerd,**

 **okelah silahkan dibaca and Enjoy it!**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-❋Hangyaku no Kakutousen butai❋-**

 **-❋Pasukan Pemberontakan❋-**

Di sebuah tempat tidur tergeletak seorang gadis remaja yang memakai gaun merah dan memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang digerai, tampaknya dia sedang tidur nyenyak, lehernya terdapat perban yang melingkar di lehernya. Di sisi ranjangnya terdapat seseorang yang mirip dengannya tetapi rambutnya diikat ponytail, dilihat dari raut wajahnya tampaknya dia sedang sedih karena melihat keadaan kembarannya terlihat damai seperti tanpa beban tersebut. Apakah Sasuke sudah mati?

Mati bukanlah kata yang cocok untuk tuan puteri seperti dia, dia hanya telah lepas dari beban yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya dan hari ini dia telah melepasnya dan dia saat ini hanyalah sedang tidur dan bermimpi indah untuk tidak selamanya.

Di belakang jendela terdapat seorang remaja bergender laki-laki yang menatap keluar dengan pandangan berharap pada senja.

'Tok tok tok'

Terdengar tiga kali ketukan pintu, itu pertanda bahwa ada seseorang yang meminta izin untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Masuk" ucap Akari mengizinkan seseorang dari balik pintu untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Ceklek

Tap tap tap

Lima orang memasuki ruangan dan terlihat dua remaja perempuan, dua remaja laki-laki, dan satu perempuan berusia sekitar 18 tahun.

"Umm...kudengar Sasu-chan sakit apakah benar? " tanya gadis berambut merah muda dengan ragu-ragu. Dia bermarga Haru no.

"Aa...dan itu salahku" bukan Akari yang menjawab melainkan Naruto yang sedang menatap senja di dekat jendela dengan nada menyesal.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto orang-orang di dalam kamar tersebut hanya diam tanpa bertanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun" Kini Akari yang berkata untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Tapi syukurlah Nee-chan masih bisa diselamatkan oleh Haku-san sebelum racunnya menyebar ke jantungnya. " tutur Akari kemudian sambil menyingkirkan poni rambut Sasuke yang menghalangi wajahnya dengan lembut. (Oi ini bukan Yuri )

"Hm" balas Naruto dengan pandangan datarnya, setelah itu dia melangkah keluar.

"Eh!-tunggu Naruto-kun! ...kamu mau kemana!? " Tiba-tiba saja Akari bingung oleh tingkah Naruto yang seakan sangat menyesal

"Sudah malam, aku akan tidur " jawab Naruto dengan Ambigu lalu keluar dengan sendirinya

Ceklek

Akari dan seluruh gadis di ruangan tersebut hanya cengo minus Sasuke. 'Padahal kamu belum makan sama-sekali dari siang tadi' batin Akari dengan raut wajah sedih, kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kakak tercintanya yang tengah berbaring dengan lemasnya.

.

.

.

Ceklek

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup dengan lembutnya, namun berbeda dengan keadaan hati sang empu yang menutup pintu tersebut.

Greb

Tubuhnya bersandar pada daun pintu dan perlahan turun seakan-akan seluruh tenaganya telah dihisap oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya hingga tertutupi oleh bayangan dari rambutnya.

"Sialan"

Hanya kata itulah yang ia keluarkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keesokan harinya**

 **.**

 **.**

Tap tap tap

Kini Naruto telah berada di depan pintu kamar penginapan milik Sasuke dan Akari. Tak lama kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan dadanya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

Terdengar suara dari dalam dengan lembut mempersilakan Naruto yng tadinya mengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

Cklek

Krieet

Ceklek

Tep tep tep-

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang tadinya hanya bisa terbaring di atas ranjang itu, dia tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun ketika bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke yang kini juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi sama.

"Sa-suke?!" Hanya nama Sasuke yang dapat keluar dari mulut Naruto, akan tetapi ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh Naruto sontak Sasuke blushing dan malah menundukkan kepalanya agar dia tidak tampak merona.

Tep tep

"K-kau sudah bangun Sasuke? !"

Dengan berjalan seperti orang gila, Naruto menanyakan keadaan Sasuke.

Tap tap tap

Greb

Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke, lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat terkejut ketika tubuhnya di dekap oleh Naruto. Akari yang dari tadi tidak berkata apa-apa ketika Naruto memasuki kamar juga dibuat terkejut dan juga hatinya terasa pecah melihat pujaan hatinya memeluk kakaknya.

Sasuke yang belum pulih sepenuhnya hanya dapat ambruk ke kasur karena tidak dapat menopang berat tubuh Naruto.

"Sasuke maafkan aku, karena aku ceroboh kemarin kau...kau.." Dengan mata terpejam Naruto meminta maaf kepada Sasuke disela-sela pelukannya. Sasuke juga membalas pelukan Naruto secara perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu sudah datang kepadaku di saat yang tepat, itu berarti kamu sudah menebus kesalahanmu..." Ujar Sasuke menenangkan Naruto. Namun Naruto tidak kunjung melepaskan dekapannya dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Na-Na-ruto...jangan erat-erat sesak tau" dengan wajah yang hampir membiru Sasuke memperingatkan Naruto untuk segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh iya"

Sret

"Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk-uhuk..." Sasuke pun akhirnya terbatuk-batuk karena dadanya sesak saat berusaha memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"N-Nee-chan! "Akari kaget ketika Sasuke terbatuk-batuk begitu, ia kira sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kakak kembarnya.

"Naruto-kun apa yang kamu lakukan pada Nee-chan huh!? Lihat dia jadi seperti ini...!" Entah sejak kapan Akari bisa se Tsundere Sasuke ketika terjadi masalah seperti itu.

"Eh! Tidak-tidak, aku hanya terlalu erat mendekapnya jadi dia sesak nafas" ucap Naruto mengelak sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Hanya?..Hmph...terserahlah"

'Kenapa dia menjadi Tsundere seperti Sasuke? Dan sekarang Sasuke malah se feminim Akari, ataukah mereka sedang bertukar jiwa atau apa? ' batin Naruto karena bingung mengenai situasinya.

"Oh ya bagaimana kau bisa terkena racun pelumpuh Sasuke? " karena penasaran dengan hal yang membuat Sasuke lumpuh sementara itu akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Ehemm...waktu itu aku sedang duduk sambil memakan dango ketika aku melihat Naruto sedang melakukan pemanasan...tiba-tiba tengkuk ku ditusuk jarum yang kira-kira berisi racun pelumpuh...sakit memang tapi untung saja tidak sampai menusuk sum-sum tulang belakang yang terdapat dileherku, jika itu terjadi dalam hitungan menit saja mungkin aku sudah tidak tertolong lagi..." tutur Sasuke menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa terkena racun itu sambil memegang tengkuknya yang terlilit perban melingkari lehernya.

"...setelah itu tubuhku melemas dan hampir tidak dapat kugerakkan sama-sekali...hingga akhirnya aku dibawa oleh orang-orang aneh itu" sambung Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mereka kira aku ini adalah keturunan bangsawan jadi aku dibawa oleh mereka untuk dimintai tebusan, namun aku jujur saja jika kedua orang tuaku telah tiada...dan mereka malah memanfaatkanku untuk kepuasan nafsu mereka. .."

"...dan sebelum itu terjadi ada seseorang dari Kirigakure yang menolongku meskipun dia akhirnya kuwalahan, setidaknya dia bisa mengulur waktu hingga Naruto datang.." cerita Sasuke berhenti sampai disana saja.

"Dasar pahlawan kesiangan, untung saja ada orang lain yang bersedia menolong nee-chan, jika tidak mungkin kau akan menyesal dan berakhir dengan bunuh diri Naruto-kun" bukan Sasuke yang menceramahi melainkan Akari mengomeli Naruto atas kelalaiannya, ia menganggap Naruto berperan sebagai Ouji (pangeran) sedangkan Sasuke adalah Hime (Puteri) , dan itu akan berlangsung selamanya.

"Hmm baiklah Ohime-sama no Imouto..." tutur Naruto kepada Akari, dan berakhir dengan diabaikan oleh Akari, meskipun begitu dia tetap senang karena Naruto mengangapnya Adik dari Hime yang sekarang berada di atas ranjang itu

"Hihihi..." ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke tertawa meskipun hanya tertawa ringan, namun itu berarti bagi Naruto maupun Akari.

Naruto dan Akari hanya dapat tersenyum melihat sang tuan Puteri bisa tertawa riang. "Nee-chan...kamu tertawa..." entah kenapa tawa ringan Sasuke menjadi hal yang mengharukan bagi Akari, Akari sendiri mengeluarkan cairan liquidnya lalu melompat ke arah Sasuke seperti hal yang dilakukan oleh Naruto sebelumnya meski tidak sampai Akari memeluk erat Sasuke hingga dadanya sesak.

"Hmm" hanya itulah yang dapat dikatakan oleh Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengelus surai ponytail adiknya yang tercinta itu,

"Umm...aku keluar dulu untuk pergi latihan di hutan, Akari-chan tolong jaga Sasuke ya" pinta Naruto sebelum keluar dari Penginapan untuk melatih kemampuan yang ia miliki.

"Tanpa kamu suruh aku pasti akan menjaga Onee-chanku yang tercinta ini Naruto-kun" ucap Akari dengan sifat barunya yaitu Tsundere, sepertinya dia lebih nyaman dengan sikap seperti itu.

'Yah aku anggap tadi Sasuke' ujar Naruto dalam hati dengan memasang wajah sweatdrop.

"Baiklah aku pergi" ujar Naruto kemudian, setelah itu dia keluar ruangan.

Ceklek

Pintu telah tertutup rapat, dan kini hanya dua gadis bermarga Uchiha itu disana.

"Um...nee-chan sepertinya nee-chan sudah tidak apa-apa!" Akari memberikan sebuah pertanyaan untuk keadaan Sasuke tetapi masih dalam keadaannya yang berada di atas Sasuke

"Hmm sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa" ucap Sasuke disertai senyuman meski tubuhnya ditindih oleh tubuh Adiknya. "Syukurlah" Akari lega dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

Sreett

"Eh? "

Bruukk

"Nee-chan? "Tubuh Akari ditarik oleh Sasuke ke sampingnya sehingga diatas ranjang terlihat dua gadis kembar yang saling berhadapan.

"Tidurlah, kemarin kau tidak tidur di sini kan?" "Uhmm tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa, atau aku akan memaksamu..."Ujar Sasuke dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar.

"Hmmphh..memangnya nee-chan bisa apa dengan keadaan selemah itu? " Akari memberikan pertanyaan dengan nada mengejek

"Kau tidak percaya,?"

"Tidak"

Sreet Nyuutt

"N-Nee-C-Chan!?" Wajah Akari tiba-tiba merona, pantas saja, tangan kanan Sasuke kini sudah berada di dada kiri Akari sambil sedikit memijatnya dengan lembut, bisa dibilang ukuran dada mereka sama karena mereka selalu bersama dalam hal apapun kecuali sifat mereka.

"B-baiklah Onee-chan"

.

.

.

 **Skip**

.

.

.

"Hyaaaaaa"

Syuuttt

GRASSHH

Sebuah batang pohon besar terkena 5 tebasan sehingga mengakibatkan batang pohon tersebut tergores agak dalam hingga ke kambiumnya.

"Hah..hah..hah..." terlihat pelakunya sedang terengah-engah karena kelelahan dan kekurangan oksigen serta terlu banyak membakar kalori di dalam tubuhnya.

"Masih belum bisa"

Syuuttt

Naruto melompat mundur setelah itu rush kedepan dan menyayat pohon tadi dengan tebasan vertikal ke atas

Trassshh

Grasshhh

Lima sayatan kembali tercetak untuk mengikis pohon tersebut.

"HAAAAAAAA"

Sekarang entah kenapa Naruto semakin geram dan berteriak untuk melepaskan perasaan tersebut.

Syuuttt

Dia melompat ke atas dan menebas beberapa ranting besar di atasnya secara sembarangan karena tidak berfikir terlebih dahulu.

Trass trass trass trass trass...

Dia memotong-motong ranting yang tadinya dia tebas menjadi potongan yang lebih pendek.

Tap

Trap trap trap

Jlebb

"Uugkkhhhh"

Dia tidak memperhatikan tepat jatuhnya ranting besar yang mirip dahan tersebut, dan akhirnya salah satunya mengenai pundaknya. Mengapa bisa menancap? Karena Naruto hanya memakai kaos hitam yang tipis serta ranting yang jatuh berdiameter lebih besar sehingga beratnya bisa menembus daging. Dan ternyata ranting itu berbentuk sangat lancip sehingga tak heran bisa menancap di pundaknya.

"Sakit sekali" erangnya sembari melihat ranting lancip yang menancap di pundaknya. Setelah itu dia mencabut benda tersebut dan melihat di ujung lancip benda itu terdapat darahnya.

Slebb

Sontak matanya membulat dan mengingat sesuatu yang buruk yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Matanya bergetar kala ia mengingat kejadian yang sangat menyakitkan baginya. Ketika ulu hati Haku tertembus oleh benda spiral berwarna biru dan mengakibatkan hancurnya sebagian organ dalam milik gadis tersebut.

Setelah itu iris matanya berubah menjadi merah, namun ada sedikit perubahan pada mata kirinya dimana korneanya yang seharusnya berwarna putih menjadi kuning lalu berubah agak jingga.

Lalu Naruto menyipitkan matanya sembari meremas ranting yang berada di tangan kirinya tersebut. Bukan itu saja tangan kanannya juga meremas gagang katana miliknya, dia juga menggertakkan giginya. Kini dia diselimuti oleh kemarahan.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Dia lagi-lagi mengerang sembari berlari ke pepohonan dan menebas semua rantingnya. Bukan hanya satu pohon tetapi lebih dari satu pohon. Naruto menebas dengan teknik andalannya (Hiken:fuujin) sambil melompati dahan pohon setelah selesai menyayat benda hidup yang tak bersalah tersebut dengan beberapa sayatan ditambah tekniknya yang menambah lima sayatan per tebasan.

Setelah itu dia berhenti sejenak di salah satu dahan pohon. Naruto melihat di depannya terdapat pohon kecil yang kira-kira besarnya berdiameter 15 cm dan tingginya lebih dari 3 meter.

"Hiken:..."

Wushhh

Naruto menjeda ucapannya dengan melompat tinggi ke arah pohon kecil tersebut sembari menarik pedangnya ke atas hingga pedangnya berada di belakang menghadap ke bawah.

"...Kurotsuki no Mai"

Jrasshhh

Pohon yang menjadi sasaran tebasan mengerikan Naruto terbelah menjadi dua bagian sama rata.

Kraak

Brugg bruggg

Setelah terbelah menjadi dua pohon tersebut sudah tidak dapat berdiri tegak lagi.

Sreet

Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan tangan kirinya yang dari tadi memegang ranting tersebut ia angkat.

Syuuttt

Dia melempar ke belakang ala kunai,

Tap

Benda tersebut menancap tepat di daun serta ranting yang menempel di ranting.

Kemudian pemuda tersebut menghadap ke arah dimana ranting yang terdapat darahnya tertancap, matanya melebar karena terkejut, dia baru sadar karena dia dapat menancapkan sebuah ranting di ranting lain. Bukan itu saja, dia telah merusak semua pepohonan hingga hampir tidak berbentuk pepohonan.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan? " tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia juga baru sadar akan kekuatan matanya, oleh karena itu tangan kirinya terangkat hingga menyentuh kelopak bagian bawah mata kanannya.

"Jadi kekuatanku yang sebenarnya adalah kekuatan penghancur ya, dan pemicunya adalah kebencian seperti mata Uchiha, Sharingan" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya,...ini tidak seperti dulu ketika aku membunuh banyak orang...cara membangkitkan kekuatan mataku ini hanyalah membenci sesuatu tanpa disertai kemarahan yang mendalam tetapi jika sampai kemarahan dan kebencian itu mendalam itu berarti aku akan dikendalikan oleh mataku seperti saat itu..."

"...satu hari lagi adalah waktunya peperangan, itu berarti besok adalah waktunya mengetahui batas mataku ini" ujarnya setelah itu berjalan ke arah pohon yang jauhnya sekitar 50 meter yang disana di bawahnya terdapat sebuah jaket hitam dan juga sarung pedang dengan warna senada.

.

Setelah sampai dia menyarungkan pedangnya dan memakai jaket miliknya,

Sringg tap

Sreett

"T-tunggu dulu aku tidak merasakan sakit lagi " ujarnya mengingat sesuatu, dan benar saja ketika dia membuka jaketnya dia hanya melihat bajunya yang berlubang dan darah kering di bajunya tanpa adanya tanda berlubang pada pundaknya.

"Kekuatan penyembuhan? Ataukah ini juga salah satu kelebihan dari mataku? "

"Ini akan sangat efektif untuk pertarungan lusa" ucapnya lagi sambil menyeringai bagaikan kemenangan sedang berpihak pada dirinya atau kemenangan memang sudah diatur oleh mata Naruto.

Tap tap tap

Dia langsung berbalik arah ke penginapan untuk beristirahat di penginapan karena dia sudah lelah apalagi hari sudah siang.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamarnya Naruto meletakkan katana miliknya di meja, setelah itu dia melepas jaketnya dan meletakkannya pada meja, sehingga menutupi katananya.

Lalu dia penasaran dengan matanya. Karenanya dia berjalan ke arah cermin untuk bercermin. Di dalam cermin terdapat pantulan dirinya. Tidak ada yang aneh, matanya juga sudah menjadi sebiru safir.

Diapun mencoba membangkitkannya lagi dengan mengingat lagi ketika kakaknya dibunuh oleh Menma meski tidak sampai mati namun itu cukup tragis dan mengenaskan bagi Naruto.

"Grrrrr..." dia mengerang dengan gigi yang saling bergemelutuk hingga mau muntah, namun dia tahan dengan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

Sringgg

Dia sontak kaget dengan perubahan matanya yang irisnya berubah menjadi merah, bukan itu saja secara perlahan kornea mata kirinya berubah warna dari putih menjadi kuning lalu jingga kekuningan, dan berhenti di tahap itu.

"Begitu ya, jika aku sampai tenggelam dalam kebencian maka mata kiriku akan berevolusi dan terus berevolusi sampai ke tahap akhir yaitu menjadi merah bergaris lingkaran seperti yang dikatakan Nee-san..." gumam Naruto dengan raut wajah serius.

Dalam hitungan detik dia merubah raut wajahnya dengan menjadi lebih tenang, detik berikutnya matanya berubah kembali ke warna semula.

"Mata yang menakjubkan meski aneh jika orang yang tidak memiliki chakra sepertiku memilikinya, mungkin ini adalah pemberian Kami-sama " ujarnya dengan yakinnya.

"Aku akan memberikan nama untuk mata ini..." dia memandang ke arah atas seperti kebanyakan orang berpikir.

"Karena iris mataku berubah menjadi merah maka...Shakugan,...Kami no Me...Shakugan. .." ucapnya dengan tersenyum tipis. Lalu dia melempar tubuhnya pada ranjang dan bersiap untuk beristirahat.

"Semoga aku bangun di Tasokare-doki (saat senja)...Hooaaammmzz" gumamnya, tak lama kemudian dia menutup kelopak matanya, sebelumnya dia menguap

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Debb

Mataku terbuka ketika jantungku berdetak keras meski satu detakan. Yang kulihat bukanlah kamar penginapanku atau langit senja. Malahan aku melihat semuanya gelap namun di depanku terdapat cahaya berwarna merah horizontal. Lagi, tubuhku seperti melayang dan tidak ada yang dapat kujadikan tempat untuk berpijak, rasanya seperti tidak ada gaya tarik bumi sama sekali.

Apakah aku bermimpi? Tetapi jika ini mimpi kenapa aku bisa sadar dan semua pemandangan yang kulihat serta perasaan yang ku rasakan benar-benar nyata? Benar-benar aneh menurutku. Akupun menggigit punggung jari telunjuk di tangan kananku dan yang terjadi adalah aku mengerang kesakitan

"Aakkhhh...sakittt,...benar-benar terasa sangat nyata" gumamku ketika telah selesai menggigit punggung jari telunjuk tangan kananku.

Tentang cahaya merah horizontal di depanku, aku penasaran dan terbang, -bukan tepatnya melayang ke arah cahaya tersebut. Semakin dekat semakin jelas warna yang dipancarkannya.

Debbb

Aku terperanjat ketika cahaya itu membesar dengan sendirinya. Tempat di sekitarku juga berubah menjadi malam hari dengan bulan purnama berwarna senada dengan benda yang berada tak jauh di depanku.

Warna serta bentuk bulan purnama itu sama dengan benda yang kulihat. Cahaya terang menyinari tubuh sesosok monster yang ukurannya sangat besar, Sangat sangat sangat sangat Suangatttt buueesssaaarrr Sekali.

Bahkan seorang penelitipun mungkin tidak dapat memperkirakan berat, tinggi, maupun panjang yang dimiliki monster di depanku. Matanya saja lebih dari 100 meter apalagi tubuhnya yang superrrrrr duperr pokoknya buesaarrr, ukurannya lebih dari super Kilo-Mega-Giga-Tera-Peta-Exa dari tubuhku, seakan- akan tubuhku bagaikan sekecil molekul baginya.

Matanya memancarkan kehancuran, warnanya merah bercahaya di dalamnya terdapat bentuk banyak sekali lingkaran dan tiga lingkaran bagian dalamnya terdapat 3 pola tomoe seperti Sharingan, jadi dia memiliki 9 pola tomoe. Dan lagi matanya cuma 1 di dahi, dia memiliki ekor yang berjumlah 10 dengan bentuk yang mengembang seperti ekor tupai.

Dan aku sangat berkeringat dingin tanpa dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun seakan-akan tubuhku sudah menjadi patung layang. Aku makin membulatkan mataku ketika di dalam pupil makhluk tersebut terdapat gambaran tubuhku yang tanpa ekspresi dengan rambut berwarna putih seperti Kakashi-sensei namun kedua iris matanya berwarna merah menyala...

"S-s-sia-pa...K-K..Kau" dengan nada tergagap akhirnya aku dapat menanyakan siapa orang yang mirip diriku yang perlahan keluar dari dalam pupil makhluk berekor sepuluh yang ukurannya Super Exa itu.

"Siapa Aku? Aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku...kita adalah satu dan suatu saat kita akan bersatu jika sudah waktunya" ucapnya dengan ringan membalas pertanyaanku dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran melewati wajahku.

Wusshh

Sringgg

Dari tadi aku selalu dikejutkan dengan perubahan drastis yang dia lakukan. Dia tampak lebih dewasa, dia memakai tubuhnya yang berusia 18 tahunan, rambut silvernya sudah panjang dan menutupi mata kanannya, dan lagi di mata kirinya terbentuklah warna dan bentuk yang sama dengan bulan serta mata milik monster yang memiliki ekor berjumlah sepuluh.

Kini orang yang mirip denganku melayang ke arahku tepatnya di depanku dengan jarak 5 meter. Dan seketika bajunya juga berubah dari kaos hitam menjadi kaos abu-abu dan jubah hitam yang panjangnya 10 cm di bawah lutut.

"Suatu saat kita akan bertemu bulan dan melawannya...sore ga Orera no Unmei (itulah takdir kita).."

Krekkk

"Kita adalah..."

Ctarrr

Pemandangan itu tiba-tiba retak dan pecah lalu aku terbangun seperti orang kebanyakan bermimpi buruk.

.

"HUWAAAAAAA..." aku terbangun dari mimpi yang sangat realistik itu, keringat tak hentinya mengucur dan membasahi pakaianku. Dengan raut wajah terkejut aku benar-benar tidak percaya akan bertemu dengan yang begituan.

"Hah...hahh...hahhh...hahh..." aku terengah-engah, tenagaku serasa dihisap habis, tubuhku lemas, rasanya aku telah melaksanakan lari marathon 10 km Nonstop

"Pasti..hah... mimpi...hah..." ujarku dengan tampang tidak percaya. Lalu aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dan itu aku lakukan berkali-kali hingga aku sudah lega. Setelah itu aku melihat ke arah jendela,

"Oh? Sudah malam ya...EEEEEHHHH? ?" Aku baru sadar ini sudah malam.

.

.

 **Naruto POV end**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto-pun menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya karena telah berkeringat sangat deras.

.

.

.

Cklek

Tak lama kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk jingga yang melingkar di pingganya, perut yang terlihat cukup atletis namun tidak terlalu ketara karena dia sekarang jarang latihan fisik kecuali push up dan meregangkan otot-otot tangan dan kaki, karena hanya itulah yang dibutuhkan untuk petarung pengguna katana seperti dirinya.

Tep tep tep

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju ke kamarnya untuk berpakaian dia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Akari yang tiba-tiba saja nongol dari arah pintu kamar miliknya dengan menggunakan apron.

"A-Akari-chan? " dengan sedikit gugup Naruto menyapa Akari yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. "Eh? Naruto-kun?...oh ya aku mau memberitahumu, kata Hayate-sensei besok kita akan pulang karena misi kita hanya mengawal Tazuna-san saja, sedangkan kata Kakashi-sensei masalah Kirigakure biar Zabuza-san yang mengurusnya...aku tidak terlalu mengerti tapi yang jelas besok kita akan kembali" kata Akari panjang lebar dan dibalas dengan kata..

"Hm"

"Aku mengerti, tapi...ah sudahlah..." ucap Naruto dengan acuhnya dan pergi melangkah dengan memegangi handuknya.

"Naruto-kun kau mengabaikanku...maka aku tidak akan segan-segan..."

Tep tep syuutt

"Hwwooaaaa"

Bruuggghh

Akari tadinya berniat nenghajar Naruto setelah memberi deathglare, tapi dia keburu terpeleset oleh air yang tadinya terbawa oleh kaki Naruto dan berakhir dengan bertubrukannya tubuh dua manusia itu.

"Adduuhh...Akari-chan hati-hati ini licin..." ucap Naruto memperingati

"Terlambat Naruto-kun" ujar Akari yang kini bangkit yang tadinya menempel di dada Naruto.

Tapi gadis tersebut melihat wajah Naruto yang perlahan menghangat. "Ada apa Naruto-kun? ...hoooo aku tahu kau sedang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak bukan? " Akari malah menggoda Naruto, namun dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh perutnya.

Setelah ia melihatnya, gadis tersebut tersipu dan hanya memandangi benda tersebut. Kini dia tahu kenapa Naruto mengabaikannya sambil memegangi handuknya. Kini handuk itu terlepas dan terkulai di lantai.

"Kyaaaa...Hentaiii...bakaaaa..." Akari menjerit histeris sambil menjauh dari tubuh Naruto.

"Siapa juga yang hentai?!... kaulah yang bakaa.." Naruto mengelak sambil bangkit dan membenarkan handuknya.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar Akari-Sasuke terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita berpakaian baju hitam berlengan pendek dengan rok selutut berwarna senada dengan bajunya, rambutnya yang hitam diikat ponytail.

"Ada apa Aka-...ri?" Dia melihat ada yang aneh dari sikap Akari yang duduk di lantai dengan wajah yang tersipu dengan sedikit keringat. Diapun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan pandangannya menangkap sesosok laki-laki yang sedang membenarkan handuknya dengan memunggungi Akari.

"Naruto? ?" Mingkin di dalan hatinya dia sedang berpikir apa yang dilakukannya dengan Akari. Diapun memandang Akari lagi secara intens dan dia melihat wajah Akari yang merona, sontak diapun melihat sosok Naruto lagi.

"Jangan-jangan..Naruto..kau..." ucapnya sedikit bergumam dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Naruto mendengar suara Sasuke di belakang, iapun menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Hmm.." tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi datar kemudian kembali ke dalam ruangan

'BLAAMM'

Sontak Akari dan Naruto kaget dengan suara pintu berdebum keras. 'Sepertinya Sasuke sedang marah' Gumam Naruto dalam hati dengan wajahnya yang berkeringat dingin, begitupun dengan Akari.

'Baru pertama kali ini Nee-chan marah,...oh ya aku lupa kalau nee-chan menyukai Naruto-kun. .." pikir Akari dengan wajah yang berkeringat dingin, sebenarnya dia takut sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh, bahkan efek racunnya masih belum hilang.

"Sepertinya kau harus berganti pakaian lalu meminta maaf pada nee-chan Naruto-kun" ujar Akari memberi saran sembari melangkah ke dapur.

"Sepertinya memang harus, " gumam Naruto lalu berjalan dengan lemas ke arah kamarnya.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Siapa? " suara perempuan yang tegas terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Sasuke Ini aku, Naruto"

"Untuk apa kau kesini?...untuk sekarang aku tidak ingin menerima tamu pergilah! " dengan nada kesal Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk meninggalkan pintu tersebut dan menjauhi kamarnya, meski untuk sesaat.

"Aku minta maaf...tadi ada kesalah pahaman, jadi biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya" Naruto berniat meluruskan kesalah pahaman antara kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak untuk mengolah ucapan Naruto, namun kekesalan tidak memperbolehkannya untuk berinteraksi langsung oleh Naruto.

"Tidak ada hal yang perlu kau jelaskan, semuanya sudah jelas" ucap Sasuke menolak Naruto untuk menjelaskan semuanya, baginya semuanya sudah jelas dan berakhir dengan kekecewaan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum aku menjelaskannya!'' dengan tegas Naruto menyahut perkataan Sasuke.

"Terserah saja" Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya duduk di ranjang kini merubah posisinya dengan tiduran sambil menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja.

"Bisakah kau mendekat sebentar? " tanya Naruto. "Tidak" jawab Sasuke dengan nada sakartis.

"Kalau begitu dengarkanlah...besok kita akan pulang ke konoha..." tutur Naruto.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu dari Akari dan aku akan pulang sesuai permintaanmu kemarin" Balas Sasuke dengan nada malas.

Dari luar pintu yang terkunci itu Naruto tersenyum, "aku hanya meminta tolong satu hal saja untukku. .." Ujar Naruto

"Apa itu? "

"Buatlah kage bunshin dan henge bunshinmu menjadi wujudku...dengan begitu tidak ada lagi yang khawatir tentangku, Naruto yang tidak mempunyai chakra..ingatlah baik-baik..." tutur Naruto, namun Sasuke masih cuek.

"Dan malam ini aku akan pergi ke penginapan Haku nee-san dan Zabuza ji-san untuk persiapan besok serta latihan untuk perang lusa..." tutur Naruto lagi dengan melengkungkqn bibirnya tanda tersenyum.

Sasuke awalanya berniat mengabaikan Naruto, namun ketika dia mendengar'perang-lusa' dia hanya dapat tersentak, dia bagaikan sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Hati yang hancur ketika Naruto bermain dengan perempuan lain dan perempuan itu adalah adiknya sendiri, lalu Naruto ingin berperang untuk menghilangkan bebannya, benar-benar kejam takdir kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun bangun dari acara tidur-tidurannya dengan duduk, setelah itu dia berjalan menuju pintu.

Jika saja tidak ada pintu yang menghalangi pasti sudah terlihat ekspresi menyedihkan dari dua manusia berbeda gender di sana.

"Oleh karena itu...aku...minta maaf atas segalanya" tutur Naruto dengan tersenyum hambar.

Di balik pintu terdapat Sasuke yang menundukkan kepalanya hingga poninya menutupi wajahnya hingga disembunyikan oleh bayangan.

'Tolong jangan katakan apapun lagi yang menyedihkan ...apalagi perpisahan...aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi...' Sasuke hanya dapat membatin dengan berharap.

"Sayonara Sasuke...-chan"

Cklek cklek

Sreett

Ketika Sasuke membuka pintu yang terkunci itu, orang itu sudah tidak ada, Naruto yang ia cintai sudah tidak berada di tempat, namun terdapat sepucuk surat di bawahnya.

Tes

Kini Sasuke mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan, karena akan ada sesuatu yang berharga baginya akan hilang ditelan maut.

Srreett

Sasuke mengambil surat itu dan membukanya. Tak lama kemudian matanya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cairan asinnya, gigi yang saling mengerat, tangan mengepal, bahkan surat itu ia remas kuat-kuat.

Bruugghh

Namun apa daya jika dia sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk bangkit, tanganya yang mengepal menjadi lemas, giginya yang saling mengerat sudah tidak lagi memgerat dan digantikan dengan bibir yang terkatub rapat,

Dia hanya dapat diam bersimpuh di garis pintu dengan wajah yang ditelan kegelapan.

.

.

.

Dari luar tampak seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan meninggalkan penginapan, dia memakai pakaian serba hitam ditambah jubah berwarna hitam yang sangat panjang baginya, tapi itu bukan masalah.

Sejenak dia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Maaf Sasuke...dan juga semuanya...termasuk Menma yang mungkin kini kau sudah tidur...aku akan meninggalkan kalian" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke depan, namun beberapa langkah dia melangkah lagi-lagi dia berhenti.

"Sayangnya aku belum tidur Naruto, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau terbunuh oleh orang lain, yang boleh membunuhmu hanyalah Aku seorang di dunia ini..." tutur orang yang mirip dengan Naruto, perbedaannya adalah pada pakaian dan warna rambut mereka serta panjang rambutnya. Orang yang berhadapan dengan Naruto memakai baju merah berlengan pendek yang tidak dikancingkan dengan dalaman berwarna jingga, dia memakai celana hitam, dan lagi rambut hitam panjangnya sampai melewati garis kumis kucingnya, dialah Menma Namikaze

Naruto melanjutkan perjalananya"Hm...tapi biar waktu yang menjawabnya...jika aku tidak mati dalam perang maka...aku akan ditakdirkan untuk mati ditanganmu" ucap Naruto ketika berada di sebelah tubuh kembarannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu..." ucap Menma sebelum dia melangkah menuju ke penginapan. "hm" ucap Naruto lalu meninggalkan temoat tersebut tanpa menggunakan kekuatan matsnya. Kenapa? Karena Kakashi, Sasuke, Akari, dan para ninja tipe sensorik bisa mendeteksi chakra seseorang meski jaraknya hanya sekedar 100 meter.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di sebuah halaman rumah tampak dua laki-laki yang sedang bertarung, tepatnya berlatih secara bersungguh-sungguh tanpa perasaan ragu, meskipun begitu mereka berdua berlatih dengan pedang kayu yang sangat berkualitas agar saat bersentuhan dengan keras pedang kayu tersebut tidak patah bahkan ketika melawan pedang asli. Meskipun berbeda usia dan pengalaman mereka memiliki kekuatan yang sama.

Tark trak trak

Mereka berdua saling menyerang dan bertahan tanpa jeda, melompat, menerjang, bahkan menggunakan taijutsu.

Wushh

Trak trak trak duakhh trakk

Mereka berdua tak lain adalah Zabuza dan Naruto, mereka memakai pakaian yang sama kecuali Naruto yang tak menggunakan jaket hitamnya sedangkan Zabuza yang bertelanjang dada.

Kenapa Naruto bisa menyeimbangi Zabuza yang tergolong dalam salah satu pengguna pedang dari 7 pengguna pedang Kirigakure? Itu karena dia menggunakan kekuatan mata yang ia namai Shakugan, tetapi kali ini kornea mata kirinya tidak berwarna jingga melainkan putih susu. Mengapa? Karena kekuatan matanya adalah penghancur, jadi Naruto tidak ingin orang yang baik kepadanya dihancurkan oleh matanya.

Drakkkk

Dua pedang kayu yang berkualitas itu saling menyilang. Tubuh mereka berdua penuh dengan keringat yang membasahi pakaiannya.

Straakk

Zabuza dengan cepat memberi tebasan dorongan agar Naruto bisa terdorong ke belakang.

"Hah..hah...hah..."

"Hah...hah...hah..Naruto-...latihannya...hah.. sampai disini saja...hah..." ujar Zabuza mengakhiri latihan.

"Hah...kenapa...Zabuza...ji-san?..." tanya Naruto heran

"Kau ...sudah menyeimbangiku, itu adalah kemajuan yang sangat jauh lebih baik, kau hampir saja bisa mengalahkanku bahkan membunuhku gaki, " Ucap Zabuza setelah melakukan inspirasi dan ekspirasi secara berulang untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya. Lalu duduk di depan pintu diikuti Naruto

"Begitu ya..." ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah depan pintu dan duduk disana. "Aku bangga padamu Naruto, kau mungkin bisa mengimbangi Mangetsu" Ucap Zabuza lagi sambil mengelap tubuhnya yang berkeringat dengan handuk kecil, begitupun dengan Naruto.

Naruto berhenti sejenak dan penasaran siapa orang yang disebutkan oleh Zabuza. "Mangetsu? Siapa dia? " tanya Naruto karena penasaran.

"Dia adalah orang yang dapat menguasai seluruh pedang dari 7 pedang, contohnya saja pedangku, Kubikiribocho" balas Zabuza sembari menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Sehebat itukah dia,?"

"Ya, Nama panjangnya adalah Hozuki Mangetsu, kabarnya dia sudah meninggal karena operasi pembantaian terhadap pengguna Kekkei Genkai oleh Yondaime Mizukage, dan kami...pengguna tujuh pedang Kirigakure akhirnya terpecah belah untuk keselamatan masing-masing..." tutur Zabuza menjelaskan pada Naruto.

"Hm...begitu.." Naruto hanya manggut-manggut paham setelah itu ditinggalkan oleh Zabuza ke dalam.

"Zabuza ji-san?...t-tunggu!" Naruto akhirnya menyusulnya.

.

.

.

Pada saat siangnya, tampak tiga orang yang sedang menuju ke sebuah bangunan, mereka bisa menyebutnya markas pasukan Rebellion.

"Jadi, ...?" Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Kau akan melihat pasukan Rebellion terlebih dahulu agar saat perang kau tidak akan keliru menebas antara teman atau lawan" balas Zabuza,

"...dan juga jangan heran ketika kau akan melihat orang seumuranmu ikut juga" Haku menyahut.

"Benarkah? Apakah tidak ada batasan untuk pasukan ini? "

"Tentu ada, dan maksud dari Haku adalah bocah seumuranmu yang mempunyai kelebihan masing-masing dengan presentasi hidup diatas 70 persen" tutur Zabuza dengan tenangnya, karena itulah wajah Naruto berseri-seri mendengar pernyataan Zabuza.

"Itu artinya kau akan mendapat banyak teman kuat Naruto-kun" sambung Haku disertai senyuman manisnya.

.

.

.

Ketika sudah berada di dalam bangunan Naruto melihat banyak sekali orang-orang dewasa bertubuh kekar sedang berbincang-bincang, tetapi Zabuza dan Haku tetap menggiring Naruto ke tempat yang lebih dalam dan berakhir di luar. Namun pemandangan Naruto berbeda, dia melihat ribuan orang sedang berlatih. Suara ricuh dicampur dentingan logam terdengar tidak mengenakkan di telinga Naruto hingga dia menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sampai dia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang melihat orang-orang berlatih, gadis tersebut memiliki tubuh sekitar 150 cm, dia memiliki surai putih panjang sampai paha dan digerai, dia memakai pita berwarna hitam di kepala bagian kirinya, dia memakai baju santai mirip gaun karena tidak memiliki lengan namun panjangnya mencapai pinggul.

Bajunya berwarna pink cerah yang bagian bawahnya terdapat liuk-liuk sebanyak tiga lapis dibalut kain hitam yang melapisi bajunya yang menambah keanggunannya, rok sepaha berwarna merah yang juga terdapat liuk-liuknya sebanyak 3 lapis juga, di tangannya terdapat kain hitam yang digunakan sebagai gelang yang di bagian punggung tangannya terdapat pita, juga legger berwarna hitam, jubah hitam tanpa lengannya terkibarkan oleh angin sepoi-sepoi.

 ***(** _ **Selengkapnya Search di google : Vivi Alhazerd-Shinigami no Testament**_ **)***

Naruto terpukau melihatnya hingga dia tidak sadar dia berhenti karena saking terpukaunya, dia juga menurunkan kedua tangannya hingga berada di sisi tubuhnya, jarak mereka hanyalah 50 meter di samping kanan Naruto

Merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang, gadis tersebut menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya dan tampaklah mata merah rubi bertemu langsung dengan biru safir.

Naruto melihat wajah datar yang dipancarkan oleh gadis itu merasa bahwa dia sedang melihat Sasuke, sontak dia langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Kau tertarik pada perempuan itu? " sebuah suara dari Haku membuat Naruto tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannnya ke arah dua pemuda sesusianya sedang beradu pedang sungguhan.

"Siapa?"

"Aku melihat loh, kamu begitu terpesona dengannya, asal kamu tahu dia itu seusiamu, mungkin lebih tua kamu, dan lagi dia merupakan ace diantara remaja lainnya.." tutur Haku, sementara Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan rasa penuh tidak percaya sekaligus kagum.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm, kau ingin tahu namanya? " goda Haku, dan dengan bodohnya Naruto termakan rayuan Haku

"Siapa dia? Siapa namanya? "

"Hora lihat Adikku yang semula pendiam berubah sifat 180 derajat tuh" ujar Haku, Naruto baru sadar bahwa dia menjadi diri orang lain hingga menepuk keningnya.

Plekk

"Kau melihat kemiripannya dengan Sasuke-chan bukan? !" Dengan penuturan nee-sannya Naruto hanya dapat mengangguk sembari melirik gadis berambut putih itu.

"Namanya Vivi...Vivi Alhazerd..." ucap Haku kemudian menyebutkan siapa nama panjang gadis yang dimaksud.

"Vivi Alhazerd" gumam Naruto mengingat-ingat nama Vivi.

 **.**

 **Note:ini char merupakan char dari Visual Novel Shinigami no Testament, Namanya Vivi Alhazerd, meskipun tubuhnya terlihat loli sebenarnya saya suka ama ntuh char**

 **.**

Teng...Teng...Teng...

Sebuah suara lonceng besar terdengar dari atas, ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 , itu menandakan bahwa waktunya istirahat. Tak lama kemudian para pemuda-pemudi yang sedang berlatih memasuki bangunan yang memiliki 10 tingkat itu.

.

Naruto dan Haku memasuki sebuah ruangan, yang ternyata ruang makan, Naruto dan Haku mulai lapar dan mereka melihat bangku yang kosong di bagian paling sisi. Suara riuh ribuan orang menghiasi suasana.

Tep tep tep

"Nee san,..Nee-san tahu berapa banyak orang per tingkat?" Naruto bertanya di sela perjalanannya menuju sebuah bangku kosong. Sebelumnya ke arah meja yang diatasnya terdapat ratusan mangkuk berisi ramen.

"Sekitar 1000 per tingkat, dan kita sedang berada di tingkat 3" balas Haku

"Lalu dimana Ji-san?" Naruto menanyakan keberadaan Zabuza yang tiba-tiba sudah menghilang entah kemana. Haku dan Naruto akhirnya mengambil masing-masing semangkuk ramen instant di bangku penyedia makanan.

"Dia mungkin sedang berkumpul dengan Mei-sama dan para petinggi" Tutur Haku sembari duduk di bangku, lalu Naruto duduk di samping Haku.

Tap tap tap

Tiba-tiba saja suara riuh itu digantikan dengan suara tenang dan bisikan. "Ada apa sebenarnya nee-san?" Naruto merasa bingung menatap perubahan drastis pada orang-orang di sekeliling nya.

"Lihatlah disana" Haku menunjuk gadis bersurai putih panjang, tubuhnya mungkin setinggi telinga Naruto. Dia sedang mengambil semangkuk ramen instant dan berjalan ke bangku kosong.

"Vivi Alhazerd!?" Gumam Naruto dengan pelan, gadis itu terus berjalan hingga berhenti di depan Haku yang berbatasan dengan meja makan.

"Bolehlah aku duduk disini? " tanya gadis itu dengan sopannya. "Hm, Douzo" Haku mempersilakan gadis tersebut untuk duduk di bangku panjang di depannya.

"Boleh kutahu,...ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa orang-orang berhenti berbicara ketika kau datang? " Naruto tidak segan-segan untuk bertanya mengenai keadaannya saat ini.

"Karena aku Ace, " jawabnya dengan enteng tanpa ekspresi senang ataupun sedih melainkan datar seperti Naruto waktu dia ditanyai oleh Sasuke dan Akari ketika di dalam hutan kematian.

"Karena mereka takut terhadapku dan juga senjataku" tuturnya lagi sambil menyumpit ramen dan memakannya.

"Memangnya senjatamu seperti apa? " tanya Naruto heran, sedangkan orang sekelilingnya hanya dapat berkeringat dingin tak terkecuali Haku.

"Naru sebaiknya jangan" ujar Haku dengan suara lirih disertai keringat dingin.

"Tidak aku akan tetap melihatnya, " Naruto bersikeras karena rasa penasaran merajainya. Vivi sedikit tertegun sengsn perkataan Naruto

"Kau pasti orang baru ya.., nama? "

"Uzumaki Naruto" balas Naruto. "Aku akan mengeluarkan senjataku besok ketika perang" ujar vivi dengan santainya dan wajah tanpa ekspresinya setelah itu menyumpit ramen lalu memakan ramen tersebut.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Siang telah digantikan senja, di atas pohon tampak seorang gadis yang sedang memandang senja dengan wajahnya yang datar, dan ketika itulah dia melihat seseorang bersurai pirang melakukan hal yang sama di atas batu besar di bawahnya.

"Mengapa kau disini apa yg kau lakukan? " tanya Vivi. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, apa yang kau lakukan? " Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Aku hanya melihat senja sebelum malam menyembunyikannya" Vivi mengalah dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Sringgg

Syuuttt

Tap

Dengan mata merahnya, Naruto melompat ke samping Vivi yang sedang duduk dan menggantungkan kakinya itu.

"Kau senang melihatnya? "

"Tidak juga, aku melihatnya karena membencinya" balas Vivi seperti biasa.

"He? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Naruto heran kenapa Vivi membenci senja yang nampak indah tersebut.

"Karena senja itu kejam, senja telah mengambil semua yang aku punya hingga hanya tersisa pita ini saja" jawabnya dengan pandangan menuju ke bawah sambil memgang pita berwarna hitam di kepala bagian kirinya.

"Memangnya ada apa sehingga kau membenci senja? "ucap Naruto sembari memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Vivi meski jarak mereka agak jauh. Naruto masih belum paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Vivi.

"Di saat senja, sekelompok orang Kirigakure bawahan Mizukage telah membunuh semua keluargaku, Onee-san hilang entah kemana karena kejadian itu, semalam setelah kejadian itu nee-san meninggalkan pita ini dan surat yang berisi membunuh Yondaime Mizukage" tutur Vivi dengan jelas.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukai senja, karena aku ingin bertemu dengan kakekku yang sudah meninggal, oleh karena itu aku menantikan disaat Kataware-doki..." ujar Naruto.

"Kataware-doki?.." dengan wajah yang terlihat bodoh Vivi bertanya dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, Dengan wajah seperti itu gadis itu malah tampak imut. Naruto membalas dengan mata terpejam tanpa memalingkan pandangannya.

"Kau tidak tahu? "Vivi menggeleng

"Itu adalah suatu keadaan senja yang menjelang malam dimana kita bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak nyata namun bukan khayalan ataupun fatamorgana,...tujuanku menantikan saat senja adalah agar bisa bertemu dengan kakekku itu meski hanya sebentar..." jelas Naruto

"Memangnya ada yang seperti itu? "Vivi hanya tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Ada dan aku pernah melihatnya, disaat yang seperti ini, dan aku yakin pernah berbicara dengannya. ." Ujar Naruto dengan nada yakin, mendengar anehnya cerita Naruto Vivi pun menoleh ke arah wajah Naruto, dia terkejut kedua iris mata Naruto berubah menjadi sepertinya.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa matamu? " Vivi menatap wajah Naruto dengan raut muka tidak percaya.

"Ini adalah mata Shakugan, sebenarnya aku terlahir tidak mempunyai chakra tapi waktu aku mendapat misi untuk ke Kirigakure aku mendapatkan mata ini...mata pembunuh..." tutur Naruto sambil menghadap ke senja.

"Tunggu...kau bilang misi? "

"Hm...benar...aku sebenarnya adalah Shinobi Konoha Gakure" ucap Naruto jujur.

"Kau...penghianat..." ucap Vivi sedikit naik sambil berdiri. "Kau salahpaham, aku adalah adik yuki Haku, dan sewajarnya aku membantu keluargaku, dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan apapun lagi..." Naruto berkata dengan ringannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Vivi, gadis itu sontak terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin berpesan, jangan mati, dan saat aku dikendalikan oleh mata Shakugan maka bunuhlah aku sebagai Ace..." ucap Naruto disertai raut wajah serius. Vivi masih terkejut dan ditambah terkejut lagi, Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah senja yang akan berganti malam.

"Sudah saatnya" ucap Naruto sambil menutup mata, Vivi pun merasa matanya ingin tertutup,akhirnya dia ikut menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Satu detik kemudian mereka berdua berada pada tempat yg berbeda.

Di atas awan senja, "kita berada dimana?" Setelah membuka matanya dia melihat seseorang yang dimaksud Naruto, kakek Naruto. Naruto dan Vivi berdiri dan menghadap ke arah kakek Naruto yang tampak muda itu. Saat ini mata Naruto kembali ke bentuk semula yaitu biru Shappire.

Kakek Naruto memiliki surai cokelat cerah, namun dia terlihat berumur 45 tahun karena tidak ada kerutan di wajahnya. Dia mirip Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage.

"Yo Ojii-sama! "

"Kau Naruto kan? Kau sudah besar ya, yang kuingat kau dulu masih berusia 13 tahun...dan...aku bisa menebak siapa orang di sampingmu itu...adalah kekasihmu? " tutur kakek Naruto,

"Eh! Bukan, dia adalah teman baruku di Kirigakure! " ujar Naruto membenarkan.

"Oh begitu ya, kupikir gadis cantik itu kekasihmu, dia tampak imut sih, rasanya ingin hidup lagi dan memeluknya sebagai calon istri cucuku" ujar Kakek Naruto.

"Oh, begitu ya...waktuku hampir habis Naruto...semoga kau bisa-"

Slep

Sebelum perkataan kakek Naruto terselesaikan terlebih dahulu Naruto dan Vivi kembali di atas dahan pohon dengan berdiri menghadap senja.

"Aku merasa begitu jii-sama..." gumam Naruto lalu melihat Vivi yang terlihat bingung.

"Sekarang kau percaya? " Vivi hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu? " tanya Vivi keheranan, "entahlah, aku hanya menginginkannya untuk bertemu lagi..tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi sekaligus bersama orang lain...aku hanya dapat berasumsi ketika kita berharap pada saat Kataware-doki kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk persembahan untuk Dewa..."

"Lalu kita tidak sedang mengorbankan sesuatu bukan? "Vivi hanya dapat berkata seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku mengorbankan kekuatan mataku untuk satu hari, jadi setelah makan nanti aku langsung tidur semalaman untuk memulihkan kekuatan mataku. .."ucap Naruto, Vivi sedikit terkejut, gadis itu baru sadar bahwa mata Naruto sidah kembali pada biru Shappire nya. Setelah itu Vivi kembali tenang lalu bertanya sesuatu kepada Naruto.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu.." ucap Naruto hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang tampaknya penting.

"Apakah itu penting"

"Hm, sangat penting sekali"

"Apa itu? "

.

( _BGM:Alan Walker/Nightcore-Alone_ )

.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri, jangan pernah menangis, jangan pernah menyerah , temukan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu, buatlah sesuatu yang berharga tersebut bahagia, percayalah jika kau dapat melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagimu,...Omae wa Tsuyoi dakara (karena kau itu Kuat)..." ucap Naruto saat berhadap-hadapan dengan tubuh mungil Vivi Alhazerd sambil mengacak-acak rambut putih panjangnya dengan lembut. Mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut tiba-tiba saja cairan liquid merembes melewati sudut matanya dan mengaliri pipinya. Vivi menangis? Mungkin, tetapi bukan menangis sedih tetapi menangis karena terharu. (Njeeng Author jadi merinding sambil sedikit mengendapkan air mata kala membaca ini sembari mendengar musik Alan Walker-Alone)

"Ohhhmm...maaf kalau ucapanku membuatmu bersedih" Naruto tampak menyesal ketika mengucapkannya.

"Tidak" Vivi mengusap air matanya sambil tersenyum, bukan itu saja wajahnya terdapat semburat tipis yang menandakan dia tidak malu tetapi bahagia. Setelah itu dia tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto, sontak Naruto sedikit merona.

Greebbb

Tiba-tiba saja Vivi mendekap tubuh orang yang baru dikenalnya itu dengan erat, tak ayalnya Naruto juga terkejut, dia merasakan Vivi itu lebih mirip dengan dirinya,

"T-tunggu Vivi, kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Arigatou. ...Kaulah orang pertama yang bisa membuatku sesenang ini...Sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimasu Naruto. ..." Dengan wajah yang dialiri Liquid Vivi mengucapkan terimakasih pada Naruto,

"Bukankah kita baru saja kenal? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memelukku seperti ini? " Naruto hanya dapat terkejut.

"Aku tidak perduli,...^

"..."

Naruto tidak dapat membalas perkataan Vivi yang terus mendekap tubuhnya, lantas dengan lembut pula Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Vivi.

Tak lama kemudian Vivi melepaskan pelukannya sembari mengusap air matanya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan aneh melingkupi tubuh Naruto dan Vivi, mereka ingin melindungi satu sama lain ketika terjadi hal buruk pada peperangan besok.

.

BGM End

.

"Umm...boleh kutahu siapa nama kakekmu?"

"Hm..."

"...namanya adalah. ..."

"...Senju...-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N: noh udh selesai, saya cuma mau ucapin terimakasih telah membaca fic saya. Soal char, Liat Vivi Alhazerd dari Visual Novel Shinigami no Testament. Mungkin segitu saja yang dapat saya tulis, mohon maaf jikalau adanya typo yang tersebar dimana-mana. Dan saya berpesan BGM yang tercantum biar tambah greget.**

 **Okelah see you in next chapter**

 **Bay bay...**

Jaa

 **Ooo-_-_-_-ÖM ŤÈLÔLÉT ÖM-_-_-_-ooO**

 **-Kuroyuki wa Rogu Outo da-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Sensho ga Hajimatta nda-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **黒と白** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Kuro To Shiro-**


	9. Chapter 9

**==*❋Black and White❋*==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author: Kuroyuki**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto sedangkan Charnya saya pinjam untuk waktu yang lama**

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, Canon, Semi canon, Meiton!Naruto, FemSasuke!, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Drama, Action, Romance(Maybe), Hurt/Comfort juga**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:?**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ini mungkin chapter yang berisi Gore dengan label warning:pembantaian, Peperangan dimulai, banyak Shinobi yang nyawanya melayang, dan ini merupakan akhir untuk Yondaime Mizukage.**

 **Saa Misero...!**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

❋ **Sensho❋**

 **-*Peperangan*-**

Ini bukanlah permainan, ini adalah sebuah peperangan yang terjadi di sebuah desa yang bernama Kirigakure, perang saudara yang terjadi akibat operasi pembantaian terhadap pengguna kekkei genkai oleh Yondaime Mizukage karena ada bayangan yang mengendalikannya.

Kini peperangan itu akan dimulai dalam hitungan detik. Pasukan Kirigakure dari kubu Yondaime Mizukage terdapat 10000 Shinobi yang dipimpin dibawah komando Mizukage sendiri, sedangkan pasukan Kirigakure kubu Rebellion terdapat 8000 Shinobi yang sebagian merupakan pengguna kekkei genkai dibawah komando Mei Terumi dan Zabuza Momochi.

Kubu Rebellion terbagi menjadi dua bagian dimana sebagian regu Kekkei genkai utama melawan Mizukage yang dipimpin Mei Terumi, sedangkan regu sisanya melawan Shinobi Kirigakure yang dipimpin oleh Zabuza, kebetulan Naruto berada di regu Zabuza, sedangkan gadis bersurai putih yang beriris merah dan berwajah datar berada di regu Mei karena dia adalah Ace, bisa dibilang salah satu dari Ace karena terdapat 7 ace dan dia adalah yang terakhir sekaligus yang paling terkuat.

Semua pasukan Rebellion berpakaian hitam berarmor abu-abu kecuali Vivi, Haku, dan Zabuza. Sedangkan Mei sendiri menggunakan baju biru berlengan panjang berarmor Abu-abu, celana dark blue, rambut panjang cokelatnya dikibarkan angin. Haku sekarang tidak memakai topeng lagi, Vivi mengenakan baju yang biasa ia pakai.

Sringgg

Iris mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah seperti Sharingan tanpa tomoe, dia telah mempersiapkan pedangnya dan sarung katananya ia gunakan pedang juga di tangan kirinya.

"Kita gunakan Rencananya, sementara Mei-sama sibuk melawan Mizukage serta prajurit terpilihnya kita taklukan prajurit sisanya, kita tunjukkan seberapa kuatnya keturunan Kekkei Genkai Kirigakure. ..!" Titah Zabuza tanpa menghadap ke arah pasukannya dan pandangannya terfokus ke arah Yondaime Mizukage di depan sana.

"Regu Kekkei genkai barisan nomor 1 sampai 5 ikuti aku, kita akan melawan Yondaime Mizukage" Titah Mei Terumi kepada pasukan kekkei genkai, sebenarnya pasukan kekkei genkai berada di barisan 1 sampai 20 itupun ada tingkatannya dan barisan nomor yang terkecil adalah yang paling kuat setara dengan kekuatan jendral.

Kini Mei Terumi dan Yondaime Mizukage menggunakan kuda yang memiliki bulu sama-sama cokelat yang diberi armor perang silver.

'Deeenggg!'

Sebuah suara genderang terdengar nyaring di ribuan pasukan di medan perang sana, itu menandakan perang telah dimulai.

"SERANGGG!"

'HOOOAAAAAAA'

Mei mengomando untuk menyerang, lantas seluruh prajuit ninjanya menurutinya dan melesat ke arah pasukan pimpinan Mizukage.

"SERANGGG!" Tak beda dengan Zabuza, dia mengomando ribuan pasukannya untuk menghabisi Shinobi Kirigakure yang di pimpin oleh orang kekar berarmor chuunin yang kepalanya terdapat ikat kepala Kirigakure.

"SERANNGGGG!"

'HOOAAAAAAAA!'

Bukan Yondaime Mizukage yang mengomando tetapi bawahannya yang berpakaian mirip Haku tetapi laki-laki.

Lantas seluruh prajurit ninja Kirigakure milik Mizukage ikut melesat ke arah pasukan Rebellion disertai seringaian keji, sepertinya mereka bukanlah kekkei genkai namun mereka adalah bandit kelas atas, bisa dibilang bawahan Akatsuki.

"Hyaaaa"

Tringg

Dua logam saling berbenturan, logam itu milik pemuda yang memiliki surai jabrik pendek dengan kacamata. Dia sedang berpapasan dengan salah satu ninja Kirigakure kubu Mizukage.

Traanngg

Dia mendorong lawannya dengan pedangnya lantas diapun mencabut pedangnya menjadi dua bagian disertai chakra yang meluap-luap di pedangnya

"Menarik" ujar laki-laki yang menjadi lawannya.

Strrranngg

Di sisi lain terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang berlari dan melompat tinggi ke udara dengan tangan yang terangkat,

Zwussshhhh

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda tercipta dari aura berwarna hitam keunguan membentuk sabit raksasa yang ukurannya 3x lipat dari tubuhnya yang memiliki bentuk yang aneh.

Jrasshh

Dia menebaskan sabit raksasa itu secara vertikal hingga tubuh ninja Kirigakure kubu Mizukage terbelah.

Di sisi lain terdapat Naruto yang berkeringat dingin mengetahui gadis yang dikenalnya memiliki senjata yang memgerikan itu apalagi membunuh orang dengan kejam seperti itu tanpa penyesalan. 'Jadi itu alasannya...mengerikan sekali...' batin Naruto dengan wajah horor, namun dia kembali fokus ke depan hingga dikagetkan dengan Shinobi Kirigakure yang akan menebas lehernya.

Syuuttt

Untung saja Naruto tidak menonaktifkan Shakugannya sehingga dengan mudah dia dapat menghindari tebasan kunai itu.

Debbb jrasshhh

Naruto menendang dagu Shinobi Kirigakure tersebut hingga orang itu terjungkal ke belakang dan diakhiri oleh terputusnya lehernya oleh Zabuza sang silent kill.

Naruto hanya dapat bergidik ngeri ketika dia melihatnya meskipun dia hampir muntah karena melihatnya secara langsung ditambah bau anyir darah.

'Satsuga Silent kill ji-san' batin Naruto tak lepas dari wajah horornya. Melihat orang yang menjadi keponakannya itu Zabuza langsung melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto? Apa kau takut dibunuh atau kau memang tidak mau membunuh? "Tanya Zabuza,

"Tidak aku hanya tidak ingin membunuh" ujar Naruto sembari memegang pedangnya erat-erat. "Lalu kenapa kau memegang katana?"akibat perkataan Zabuza tersebut Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

Ctingg jleb

Zabuza menebas kunai yang mengarah ke arah kepala Naruto hingga terpantul ke Shinobi Kirigakure yang lain tepat di leher.

"Aku..."

"Kau bilang kekuatan matamu itu kekuatan penghancur bukan? ...kau sendiri bahkan pernah membunuh ratusan orang dalam sehari.." mengingat perkataan Zabuza barusan Naruto hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

Ting

Naruto menebas horizontal ke kanan untuk menepis kunai yang mengarah ke jantungnya.

"Di dalam peperangan ini kau hanya dapat melakukan satu hal, yaitu membunuh musuhmu dan musuh timmu, disini kau bukan Ace tetapi kau master Ace di atas Alhazerd.." tutur Zabuza menyemangati Naruto dengan kenyataannya. Mendengarnya Naruto kembali mendongakkan kepalanya karena terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya

"Kaulah satu-satunya pemuda berusia 15 tahun yang dapat mengimbangi Salah satu pengguna 7 pedang Kirigakure, dan aku merupakan yang terkuat ketiga setelah Mangetsu..." tutur Zabuza lagi dan terus menebas

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Syuuttt Crassshhhh

"Aku mengerti..." ujar Naruto dengan semangat, pandangannya menjadi serius disertai kemarahan dan kebencian hingga mengakibatkan kornea mata kirinya yang semula berwarna putih susu berubah menjadi kuning.

"Akan kuhancurkan lawanku dan lawan timku!" Naruto mengerang, semakin lama kekuatan fisiknya meningkat, diapun melesat ke arah musuhnya dan membantainya secara terang-terangan. Kecepatannya berlari, menebas, dan menghindar semakin meningkat, dia lebih mirip ninja pembunuh diatas Zabuza Momochi.

Jdashh

'Itulah keponakan sang pembunuh' batin Mei Terumi setelah menghindari serangan tongkat baja milik Yondaime Mizukage dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang dengan wajah datarnya membunuh ninja Kirigakure tanpa menyakitinya terlebih dahulu.

"Suiton:NiSuiryuudan no jutsu" ujar Zabuza menyebut nama skillnya, sontak dari bawah tanah muncul dua naga air dan melesat langsung ke arah Shinobi Kirigakure. Dari tanah? Ya karena tempat pertempuran mereka terdapat sedikit air dan tanqh yang lembab.

"""Suiton:Suijinheki""" sorak beberapa Shinobi Kirigakure, setelah itu dari dalam tanah yang lembab itu muncul air yang besar dan membentuk kesatuan dinding yang besar.

BLLAAAAMMMRRR

Namun mereka tidak sadar jika Naruto telah berdiri membelakangi mereka di belakang mereka.

"Hiken:...Kageshi"

GRASSHH

Tubuh-tubuh Shinobi Kirigakure tersebut telah tertebas menjadi 3 bagian, -bukan tepatnya 7 bagian di saat yang bersamaan sebab tebasan Naruto mengenai leher, sisi tubuh mereka yang otomatis tangan mereka ikut tertebas, lalu kedua paha mereka juga terkena tebasan, tebasan yang tak terlihat.

'Uugghh'

Hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari Shinobi tersebut saat diujung kematian mereka.

Tep tep tep

Dengan tenangnya Naruto berjalan santai ke arah ninja yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dari depan.

"Hiken..."

Tap tap tap

"Hyaaa..."

"...Fuujin.."

Tringg

Naruto menangkis katana milik pemuda yang hampir menusuk perutnya

Grassnnggsssshh

Tiba-tiba muncul lima sayatan beruntun yang memotong-motong pedang milik sang Shinobi Kirigakure, bukan itu saja tubuh pemuda itu ikut tertebas hingga menjadi kepingan daging. Jaket hitam milik Naruto sekaligus wajahnya terkena cipratan darah pemuda itu karena terlalu dekat.

"Maaf...untuk sebuah kedamaian harus ada yang dikorbankan ..." ujar Naruto setelah itu berlari ke arah rombongan Shinobi Kirigakure lain yang akan mengeroyoknya. Tak lama Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Hiken..."

Mata Naruto terbuka dan menyiratkan aura kematian untuk manusia di depannya,

Sringg

Tiba-tiba waktu berhenti berputar, warna di sekitarnya berubah menjadi hitam dan merah, di depan sana terdapat bayangan melingkar seperti bulan purnama namun itu adalah sebuah bayangan.

"...Mangetsu kage no fuujin mai..."

Naruto melesat dengan cepat bagaikan shunshin sambil menebas sekali hingga dia berada di seberang bayangan berbentuk lingkaran bulan purnama tersebut.

GRASSHH...

Seluruh orang di dalam lingkaran bayangan bulan purnama tersebut sudah tidak berbentuk manusia lagi karena tubuh mereka tertebas menjadi beberapa bagian, bukan itu saja gambaran bayangan melingkar mirip bulan purnama menjadi pecah seperti potongan pizza. *-_-?*

Sringgg

Waktu kembali berjalan normal, warna di sekitarnya juga kembali hijau lapangan dan pepohonan namun berbeda dengan warna di belakang Naruto, orang yang tidak tahan melihatnya atau mencium baunya pasti orang itu sudah muntah.

Dari kejauhan Haku melihat puluhan mayat yang terpecah belah di belakang Naruto, dia kembali shock namun dia akan memikirkannya nanti karena dia harus berhadapan dengan Mizukage bertubuh bocah itu.

Meskipun tubuhnya kecil, dia memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang besar, kelincahan yang unik, suiton miliknya juga melebihi Zabuza mengingat dia adalah Mizukage, namun dia terlihat begitu dewasa melihat ekspresi yang dia pancarkan sedatar Naruto yang sekarang seolah-olah dia sudah bosan.

Naruto ingin mengakhiri ini segera, karena itulah dia melesat ke tengah-tengah medan kekuasaan musuh, itu membuat musuh semakin menyeringai dan mempersiapkan handseal meskipun sebagian orang saja, namun tiba-tiba saja waktu dan gerakan manusia kembali berhenti, warna di sekeliling kembali berubah menjadi merah dan hitam,

Wushh...

Sebuah lingkaran berdiameter lebih dari seratus meter tercipta di bawah Naruto. Naruto menutup kedua matanya kembali

"Hiken..."

Matanya kembali terbuka dan memancarkan aura kematian.

"...Mangetsu kage no fuujin mai..."

GRASSSHHH...

Naruto menebas dengan dua kali putaran ke kanam tiba-tiba 100 lebih manusia di dalam lingkaran bayangan itu sudah tidak membentuk manusia kecuali Naruto, bayangan bulan purnama juga hancur seperti potongan kaca yang terpisah-pisah hingga semua keadaan menjadi normal.

Seluruh timnya dan teman-teman barunya tak terkecuali sang Ace terkuat Vivi Alhazerd menatapnya dengan takjub dan takut sekaligus iri.

"Maafkan aku kedamaian membutuhkan pengorbanan yang besar" gumam Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

Tap tap tap

Naruto beranjak dari tempat itu untuk masuk lebih dalam ke medan kuasa musuh.

"Akan kuciptakan kedamaian untuk kalian para prajurit pemberani Kirigakure yang tidak tahu apa-apa sebagai wujud pengorbanan nyawa kalian" ucap Naruto dengan lirih disertai ekspresi datarnya.

"Naruto-kun jangan-jangan kamu sudah-uh?" Asumsi Haku terhadap Naruto ditolak oleh kenyataan saat Naruto membagi tugas dengan Zabuza dari kejauhan.

.

"Ji-san aku serahkan bagian kanan padamu, " ujar Naruto sambil berlari ke arah kiri, sedangkan bagian depan para pasukan Rebellion yang mengurus atas perintah Zabuza.

"Ya...Pasukan Serang bagian depan! !" Titah Zabuza kepada prajurit Rebellion, lantas Semuanya langsung merangsek maju untuk membantai pasukan tersebut.

Mereka saling beradu taijutsu, Ninjutau bahkan ada juga Genjutsu.

.

"Naruto? " gumam Vivi kala melihat Naruto berbeda dengan biasanya, dari arah yang jauh dia dapat melihat kornea mata Naruto berubah menjadi kuning. Saking terpukaunya dia tidak fokus dan dia diserang oleh beberapa Shinobi Kirigakure.

Jduakkhh

"Aakkhh..."

Brugghh

Pinggang kanannya ditendang kuat oleh seseorang hingga tubuhnya terpental jauh, serangan yang diterimanya tidak sampai disitu saja, masih ada serangan beruntun yang berawal dari Kenjutsu.

Tringgg

Dalam keadaan masih tersungkur dia menahan tebasan vertikal dari atas menggunakan Sabit Raksasanya yang menakutkan itu.

"Fuuton:kazekiri no jutsu"

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt. ..

Dari arah samping kanannya terdapat seseorang menyebut nama jurusnya, seketika muncul puluhan pisau angin yang melesat ke arahnya.

Jduakhh

Tidak mau mati konyol Vivipun menendang perut Shinobi Kirigakure yang pedangnya ia tahan menggunakan sabitnya, kemudian dia bangkit dan menangkis semua pisau angin yang mengarah ke tubuhnya meski sebagiqn dapat melukai tangan, perut, paha dan kakinya. Bajunya juga robek akibat serangan tersebut, begitu juga dengan jubah hitamnya yang compang-camping.

Vivi sedikit terengah-engah, namun dia mengingat hal kemarin saat bersama dengan Naruto dia terdiam dengan kepala menunduk.

 _"Jadilah dirimu sendiri, jangan pernah menangis, jangan pernah menyerah , temukan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu, buatlah sesuatu yang berharga tersebut bahagia, percayalah jika kau dapat melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagimu,...Omae wa Tsuyoi dakara (karena kau itu Kuat)..."_

 _Ucap Naruto saat berhadap-hadapan dengan tubuh mungil Vivi Alhazerd sambil mengacak-acak rambut putih panjangnya dengan lembut._

"Naruto...Aku..."

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

.

.

"Umm...boleh kutahu siapa nama kakekmu?"

"Hm..."

"...namanya adalah. ..."

"...Senju...Nawaki.."balas Naruto menyambung perkataannya yang menggantung.

Mata Vivi membulat dengan sempurna dengan mata yang bersinar karena habis menangis. "Senju? Bukankah itu adalah nama klan Shodaime dan Nidaime Hokage!?" Ujar Vivi

"Benar, ...memangnya ada apa? "

"Tidak, aku hanya bingung,... jika kau adalah keturunan Senju seharusnya kau memiliki chakra yang besar, namun kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai chakra hingga aku merasa sedang berbicara dengan-..." Ucapan lepas dari mulut mungil Vivi menggantung.

"Seperti mayat?...kau benar aku juga merasa seperti itu" sahut Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"-eh? Bukan begitu maksudku aku berpikir sedang berbicara dengan hantu" sahut Vivi kemudian dengan suara lirih diikuti tawa garing Naruto.

"Ahahahaha...mungkin saja, tapi aku ini manusia...aku terlahir tanpa chakra namun sebagai gantinya aku diberi kekuatan penghancur dalam mataku ini..." tutur Naruto setelah tertawa garing.

"Apa saja kekuatannya? "

"Meningkatkan kekuatan fisik dengan drastis, aku juga mempunyai sedikit chakra hingga aku bisa melompat tinggi seperti ninja lainnya. Namun jika aku melihat orang-orang terdekatku terluka parah atau bahkan mati aku akan tak terkendali dan membunuh semuanya tak terkecuali. .." balas Naruto dengan raut wajah sedih,

"Oleh karena itulah jangan sampai kau terluka parah agar aku dapat mengontrol kekuatan ini lebih baik...karena kau adalah teman pertamaku yang sebaya di desa ini" lanjutnya, Vivi hanya dapat terkejut tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Daijoubu yo...Aku akan Hidup tak peduli separah apapun luka yang kuderita" balas Vivi dengan tersenyum manis. Naruto juga membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

.

.

.

 **Flashback end**

.

.

.

"...aku telah menemukannya Naruto...Aku...akan hidup untukmu.." Vivi mengerang sambil menatap tajam sekelompok orang Shinobi Kirigakure yang sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil menodongkan sabit besarnya ke arah Shinobi Kirigakure tersebut.

"...karena kamu sekarang adalah...Watashi no Ichiban no takaramono da (Hartaku yang paling berharga)..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Vivi melesat ke arah sekelompok orang Kirigakure tersebut.

"Meiton: ...Yami no Jigoku..." Erangnya sembari menebas musuhnya dalam jarak 20 meter. Bagaikan tebasan angin milik Naruto, kali ini api hitam keunguan membakar mereka dengan cepat hingga hangus bahkan menjadi abu.

Setelah itu Vivi kembali fokus ke arah Mizukage lalu berlari ke arah Mizukage itu, tetapi terlebih dahulu tubuhnya dihempaskan oleh angin super hingga menabrak pohon yang berbatang besar.

BLAAASSHHHH

DUAARR

'Ughh!'

Brugg

Tubuh gadis itu terjatuh dari ketinggian 10 meter, untung saja dia tidak mati meskipun lukanya cukup parah hingga mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Uhukk...uhukkk..." ketika dia berusaha untuk bangkit dia berbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah, matanya membulat kala melihat warna itu, warna itulah yang dikeluarkan oleh anggota keluarganya yang dibantai sewaktu dia masih kecil dulu.

Vivipun menggigit giginya lalu mengambil Scythe miliknya dan bangkit kembali dengan amarah, dengan pandangan membunuh tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura kegelapan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu" ujarnya seketika langsung melesat ke arah orang yang menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan fuuton tadi tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang dideritanya kali ini.

Wushhh

Sabit raksasanya itu mengeluarkan aura hitam keunguan yang menjilat-jilat seolah-olah ingin membakar apapun.

Syuuttt

Vivi melompat tingga lalu menggerakkan senjata mengerikannya dengan memutar-mutarnya dengan acak bagaikan tombak, saat itulah api kegelapan miliknya melesat ke sembarang tempat Shinobi Kirigakure. Lantas orang yang terkena apinya terbakar dan hangus sampai menjadi debu.

Para Shinobi yang melihatnya tak terkecuali rekannya hanya bergidik ngeri dengan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Tap

Vivi turun kemudian langsung melesat ke arah Yondaime Mizukage disusul rekannya yang baru saja membunuh ninja Kirigakure.

Wusshhh

Akibat aura senjatanya yang mirip menguap itu mengakibatkan awan yang semula putih cerah digantikan dengan awan hitam mengerikan yamg menutupi cahaya matahari menyinari bumi untuk beberapa waktu.

.

Crassshhh

Setelah mencabut pedangnya dari perut ninja Kirigakure Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah atas tepatnya mendung yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba dalam hitungan detik.

"Vivi kau..."

.

Di sisi lain Haku sedang melawan beberapa ninja Kirigakure, tak jauh dari tubuhnya saat ini terdapat puluhan mayat yang mati dengan tertusuknya lehernya oleh beberapa senbon.

'Tiba-tiba saja langit menjadi mendung, apa yang terjadi? ' pikirnya sedikit melirik ke arah langit yang menggelap.

Kini senbon yang dipakai Haku tersisa enam masing-masing di sela-sela jari tangan kanan dan kirinya.

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt. ...

'Mereka seperti tidak ada habisnya' racaunya dalam hati sambil mengelak serangan pisau angin.

Sringgg

Serangan melintang dari belakang hampir saja membelah pinggang ramping Haku, namun sebelum itu terlebih dahulu gadis itu melompat ke atas belakang tak lupa menendang pelaku yajg hampir memotong pinggangnya tersebut.

Duakkhh

Tap

'Kalau begini terus tidak ada cara lain selain ini...' Haku merangkai handseal singkat,

"Hyouton:Makyou Hyoso" seketika muncul air dari dalam tanah dengan jumlah cukup banyak hingga membentuk sebuah kubah cermin berjumlah sangat banyak. Manusia di dalamnya hanya dapat terperangah takjub sekaligus bingung.

Syuuttt

Haku memasuki salah satu cermin, anehnya di semua cermin terdapat gambaran tubuh Haku,

"Hyouton:sensatsu suisho" sebutnya lalu melempar satu senbon, meski satu jika semua bayangannya dari balik cermin melempar satu juga maka itu akan menjadi ratusan bahkan ribuan senbon

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt. ...

Jleb jleb jleb. ..

Tak sia-sia, seluruh manusia yang berada di dalamnya mati dengan puluhan senbon menancap di tubuhnya.

Ctarrr

Namun Haku tidak boleh bangga terlebih dahulu, cermin miliknya pecah karena sesuatu membenturnya.

Ternyata sang Mizukage terhempas oleh serangan cairan panas lava hingga tubuhnya berada di dalam kubah cermin dengan tubuh yang penuh luka bakar. Anehnya tidak ada reaksi yang berarti bagi Mizukage satu ini.

'Dia benar-benar seperti boneka' batin Mei Terumi kala melihatnya dari luar kubah. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada Haku langsung melempar semua senbon yang tersisa miliknya.

Syuuttt...Syuuttt ...Syuuttt. ..

Jleb jleb...tring...jlebb...tringg...jlebb...jlebb...

Meski sebagian besar ribuan senbon mengenai tubuh mungil Mizukage sebagian juga berhasil ditangkis olehnya. "Apakah dia tidak merasakan apa-apa? " racau Haku di dalam cermin. Namun raut wajah Mizukage itu berubah menjadi marah, dia menggunakan lubang di kubah cermin yang barusan dihancurkan tubuhnya untuk melarikan diri meski harus berhadapan lagi dengan Mei Terumi.

"Youton:..." belum sempat wanita itu melancarkan serangannya terlebih dulu perutnya terkena tumbukan tongkat baja Mizukage sehingga tubuhnya terhempas.

Bugghhh...

"MEII-SAMAA..."

Debb

Untung saja tubuhnya tidak mengenai benda keras karena laki-laki berkacamata dengan dua pedang aneh menahan tubuhnya dengan pelukannya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? ?" Tanya pemuda itu menanyakan keadaan Mei. "Tidak apa-apa, terimakasih Choujuro" balas Mei disertai senyuman manisnya.

Tap tap tap...

Mizukage itu lari ke dalam hutan yang mengarah ke danau besar. "JANGAN SAMPAI MIZUKAGE BERLARI KE ARAH DANAUU!" Titah Mei sambil berdiri dan kemudian mengejar Mizukage.

Plarrr Plarr Plarr

Dengan sendirinya kubah cermin tersebut pecah menjadi butiran es. "Hyouton:Hyouryuu no jutsu" ucap Haku, dalam seketika terbentuklah sebuah replika naga tanpa kaki yang terbuat dari air dan udara, besarnya berdiameter 1 meter dengan panjang 20 meter.

Syuuttt

Haku dan beberapa orang pengguna kekkei genkai terkuat termasuk sang Ace terakhir melompat ke atas naga itu setelah itu naga es tersebut meraung

'GRROOOAAARRRGGHHHH...'

Wusshhh

Setelah meraung ganas naga yang diciptakan Haku itu melesat untuk mengejar Mizukage.

Tap tap tap

Bukan hanya mizukage dan pasukan yang mengawal Mizukage saja yang memasuki hutan tetapi semua prajurit ninjanya yang melawan Zabuza dan Naruto ikut memasuki hutan.

"Sialan mereka memasuki hutan, ini akan lebih sulit" racau Zabuza sambil merangkai handseal cepat.

"Suiton:Suiryuudan no jutsu" ucapnya, seketika muncul seekor naga air yang menerjang beberapa orang Kirigakure yang bernasib buruk

ZPPLLAASSHHHH...

"JANGAN SAMPAI MEREKA MEMASUKI HUTAN! LAKUKAN CARA APAPUN UNTUK MENGHENTIKAN MEREKA JIKA BISA BUNUH SAJA!" Teriak Zabuza kepada pasukannya untuk mencegah pasukan Kirigakure memasuki hutan,

Namun usahanya sia-sia, pasukannya yang hanya tersisa kurang dari 5000 orang dapat di porak-porandakan oleh beberapa shinobi Kirigakure yang terkuat. Lebih dari 5000 pasukan Kirigakure telah memasuki hutan sehingga akan sulit mengalahkan mereka.

Wusshhh

Tap tap tap...

Dengan cepat Naruto melesat bagaikan cahaya menuju ke dalam hutan sebelum rekannya memasuki hutan.

Syuuttt

Tap

Sekarang Naruto telah dikepung ratusan shinobi Kirigakure, mereka ada banyak, sebagian di dahan pohon, sebagian menempel di pohon, sisanya berada di tqnah dengan seringian menjijikkan mereka.

Naruto hanya menyeringai ketika kedua matanya tertutup,

"Hiken..."

Setelah terbuka dari sudut mata kirinya muncul cairan darah yang mengaliri pipinya. Bukan itu saja warna di sekitarnya kembali berubah warna menjadi hitam dan merah dengan waktu yang terhenti, sebagian hutan terdapat bayangan hitam yang sangat panjang, bahkan setengah jarak lagi bayangannya dapat mencapai danau, namun dia masih terkendali sehingga dia tidak ingin menyakiti Haku dan Vivi sekaligus rekannya yang mengikuti Mei.

"Mangetsu kage no fuujin mai"

GRASSHH

Naruto menebas dengan dua kali tebasan berputar ke arah kiri, lantas Semua benda menjadi terpecah-pecah, bahkan bayangan bulan purnama yang menaungi bayangannya sekalipun ikut terpecah-pecah, pepohonan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, tubuh ratusan bahkan ribuan manusia sudah tercerai berai.

"Aku menang" gumam Naruto, diapun berlari ke arah dimana Mizukage berlari, dia tahu jika bentuk bijuu berekor tiga berbentuk kura-kura yang tidak memiliki kaki belakang, dia mengetahui itu dari Zabuza sendiri, maksud Zabuza pasti mencegah Mizukage untuk mencapai danau karena bijuu itu akan bisa berubah sepenuhnya jika berada di dekat air dan mencapai kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Sedikit merepotkan tapi aku tidak ingin membunuh lebih banyak orang lagi, aku ingin mengakhirinya segera"

Wusshhh

Naruto mempercepat larinya dengan kekuatan matanya untuk menyusul Haku.

Syuuttt tapss

Setelah sampai disana dia dapat melihat Mei, Haku, Vivi dan beberapa pengguna kekkei genkai menghadapi Mizukage, tetapi Mizukage tidak sendiri, di sisi tubuhnya terdapat dua orang berjubah hitam beraksen awan merah, satunya memakai topeng jingga berbentuk spiral yang berpusat di mata kanannya, sedangkan satunya mempunyai surai pirang panjang yang dikuncir dan poninya menutupi mata kirinya, di telapak tangannya tampak sebuah mulut yang mengeluarkan tanah berwarna putih berbentuk laba-laba.

"Akatsuki" geram Naruto, dengan epat dia melompat ke samping tubuh Haku dan Vivi.

"Naruto? ...kenapa kau disini? " tanya Vivi sedikit khawatir. "Aku menyerahkan sisanya pada Zabuza ji-san, karena semua yang kuat telah kubantai dengan teknik rahasiaku" balas Naruto dengan pandangan tajam ke arah Mizukage.

"Seharusnya kau tidak ada disini Naruto-kun, disini terlalu berbahaya, lihatlah Akatsuki berada di depan mata kita" ujar Haku lirih.

"Aku akan memastikan Nee-san tidak terluka lagi" ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Woooaahhhh...ternyata masih ada lagi yang mau mati Deidara" ujar laki-laki berjubah Akatsuki yang mengenakan topengdengan konyolnya

"Benar dan mereka adalah bahan percobaan untuk karya seniku ini!" Seru pria Akatsuki yang berambut pirang panjang sambil menunjukkan tanah liat yang membentuk beberapa laba-laba.

"Karena seni adalah..." ucapannya menggantung namun disahut oleh laki-laki bertopeng spiral.

"Berasal dari tanah liat huahahaha..!" Sambung Pria bertopeng sambil berpose seperti akan menggunakan jurus burung bangau.

Lantas anggota Akatsuki berambut pirang dikuncir itu langsung jawdrop sementara Mei, Haku, Vivi, Naruto dan pengguna kekkei genkai Rebellion disana sweatdrop massal.

"LEDAKAM BODOHHHH!" Bentak Laki-laki yang bernama Deidara disana kepada pria bertopeng spiral.

"Oh ya aku lupa...-"

"Ehemm...Karena seni adalah...!" Kini giliran pria bertopeng yang berkata demikian tak lupa berpose konyol seperti orang gila.

"Ledakan.." sambung Deidara seperti sebuah bisikan namun terlihat menyeringai sambil memamerkan tanah liat putih berbentuk laba-laba miliknya.

Sreett

Dengan cepat Mei merangkai handseal setelah itu menyemburkan asap beracun tanpa menyebut nama jutsunya.

Bwuashhh

Dedaunan berubah warna karena layu akibat asap yang hijau yang dibuat Mei, Lantas tiga orang yang berhadapan dengannya melompat menjauh agar tidak meleleh akibat asap beracun tersebut. Lalu Vivi menggunakan kesempatan yang ada untuk membakar asap yang bersifat asam tersebut dengan api kegelapan dari sabit raksasa miliknya.

Zwussshhhh

Bwusshhhh

Semuanya yang terdapat di depannya terbakar hingga pemandangan berubah menjadi warna api hitam keunguan.

Wusshhh tap

Di depan Naruto terdapat laba-laba berwarna putih, Naruto sempat bingung mengapa tanah liat itu berdatangan dari arah atas, kemudian diapun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke atas.

Di atas sana terdapat dua anggota Akatsuki sedang menaiki burung tanah liat besar, anehnya tanah liat berbentuk burung yang ditumpangi dua orang itu tampak hidup, Naruto semakin terkejut ketika Deidara menjatuhkan puluhan tanah liat berbentuk laba laba miliknya.

"LEDAKKAANMN!" Sorak laki-laki yang membuat mainan tanah liat tersebut, dalam seketika laba-laba yang terbentuk dari tanah liat putih tersebut berubah fungsi menjadi bom berskala kecil namun cukup untuk membunuh seseorang.

Blam blam blam...

Untung saja Naruto sedikit menjauh meski sedikit terhempas akibat ledakan,

Brugg

Naruto sekarang tengkurap akibat efek dari ledakan tersebut, Vivi kini berada di dahan pohon, Mei juga sama sedangkan Haku berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Haku dengan khawatir kepada adiknya, "tidak apa-apa, dimana Mizukage? " tanya Naruto setelah membalas pertanyaan Haku.

"Disana!" Seru Mei, lantas Mei menyemburkan lavanya dan membakar seluruh yang ada di depannya.

Syuuttt

Sebelum lava yang disemburkan Mei menyebar terlebih dahulu Haku membawa Naruto melompati dahan pohon agar tidak ikut meleleh akibat lahar itu.

Byuuurrrr

Lahar Milik Mei tiba-tiba saja menjadi lahar dingin karena berlawanan dengan semburan air dari Mizukage yang berintensitas besar mirip Tsunami itu.

Meski begitu Vivi tidak akan tinggal diam, orang menjadi Mizukage itulah yang telah menyuruh bawahanya untuk membunuh keluarga Vivi.

"Hyyaaaaaa!"

Syuuttt

Trannkk

Dengan nafsu membunuh disertai aura kegelapan yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan sabit besarnya Vivi langsung melompat dan menebas Vertikal yang dapat ditangkis Mizukage menggunakan Tongkatnya.

Fusshhh

Gadis itu menendang dada Mizukage namun terlebih dahulu laki-laki itu langsung mundur ke belakang.

Tap

Trankk trankk trankkk

Dua benda berunsur dasar logam saling berbenturan hingga terdengar suara nyaring. Vivi menyerang Mizukage dengan membabi buta menggunakan Scythe miliknya, sedangkan Mizukage hanya menangkis semua serangan Vivi menggunakan tongkat besarnya dengan mudahnya.

.

Di atas burung tanah liat terdapat dua anggota Akatsuki yang sedang duduk menonton pertarungan Vivi melawan Yondaime Mizukage.

"Apakah kita hanya perlu menonton? " tanya Pria bertopeng kepada rekannya. "Ya, kita akan mengambil keumtunganya setelah ini" balas Deidara dengan seringaian tak lepas dari wajahnya.

.

Di atas dahan pohon terdapat Haku dan Naruto yang gelisah dengan keadaan Vivi yang pola serangannya sangat hancur jika dinilai. Oleh karena itu Naruto ingin menolong Vivi tetapi terlebih dahulu Haku dan Mei turun tangan.

Syuuttt Syuuttt

"Hyouton:Sensatsu Suisho"

Dalan seketika muncul puluhan jarum kristal es yang menerjang Mizukage tetapi bisa dihindari olehnya.

Wushhh

Sementara di samping tubuh Mizukage terdapat Mei yang telah menggembungkan pipinya tanda akan menyemburkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Tidak mau mati konyol Vivi dan Haku melompat ke dahan pohon.

Bluurrrr

Semburan Air panas mengenai tubuh Mizukage hingga menyeret tubuhnya hingga beberapa puluh meter mengingat intensitas air panas yang keluar sangatlah banyak mirip banjir bandang, tumbuhan yang terkena air itu yang semula hijau berubah menjadi layu.

"Akan Kuakhiri" kini dengan percaya diri Naruto terjun setalah Mizukage berusaha untuk bangkit.

Tap

Kini Naruto dan Yondaime Mizukage telah berada dalam keadaan saling berhadapan, Semula Haku ingin mencegah tindakan bodoh Naruto namun terlebih dahulu Naruto memberi peringatan.

"Semuanya jangan ada yang ikut campur apapun yang terjadi, kali ini aku akan mengakhirinya segera!" Tutur Naruto sambil menodongkan katananya pada Mizukage,

"Kau akan mati pemberontak" Ucap Mizukage dengan datar tanpa didasari perasaan apapun

"tidak akan ada yang tahu sebelum mencobanya! "

Syuuttt

Setelah berkata demikian Naruto langsung merangsek maju untuk menyerang Yondaime Mizukage terlebih dahulu.

.

Haku merasa aneh kenapa Akatsuki yang konon katanya berada di belakang Mizukage tidak ikut menyerang, Haku mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat burung yang masih terbang di atas tanpa berpindah tempat. Ini adalah kesempatan baginya, tak lama kemudian dia merangkai handseal singkat.

"Hyouton:Hyoukobu"

Jrasshh Jrasshh Jrasshh. ...

Terdapat banyak es lancip yang bermunculan dari tanah dan menusuk burung putih dari tanah liat buatan Deidara.

"Hwooaaaaa kita akan mati...kita akan mati Deidara" Pria bertopeng itu berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti orang kebingungan.

Nyap nyap nyap bwuuyyee

Dari telapak tangan kanan Deidara mengeluarkan tanah liat putih yang membentuk burung, sang pemilik melemparnya ke arah lain.

Buuiinggghhh

Lantas tanah liat burung tersebut berubah menjafi besar dan dapat bergetak.

Wusshhh tap

"Kesini Tobi, cepat kalau kau tidak ingin mati" tutur Deidara pada rekannya. Pria bertopeng yang diketahui bernama Tobi itu melompat ke burung lain dan terbang lebih tinggi.

.

"Sial"

Di atas tanah terdapat Haku yang meracau karena serangan mematikan yang menguras chakra miliknya bisa dihindari dengan mudah.

"Hyouton:Sensatsu Suisho"

Haku menembakkan puluhan jarum es pada burung tanqh liat raksasa itu namun dapat dihindari dengan bermanuver.

"Hyouton:Hyouryuu no jutsu"

Dalam seketika muncul naga es bertubuh panjang seperti ular yang terbuat dari butiran air yang menyatu, kemudian Haku melompat ke kepala naga itu untuk mengejar anggota Akatsuki tersebut. Sementara di atas tanah terdapat dua perempuan yang hanya dapat berdiam diri ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang mencoba menyerang anak seumurannya yang menjadi Mizukage tersebut.

"Mei-sama, apakah kita harus membantu Naruto? " tanya Vivi seperti membuat anjuran.

"Tidak, kau sengar tadi? Naruto-kun mencoba melawannya sendirian dan tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu" balas Mei meski sedikit khawatir.

Trankk trannkk Syuuttt trankk Syuuttt Syuuttt

Tebasan brutal Naruto sebagian dapat ditangkis dan dihindari serta tidak ada satupun tebasan yang mengenai Mizukage, padahal tongkat milik Mizukage tampak lebih berat dari pedang kubikiribocho.

Debb

Naruto merasa kesal dan akhirnya dia menendang tongkat yang menjadi pertahanan sang Mizukage. Setelah itu Naruto memasang kuda-kuda seorang samurai, yaitu pedang yang di tekuk di samping kanan kepalanya dengan ujung pedang yang mengarah kedepan.

"Hiken:..."

Wushh

Mata Vivi dan Mei melebar ketika tubuh Naruto telah berada di belakang Mizukage tanpa merubah posisi kuda-kudanya.

Craannkksss

Terlihat dua goresan pada tongkat Mizukage begitu juga pada dada kanan dan leher kanannya.

"Kageshi..." ucap Naruto menyebut nama Jutsu Kenjutsunya

"B-bagaimana Naruto bisa berada disana? Apakah dia sunshin tanpa segel? " ucap Vivi dengan terkejut. Mei hanya dapat melongo dan detik berikutnya dia mengedipkan matanya.

"Lihat leher kanan dan dada Yagura, "ucap Mei sebagai peringatan.

"Berdarah? " ujar Vivi sedikit terkejut. "Jadi Naruto tidak hanya Shunshin saja tetapi juga menebas seperti bayangan" lanjutnya dengan nada terkejut.

"Begitu ya...pantas nama jutsunya adalah Kageshi yang berasal dari Kage No Shi ni artinya Kematian untuk bayangan" ujar Mei menafsirkan nama jutsu yang barusan Naruto keluarkan.

"Ini adalah yang terakhir!" Naruto membalik badannya lalu membuat gerakan menebas pada kepala Mizukage, sedangkan Mizukage memandang bilah katana itu dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus takut, bagamanapun juga dia adalah boneka hidup.

.

BLAAARR

Terjadi ledakan di langit,

Blam blam blam

Tidak hanya satu ledakan namun puluhan ledakan karena jarum es berukuran sebesar kunai bertubrukan dengan burung putih dari tanah liat yang bisa terbang ke arah sasaran.

Syuuttt blam

"Sial jika dia terus mengikuti kita kita bisa mati Deiiii!" Racau pria bertopeng, Tobi. Tampaknya dia sedang khawatir akan keselamatannya pasalnya kerah jubah hitamnya tergores oleh sebuah jarum es.

"Diamlah Tobi, kau hanya perlu menghindarinya atau memukulnya dengan tinjumu yang super itu" usul Deidara dengan hati yang panas karena partnernya itu terlalu menjengkelkan sekaligus super cerewet.

Burung tanah liat Deidara yang sedang ia tumpangi berkali-kali memanuver untuk menghindari jarum es yang datang kepadanya, sekaligus dia melempar puluhan burung tanah liat kecil untuk meledakkan jarum-jarum es yang mengenainya.

Blamm blamm blamm...

Dari jauh Haku sedikit kerepotan karena burung yang ditumpangi Deidara itu sangat lincah selincah burung elang.

"Sensatsu suisho"

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt...

Berpuluh-puluh jarum es melesat lagi ke arah Deidara namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika puluhan jarum es miliknya dapat dipecahkan dengan pukulan tangan kosong milik pria bertopeng ditambah burung-burung tanah liat itu terus meledakkan jarum es miliknya

Haku melihat ke arah belakang, dirasanya dia telah berada jauh dari golongan Mei. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk kembali.

.

Ditempat Mei dia sedang khawatir kepada keadaan tubuh Naruto yang semakin lama semakin kelelahan. Ditambah Vivi yang saat ini tampak tidak begitu baik karena terlalu sering menggunakan kekuatan Meiton miliknya hingga saat ini aura yang ia pancarkan telah lenyap menyisakan Vivi yang terengah-engah dengan sabit besarnya sebagai penyangga tubuhnya.

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt...

Tap tap tap...

Masalah satu belum selesai kini masalah lain datang menimpa. Pasukan Kirigakure milik Yagura /Mizukage telah berada di sekeliling Mei, entah itu di dahan atau di atas tanah.

"Choujuro dan para Kekkei genkai selain Vivi serang pasukan Kirigakure itu jangan sampai mereka menjadi hambatan!"titah Mei kepada bawahannya untuk menahan pasukan Kirigakure.

"""DIMENGERTI"""

Sorak bawahan Mei termasuk Choujuro dan langsung melesat ke arah ninja yang lebih banyak dibandingkan pasukan Rebellion yang berada disana, namun mereka adalah prajurit yang terlalu jauh berada di bawah pasukan Kekkei Genkai sehingga dengan jutsu kekkei Genkai milik mereka akhirnya bisa mengalahkan Shinobi Kirigakure tersebut.

Trank trankk trankk

Ada pula yang menggunakan Kenjutsu untuk melawan Pasukan Kirigakure, "Suiton:Suiryuudan no jutsu" di dekat mereka adalah danau otomatis mereka dapat mengeluarkan teknik air yang berintensitas besar.

Byuurr

Banyak orang-orang Kirigakure milik Yondaime Mizukage terhempas oleh Jurus air tersebut,

"Douton:Douryuuheki"

Muncul dinding tanah yang hampir membentuk sebuah pertahanan berbentuk kotak besar saat arus akibat naga air itu berbalik ke arah sungai.

Kini mereka semua yang berada di dalam dinding kotak selamat meskipun mereka harus kembali melawan beberapa ninja Kirigakure.

"Fuuton:Fuudan no jutsu"

Srutt sruutt srrutt...

Seseorang dari pasukan Rebellion menyemburkan puluhan peluru angin yang memiliki kecepatan tinggi hingga mengenai sisa Ninja Kirigakure hingga mereka tidak bernafas lagi meski harus melubangi pohon.

"Satsuga Toujou-san" puji Choujuro kepada rekannya yang umurnya mungkin sama dengan Naruto.

.

Wusshhh

Tap

Dari atas terjunlah seorang wanita berpakaian biru yang tak lain adalah Haku dan satu lagi laki-laki yaitu Zabuza. Mengapa Zabuza bisa bersama Haku? Itu karena dia melihat Zabuza tengah berlari ke arah danau untuk mengejar pasukan Kirigakure dan tak disangkanya datang tsunami kecil yang akan menerjangnya, tetapi sebelum itu terjadi terlebih dahulu Haku menyelamatkannya dan membawanya ke tempat Mei berada.

Sekarang tinggallah seorang Mizukage sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Wusshhh tap tap tap

Blarr

Mizukage tersebut berlari ke arah dinding lalu menumbuk dinding Doton hingga hancur menggunakan tongkatnya, lantas dia berlari ke arah danau namun terlebih dahulu Zabuza menghadangnya.

Syuuuuttt Tap

"Maaf aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati air" ancam Zabuza sembari menodongkan pedang pemenggal kepala miliknya.

Ctik

Sebuah isyarat jentikan tangan dilakukan oleh Mizukage, sontak muncul ratusan pasukan Kirigakure telah bermunculan, ada yang berpijak di atas dinding doton, ada pula yang berdiri di air, ada juga yang berdiri di dahan pohon, masing-masing dari mereka telah mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing.

"""""Fuuton:Kazekiri no jutsu"""""

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt. ...

Dari ratusan orang yang berada disana, separuh dari mereka mengeluarkan jutsu yang sama dari segala arah hingga Dinding Douton itu hancur lebur,

BLLLAAARRRRRMMMM

"Aaarrgghhh"

"Aakhhh"

"Ugghhh"

Dan yang di dalamnya juga pasti banyak yang mati karena tidak sempat melindungi diri mereka dengan jurus pertahanan ganda.

"HAKUUUU!...NARUTOOO!...MEI-SAMAAAA"

Tak ada jawaban yang pasti mengenai keadaan orang yang dipanggil Zabuza, mengetahui hal itu percuma amarah Zabuza naik lalu melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Mizukage tersebut.

Jrakkk Syuuttt Syuuttt trankk trankk trankk. ...

Semua tebasan Zabuza dapat ditangkis oleh Mizukage muda itu. Zabuza terus menyerang dengan pedang besarnya, Mizukage tersebut dengan mudahnya bisa menangkis serangan Zabuza.

"Fuuton:kazekiri no jutsu" ucap Zabuza menyebutkan nama jutsu fuuton miliknya ke arah Mizukage.

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt

Pisau-pisau angin yang dikeluarkan Zabuza menerjang tubuh Mizukage hingga bisa sedikit melukainya meski ada juga yang berhasil di tahan oleh tongkat besar Mizukage.

Trankk trank trankk

Tap tap tap

Zabuza berlari cepat ke arah Mizukage dan melakukan gerakan tendangan melayang ke arah tongkat Mizukage yang dijadikan pertahanan.

Dannkk

Yang twrjadi hanyalah Mizukage tersebut malah sedikit terdorong kebelakang, tidak sampai disitu saja serangan Zabuza, dia berlari lagi dan kali ini dia bisa mengecoh Mizukage untuk menebaskan tongkatnya ke kanan hingga pertahanan miliknya terbuka, inilah kesempatan bagi Zabuza.

Bugghh

Dan akhirnya dia berhasil menendang perut Yagura hingga terpental jauh bahkan terseret-seret seperti menggelinding.

.

"Uhukk" dari debu yang tersisa akibat runtuhnya pertahanan doton itu terdengar suara orang terbatuk. Setelah debu menghilang tampaklah seorang gadis yang telah membuat pertahanan es

Plaarr

Pertahanan es itu akhirnya pecah dan menampakkan beberapa orang yang selamat, Naruto dan Vivi berada di dalam pertahanan itu juga Mei Terumi.

"Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa" ucap Haku kemudian sedikit lega kala melihat semuanya baik-baik saja apagi adiknya yang tercinta itu yang sedang meringkuk.

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt

Tap tap tap

Beberapa ninja Kirigakure dengan wajah menyeringai merangsek maju tanpa aba-aba Mizukage namun Mizukage membiarkannya.

Puluhan benda tajam mengincar punggung gadis Yuki tersebut. Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi dalam gerakan lambat muncul sosok bertubuh kekar yang menjadi tameng bagi sang gadis.

Jleb jleb jleb jleb. ..

'Ugghhh'

Lantas orang yang menusuknya langsung terkejut dan sedikit menjauh.

"K-kau...tak apa...-apa Haku? " tanya Zabuza dengan tawa miris setelah itu menangis.

"Zabuza ji-san? ...JI-SAAANN!" Tangan Haku menopang tubuh Zabuza agar tidak terjatuh dengan kasar. "Kenapa? ...kenapa ji-san melakukan ini? " tanya Haku sambil menangis.

"Karena aku menyayangimu...dan juga adik angkatmu itu...-ughhh...jadi selanjut..nya...Kau..sendi ..-ohokk...ri...-yang..a-kan melindungi-nya Haku,... kuanggap...-ohok...men...jadi...Anakku...-ohok...Sen-diri" setelah berkata demikian Zabuza menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya dengan senyuman yang bersahabat. Sedangkan Haku semakin berlinang air mata dan memeluk tubuh Zabuza

"Uhuk..uhuk" disisi lain tampak seorang pemuda yang sedang bangkit setelah terbatuk, dia merasa heran kenapa pasukan Rebellion hanya berdiam diri dengan menunduk. Lalu dia melebarkan matanya ketika melihat tubuh Zabuza telah tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Ji-san? ...Zabuza. .ji-san telah..." Naruto hanya mengalihkan pandangannya karena tidak tahan dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya barusan.

Namun percuma saja, lalu Naruto berjalan mendekati mayat Zabuza yang sedang dipeluk oleh Haku meski berjalan dengan terseret seperti tak memiliki daya.

"Zabuza ji-san telah tiada ya nee-san" ujar Naruto dengan wajah menunduk namun Haku hanya mengangguk sebentar. Emosi Naruto meluap, tangannya terkepal erat.

Pemuda itupun memicingkan matanya ke arah pedang kubikiribocho yang menancap disana, disana juga ada seseorang yang menyentuh gagang kubikiribocho untuk diambilnya.

Syuuttt

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto berada di hadapan ninja Kirigakure yang berusaha mencabut kubikiribocho, lantas orang itu terkejut.

"Jika ada yang mengambil kubikiribocho selain orang yang pantas aku akan langsung membunuhnya" ucap Naruto tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Jlebbss

Sebuah bilah katana menembus perut ninja yang berusaha mengambil kubikiribocho hingga memuntahkan darah.

Crattss

Tak lama kemudian Naruto mencabut katananya dan tiba-tiba orang yang baru saja ditusuknya terkoyak oleh lima sayatan beruntun.

GRASSHH

Tangan kanan Naruto yang semula memegang katana kini memegang gagang kubikiri dan mencabut benda yang beratnya lebih dari 10 kilo tersebut. Lalu dimana katananya? Kata miliknya kini berada di tangan kirinya.

Keanehan tampak pada diri Naruto, mata kirinya keseluruhan berubah menjadi merah darah yang hanya menyisakan pupil hitamnya saja.

Sreett

Naruto menengok ke kiri, di sebelah kirinya terdapat Vivi yang sangat shock melihat perubahan drastis pada mata kiri Naruto.

Tess

Dari sudut mata kiri Naruto keluar cairan liquid. "Vivi setelah ini bunuhlah aku" setelah berkata demikian Naruto melesat dan membantai semua pasukan Kirigakure yang mencoba menyerangnya.

Syuuttt

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh. ...

Lebih dari 20 orang mati dalam sekejab, meskipun begitu dia tetap menatap datar seolah-olah tidak perduli lagi dengan manusia yang dibunuhnya, dia lebih buruk dari ketika membantai ratusan orang di padang rumput. Kali ini dia berhati batu.

"Hentikan Naruto. ...HENTIKAAAANNNN" teriak seorang Vivi sambil menangis, Mei terkejut ketika melihat Ace miliknya kali ini bisa secengeng itu.

Tak ayalnya Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya memenggal kepala Shinobi dengan dua pedang yang dipegangnya. Dia terdiam dengan berdiri di atas tanah tanpa mengucapkan atau melakukan gerakan apapun.

Sreett

Tap tap tap

Vivi bangkit dan berlari ke arah Naruto terdiam meski harus meninggalkan sabit raksasanya. Tetapi sebuah hambatan menimpanya.

Srrruuuuttt

Jrasshh

Perutnya terdapat luka melintang yang cukup dalam akibat terkena fuuma Shuriken.

Naruto melirik ke belakang namun mata kirinya kembali melebar kala melihat Vivi sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan wajah menahan rasa sakit.

"Vivi..vivi ..VIVIII!" Naruto berteriak sambil mendekati tubuh Vivi. Lukanya cukup dalam untuk mengantarnya pada kematian. Vivi hanya dapat tersenyum miris tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa dengan luka dan rasa sakit seperti itu saat melihat Naruto menatapnya khawatir.

"Tidak...jangan lagi..jangan lagi..."

Syuuttt

Tap

"Vivi! " seru Haku yang sedang mendekati tubuh Vivi. "Nee-san tolong bekukan lukanya lalu bawa dia serta pasukan yang tersisa untuk mengamankan diri secepat mungkin" suruh Naruto dengan cepat.

"Baiklah tapi bagaimana denganmu Naruto-kun? " tanya Haku dengan khawatir dan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Aku akan mengamuk disini"

"Jangan bodoh, tubuhmu tidak mendukungmu sebaiknya kau pergi saja biar aku yang-" perkataan Haku di selak oleh perkataan singkat Naruto.

"Shinjitekure (percayalah padaku)" dengan tersenyum Naruto berkata seperti itu dan bangkit

"Aku tidak ingin ada korban lagi dari seluruh pasukan, itu akan membawa dampak buruk untuk masa depan Kirigakure,.." tutur Naruto dengan tenang sambil membelakangi Haku dan Vivi.

"AKULAH UZUMAKI NARUTO...PUTRA DARI YONDAIME HOKAGE...DENGAN KEKUATANKU YANG TERSISA AKU AKAN MENGHABISI ORANG-ORANG YANG MENJADI ANCAMAN KIRIGAKURE SEBAGAI TANDA IKATAN KONOHA DENGAN KIRI...!" Sorak Naruto dengan tegas tanpa menunjukkan sisi lemahnya sambil mengacungkan pedang kubikiribocho ke atas.

"AYOLAH!...KUBILANG SIAPAPUN YANG MENGANCAM MASA DEPAN YANG CERAH UNTUK KIRIGAKURE!...MAKA DATANGLAH KEPADAKU!" Lagi Naruto memperjelas perkataannya. Dan orang-orang pun memprrtimbangkan ucapan Naruto. Seseorang dari Kirigakure sadar akan sesuatu yang mirip Hokage yang memimpin Konoha sekaligus pemersatu perang dunia Shinobi ketiga.

Ketegasannya mirip Minato, Rambut kuning berantakan miliknya miri Minato, sorotan matanya juga mirip Minato meski berbeda warna, sikapnya juga mirip Minato, dan terakhir kecepatan miliknya setara dengan kilat cahaya Konoha, Kiiroi Senkou.

Beberapa orang yang tidak merasa nyaman malah menganggap omongan Naruto hanya dianggap angin lewat dan bualan saja,

"Dia hanyalah membual saja sebaiknya kita habisi saja mereka!" Ujar seseorang sambil memberi isyarat kepada orang yang berpikiran sama dengannya untuk menyerang Naruto. Namun mereka malah mengantar diri mereka pada kematian.

"Aku tidaklah sedang membual" gumam Naruto dengan memasang wajah datar.

Wusshhh

Tiba-tiba Naruto telah berada di dahan pohon tanpa merubah posisinya meski meninggalkan cahaya hitam.

Crassshhhh Crassshhhh Crassshhhh...

Belasan kepala telah terpisah dari badannya hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

Brukk Brukk Brukk Brukk. ...

Haku akhirnya mengerti, dia membawa Vivi ke arah Mei dan menyuruh pasukan Rebellion untuk mundur sementara, tak lupa membawa jasad Zabuza untuk dimakamkan.

.

"Jika kalian tidak ingin mati, sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini untuk keluarga kalian atau kerabat kalian" tutur Naruto sekali lagi sekaligus untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt. ...

Ratusan orang mengerti dan memilih mundur karena madih memiliki akal dan tidak ingin mati konyol

"Hei kenapa kalian mundur?! Dasar Shinobi bodoh!" racau Yondaime Mizukage, tetapi meski begitu masih ada berpuluh-puluh bahkan ratusan Shinobi yang masih setia kepada Mizukage tanpa mengetahui dalang di balik semua ini.

"Baiklah ini adalah pengakhiran"

Wushh

Di sebuah ruangan tak memiliki dasar dengan warna hitam terdapat tubuh seseorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Naruto namun memiliki surai putih, mata kirinya memiliki pola aneh dimana korneanya berwarna merah, bergaris lingkaran yang banyak serta memiliki pola koma sebanyak 9 yang tersusun rapi seperti sembilan planet.

 _"Kau membutuhkanku?"_ Tanya orang itu dengan suara samar-samar.

'Ya, kali ini ambil alih tubuhku dan bunuh pasukan Mizukage, ' jawab Naruto dalam hati

 _"Baiklah dengan senang hati aku akan mengambil alih tubuhmu"_ ujar Naruto berambut putih

'Tetapi ada syaratnya...syaratnya adalah jangan membunuh orang-orang yang ragu untuk menyerang, dan yang paling utama adalah membunuh Mizukage Yagura' batin Naruto tetapi bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh dirinya yang lain.

 _"Dimengerti"_

Tiba-tiba mata kiri Naruto berevolusi lagi, muncul garis lingkaran yang sangat banyak, tatapannya menyiratkan kebencian namun dia menyeringai.

"Bunuh semuanya yang merupakan sasaran" gumamnya, setelah itu dia melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan langsung membantai semuanya dengan tidak elitnya bagaikan potongan daging sapi siap masak.

Orang-orang yang tidak memiliki nyali hanya dapat tertegun menanti kematiannya.

Wushh

Kini Naruto berada di depan orang yang sedang berkeringat dingin karena ketakutan menanti ajalnya.

"Kasihan sekali kau tapi, kau bukanlah sasaranku" ujar Naruto setelah itu melesat ke arah lain untuk membunuh orang yang menjadi sasarannya dan meninggalkan orang yang tadinya berhadapan dengannya masih ketakutan.

"Hyaaaa,..Matilaahhh!"

Jrasshhh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N:Yare-yare akhirnya owari juga chapter yang lumayan panjang ini mengingat ini bukanlah the movie, maaf soal typonya, dan terimakasih atas semua orang yang bersedia memfavs, follow, review and read. Mungkin chapternya ambur adul tapi dengan begini tidak ada lagi perang antar saudara di Kirigakure. And nantikan lanjutannya di dua minggu depan see you!**

Jaa

 **-Kuroyuki wa Rogu Outo da-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The Wrath will Appear if We had Hate-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **黒と白** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Kuro To Shiro-**

 **.**


	10. Chapter 10

**==*❋Black and White❋*==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author: Kuroyuki**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto sedangkan Charnya saya pinjam untuk waktu yang lama**

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, Canon, Semi canon, Meiton!Naruto, FemSasuke!, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Drama, Action, Romance(Maybe), Hurt/Comfort juga**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:?**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Huft, Mendoukusai...**

Wow terimakasih atas Review yang kalian cantumkan di email saya-shi, saya tidak dapat berkata apa-apa selain dapat membalas Review dari Kalian-shi.

 ***Answered Review***

 **-t. Suichi10:T** enang saja Vivi akan selamat-shi, berhubung saya tidak suka harem maka *NO*desu-shi , Yang alasan Naru jadi dark adalah benci kepada takdir yang kejam-shi, penyebabnya masih *Himitsu* (Secret)da-shi. *Digembok dengan 9 Fuuin, dimulai dari HakkeShiki fuuin, Noroi fuuin, Ryuujin fuuin, Kyuubi fuuin, Rinnegan no fuuin, Rikudou fuuin, Muramasa fuuin, Murakuroyuki fuuin, Exorcist fuuin* Hoax:-V XD

 **-The White Anbu:** Kapan Naruto mati dan hidup lagi ya-shi? Abis Ujian Chuunin-desu-shi. Klo single pair sih ya and Pair Naru yang sebenernya adalah *Secret* -shi, jawabannya ada di chapter-chapter yang telah di Upload-shi, tapi soal benci sama keluarganya sih gak sampe-shi karena yang membuat dark Naruto bukan itu-shi. Dan juga setelah hidup kembali Memori yang dimiliki Naruto akan ter-hide-shi, intinya Naruto bakalan Amnesia non-permanen-shi.

 **-SMGates:** wah sorry aja-shi, Pair akan berganti seiring berjalannya Cerita-shi, dan juga ini gak akan ada yang namanya HAREM da-shi

 **-Dra (Guest)*Njingg ni loe Dafa?* :** tuh kan-shi! The best of Alan Walker-shi. Mungkin nanti BGMnya ane bakal tambahin lagu dari **Re:Zero Kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu (Stay Alive)-shi,** Atau mungkin **Nightcore-shi:** **-V**

 **-Anime lovers (Guest:** Maaf saya tidak dpt update cepet-shi, karena saya harus buat chap selanjutnya untuk fanfic The Dark Avenger and The Black Swordman-shi. Di tambah lagi Mood sedang turun-shi. Mendoukusaida-shi

Okelah, mungkin cuma itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan dan bala-shi, kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf...just Read it-shi...!

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

❋ **Konoha ni Modoru❋**

 **-Kembali ke Konoha-**

Crasshh

Terdengar suara daging yabg terputus,

Crassshhhh

Lagi...suara itu terdengar jelas. Ternyata terdapat banyak sekali, bahkan lebih dari seratus orang telah mati mengenaskan. Bangkai tubuh manusia berceceran tak beraturan.

Itulah yang disebut hukuman untuk orang yang sombong, egois, dan juga orang yang menyukai pembunuhan keji. Kini mereka semua telah mendapat hukumannya langsung dari seorang Shinigami, tepatnya Pemuda yang memiliki mata yang sangat aneh dengan dua pedang yang salah satunya memiliki fungsi pengeksekusi.

Tetapi syukurlah jika ada orang yang masih hidup sebagai bukti adanya perang yang tak stabil itu, dimana perang itu berakhir cukup 8 jam saja. Mereka jugalah bukti bahwa orang yang dapat menghentikan perang ini hanyalah seorang bocah berusia 15 tahun. Seorang pemuda yang istimewa, sangat istimewa, dia dapat mengangkat pedang besar dengan tangan dan tubuh seperti itu.

Bahkan kecepatan miliknya melebihi Konoha no Kiiroi senkou yaitu Yondaime Hokage. Perbedaan lainnya dengan Yondaime Hokage itu sendiri adalah Jutsu teleportnya tidak menggunakan Inshou ataupun fuuinjutsu seperti kunai Hiraishin milik Yondaime Hokage.

Dan yang lebih mengesankan lagi adalah matanya memancarkan sinar yang kuat, jika dihubungkan dengan legenda, maka dia seperti perwujudan dari Rikudou Sennin di masa depan, atau bisa dikatakan juga Reinkarnasi.

Di tengah-tengah mayat yang berceceran terdapat dua orang yang saling berhadapan. Kondisi mereka bisa dikatakan buruk, apalagi orang yang memegang dua pedang yang beda massa jenisnya. Akan tetapi dilihat dari manapun dia mengembangkan seringaian di wajahnya, sementara orang yang membawa tongkat besar disana tampak kuwalahan hingga paru-parunya tidak berhenti memompa udara yang masuk ke dalamnya.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang gelap terdapat sosok lain berambut pirang jabrik, dia memiliki mata beriris biru. Tampaknya dia sedang memonitor pertarungan sosok lain yang mirip dirinya dengan bocah Mizukage.

Deggghh

Tiba-tiba matanya melebar dengan rasa terkejut tinggi. Yang menyebabkan dia seperti itu bukanlah pertarungan antara dua orang yang sedang dimonitori oleh dirinya melainkan sebuah gambaran yang menjadi pengganti pertarungan antara Yqgura dengan dirinya di dunia nyata, gambaran itu sendiri merupakan kenangan manis dan juga pahit.

Kenangan itu menggambarkan dirinya dengan seorang bermasker perban yang memakai baju berwarna hitam seperti dirinya namun agak ketat sehingga tampak tubuhnya yang kekar itu. Terlihat mereka sedang mengukir sesuatu di sebuah kunai. Itu adalah...

...Nama

Nama masing-masing dengan huruf kanji. Lalu dia mendapat ide, dia mengeluarkan kunai yang sedikit tipis seperti pisau dan lebih panjang namun panjangnya tak mencapai pedang yang biasa digunakan oleh Anbu serta lebih melengkung.

 _"Kunai apa itu Naruto?"_

 _"Ini adalah kunai yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke 14 , kunai ini pemberian dari Sandaime Hokage"_ ujarnya

"Namanya apa?.."

 _"Namanya adalah Naruto no Kunai..."_

 _"Itu sedikit aneh.."_

 _"Hmm...begitukah? ...aku mempunyai ide untuk membuat nama di kunai ini...dan aku menamainya Naruto to Zabuza No Nindo (jalan ninja Naruto dan Zabuza)"_

 _"Hahaha...itu malah lebih lucu Naruto...tapi boleh juga..."_

 _"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu kunai ini sebagai kenang-kenangan"_

Cratsss

Tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah menjadi mengerikan dimana semuanya berubah menjadi merah. Dan di depannya tampak tubuh Zabuza terkena tusukan banyak sekali senjata tajam di punggungnya dan sedang dipeluk oleh Haku.

Matanya yang semula biru berubah menjadi merah, apalagi kornea mata kirinya ikut berubah menjadi merah, seolah-olah kornea itu bersatu dengan iris matanya hingga membuat mata kirinya seperti menjadi iris sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Swusshh

Kini laki-laki berambut pirang langsung berlari ke arah depan untuk menyerang pertama kali.

Sting ting trankk

Kini dua pedang bersentuhan dengan sebuah tongkat paduan baja dan logam. Tentu saja berbunyi nyaring hingga memekakkan telinga orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Bugggh

Naruto, orang yang membawa dual sword yang berbeda berat dan bentuk tersebut mendaratkan tendangannya hingga mengenai kepala Yondaime Mizukage, lantas Mizukage tersebut terpelanting hingga tubuhnya menabrak pohon.

Brakk

Swishh

Tiba-tiba saja di depan Mizukage terdapat tubuh Naruto yang sedang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kubikiribocho.

Trankk

Tongkat baja milik Yagura menahan pedang yang mengarah ke ubun-ubunnya.

Bugggh

Sekarang giliran kaki kanan Mizukage itu melayang ke perut kiri Naruto, tak ayalnya Naruto juga terpelanting. Untung saja katana miliknya menahan tanah hingga dia tidak menabrak pohon seperti yang berusan dialami Mizukage, Yagura.

"Namamu tadi Uzumaki Naruto kan? Akan kuingat namamu hingga aku mati nanti" Ujar Mizukage berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Aa..." hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Bets

"Kalau begitu ayo kita akhiri perang ini" Ucap Mizukage Yagura sambil menodongkan Tongkatnya.

"Tidak Perlu"

Yang menyahut bukanlah Naruto, melainkan seseorang berjubah hitam beraksen awan hitam di atas, yaitu Pria bertopeng spiral jingga yang berpusat di mata kanannya.

"Dei-Senpai" Orang tersebut memanggik nama rekannya

"Aa" Pria bersurai pirang panjang yang dikuncir ponytail itu membalas sambil memperlihatkan bentuk aneh mainan tanah liatnya.

"Akan kutunjukkan apa itu seni yang sesungguhnya"

Bwusshh

Burung yang dinaiki dua anggota Akatsuki tersebut langsung terbang tinggi ke langit. Tak lama kemudian berhenti hingga mencapai ketinggian yang cukup.

Swuuuussshhh

Buing

Dia menjatuhkan mainannya, dalam sekejap mainan tanah liatnya membesar hingga berkali-kali lipat, besarnya bahkan sebesar tempat kerja Hokage. Bentuknya mirip burung karena disamping kiri dan kanan tubuhnya terbentuk tangan yang mirip sayap

Swussshhh

Dengan cepat tanah liat raksasa itu terjun dari langit. Sementara diatas tanah terdapat Naruto yang melebarkan matanya. Pasalnya mata kirinya dapat memprediksi sesuatu yang akan terjadi 5 detik lebih cepat sebelum terjadinya sesuatu.

"Itu akan meledak! " bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu diapun berlari sambil terus melakukan shunshin.

Swishh swissshh swisssshhh swisshh...

Sedangkan Mizukage dengan bodohnya hanya terpaku dengan benda yang berada jauh di atasnya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Lantas dia berlari ke arah danau.

"Isobu, berikan aku kekuatanmu agar aku bisa berenang!" Pintanya entah kepada siapa. Di sebuah ruangan gelap seperti gua berair tampak seekor-bukan tetapi tiga ekor kura-kura(karena memiliki tiga ekor) yang sedang berendam disana.

 **"Apa kau yakin Mizukage? "** Terdengar suara mirip geraman berasal darinya.

"Ya, tidak ada waktu lagi" dengan terus berlari, Mizukage itu akhirnya sampai di tepi danau.

 **"Baiklah, bersiaplah untuk berenang, Mizukage Yagura"**

Dengan persetujuan Kura-kura berekor tiga tersebut tubuh Mizukage mengeluarkan aura berwarna merah yang lama-kelamaan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Di bagian tulang ekornya juga terdapat warna yang sama, namun berevolusi menjadi tiga ekor.

Syusssss

"KATSU" dengan satu kode kata dari pembuatnya, Mainan tanah liat putih raksasa itu meledak sebelum benar-benar menyentuh tanah

BLAMMMRRR

Ledakan maha dahsyat tercipta di pinggiran danau. Akibat ledakan itu juga menyebabkan terjadinya Tsunami kecil yang hampir menerpa rumah penduduk yang ada di pinggiran danau. Untung saja beberapa kekkei genkai yang tidak mengikuti perang telah bersiap-siap disana untuk menghalau gelombang tersebut.

Di tempat lain berwujud lapangan, Terdapat Naruto yang menatap ke arah terjadinya ledakan dwngan tatapan bertanya tanya, apakah Jinchuuriki Sanbi akan mati? Ataukah...dia masih hidup

.

Di tempat terjadinya ledakan, terdapat monster berwujud kura-kura yang tak memiliki kaki belakang, melainkan tiga ekor yang menjadi gantinya. Tubuhnya tampak mengeluarkan asap karena pada awalnya tubuhnya berada di air, jadi ketika terkena ledakan (yang mengandung api) mengenai dirinya, terjadilah proses penguapan.

.

Di udara, terdapat dua irang yang sedikit jengkel, pasalmya targetnya tidak mati oleh ledakan super dahsyatnya. Itu karena cangkang monster itu sekeras berlian.

"Apakah kita akan turun dan membasmi kura-kura itu? Senpai" Tanya Tobi kepada Deidara. Deidara hanya mengendikan bahunya.

"Sebaiknya kita coba saja, kita akan mendekatinya dan juga menjaga jarak dengannya" ujar Deidara kemudian. Burung yang ditumpanginya ikut turun dari ketinggian.

Wusshhh

Burung buatan itu akhirnya menukik ke arah tepi danau yang terdapat Kura-kura raksasa berekor tiga. Kepala kura-kura itu menengok ke arah atas ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang mendekat. Naluri bijuu yang kuat.

Deidara mencoba mencari celah sambil mengitari tubuh sanbi. Tetapi berkali-kali dia harus menghindari semburan angin milik Sanbi.

Swusshh swusshh swusshh

Grrooaaarrrgghh

"Sial, suaranya lebih memekakkan daripada ledakanku" ujar Deidara setengah meracau saat Sanbi mengerang ganas.

"Err...senpai, Bukankah ledakanmu tafi bahkan lebih keras dari teriakan kura-kura itu hingga harus membuatku menutup telinga" Tobi berkomentar, memang benar ledakan dahsyat yang disebabkan Deidara tadi terasa seperti nuklir yang meledak.

"Diamlah, itulah yang kusebut dengan seni" mendengar ucapan Deidara barusan membuat anggota Akatsuki bertopeng itu sweatdrop seperti mau muntah.

Sringgg

Sanbi mengumpulkan aura putih di mulutnya hingga membentuk bola angin putih.

Bwussshh

Setelah selesai Bola angin itu dilesatkan ke arah burung putih yang sedang terbang mengelilinginya. Dan nice shoot, bola itu mengenainya hingga menyebabkan dua anggota Akatsuki itu harus terpental jauh dan terpisah.

Lagi-lagi Sanbi merasakan kehadiran sosok lain yang mendekatinya dengan berjalan kaki. Dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya dia juga anggota Akatsuki.

Sosok itu tak tampak wajahnya karena berada di bayangan pepohonan. Tetapi, yang lebih jelas darinya adalah mata berwarna violet secara keseluruhan dengan banyak pola lingkaran tercetak rapi di dalam mata itu.

Sringgg

Merasa ada bahaya yang mendekat, Sanbi membuka mulutnya, lantas aura putih yang berasal dari udara tercampur menjadi satu hinggq membentuk bola putih di depan mulutnya yang menganga lebar tersebut.

Blasshh

Tiba-tiba saja bola angin yang mempunyai destruk tinggi itu pecah hingga membuat makhluk yang membuatnya terdorong sedikit. Diketahui penyebabnya adalah orang yang merentangkan tangannya ke arah mulut Sanbi yang tak lain adalah anggota Akatsuki yang memiliki mata violet berpola riak air itu.

"Aku akan menangkapmu Sanbi no Bijuu" Ucap orang itu di balik kegelapan.

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt

Muncul tiga anggota Akatsuki lainnya yang memiliki mata sepertinya.

"Ayo Yahiko, kita tangkap dia" tuturnya setelah itu berlari ke arah Sanbi.

GRRROOOOAAARRRGGGHHHH...

Sanbi meraung kencang di tepi danau hingga membuat pepohonan yang tidak memiliki akar kuat tercabut sepenuhnya dan beterbangan.

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt

Tiga orang tersebut melompat ke arah udara dan punggung Sanbi untuk menghindari raungan mengerikan tersebut. Dua diantaranya memiliki rambut jabrik, di sekujur tubuhnya tampak besi yang tertancap, dan satu lagi yaitu orang yang melompat ke udara tidak memiliki rambut namun mirip tanduk yang baru tumbuh.

Blasshhh

Bagaikan robot, kedua tangannya dapat putus dari tangannya tanpa merqdakan rasa sakit, tangan yang terlepas tersebut juga mirip rudal yang meluncur dengan turbo.

Blar blar

Kedua tangan yang memiliki turbo tersebut mengenai bagian kepala Sanbi, namun sebelum mengenai wajahnya, sanbi melengkungkan pelindung yang trrpasang di kepalanya.

"Shin ra tensei"

Blarrr

Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut jingga dengan style spike merwntangkan tangannya ke punggung keras Sanbi. Meskipun tidak sakit bagi Sanbi, itu sedikit mendorong tubuh Sanbi seperti tenggelam.

"Shin:Jibaku Tensei"

Lantas laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah sedikit menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, namun terdapat jarak sekitar 3 senti antar kedua telapak tangannya. Tercipta sebuah bola hitam kecil di antara jarak tersebut.

Swush

Bola kecil itu tiba-tiba melayang ke atas di tengah-tengah danau.

Brusshhh brusshh brussshhh

Ternyata bola kecil itu memiliki gaya gravitasi yang lumayan besar hingga dapat menarik tanah berlumpur dari dasar air, bahkan airnya juga ikut tertarik dalam wujud butiran-butiran air.

Tak ayalnya Sanbi yang memiliki berat berton-ton itu ikut tertarik ke atas hingga menyatu dengqn batu berlumpur.

Blams blams blams

Bentuk dari penyatuan batu, tanah berlumpur dengan butiran air menciptakan sebuah bola mirip bulan yang sangat rekat seperti telah diolesi lem perekat.

Wusshh

Secara tiba-tiba replika bulan itu bergerak dengan sendirinya, ternyata bola itu mencari tempat yang tidak berair agar Sanbi bisa ditangkap dengan mudah.

Tak sampai di daratan terdapat sosok lain yang merusak rencana Akatsuki yaitu dengan memecah bola replika bulan tersebut dengan teknik pedangnya.

Syuuttt Brassshhh

Bola Replika Bulan tersebut terpecah hingga beberapa bagian dengan sayatan-sayatan yang tak terlihat oleh mata telanjang.

Blar Blar Blar Blar. ...

Banyak sekali tanah yang terjun dari langit yang menghantam pinggiran danau atau bahkan terkena danau sekalipun.

Blurrr

Kini tibuh Sanbi telah kembali ke Danau, tidak ingin bernasib sama Sanbi langsung menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke danau dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Di balik pohon, terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang diam-diam melirik seorang anggota Akatsuki berambut merah panjang tersebut.

"Aku bisa merasakannya dengan kedua mataku, dia sangat kuat sekali, bahkan mungkin aku tidak dapat mengalahkannya dengan berganti dengan kepribadian ku yang lain" batin orang itu sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang kata miliknya.

Empat orang berjubah Akatsuki berkumpul di satu tempat. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat tersebut Laki-laki berambut merah menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah seorang pemuda yang sedang memegang katananya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt Syuuttt. ...

Dalam hitungan detik Mereka berempat telah tidak berada ditempat, meninggalkan debu yang memudar.

"Tidak mungkin, pola mata Ungunya itu hampir sama dengan mataku saat dikendalikan oleh kepribadianku yang lain" gumam pemuda tersebut saat matanya yang kini meninggalkan iris berwarna merah ruby saja dengan mata melebar.

"Suatu saat aku pasti bisa mengungguli orang itu...kiito da (itu pasti)..."

.

.

.

Skip

.

.

.

Setelah perang selesai yang dimenangkan oleh kelompok Rebellion akhirnya Kirigakure mendapatkan ketentramannya kembali. Penduduk kini bisa leluasa keluar masuk desa tanpa takut adanya bandit atau semacamnya, sebab keamanan Kirigakure menjadi lebih ketat karena diperintah oleh Mizukage baru, Godaime Hokage yang tak lain adalah Mei Terumi.

Di usianya yang menginjak 26 itu, Mizukage Mei mempunyai pengalaman tentang pemerintahan mengingat dia memerintah pasukan Rebellion dengan Zabuza. Sayangnya, Perang yang terjadi satu hari yang lalu merenggut nyawa salah satu dari tujuh pendekar pengguna pedang Kirigakure sekaligus sub-leader pasukan Rebellion, yaitu Zabuza Momochi, penggunaan pedang Pemenggal Kepala ; Kubikiribocho.

Satu hari setelah terjadinya perang, Godaime Mizukage melakukan pembersihan terhadap tempat yang menjadi korban perang tak terkecuali. Bahkan sorenya banyak warga Kirigakure mengunjungi makam orang-orang yang meninggal, dan disanalah banyak perasaan bercampur aduk menjadi satu, antara sedih, marah, benci terhadap perang yang merenggut nyawa keluarga, sekaligus lega karena dengan pemimpin baru membuat kemajuan untuk Kirigakure menjadi negara yang lebih baik.

.

Disana, dimakam yang bertuliskan nama "Momochi Zabuza" dengan tulisan kanji, terdapat sebuah Kristal es yang terbentuk seperti bunga Kristal lancip terletak di atas nama tersebut. Diketahui orang yang meletakkannya adalah seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang digerai dengan pakaian gaun hitam.

Dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang sedih dan mengalirkan air mata itu tampaknya dia sedang menangis.

"Zenbu ni Arigatou Sayonara Momochi Zabuza ji-san" Ujarnya lalu berdiri kemudian mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah. Lantas dengan pandangan yang sedih pula seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun melangkah kedepan lalu berjongkok, lalu dia meletakkan sesuatu yaitu sebuah Pisau panjang mirip kunai namun melengkung yang bertuliskan...

'Naruto to Zabuza no Nindo'

"Zabuza ji-san, maafkan aku karena aku sering kali merepotkanmu, dan juga pedangmu kini berada di ruang penyimpanan senjata Khusus. Dan juga terimakasih karena telah menjadi paman yang baik untukku meskipun julukanmu sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatmu..." itulah kata yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto, dia kini bersama dengan beberapa orang yang mengenal dekat Zabuza.

"Ayo Vivi, ..." Naruto berdiri, dan ternyata disampingnya terdapat Vivi yang mengenakan gaun hitam tipis dengan duduk di sebuah kursi roda, Di kepala Vivi juga terdapat perban karena pertarungan satu hari yang lalu.

"Uhm" Balasnya dengan nada rendah seperti menahan rasa sakit. Kenapa dia menggunakan kursi roda padahal yang terkena serangan adalah perutnya? Justru karena perutnya yang terkena serangan dengan luka yang cukup dalam itulah dia tidak boleh melakukan pergerakan apapun pada kakinya. Apakah itu berarti dia lumpuh? Setengah lumpuh itulah yang cocok untuk keadaan Vivi.

.

.

.

Bocah ajaib yang merupakan salah satu tokoh penting Perang Saudara antara Mei dengan Yagura kini akan melakukan perjalanan pulang, Dia berada di rumah milik Zabuza dan Haku.

Hari ini sebenarnya adalah hari yang cocok untuk melakukan rutinitas untuknya, namun mengingat dia(yang asli) belum menginjakkan kaki di Konoha selama 3 hari itu merasa tidak enak jika ada pasukan khusus dari Konoha untuk mencari keberadaannya. Dan hari keempat ini dia berencana untuk pulang ke desa dengan mempersiapkan alasan yang logis agar tidak ada yang curiga.

Srettt

Pemuda itu baru saja merapikan tempat tidurnya yang dulunya milik Zabuza. Ketika dia selesai merapikan tempat tidurnya dia berubah raut wajahnya yang semula terlihat bersemangat menjadi raut wajah sedih.

Kemudian dia melihat tempat tidur dengan senyum masam, lantas dia mengatakan sesuatu...

"Zabuza ji-san, aku pergi dulu..."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, namun dia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat cermin. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk memakai ikat kepala berlambangkan Konoha yang ada di depan cermin tersebut lalu memakainya

Sett

"Yosh"

Klek

Dengan satu kata itu Naruto tersenyum lalu mengambil katana yang telah dibersihkan itu dengan tangan kirinya, tak lama kemudian dia melangkah keluar.

Tep tep tep

Ceklek

"Oh Naruto-kun juga baru selesai ya" Ujar seseorang dari arah kiri Naruto. Naruto pun yang mendengar suara dari arah kiri menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

Di depqn pintu kamar terdapat seorang gadis berusia sekitar 18 tahun sedang berpakaian rapi dan sedikit errr...kuno, dimana dia menggunakan gaun biru cerah tanpa hiasan apapun, dan juga di punggungnya terdapat tas ransel hitam.

"Nee-san, kita tidak sedang piknik kenapa kau tidak memakai pakaian anbu? " Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah sweatdrop.

"Tenang saja, ini penyamaran yang sempurna jika bepergian" Ucap Haku dengan alasannya. Naruto melirik ke bawah, tepatnya ke kaki Haku yang seputih porselen itu.

Gleg

'Menawan seperti biasa, namun...' Naruto membatin tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

'Sepatu bergambar kepala kelinci'

Itulah yang ada pada kaki Haku sebagai alas kalinya. "Yah...aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain Perfect Kamuflase" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum hambar.

"Apakah Nee-san yakin akan tinggal di Konoha? " tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya dengan raut wajah serius dan tampak tenang.

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun, aku kan ingin bersamamu meskipun nantinya aku akan menikah dengan orang lain" Dengan tersenyum Haku menjawab perkataan Naruto.

"Huhh...terserahlah,...HOOWWAAAAA...!" Tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak histeris seperti baru melihat pocong yang mempunyai tangan*What!?*

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?!"

"Aku lupa tidak membersihkan apartemenku! " lantas Naruto berkata dengan wajahnya yang menjadi horor

"Ya ampun! , benar-benar laki-laki sejati" Gumam Haku sembari mengetuk dahinya dengan tangan kirinya.

Tok tok tok

Dari pintu utama terdapat suara ketukan, lantas Naruto dan Haku menghentikan candaannya sementara.

"Pasti Vivi..." itulah asumsi Naruto terhadap orang yang barusan mengetuk pintu rumah yang disinggahinya.

Tep tep tep

Setelah berada di belakang pintu, Naruto berhenti dengan tangan kanan memegang gagang pintu.

'Tapi tidak mungkin Vivi berada disini sedangkan lukanya masih belum disembuhkan oleh Sanin itu' dia berpikir lagi dengan apa yang dialami oleh Vivi.

"Buka saja lah"

Ceklek

Alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat dua orang gadis berambut hitam yang masing-masing dari mereka adalah kembar, sedangkan yang membedakannya hanyalah pita mereka yang berlawanan warna serta raut wajah mereka. Bukan itu saja, ada juga seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang panjangnya mencapai punggung serta seorang jounin bermasker dan berambut perak.

"Sa-Sasuke!...Akari-chan...Sakura-chan! Dan juga Kakashi-sensei ...kenapa kalian ada disini dan kenapa bisa tahu tempat persembunyianku? " Dengan terkejut Naruto menyebut nama tiga gadis yang mendatangi tempat persinggahannya.

"Kami kembali khusus untuk tim 7 dan juga salah satu anggota tim 9 yang nekad ingin bersama kakaknya" Ujar seseorang yang lebih tua dari mereka semua.

"A-ah...padahal sudah kukatakan kembali ke desa" ujar Naruto mirip desisan.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi Naruto? Aku tidak dengar sama sekali" Sasuke, gadis itu tampak mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, padahal itu cukup jelas untuknya mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Huh...terserahlah" Naruto mendesah pasrah karena bosan dengan acara Sasuke yang memasuki mode Tsundere. Namun di dalam hati dia lega karena Sasuke dan Akari tidak lagi berganti Mode.

"Yah baiklah, kau ingin kembali ke Konoha kan? Jadi, ayo kita kembali..." Ternyata apa yang barusan dipikirkan oleh Author dan Naruto tidak jadi dikabulkan oleh Tuhan, sebab Akari juga sama persis dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Lalu dimana Akari yang sesungguhnya coba?

"Naruto-kun, ada siapa? kenapa lama sekali? " dari dalam rumah terdengar suara yang mengandung kalimat tanya, namun tidak segera dijawab oleh orang yang diberi pertanyaan

Sreett

Pintu ditarik oleh Seseorang ke dalam menyebabkan dunia luar terlihat dengan jelas.

"Oh, kaliqn masih belum kembali ya" ujar Haku dengan polosnya, itu membuat mereka berempat menyimpqn kalimat tanya.

"Ano...bukankah kamu adalah pengguna es yang waktu itu kan? " pertama kali orang yang bertanya adalah Jounin pembimbing tim 7.

"Benar"

"Lalu kenapa Kalian berdua tinggal satu atap? " alis Sasuke berkedut-kedut menandakan dia sedang curiga. Sebelum Haku ataupun Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya terlebih dulu dia berasumsi.

"Apakah kalian mempunyai hubungan intim yang sudah jauh hingga Naruto tidak kunjung kembali ke Konoha dalam waktu 3 hari? " Asumsi yang aneh, namun remaja berusia 15 tahun itu memiliki emosi dan nafsu yang kuat, itu pun bisa terjadi pada diri Naruto. Namun Naruto bukanlah sesuatu yang mementingkan nafsu atau egoisme, melainkan emosi.

"Te-tentu saja tidak, Naruto-kun kan masih dibawah umur, jadi mana mungkin aku akan berhubungan semacam itu dengannya ..." Haku mengelak, tetapi benar juga apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Lagian aku ini sedang mencari pekerjaan, jadi mulau hari ini aku akan tinggal di Konoha bersama Naruto-kun" saat mengatakan itu Wajah Haku berseri-seri.

"Kamu akan tinggal di apartemen Naruto-kun? " Sakura yang tadi tidak mengatakan apapun akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Kurang lebih begitu" Balas Haku ditqmbah senyumannya yang dapat menghipnotis pria manapun.

"Oh, sepertinya ada yang datang" Kakashi yang merupakan jounin pembimbing tim 7 itu berkata saat merasakan ada manusia yang mendekat ketika dia mengaktifkan mode sensoriknya.

Lantas beberapa orang yang saling melontarkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kepada Haku menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang tak terkecuali Naruto dan Haku.

Ternyata ada tiga orang yang mendatangi rumah Haku, mereka adalah Vivi Alhazerd, Mei Terumi, dan Choujuro.

Seorang gadis berambut perak tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto, gadis itu bergaun putih cerah dengan ikat pinggang yang longgar duduk di kursi roda.

"Y-yo...Naruto" dengan suara lirih dia berusaha melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto, Naruto pun membalas lambaian tangan Vivi sembari tersenyum penuh arti kepada gadis itu.

Lalu Naruto melirik ke arah perut Vivi, di sana terdapat perban yang melilit di perut hingga pinggangnya yang terlihat di balik gaun putih tersebut.

Pandangan Naruto menjadi nanar karenanya. Bagaimana tidak jika kau melihat orang yang telah mengisi hidupmu terbelah perutnya seperti operasi tanpa obat bius?. Rasanya menyakitkan bahkan hanya melihatnya saja terasa sangat menyakitkan sekali.

Naruto berlari kecil ke arah Vivi yang sedang didorong kursi rodanya otu oleh sang Mizukage.

"Vivi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah masih sakit? Jangan melakukan banyak pergerakan pada kakimu" Naruto tiba-tiba saja berkata-kata bagaikan seorang Ayah menasehati anak emasnya atau seorang suami yang khawatir dengan keadaan Istrinya.

Sedangkan dari sisi lain tampak Sasuke dan Akari yang memasang muka sedih terlebih lagi Sasuke, saking tidak kuatnya dia memandang itu hanya dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Sementara Akari sudah tidak perduli lagi, lagian dia telah menyerahkan cintanya kepada Kakaknya. Akari kini sibuk bercanda dengan Sakura, seperti memprediksi Kejadian saat Naruto dan gadis yang duduk di atas kursi roda tersebut, dan itu menyebabkan wajah Sasuke memerah rata karena menahan marah.

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku tidak apa-apa meski masih sedikit nyeri di bagian ususku. Dan tenang saja aku akan melakukan apa yang kamu katakan...dan juga...Arigatou" di sisi Naruto, Vivi berkata dengan tak lepas dari Senyuman manisnya

"Untuk apa? "

"Karena telah membuatku bisa menangis lagi" Ucap Vivi sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"A...Vivi maaf jika aku membuatmu terluka, kumohon janganlah menangis lagi..." Naruto tidak dapat berkata dengan jelas ketika melihat air mata terus mengalir melalui sudut mata Vivi.

"Baiklah tetapi dengan satu Syarat" Ujar Vivi dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ...dekatkan telingamu segera..." Vivi menyuruh Naruto mendekatkan telinganya ke depan mulut mungil Vivi.

"Suatu saat nanti *********..." Dengan tersenyum dan dengan wajah merona Vivi memundurkan wajahnya dari telinga Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap tidak percaya dengan ap yang dikatakan Vivi barusan, itu adalah kalimat Sakral.

"B-bagaimana? Apakah kamu tidak bisa? " Dengan ragu-ragu Vivi bertanya kepada laki-laki di depannya.

"Hmmm...bagaimana ya...rasanya cukup sulit..." Naruto membalas perkataan Vivi dengan bimbang.

"Bilang saja tidak bisa,...jika begitu maka aku tidak akan meminum obat buatan Haku-san dan juga aku tidak akan makan" Tutur Vivi dengan wajah Tsunderenya. Tetapi Tsundere Vivi dengan Sasuke berbeda karena Vivi jauh lebih cantik and manis ketika dalam mode seperti itu.

"Baiklah, " ujar Naruto kemudian. Vivi terkejut dan langsung meraih serta menarik tengkuk Naruto hingga dia bisa memeluk tubuh Naruto. Naruto merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah dia miliki sebelumnya, lantas dia ikut memeluk tubuh Vivi dengan lembut mengingat Vivi masih belum sembuh 99 persen.

"Pastikan Kamu menepatinya Naruto, Yakusokute (berjanjilah)" Desis Vivi di dekat telinga Naruto,

"Ya, aku akan berusaha menepati janjinya" Naruto ikut membalas dengan desisan pula. Pelukan mereka tidak tahan lama mengingat waktu berjalan terlalu cepat.

Sreett

"Itterasai *****..." Ujar Vivi dengan pelan. Naruto mengangguk lalu berkata "ittekimasu"

Di sisi lain terdapat Sasuke yang baru saja lega sekaligus senang melihat perpisahan antara gadis itu dengan Naruto.

"Sudah waktunya ya...kami selaku perwakilan dari anggota Rebellion sangat berterimakasih serta mengucapkan Itterasai untukmu Naruto-kun" Ucap mei Terumi di belakang Vivi.

"Arigatou Mizukage Taichou" ujar Naruto membalas perkataan Godaime Mizukage . Seorang gadis bergaun biru cerah mendekati Mei.

"Mei-sama terimakasih atas segalanya, dan Choujuro, sampai bertemu kembali" Ucap Haku disertai dengan senyuman tipis.

"Hati-hati Haku" Ujar Mizukage kemudian.

.

Tak sampai lima menit rombongan Kakashi telah meninggalkan tempat itu diiringi lambaian oleh Vivi, Gidaime Mizukage, serta Choujuro.

.

Di tengah perjalanan, Kakashi mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, amat sangat penting.

"Naruto, sekitar 15 hari lagi akan diadakan ujian Chuunin, jadi Persiapkan diri kalian" Ucap Kakashi sambil berlari di atas tanah.

"Ya. ..aku mengerti..."

.

.

.

Setelah tiba di Konoha Gakure no Sato, Haku dibawa ke kantor Hokage untuk menjadikan dirinya warga Konoha yang baru.

Lantas dimana Naruto? Dia baru saja membersihkan apartemennya, dan tak sampai 60 menit dia bisa membersihkan seluruh ruangan.

Brugg

Setelah lelah membersihkan, akhirnya Naruto menghempaskan dirinya ke Kasur yang empuk itu. Lantas sebuah pikiran aneh menghantuinya.

Dia mengingat seseorang berambut merah dari Akatsuki yang memiliki mata Violet dengan pola riak.

"Siapa dia?...dan kenapa matanya mirip mata kiriku seperti saat itu?"dan pertanyaanmya hanya sebatas itu saja, hingga dia lelah memikirkannya sampai dia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

,

,

,

·

,

,

,

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N:**

Maaf Updatenya telat, masalah dengan mood, jadi cukup sulit juga dapat ide, and minggu kemarin itu jadwal saya padat, jadi tidak sempat update. (Bantu-bantu ortu sepulang sekolah, jadi malamnya tidur dengan nyenyak)-_- what the fuck-shi.

Mendoukusai da-shi(kata-kata imbuhan baru *shi*)

 **Yoshh..Tida** k banyak hal yang dapat saya sampaikan kecuali rasa terimakasih buat orang-orang yang sudah Read, Review, Favs, and Follow-shi entah itu cerita ataupun akun saya-shi...ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU-SHI...

Oke

Jaa ne-shi

 **-Kuroyuki wa Rogu Outo da-shi-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Tsubete ga owatta da-shi demo Sore ga Atarashi no Hajimari da-shi-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **黒と白** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Kuro To Shiro-**


	11. Chapter 11

**==*❋Black and White❋*==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author: Kuroyuki**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto sedangkan Charnya saya pinjam untuk waktu yang lama**

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, Canon, Semi canon, Meiton!Naruto, FemSasuke!, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Drama, Action, Romance(Maybe), Hurt/Comfort juga**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:?**

 **Author's Note: yaaa Matta aitakatta!**

 **Huft, Mendoukusai,**

 **Sorry gc bisa update Senkou karena banyak hal yang buat kepala saya pusing dan kamis kemarin aja ampe sakit sampe sabtu kemaren jadi, Yah...beginilah Kuroyuki yabg tersiksa oleh banyak hal yang merepotkan.**

 ***Answered Review***

 **-AuliaMRQ:** Semua orang bilang begitu, tunggu aja nanti akan kejawab di Beberapa puluh chapter lag **i**

 **-saputraluc000:** Amin, Tetapi Naruto akan mati sekitar Chapter 15 -an. Hehehe

 **-Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** Bener tuh, Sangat sakral permintaannya Vivi, tetapi Naruto bakalan Mati Muehehehe. ... (ingat judulnya Hitam dan Putih, jadi pasti ada yang jadi peran hitam pasti ada yang menjadi peran putih)

 **-DAMARWULAN(Guest):** Siapa yang ngebunuh Naruto yaaaa? EmmMMMM...GUE AJA DEH...*MUEHEHEHE*

 **-t. tsuichi10:** ya -_-! [Gembira amatt loe] , Itu akan terjawab di beberapa puluh chapter lagi. (Memangnya apa yang diminta Vivi? )*Kuroyuki Amnesia*

 **-Anime Lovers(Guest):** ii yo, jawabannya akan ada di Beberapa puluh Chapter lagi Hihihihi :-V

 **-Jangkryx:** Emang, tapi klo LKnya sih kyknya setengah-setengah deh, soalnya saya ngambil skillnya dari salah satu character game Seven Knight

 **-tempuraguest(Guest):** ya, Makasih pasti lanjut kok

 **Ya, dan itulah jawaban yang Kuro berikan pada Kalian yang masih setia dengan Kuro.**

 **Oh ya dan selamat tahun baru imlek-shi, semoga beruntung**

 **Saa tte, Miero yo...!**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

❋ **Renshuu Suru❋**

 **-Berlatih-**

Terlihat seseorang berambut hitam panjang yang digerai, dia tengah memakai apron. Mata onyxnya terlihat serius dengan piring cuciannya.

Cklip

Cklip

"Nee-san, kenapa masih disini? Katanya kau akan bekerja? Ini sudah jam 6 loh!" tutur seorang laki-laki remaja berambut pirang jabrik sedang memandangi perempuan tersebut di mulut pintu dengan kedua tangannya dia letakkan di dalam kantung celananya, dan tas dipunggungnya.

"Ya tapi, kata Hokage-sama aku akan mulai menjadi Pembersih di tempat kerja Hokage jam 8 nanti...yah meski dia tidak tahu jika aku tinggal bersamamu" ucap Perempuan yang menjadi kakak si jabrik.

"Lalu kau memilih memasakkan sesuatu dan bekal dulu untukku? "

"Ya, begitulah...Oh ya, hari ini kamu mau kemana? " Haku bertanya pada adiknya yang mulai berjala ke arah meja makan.

"Hari ini aku ingin meminta Yugao-san untuk melatih Kenjutsuku, aku tidak boleh mengandalkan Shakugan karena ketika melepaskannya akibatnya sangat menyiksa" Jelas Naruto mengenai apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan sembari duduk di kursi dengan tangan yang menyilang di mejanya

"Begitu ya" Haku berkata demikian sembari menyodorkan nasi setengah piring ditambah dengan telur mata sapi. Setelah itu, makanan di piring yang lainnya dia letakkan pada meja di depan Naruto. Setelah itu Haku memakan makannya hingga dia bertanya sesuatu kepada Naruto.

"Yugao-san itu yang mana? " Haku memang benar belum mengenal Yugao karena dia baru menetap di Konoha.

"Dia anbu perempuan berambut ungu yang menyambut kedatangan kita kemarin" Balas Naruto dengan senang hati.

"Oh yang itu ya, dia mungkin lebih tua 3 -4 tahun dariku" "

"Benar" Naruto sependapat dengan Haku.

"Uhm, Naruto-kun...bagaimana menurutmu tentang Sasuke-chan, Akari-chan, dan juga Vivi? " tiba-tiba Haku bertanya demikian, Naruto tahu jika dua Uchiha yang disebutkan menyukai dirinya, namun Vivi mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk, pancaran matanya bahkan seperti Naruto sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu" Naruto menjawabnya demikian seperti menghiraukannya, lalu dia dan Haku makan dengan Khidmat selama 5 menit.

Tep! Tep! Tep!

Haku membereskan dan mencuci piring, dia juga telah mempersiapkan bekal untuk Naruto.

Sreett

"Ini Bento yang aku buat untukmu" Naruto dengan senang hati mengambilnya,

"Nee-san Arigatou" Ucap Naruto kemudian dengan suara lirih.

"Douita, Nah sekarang berlatihlah dengan giat dan pantang menyerah ya" Tutur Haku pada Naruto, Laki-laki yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

Sayangnya Naruto tidak segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" Naruto hanya diam dengan rona di kedua pipinya.

Cup

Tiba-tiba Naruto mencium pipi Haku, lantas Haku hanya dapat blushing mendapatnya langsung dari adiknya.

"Ittekimasu! Daisuki yo Nee-san! (Aku berangkat! Aku mencintaimu kakak)" Ucap Naruto kemudian sambil berlari ke luar ruangan hingga keluar rumah setelah memakai sepatu.

Sementara di dalam rumah Haku terdiam sambil tersenyum.

"Itterasai Naruto-kun" gumamnya sambil menyentuhkan jari salah satu tangannya di pipi kirinya.

"Mei-sama terimakasih karena telah mengijinkanku menjadi warga negara Konoha, meski pekerjaan yang kudapat tidak seberapa tapi aku bahagia"

.

 **Flashback**

.

"Apa maksudmu kau akan menjadi pembelot Haku? " dengan berdiri Mizukage yang baru saja dilantik naik pitam.

"Bukan begitu Mei-sama, Maksudku aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto-kun sewaktu aku masih berusia 16 tahun, bahwa pada waktu aku dan dia bertemu lagi maka Aku akan terus bersamanya!" Jelas Haku sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengkhianati Kiri, tetapi aku ingin tidak merasakan perang lagi, jadi aku ingin menjadi warga biasa di Konoha dan merawat Naruto-kun" Haku melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku mengerti" Akhirnya Sang Godaime Mizukage merasa tenang dan kembali duduk di kursi, lantas Haku pun sangat senang.

"Tetapi dengan satu Syarat" Sepertinya Haku harus menarik rasa senangnya tadi.

"Suatu saat Naruto akan menjadi Shinobi yang tak terkalahkan, jadi...sebagai Aneki buatlah dia bahagia dan juga cegahlah dia melakukan pembunuhan..." Tutur Mizukage tersebut seperti Nasehat.

"Akan kuusahakan" Ucap Haku.

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan mencabut kewarganegaraanmu pada Kiri, tetapi Ikatan kita masih terhubung, Yuki Haku"

"Hai' Mei-sama"

.

 **Flashback End**

.

Haku masih di meja makan, dia tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum karena mengingat kejadian yang barusan dialaminya.

"Huhhh..."

Gadis Yuki itu Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam setelah itu dia menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Setelah itu Haku melihat ke arah jam.

"Pukul 6.28, ini masih terlalu pagi, tapi seharusnya orang yang bekerja sebagai pembantu memanglah harus berangkat pagi bukan? " Haku berkata untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Setelah itu dia berangkat menuju kantor Hokage.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang sunyi dan penuh dengan warna hijau terdapat seorang perempuan yang sedang memandangi hamparan rumput yang bermandikan cahaya matahari.

Tep! Tep! Tep!

"Omatase shimashita(maaf membuatmu menunggu)" Ucap seorang remaja yang membawa tas dan bekal, tentu saja dengan sebuah katana

"Tidak Uzumaki-kun, aku sendiri baru tiba dan memandangi hamparan rumput disana" Ujar Perempuan bersuarai ungu berbaju hitam keseluruhan.

Sreett

Naruto menurunkan benda bawaannya setelah itu dia mengeluarkan bilah katana dari sarungnya.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan" ujar Naruto menggenggam erat gagang katananya yang kini berada di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

"Apakah kamu yakin Uzumaki-kun? Bukankah kamu masih kelelahan? "

"Tidak, ini adalah latihan yang sebenarnya...ini juga merupakan penggambaran di pertempuran saat kita kelelahan datang orang yang lebih kuat dan masih memiliki energi yang cukup banyak, agar menghindari kekalahan dibutuhkan pelatihan semacam ini selagi masih ada waktu..." Tutur Naruto pada Yugao, Pimpinan Anbu itu hanya dapat terkejut. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu, tetapi yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah mengetahui kelemahan musuh.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah!...Uzumaki-kun! "

Sringgg

Wushh

Yugao menarik katana miliknya setelah itu dia melesat ke arah Naruto. Remaja itu terlihat terkejut tetapi itu adalah salah satu trik mengecoh lawan.

String

Serangan dari tebasan yang mengincar leher Naruto berhasil di tangkis oleh pedang pemilik leher yang diincarnya.

Fukk

Tendangan balasan Naruto berhasil dihindari Yugao dengan melompat tinggi ke udara.

Tap

Kaki Yugao telah menapak pada Tanah, Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedangnya.

"Gunakan seluruh kemampuanmu Uzumaki-kun! Jika tidak tubuhmu akan seperti daging cincang! " mendengar perkataan Yugao barusan sangatlah menusuk dan mengancam, rasanya seperti sedang berada pada Hukum Rimba.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai bersungguh-sungguh" Tatapan Naruto kini berubah tajam tanpa menggunakan Shakugan miliknya.

"Ayo Uzumaki-kun! "

"Hai'!" Naruto menyahut, lantas dia Langsung berlari ke arah Yugao yang kini berada di atas tanah.

Yugao tak mau kalah dia juga berlari ke arah Naruto. Meskipun begitu dia sebenarnya ingin meningkatkan kemampuan Kenjutsu Naruto karena dia menarik baginya, bukan itu saja Naruto juga merupakan Genin yang dibanggakan Hayate setelah Menma dan Sasuke.

Syuuttt

Syuuttt

String string string trankk trankk stringg...

Kedua katana milik Naruto dan Naruto saling berbenturan hingga sering kali memercikkan bunga api.

Naruto terus menyerang Yugao tanpa berhenti. Yugao juga, dia menyerang tanpa memberi Naruto peluang.

Teps

Naruto melompat ke belakang dengan kaki kanan menahan laju lompatannya, Pedangnya ia rentangkan ke belakang.

Yugao memasang Kuda-kuda dengan Katana di depan tubuhnya.

"Uzumaki-kun, Pegangan pada katanamu terlalu erat sehingga kamu sendiri terkena dampak dari kekuatan tebas musuh...selain itu tebasanmu kurang bervariasi sehingga musuhmu dapat membaca gerakanmu... reflekmu kurang cepat,...sisanya telah sempurna" Itulah Kekurangan dan Kelebihan yang disebutkan oleh Yugao.

"Hai'!, akan diperbaiki" Naruto kembali fokus pada posisinya saat ini.

"Uzumaki-kun, pertama adalah melemaskan peganganmu" Naruto mwmgangguk, Pegangan pada pedangnya sedikit melonggar, itu bukan berarti ketahanannya ikut berkurang, tujuannya adalah agar ayunan pedangnya bisa lebih mudah dan dapat divariasikan.

'Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yugao-san, tanpa Shakugan aku masihlah memiliki kekurangan sekitar 60 persen, Shakugan menyempurnakan semua kekurangan dalam diriku termasuk kenjutsu...saat menggunakan Shakugan pegangan pedangku sedikit melonggar, katanaku bahkan terasa hanya 500 gram saja, tubuhku ringan tetapi memiliki ketahanan luar biasa' Pikir Naruto menyimpulkan perbedaan dirinya yang sekarang dengan dirinya saat menggunakan Shakugan.

Fyuhhh

Naruto membuang Nafas berat, sekarang dirinya merasa lebih baik.

"Yosh! "

Tap tap tap!

Naruto berlari ke arah Yugao, Tanpa menurunkan kefokusannya Yugao tersenyum.

'Seperti melihat diriku saat masih kecil'

Syuuttt

Tring tring tring

Tebasan Naruto sedikit lebih berat bagi Yugao, Kedua logam itu berdentingan terus menerus. Tebasan Naruto divariasikan dengan Taijutsu seperti saat dia berada pada pengaruh Shakugan namun kali ini hanya mengandalkan kecepatan tebasan pedang saja.

FRUUSSS

Remaja itu melakukan gerakan menjegal kaki hingga Rumput pendek di sana terputus. Untung saja Yugao terlebih dahulu melompat ke udara dengan posisi kaki tertekuk.

Wusshhh

Dengan cepat Naruto melakukan gerakan menebas ke atas.

Stringg

Yugao dengan mudahnya menangkis pedang Naruto dengan tebasan horizontal ke kiri dengan kuat sehingga tubuh Naruto ikut berputar ke kanan.

Syuuttt

Bugghh

Naruto berputar dan menendang tubuh kanan Yugao dengan kaki kanannya dengan keras. Naruto memanfaatkan gerakan memutar itu sebagai ayunan tendangan menyamping yang dapat di tahan oleh tangan Yugao yang menyilang.

Sreett

Yugao langsung menanggapi kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Naruto dengan menarik kaki kanan Naruto setelah itu dia akan menebas kepala Naruto.

Syuuttt

Tringgg

Sayangnya Naruto berhasil menangkisnya dengan katana yang dibalik seperti kebanyakan orang menyerang dengan kunai.

Syuuttt

Bugggh

Naruto harus terpental ketika tubuhnya terkena tendangan kuat pada perutnya hingga terpental ke belakang.

Bruggh

Sreettsss!

Dengan cepat pula Naruto bangkit dalam posisi bertekuk lutut saat terseret.

Bets!

Lantas diapun merentangkan katana miliknya ke kanan.

'Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak boleh Marah ataupun membenci, itu akan memancing Shakugan keluar' Batin Naruto dalam keadaan terengah-engah.

"HYAAAAA!" Tak perlu waktu lama Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Yugao kembali.

.

Dari arah lain terdapat dua perempuan berwajah dan tubuh Identik sedang melihat Naruto berlatih bersama Yugao dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Naruto-kun Sangat bersungguh-sungguh ya Onee-chan" Ujar sosok gadis yang berbaju Dongker berlambang Uchiha, dan rok Hitam, kepada Kembarannya.

"Benar, Kita tidak boleh menyerah. Ingat Akari kita harus membalas perbuatan Itachi " Ujar Wanita yang memakai baju Hitam berlambang Uchiha, dan memakai Celana pendek Putih.

"Benar" Akari tiba-tiba saja menjadi lebih garang ketika mendengar nama Itachi hingga mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tetapi..."Akari sedikit tersentak ketika Sasuke berkata lagi dengan raut wajah murung saat melihat Naruto berlatih sekeras itu.

"Itu pasti gara-gara Gadis berambut Silver itu" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyalahkan orang lain. Seharusnya dia senang ketika Naruto berusaha dengan giat ketika melihat Naruto tampak semangat tanpa menggunakan kekuatan mata misteri miliknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. Dan ketika sadar dia kembali dalam ekspresi datar miliknya.

"Ayo kita berlatih juga di belakang rumah kita" Usul Akari, mengajak kakak kembarnya itu pulang untuk berlatih berdua tanpa kehadiran Naruto.

.

Di sisi lain terdapat seorang remaja berambut hitam beriris torquise tengah berjalan ke arah seorang lelaki paruhbaya di tepi onsen.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari Menma? " Laki-laki paruhbaya itu bertanya dulu sebelum orang yang datang sempat bertanya.

"Ero-Jiiji, Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal darimu? "

"Apa itu Menma?"

"Hokage dan Kaa-san selalu sibuk mereka tidak bisa melatihku untuk Ujian Chuunin Dua minggu kedepan, Jadi Latihlah aku" Itulah permintaan yang dimaksud Menma

"Latihan semcam apa lagi Menma? Bukankah Rasengan dan Kage Bunshin itu cukup untukmu? "

"Belum, bahkan itu belum bisa mengalahkan Neji dan Shikamaru jika aku berlawanan dengan mereka berdua" Jelas Menma

"Lalu latihan seperti apa yang kau inginkan? "

"Suiton, penyempurnaan Rasengan, dan terakhir...Taijutsu"

.

Di tempat Sakura, dia berlatih keras dengan Ino di Lapangan pelatihan, mereka memaksimalkan Taijutsu dan teknik melempar Shuriken serta Kunai.

Trinnkk

Teps!

Teps!

Dua gadis itu turun dari udara karena baru saja melemparkan Shuriken.

"Hyaaa!"

"Hyaaa!"

Dua gadis tersebut berlari ke arah yang berlawanan hingga dua kunai saling berbenturan.

Stingg

Debb

Pertama Sakura menendang perut Ino hingga Ino sedikit melangkah kebelakang, setelah itu Sakura menunduk dan menjegal kaki Ino.

Srett

Untung saja Ino itu lincah, jadi dia lebih dahulu melakukan backflip dua kali setelah itu memasang kuda-kuda.

"Hyaaa!"

Ino berlari ke arah Sakura, setelah itu dia menendang kepala Sakura.

Syuuttt

Sakura terlebih dahulu menundukkan kepala agar tidak terkena tendangan maut Yamanaka itu. Sebab tendangannya itu mematikan, seperti Pukulan Sakura.

Fusshh

Sakura membalas dengan pukulan ke atas tetapi Ino berhasil mengelak dengan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

Syuuttt

Syuuttt

Teps!

Teps!

Lantas mereka berdua saling menjauh untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tap tap tap!

Tap tap tap!

Kedua gadis itu berlari ke arah yang berlawanan lagi sambil mempersiapkan serangan selanjutnya.

Wushh

Wushh

Sakura memajukan tinju tangan kanannya kedepan, sedangkan Ino memajukan kaki kanannya kedepan.

Wusshhh

BLAMM

.

Di tempat lain terdapat Hinata Hyuuga yang sedang berlatih dengan keras bersama Neji Hyuuga di kediaman Hyuuga.

Syuuttt Syuuttt deb Syuuttt Syuuttt!...

Taps Syuuttt tap Syuuttt deb tap!...

Sering kali Hinata terkena pukulan telapk tangan dari Neji meski telah berusaha untuk mengimbangi, menangkis, menghindari pukulan Neji.

Meski begitu, Neji tetaplah dingin pada Hinata tanpa memperdulikan kemampuan ataupun luka yang dialami Hinata.

.

Di Kediaman Uchiha tampak dua puteri kembar yang tengah mengkombinasikan serangan melempar Kunai mereka.

Benar-benar luar biasa, meski hanya 2 tomoe saja dua gadis berusia 15 tahun itu berhasil menancapkan masing-masing satu kunai pada 15 sasaran dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 10 detik.

Syuuttt

Syuuttt

Tep!

Tep!

Akari dan Sasuke berhasil dalam waktu 7 detik tanpa kegagalan, mereka mendarat dalam keadaan saling memunggungi.

"Kita memiliki kemajuan 1 detik" ujar Sasuke seraya mengambil nafas. Begitu juga dengan Akari.

"Ya, kita lanjutkan latihan yang kedua" usul Akari setelah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam

"Ayo..." Sasuke dan Akari pun berlari ke tempat lain yang lebih cocok untuk latihan urutan kedua yaitu tempat yang sedikit terbuka, karena itu adalah taijutsu.

Setelah sampai mereka berdua mengambil posisi yang tepat, lantas Sasuke dan Akari mengeluarkan dua kunai yang digenggam di kedua tangan mereka.

Syuuttt

Syuuttt

Tringg

Satu kunai dilesatkan dan berdenting, menandakan pertarungan dimulai.

Syuuttt

Syuuttt

Stringgg

Dua kunai berdenting ketika tubuh Sasuke dan Akari berjarak kurang dari 1 meter.

Shing

Shing

Kedua Sharingan mereka yang tadinya sudah dinonaktifkan kini kembali menyala dengan 2 tomoe yang berputar dan berhenti.

Sreett

Pertama, Akari mendekatkan jari tangan kirinya pada mulutnya. Raut wajah Sasuke tampak terkejut itu menandakan bahaya telah ia lihat 3 detik sebelumnya.

Sontak Sasuke langsung melompat ke atas.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu"

BWUSSSHHHH!

Sebuah bola raksasa disemburkan oleh Akari pada tempat dimana Sasuke sebelumnya berada.

Di udara, Sasuke membuat segel

"Katon:...Karyuu endan no jutsu.."

Bwusshh! Bwushh! Bwusshh!...

Peluru api disemburkan Sasuke langsung dari udara ke arah Akari. Untung saja Akari mempunyai Sharingan yang sudah pada pola tomoe 2 , jadi dia bisa dengan mudah menghindari peluru api yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Akari dengan mudah menghindari peluru api tersebut seperti seorang akrobat, sungguh lincah dan cepat dan sediki emmm...begitulah...karena dia hanya mengenakan rok, sehingga menampakkan warna putih.

Syuut tep Syuuttt tep

Berkali-kali Akari melompat dan backflip, meroda, setelah itu berlari menghindari semburan yang terus dilancarkan Sasuke hingga Sasuke mendarat.

Teps

Syuuttt

Cting cting cting!

Akari langsung menyerbu Sasuke ketika Sasuke baru saja mendarat, Lantas Sasukepun telah mempersiapkan kejutan semacam ini terlebih dahulu.

Duakhh

Perut kiri Akari terasa nyeri karena Sasuke menendangnya dengan keras, untunglah Akari itu orang yang kuat jadi dia dapat bertahan meski sakitnya'awet'.

Wushh

Sasuke datang dan akan menendangnya ke atas dengan menendang dagu Akari.

Fushh

Percuma, Akari terlebih dahulu menarik kepalanya ke belakang, sehingga Sasuke hanya menendang udara kosong.

Teps

Kaki kanan yang nyaris mengenai Akari ditangkap oleh kedua tangan Akari dengan sangat erat agar Sasuke tidak dapat bergerak. Kunai miliknya telah dimasukkan ke dalam kantong penyimpanan senjata.

Stap

"Huwaaa!"

Brugg

Kaki kiri Akari dipergunakan untuk menendang patahan kaki kiri Sasuke, sehingga gadis tersebut terjatuh.

Sreett

Akari berhasil meringkus Sasuke sambil menodongkan kunai yang baru diambilnya dari penyimpanan.

"Hahaha, sepertinya posisi seperti ini cukup memalukan ya" itulah yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke pada Akari.

Memang, posisi seperti itu malah menyatakan jika Akari tengah berusaha mengangkangkan kaki Sasuke, terbukti dengan tangan kiri yang menekan paha kanan Sasuke sedangkan kaki kiri Sasuke sedikit terbuka karena kaki kanan Akari membelit kaki kiri Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah ketika merasakannya, tapi Akari hanya menatapnya datar.

"Benar" Akari hanya berkata demikian sembari menutup matanya, lantas Sasuke menyeringai.

Stap

Sreett

Brugghh

"Nee-chan?!" Akari terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Pasalnya Sasuke merebut kunai Akari dengan sekali gerak, setelah itu Sasuke membalik tubuh Akari ke kanan hingga Sasuke berada di atasnya sambil menempelkan sisi tajam kunai pada leher Akari, kali ini benar-benar memalukan bagi Akari. Sebab, roknya sedikit naik, lutut kaki kanan Sasuke menyentuh daerah sensitifnya hingga kedua pahanya menjepit kaki Sasuke, bukan itu saja kedua tangan Akari disatukan dan ditahan di atas kepalanya sehingga tonjolan kembar pada dadanya terlihat dengan jelas.

"I-ini lebih memalukan" Akari berkata dengan wajah yang merona.

"Aku menang" Ujar Sasuke.

"Kita lanjutkan ke tahap ketiga" Sasuke berkata lagi sambil melepaskan kunciannya pada Akari. Kemudian mereka berdua berdiri.

"Sepertinya aku tidak ikut"

"Kenapa? " Sasuke bingung mengapa Akari tidak ikut dengannya pada tahap berikutnya.

"Punyaku sudah terlalu besar" dengan malu Akari berkata. Sasuke melihat dada Akari tidaklah terlalu besar dan sama dengan miliknya.

"Hmph...Ini adalah Ritual, jikau kau tidak mau maka malam nanti aku akan membuatmu merasakannya 3 kali" perkataan Sasuke barusan seperti ancaman

"B-baiklah"

.

Hari sudah siang, Naruto dan Yugao mengakhiri latihan mereka dengan makan siang.

Glegg! Glegg! Glegg!

Naruto menenggak satu botol Air hingga tersisa setengahnya. Dia terlihat sangat lelah sekali, terlihat dari keringat yang mengucur deras di seluruh kulit dan membasahi kaos hitamnya.

"Kau hebat sekali Uzumaki-kun, hanya setengah hari saja kamu sudah dapat menyempurnakan kekuranganmu itu" puji Yugao pada Naruto sambil duduk bersandar pada batang pohon.

"Arigatou, Yugao-san". Mendengarnya dari orang yang melatihnya merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Naruto.

"Juga...jangan panggil aku dengan margaku, panggil saja Naruto" Ujar Naruto mengumbuhi perkataannya.

"Hm baiklah..Naruto-kun" Naruto sangat senang ada seorang lagi yang dekat dengannya meskipun dia tahu jika dia akan lebih dahulu meninggalkan orang yang dekat dengannya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan hubungan Yugao-san dengan Hayate-sensei? " tanya Naruto, mungkin dia terlalu dewasa menanyakannya tapi Tidak ada topik lain yang bisa dibicarakan.

"Ah i-itu...Himitsu.." dengan malu-malu Yugao membalas pertanyaan Naruto.

 **Note: Himitsu (Rahasia)**

"Tolong beritahu aku" dengan memasang wajah chubby Naruto berusaha membujuk Yugao agar berbicara padanya.

"A...uhm...baiklah...Hayate bilang dia berjanji akan menikahiku seminggu setelah Ujian Chuunin selesai" Ucap Yugao dengan jujur.

"Begitu ya" gumam Naruto

"Um...Naruto-kun, kata Sandaime-sama wanita yang tinggal bersamamu itu adalah Aneki angkatmu?" Yugao giliran bertanya

 **Note:Aneki (Kakak Perempuan)**

"Benar, dia sangat baik, bahkan dia memilih tinggal bersamaku dan mengurus kebutuhanku daripada menjadi Shinobi" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Owh, Naruto-kun kau harus melakukan sesuatu agar kau tidak merasa membebaninya meski dia rela dibebani untukmu" Yugao menasehati Naruto, tujuannya adalah agar Naruto tidak manja dan menjadi pemalas.

"Hm, akan kuusahakan" ucap Naruto. Setelah itu entah kenapa Naruto ingin segera menutup matanya karena berat.

"Yugao-san aku mengantuk, aku akan istirahat sebentar" Setelah berkata demikian Naruto langsung memposisikan dirinya berbaring di rerumputan.

Yugao hanya memandanginya sambil memasang senyum simpul, setelah itu dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

 **.**

Srrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttt...

Zink

Mataku terbuka lebar, mimpi yang kulihat tadi benar-benar nyata sekali. Dan yang menakutkan adalah Hayate-sensei mati.

Mimpi yang kulihat adalah disaat aku berada pada Ujian Chuunin Part 1 , dan malamnya Hayate sensei terbunuh oleh ninja Suna. Itu pertanda aku harus berhati-hati, yang jelas Aku yakin itu bukan mimpi tetapi masa depan.

Aku yakin karena aku pernah bermimpi seperti itu dan aku pernah mengalaminya. Itu adalah disaat Perut Vivi terbelah oleh Fuuma Shuriken, dan Zabuza Ji-san Meninggal dengan banyak benda tajam menancap dipunggungnya.

Itu adalah 2 mimpi yang terpisah menjadi 1, jika dalam buku adalah 1 halaman tetapi berbeda paragraf.

"...-kun!..."

"...ruto-kun!..."

"Naruto-kun!..."

Aku tersentak ketika adalah orang yang mengguncang tubuhku dan memanggil namaku.

'Nee-san?...'

"Yugao-san? "

"Kenapa kamu tertidur dengan mata terbuka? Dan kenapa irismu berubah menjadi merah? "

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tidur dengan mata terbuka tetapi aku merenungi mimpi buruk yang barusan aku alami" balasku menjelaskan

"Et-Tunggu tadi Yugao-sa bilang iris mataku merah? " aku baru sadar jika iris mataku menjadi merah. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal aku tidak sedang emosi.

Yugao-san mengangguk, dia juga terkejut, bahkan aku sendiri terkejut. Aku menguceknya berkali-kali dan bertanya pada Yugao-san apakah sudah pulih apa masih belum. Dan ternyata tidak bisa.

"Aku sekarang baru sadar" Aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Menyadari apa Naruto-kun? " Yugao-san bertanya karena mendengar gumamanku.

"Mataku ini sebenarnya bernama Shakugan, dan ketika aku tertidur dan mengaktifkannya maka aku dapat memperoleh penglihatan di masa depan, tetapi efek sampingnya masih belum diketahui kecuali satu, tubuh lemas dan pingsan selama 1 hari penuh..." Jelasku.

"Dan efek samping yang kedua adalah Shakugan sulit dinonaktifkan" Ujarku lagi sambil menekuk lututku.

"..." Yugao-aan masih diam mencerna perkataanku.

"Gara-gara mata ini, aku harus melihat banyak orang mati.." Ucapku kemudian sembari meletakkan dahiku pada lututku.

"Apa maksudmu? " Yugao-san tampak bingung mengapa aku berkata seperti itu.

"Dua mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata telah terjadi dan hanya seorang yang selamat saat aku menjalankan misi di Kirigakure, padahal orang itu adalah orang baik...dan yang ketiga, kita harus menyelamatkannya setelah ujian chuunin bagian 1 selesai.."

"Memangnya siapa yang akan meninggal Naruto-kun? "Dari suaranya Yugao-san tampak khawatir

"Hayate-sensei" ujarku sambil mengangkat kepalaku. Yugao-san sangat kaget sekali ketika mendengarnya.

"Kali ini, aku akan menyelamatkannya" Aku berkata seperti itu sambil mengeratkan kepalan tanganku.

"Yugao-san, Rahasiakan tentang mataku ini pada siapapun, jika ada yang tahu tentang mataku ini...maka mereka pasti akan menyalahgunakannya, dan jika itu terjadi aku hanya dapat mencegahnya dengan menghancurkan kedua bola mataku ini" Aku berkata seperti itu karena tidak ada yang boleh melihat kematian.

"Aku mengerti" Yugao-san pasti mengerti, karena dia tahu Hanya aku dan dialah orang yang dapat menyelamatkan Hayate-sensei.

Matahari mulai condong ke barat, langit perlahan menjadi jingga, namun dunia masih terlihat cerah.

.

 **Naruto POV end**

.

"OODAMA RASENGAN!"

BRAKKKL!

Teriak seorang remaja menghantamkan bola spiral biru sebesar bola basket ke arah pohon yang sudah kering. Dilihat dari tempat orang itu berlatih bisa dipastikan jika dia tengah Hutan Kekeringan dimana hanya terdiri ribuan Batang pohon yang tidak berdaun tertanam disana.

Banyak juga yang telah tumbang, tanah juga terdapat kawah berdiameter 4 meter, diduga itu disebabkan oleh perbuatan pemuda yang barusan menghantamkan kinjutsunya

"Sial! Masih belum...ini masih belum sempurna...belum sampai aku bisa menghancurkan batangnya hingga putus" gumam pemuda tersebut sambil terengah-engah, tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh, kaos putih berlambang pusaran itu melekat pada tubuh pemuda itu karena keringatnya yang menjadi lem.

"Sekali lagi Menma! Jika kau bisa memutus pohon itu dengan Oodama Rasengan maka nanti malam kita akan berlatih taijutsu! " seorang laki-laki paruhbaya berambut putih panjang acak-acakan berkata sambil menuding pohon besar kering yang berdiri kosong.

"Baiklah! "

'Ini semua untuknya! Untuk Akari...lihat saja setelah ujian Chuunin selesai aku akan mengatakannya!' Batin Menma dikelilingi semangat, diapun membuat Rasengan dengan satu bunshin saja.

Shuingggg

"Wowwww... dengan bantuan satu bunshin saja ya, sebuah kemajuan" gumam kakek-kakek yang mengawasi Menma yang mengenakan ikat kepala pertapa katak, beralas kaki kayu.

Rasengan yang dibuat Menma lebih besar daei yang sebelumnya. Putaranya juga lebih cepat ditambah sebuah cincin angin tercipta di sana.

'Mirip Cakram' Pikir Jiraiya kala melihat Rasengan bentuk baru yang diciptakan Menma.

Buing!

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya, bunshin itu menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

Sring sring sring...

Desingan Rasengan Menma semakin terdengar seperti suara mesin gerinda.

"HYAAAA!"

Tap tap tap!

Menma berlari sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya yang memegang Rasengan.

Syuuttt!

DDDRRRAAAKKKKK!

Menma menghantamkan Rasengan karyanya ke batang pohon besar yang menjadi sasarannya, ketika benda itu mengenai Pohon lantas pohon tersebut hancur hingga ke akar-akarnya. Tak ayalnya Tubuh Menma terpental ketika Rasengan meledak.

BUUMMM

Brugg brugg BRAKK!

Tubuh Menma seperti terkoyak oleh angin dan dipermainkan angin hingga tubuhnya menabrak batang pohon yang satunya dengan dada terlebih dahulu menabrak pohon.

Dari arah lain tampak Seorang Legenda Sannin tengah melongo melihat kubah raksasa tercipta di depan matanya. Diameternya kira-kira sampai 20 meteran.

"Baru mempelajari Oodama Rasengan saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana jika dia berhasil membuat RasenShuriken di usia ini juga? Cucu yang Mengerikan" Ujar Jiraiya tanpa menurunkan keterkejutannya.

"Argghh Sakit sekali dadaku, sedahsyat itukah serangan Oodama Rasengan? " Racau Menma sambil berjalan ke tempat Kakeknya berada.

Selama berjalan pandangannya menuju ke bawah tidak kedepan. Dan selangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat kawah yang telah terbentuk akibat ledakan yang diakibatkan rasengan miliknya.

"Jiji, apakah sedahsyat inikah Oodama Rasengan? " Merasa penasaran dengan kekuatan Oodama Rasengan Menma bertanya pada Kakeknya.

"Tidak, Oodama tidaklah sampai sebesar ini...dan juga tadi aku melihat Rasenganmu membentuk sebuah cakram" Jiraiya Mengelak.

"Ya, bentuknya seperti cakram, tetapi ini belum dapat dilemparkan itupun jika bisa" Menma menyimpulkan Rasengan yang barusan dibuatnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Sepertinya tidak Menma, Rasenganmu tidak dapat digunakan untuk dilemparkan tetapi Rasenganmu dapat digunakan untuk perisai atau penggerinda" Ucap Jiraiya membenahi.

"Itu tidak masalah bagiku" Ucap Menma tidak seperti dia biasanya.

'Aneh, Menma menerima apa adanya? ' Jiraiya bahkan sampai bingung melihat perubahan sikap Cucunya.

.

.

.

 **BGM : GOD** **EATER Insert Song [Ghost Oracle Drive-Sunday] *play***

Seluruh Genin berlatih keras untuk ujian Chuunin. Setiap hari mereka berlatih dan mendapat pengalaman baru hasil latihan mereka.

Dan 13 hari pun berlalu, 2 hari lagi akan diadakannya Ujian Chuunin, yang bertujuan mengukur kemampuan calon Chuunin yang dimiliki dari berbagai desa tak terkecuali desa kecil seperti Taki, Kusa, dan desa lain yang dekat dengan perbatasan Negara besar.

.

.

.

Di depan cermin tampak seorang uchiha berwajah tegas sedang berkaca.

'Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berkaca dan kenapa... ?' Sasuke meneruskan pemikirannya dengan perkataan.

"Kenapa kamu disana? " terlihat wujud gadis lain di dalam cermin, tepatnya bayangan Sasuke tidak ada...yang ada hanyalah sesosok gadis yang memiliki tinggi yang sama namun berambut silver panjang bermata ruby, berbaju mini dress merah muda dan rok merah.

.

Di tempat lain terdapat sosok Vivi yang sedang bercermin, bayangannya tidak ada, melainkan digantikan oleh sesosok gadis berkaos hitam berkerah dan memakai rok hitam. Gadis yang ada di cermin memiliki rambut hitam, bermata onyx.

"...Kenapa kamu ada disana? " Perkataannya sekilas sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tak lam kemudian Vivi mengabaikannya dan mengambil jubah hitam tanpa lengan miliknya dan ransel miliknya dari tempat tidur. Dilihat dari kondisi fisiknya dia telah sembuh total. Pasti orang yang menyembuhkannya bukanlah Shimobi sembarangan.

Swusshh

Vivi memakai jubah hitam tanpa lengan miliknya lalu berjalan keluar

"Yosh"

.

Cklek!

Vivi membuka pintu penginapan, dan ternyata telah ada beberapa orang yang menunggunya.

'Naruto, Akhirnya aku bisa berjalan kaki lagi dan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi...tunggulah aku..' Vivi berharap agar Dia bisa Bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Iku Minna"

 **Note: iku (Ayo/pergi), Minna (Semuanya /Everyone)**

.

Sementara di kamar, Naruto sedang memandangi langit dimana terdapat awan bergerak dengan cepat serta burung-burung beterbangan dengan bebasnya.

"Vivi...Aku menunggumu"

.

.

.

 **BGM End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N: Yatta!**

 **Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu akan datang di chapter yang akan datang, di chap yang akan datang akan ada pertarungan yang panjang meski banyak skipnya. Tentu saja gak akan seru kalau gak ada fillernya...yang jelas Mattero!**

 **De Untuk semua Review, Favs, Fols, Saya terima dan saya ucapkan Arigatou gozaimasu-shi...**

 **Cukup sekian Matta Kon'do wa ne**

Jaa

 **-Kuroyuki wa Rogu Outo da-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Şěłãmáţ Ţähųñ Bãŕü Įmłĕķ❋**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Berusaha adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuat seseorang Kuat, dan memiliki Kekuatan untuk Melindungi-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **黒と白** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Kuro To Shiro-**


	12. Chapter 12

**==*❋The Black and White❋*==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author: Kuroyuki**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto sedangkan Charnya saya pinjam untuk waktu yang lama**

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, Canon, Semi canon, Meiton!Naruto, FemSasuke!, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Drama, Action, Romance(Maybe), Hurt/Comfort juga**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:?**

 **Author's Note:**

Yo, Hisashiburi da na Omae ra.

Sorry salamnya kasar banget, Huffttt...Akhirnya gw hidup lagi di dunia ini dan kembali menghibur kalian lagi :). Ah...Udah berapa lama gw Koma? 4 bulan ya...wow pasti lama banget buat kalian ya...

Warukatta yo

Oke berkat 4 bulan gw gk absen 'di dunia ini' gw mendapatkan banyak pengajaran yang bisa dibilang 80 persen sempurna untuk membuat fanfic, yah meski tidak membaca fanfic dalam waktu 3 bulan, dan Maa ternyata ada yang alurnya mirip ffn ini, Njir ada yang ngembarin tapi...Maa ii Doudemo da. Untung saja alurnya tidak bener-bener seperti yang ada di pikiran saya, Okelah Mungkin sampe chap 20 fic ini selesai dan diteruskan ke Second Story nya.

Oh ya Sorry, Review kalian tidak saya balas karena mengandung unsur etto apa itu...mmm...Next chapter ya...yah saya lupa dengan beberapa kata-kata. Maklum lah "Pertukaran Setara" Untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang berharga harus menukarnya dengan sesuatu yang berharga pula.

Ok langsung ke intinya saja.

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(** **第一次中人の試験始まりだ** **)**

 **(Daiichiji Chuunin no shiken Hajimari da)**

 **-The Chuunin exam first part Begin-**

 **...**

Sinar matahari menyambut pagi yang cerah di desa konoha. ini adalah sehari sebelum Ujian Chuunin di desa Konoha dimulai. Namun pagi ini juga terdapat shinobi dari desa lain tengah berbondong-bondong memasuki Konoha Gakure dengan memasang berbagai ekspresi di wajah mereka.

Namun berbeda dengan seorang remaja berambut hitam jabrik di sebuah kediaman Namikaze.

"Onii-chan..bangun!...ayo bangun!...Onii-chan!" Memalukan sekali adiknya yang berumur sepuluh tahunlah yang berusaha membangunkannya.

"Lima menit lagi" geramnya kepada adiknya karena membangunkannya. Sang gadis berambut pirang twintail itu semakin geram.

"cepatlah atau Tou-chan akan marah!" Adiknya menarik-narik baju sang kakak, namun tetap saja tak ada reaksi dari sang kakak.

"+" terdapat perempatan merah di kepala bocah itu dan...

"CEPAT BANGUNNN! ATAU KUMAKAN SEMUA RAMENMUUUU!..." Bocah perempuan itu berteriak hingga burung pipit di pohon disekitar rumahnya beterbangan.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Tak beda dengan seorang remaja berambut emas jabrik yang tengah tiduran di kamarnya itu. Bukan tiduran tetapi tidur beneran.

"Naruto-kun!...Naruto-kun!...cepat bangun!...bukankah hari ini kamu harus menyiapkan segalanya untuk ujian chuunin besok?!..." seorang gadis berambut hitam pajang Twintail bermata onyx membangunkan adik angkatnya itu.

Memang cukup sulit untuk membangunkannya kecuali harus membangunkannya dengan hal-hal kesukaannya.

"Naruto-kun asal kamu tahu ya..sebentar lagi Vivi akan tiba di Konoha loh" Haku berbicara dengan nada berbisik di dekat telinga Adiknya itu.

Lantas mata Naruto yang semula terpejam kini telah terbuka dengan kurang dari satu detik.

"Benarkah?!" yah dan dia kini telah mengubah posisinya dengan duduk.

"Benar, tapi seharusnya kamu harus berpakaian rapi terlebih dahulu Naruto-kun...atau Mandi dahulu.." Haku mengeluarkan saran kepada Naruto sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan ramen spesial untukmu, jadi cepat makan sebelum dingin" Haku berpesan sebelum memutar kenop pintu.

greb!

Haku sudah berada di luar kamar Naruto sekarang. Naruto masih bingung mau melakukan apa terlebih dahulu, makan dahulu atau mandi dahulu

"Mandi dahulu..atau Makan dahulu ya..."

"mandi-makan...makan-mandi...Arrggghhhh!" .

Terlalu lama berpikir kepalanya semakin sakit, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mandi dahulu.

"Mandi sajalah!"

tep! tep! tep!

Naruto langsung berjalan ke arah pintu dan...

greb!

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

tep! tep! tep!...

Terdengar langkah kaki dengan cepat. Itu bukanlah langkah kaki melainkan berlari. Seseorang berlari dengan cepat ke arah gerbang Konoha.

Dia Pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang jabrik. Dia terlihat tersenyum kala melihat seorang gadis bersurai silver panjang yang digerai dan memakai mini dress yang ditutupi jubah hitamnya.

"Naruto?!" Dia tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang pemuda berlari ke arahnya yang memakai ikat kepala berlambang Konoha.

tep! tep! tep!

Naruto berhenti dihadapan gadis itu dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"kenapa kau berlari seperti itu Naruto?" tanya gadis itu dengan santainya.

"Pasalnya aku diberitahu kalau pagi ini kamu akan tiba di konoha" Balas Naruto "Siapa yang memberi tahu?" gadis itu bertanya lagi

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nee-san" Naruto menjawab dengan tenang sekarang.

Sekarang percakapan mereka semakin canggung hingga suasana diantara mereka menjadi hening.

"Vivi..." panggil Naruto menyebut nama gadis didepannya itu. Vivi sendiri sedikit tersentak karena terkejut namanya disebut oleh Naruto, jantungnya berdebar-debar meski raut wajah yang dipancarkannya sedikit membeku.

"Bagaimana dengan perutmu? sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" Naruto bertanya sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, dia kembali mengingat dimana perut Vivi terbelah oleh sebuah Fuuma Shuriken.

"Daijoubu...aku sudah sembuh total, bahkan sekarang sudah tidak ada bekas robekannya" balas Vivi dengan senyum tipis.

"benarkah?" Naruto tentu saja tidak percaya, luka sebesar itu tidaklah mungkin sembuh dalam seminggu, belum lagi organ dalam seperti usus dan hati yang robek.

"tentu saja, ada orang yang menyembuhkanku hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit"

"Aku sangat terkejut lo Vivi, Siapa Nama orang yang menyembuhkanmu?" Naruto masih ingin tahu

"Kira-kira Namanya...Senju...Tsunade..begitu kali ya" Ujar Vivi sambil mengingat-ingat orang yang telah menyembuhkannya.

'Tsu-Tsunade?!' Naruto sempat sweatdrop mendengar nama itu.

"oh ya, Dimana ikat kepalamu Vivi?" Naruto dari tadi merasa janggal dengan Vivi, dan ternyata dari tadi dia tidak melihat Ikat kepala Kirigakure pada Vivi karena tubuh gadis itu dibalut oleh Mantel tanpa lengan yang tipis

"kau ingin tahu?" tanya Vivi meyakinkan dengan nada setengah menggoda Naruto.

"eeeerrr...Vivi jangan tunjukkan wajah manismu seperti itu padaku...kau menggemaskan tahu..." Naruto menggerutu dan hanya dapat didengar oleh dua orang itu saja.

"Disini..." Vivi mengangkat tangan kanannya, ternyata dari tadi dia memegang ikat kepalanya.

"kenapa kau tidak memakainya Vivi?"

"Nanti saja, lagi pula ujiannya kan besok...Naru.." Naruto terperangah. dia mengingat siapa orang terakhir yang menyebut namanya seperti itu, setelah itu Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"ekhem" sayangnya percakapan mereka berdua harus di sekip terlebih dahulu dengan intruksi seseorang.

"Mei-Sama?"

"Maaf Naruto, Aku harus memotong percakapan kalian karena kami baru saja tiba dari perjalanan jauh...jadi izinkan Vivi beristirahat untuk Ujian chuunin besok" Ujar Mei Terumi, atau Godaime Mizukage pada Naruto dengan senyuman yang manis namun mengerikan bagi Naruto dan Vivi.

"B-Baiklah...Godaime Mizukage -Sama" Ujar Naruto tergagap karena merinding disko.

"Baiklah, Naruto jumpa lagi..." setelah berkata seperti itu pada Naruto dengan senyuman manis Vivi melanjutkan perjalannya untuk mencari penginapan. Dia berjalan melewati sisi kiri Naruto

"Aku menyukaimu" Hati Naruto terasa sejuk namun juga hangat seperti musim gugur dan musim semi bercampur menjadi satu. Vivi berkata selembut salju dengan kehangatan musim gugur.

Lantas Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum. "Arigatou...Vivi" Naruto juga membalasnya dengan sehangat mungkin.

'oh...kupikir dia menggerai rambutnya, tapi ternyata dia menguncirnya twintail meski kecil' Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto kala melihat Vivi dari belakang.

Naruto melihat ada tiga tim dari Kirigakure, dan dia tahu 3 orang dari 3 tim itu diantaranya adalah si Ace Vivi, Choujuro, dan seorang pemuda yang pernah masuk pasukan Rebellion

.

ooo

.

Di rumah Yondaime Hokage terdapat pendamping Hokage beserta anak bungsunya.

Pendamping hokage bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Dia sedang membersihkan foto-foto di ruang tamu dengan kemoceng.

Tanpa ia sadari ia melihat pintu dimana dulunya adalah kamar salah satu anaknya. Di pintu itu terdapat tulisan 'Naruto' yang tertempel pada daun pintu.

Tanpa ia sadari juga dia berjalan dan memasuki kamar anaknya itu. Si kecil Naruko terheran kenapa ibunya memasuki kamar itu.

cklek

Kushina dapat melihat kamar yang rapi dan bersih namun dingin sedingin salju di musim dingin.

Lalu Dia menuju ke arah satu-satunya foto di atas meja. setelah itu dia mengambil foto itu lalu melihatnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Di dalam foto tersebut terdapat gambar Naruto yang berusia 12 tahun bersama Menma dan seluruh keluarganya.

"Naruto"

Kushina lalu memeluk foto tersebut dan terisak-isak. Dia merasa bersalah sebagai orang tua karena terlalu membebaskan Naruto, bahkan dia tidak menganggap anak itu sebagai anaknya lagi. Akan tetapi bagi seorang ibu yang melahirkan dan paling dekat dengan anaknya tentu saja sangat sulit untuk membuang apalagi melupakan anak kandungnya sendiri.

 _"Kaa-san, kupu-kupu itu cantik ya"_ sebuah ingatan terbesit di pikiran Kushina sekarang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **#Flashback#**_

 _ **.**_

Di masa lalu ini terlihat Naruto dan Menma yang masih kecil sedang melihat seekor kupu-kupu dan dibelakangnya terdapat sang ibu yang sedang menggendong anak perempuan.

 _"Benar...Seperti warna mata kalian, seindah biru langit"._ balas Kushina

 _"Oh ya...kaa-san kenapa langit berwarna biru?"_ Naruto kecil bertanya sembari menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit yang tidak berhiaskan satupun awan.

 _"Itu karena ada cahaya... cahaya membantu kita agar mengenali warna, dengan cahaya membuat dunia ini berwarna-..."_ Sang ibu membalas

 _"... lihatlah warna malam dimana hanya ada kegelapan. Dan kegelapan hanya memiliki satu warna yaitu hitam namun menyeluruh..."_ Sang ibu melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

.

ooo

.

 _"AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN SEMUA!...KALIAN SELALU MEMBEDA-BEDAKAN AKU DENGAN MENMA!...MULAI HARI INI AKU BUKAN LAGI ANAK KALIAN!"_ Kini Naruto sudah agak dewasa. Dari tatapan matanya dia sudah muak dengan apa yang dialaminya selama ini.

 _"NARUTO SADARLAH-..."_ Dengan membentak sang hokage memperingatkan Naruto.

 _"Aku sudah sadar selama ini Tou-san...Aku ...tidak memiliki chakra, dan Menma memiliki chakra yang lebih besar...seperti perkataan kaa-san waktu itu-..."_

 _"Perbedaanku dengan Menma adalah...Menma adalah cahaya yang memberikan banyak warna sedangkan aku hanyalah Kegelapan yang memiliki satu warna"_ Naruto berkata dengan sedikit tersenyum.

 _"Mulai hari ini bebaskan aku seperti halnya serangga, aku ingin kebebasan tidak perduli aku hidup tanpa ikatan sama sekali"_ Tutur Naruto kemudian, Semuanya tampak diam saja, apalagi dengan kembarannya, Ibunya mengurus Naruko yang sedang menangis.

 _"terserah apa kata kalian, Zenbu ni Arigatou...Sayonara..."_ Naruto kembali ke kamarnya dan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Setelah keluar dia dapat melihat sang ibu dan adiknya.

 _"Ada apa?"_ Naruto bertanya dengan wajah datar.

 _"Apakah kau masih tinggal di konoha? "_ tanya Kushina.

 _"Aa, aku akan tinggal di rumah Sandaime atas keinginan darinya..."_ balas Naruto tanpa merubah raut wajahnya.

Keadaan hening sesaat.

 _"Adakah yang ditanyakan lagi? kalau tidak aku akan pergi"_ belum sempat melangkah tangan Naruto digenggam oleh Kushina.

 _"aku tahu kau tidak akan memakai marga Namikaze lagi, kalau begitu gunakanlah marga Uzumaki"_ Ujar Kushina,

Tanpa menjawab ataupun berkata Naruto kembali melangkah hingga seluruh tubuhnya tidak terlihat lagi.

 _'Naruto'_ Di samping sang ayah, Menma menyebut nama Naruto dalam hatinya, seolah-olah dia meminta maaf tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Dia telah mengabaikan adiknya yang lemah. Tetapi kini dia tahu bahwa kekuatan bukanlah segalanya, melainkan ikatan dan keteguhan hati.

Di luar rumah, Naruto diam sejenak dan berkata...

 _"Sayonara"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **#Flashback End#**_

 _ **.**_

"Kaa-san?!" si bungsu memanggil.

"Kaa-san?!" anak itu memanggil lagi, kali ini dengan menarik daster sang ibu.

"Ah...Naru ada apa?" sembari menghapus air mata Kushina menempatkan kembali foto tersebut ke tempat sebelumnya.

"Kenapa...kaa-san menangis?!" si kecil bertanya.

"tidak, Kaa-san hanya teringat pada Nii-sanmu yang ke dua".

"Naruto Nii-Sama ya"

"hm"

.

Beberapa detik berlalu di kamar itu hingga sebuah suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya.

tok!tok!tok!

Suara itu dari pintu utama.

"sebentar!" Kushina langsung beranjak dari tempat itu bersama Naruko. sebelum pintu tertutup rapat Naruko dapat melihat foto dirinya tengah digendong Naruto kecil di punggungnya bersama seluruh keluarganya.

.

cklek!

"Men-" Mata Kushina membulat dan rahangnya terbuka sedikit, dia terkejut sehingga dia tidak meneruskan perkataannya.

"Na...ru...to..." Kushina mengucapkan nama itu dengan suara patah-patah. Pada awalnya wajah Naruto terlihat datar, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Tadaima Kaa-san" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan tersenyum tulus, Kushina merasakannya seolah-olah seperti Malam yang hangat meskipun waktu itu adalah siang hari.

"Naruto" Kushina menyebut nama Naruto dengan lancar kali ini.

"ONII-SAMAAA!"

Grebbb!

Dari dalam rumah Naruko berlari dan memeluk tubuh Naruto hingga Naruto hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"hahaha...kau sudah besar ya Naru...bahkan tinggimu kini sudah sampai pundakku .." Naruto berujar tentang perkembangan Naruko.

"uhm"

"3 tahun ya" gumamnya.

"uhm"

Adik perempuannya hanya menjawabnya dengan kalimat itu saja.

"Onii-sama juga tambah tinggi ya" Giliran Naruko yang memuji Naruto. Itulah yang terjadi setelah berpisah selama 3 tahun.

"Naruto...akhirnya kau kembali juga ke rumah ini ya" Kushina yang dari tadi hanya diam kini mulai berbicara sembari meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dadanya

"ya...tetapi aku tidak akan berada di sini lama-lama..."Kushina tampak bingung.

"Oh ya, Menma tidak ada disini?" Naruto melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Dia sedang bersama Kakeknya" Perkataan Kushina menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"begitu ya, Jiji ya"

"...Kaa-san tolong ajari aku tentang penggunaan chakra medis" sambil memeluk adiknya Naruto mengungkapkan tujuan kedatangannya kembali ke rumah.

.

…

.

"Hyaaa!"

Bummm

Sebuah bola biru menghancurkan bongkahan batu besar, namun apa yang terjadi adalah batu tersebut berlubang namun tidak terlalu dalam karena besarnya batu. Bukan begitu saja, Batu tersebut retak yang berpusat pada lubang lingkaran tersebut.

"Masih belum" Seorang anak laki-laki menggeram sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Dia adalah Menma Namikaze.

buing! buing!

Muncul dua bunshin dirinya, masing-masing berada di samping kiri dan kanannya.

Setelah itu dia menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke depan dengan telapak tangan terbalik menatap langit. Tangan kirinya berada di atas telapak tangan kanannya.

Setelah itu kedua bunshinnya melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Dzingggg!

Muncul sebuah bola biru dengan dilapisi angin berwarna putih secara horizontal. Lama-kelamaan bola tersebut menyatu dengan angin putih di sisinya, membentuk sebuah cakram berdiameter 50 cm.

'Rasengan pada intinya adalah jutsu yang bersifat menghancurkan, jadi aku yakin cakram Rasengan juga pasti bisa disempurnakan' Pikir Menma, berasumsi tentang karya barunya.

buing! buing!

"HYAAAAA!" Disertai teriakan, dia melompat setelah kedua bunshinnya berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Setelah itu Menma mengarahkan Rasengan berbentuk cakram miliknya itu ke sebuah batu besar yang masih utuh.

DZZRRRIIINNGGGG!

"!"

Menma sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Semua yang dilihatnya menjadi putih dalam gerakan perlahan. Setelah itu Dia dibuat terkejut lagi kala rasengan cakram miliknya terdapat lambang Yin-Yang dengan garis lingkaran yang aneh, seperti lingkaran Transmutasi.

 **AN:Lingkaran transmutasi memiliki ciri-ciri Lingkaran bertuliskan aksara fuuin yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah aksara lagi membentuk lingkaran lagi di dalam lingkaran itu terdapat lambang segi lima, Di dalam segi lima itu juga terdapat lambang Yin-Yang. (Sorry Kalo bingung XD :v)**

Srettt!

DUAAARRRRRR!

Pola Yin-Yang berputar searah dengan berputarnya Rasengan Menma. Setelah itu meledak

brugg! brugg! brugg!

Sreeetttt!...

"akhh" Menma terpental jauh setelah Rasengannya meledak hingga dia berguling-guling di rerumputan dan berhenti dengan telentang sambil memandang langit. Dia merasa telapak tangan kanannya seperti berkali-kali tertebas oleh pedang atau tertancap oleh kunai.

"Sakit sekali dan panas" Erangnya tertahan. Hari ini dia berlatih sendiri. Bukankah kata ibunya dia sedang bersama dengan Ero-jiji?. Awalnya iya tapi ditengah perjalanan...

 _ **.**_

 _ **#Flashback#**_

 _ **.**_

"Ero-Jiji...bukankah kita mau latihan di selatan desa? lalu kenapa kita malah ke timur?" tanya Menma waktu berjalan bersama si Sannin mesum itu. Jiraiya tidak menjawab, melainkan dengan menoleh ke arah Menma.

Dari wajahnya yang mesum, Menma tahu jika Kakeknya ini sudah berada di puncak ketidak sabaran untuk menerima tamparan atau benda melayang dari para gadis yang berada di Onsen.

"Baiklah aku tidak ikut-ikutan berakhir seperti kemarin, jadi aku berlatih dulu" Beruntung ada pertigaan di depannya, jadi Menma langsung berlari menuju ke arah kanan jalan.

Sementara Jiraiya hanya mengangguk, malahan dia langsung berlari menyusuri jalan.

'Dasar Ero-Jiji, Otaknya sudah Konslet' batin Menma Sweatdrop.

 **.**

 **#Flashback End#**

 **.**

Dengan begitu Menma bisa berlatih dengan aman dan nyaman, pasalnya tidak ada yang melarangnya untuk menghancurkan tempat latihan Menma setiap hari.

Dan kini tercetak jelas tempat di depan Menma telah menjadi semacam ombak tanah. Yakni semuanya telah hancur. terutama pada serangan Menma yang terakhir.

set!

"ugh!" Sambil menahan nyeri dan panas di telapak tangan kanannya Menma bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke arah serangan terakhirnya. Serangan itu pastilah dahsyat hingga menyebabkan banyak kepulan asap.

Wusshhh!

Menma harus melindungi matanya dengan kedua tangannya, jika tidak maka dia bisa kelilipan. Angin berhembus ke arah Menma untuk menerbangkan debu dan asap yang tersisa.

"...!..."

Matanya harus membulat dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Dia pasti dimarahi oleh Ero-jiji, Sandaime, Hokage, serta Ibunya sendiri.

Pasalnya di depannya sudah tercipta lubang horizontal akibat meledaknya Cakram Rasengan, Lubang itu lebih mirip jurang daripada lubang.

'akh..sial...aku pasti dimarahi Tou-san, Kaa-san, Hayate-Sensei, Dan Ero-Jiji...sial...apalagi aku tidak memiliki elemen Douton untuk memperbaiki semua kerusakan ini!..."dalam hati Menma menyesal.

"Wah hebat!...Kau bisa membuat jebakan sedalam ini!" Seseorang berambut emas tiba-tiba mengomentari karya Menma.

"Heh...Tentu saja, aku adalah penghancur-" Menma berujar, namun dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu...Pengancur?" Dia menyadari kata-katanya itu adalah hal buruk.

"Yah, Aku ragu Tou-san tidak akan memarahimu" Ujarnya, orang itu adalah Naruto.

"Apa mungkin aku harus melaporkanmu padanya?" dengan seringaian tipis Naruto mengancam.

"ja-jangan...jangan...jangan..." Tiba-tiba saja Menma menjadi luluh. Kini Naruto tahu sebuah kelemahan Menma, yaitu dimarahi oleh Orangtuanya.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat"

"Syarat?" Ulang Menma.

"Ya, Syaratnya adalah...aku akan memperbaiki tempat ini tapi kau harus membantuku meyakinkan Hokage agar Hayate-sensei tidak menerima tugas menyelidiki orang-orang Suna, Jika Hayate-sensei bertugas maka...Dia akan terbunuh" Ujar Naruto dengan serius. Menma awalnya terkejut tapi dia ingin mendengar penjelasan adik kembarnya itu dengan rinci. Lagipula mereka sudah lama tidak berbicara dengan bersantai, hal ini jarang bagi mereka berbicara sambil bersantai.

"apakah kau yang akan membunuh Hayate?" Tanya Menma tanpa menambahkan kata 'sensei' pada nama gurunya.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah" Ujar Naruto. Setelah itu warna iris matanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah ruby.

'Mata itu...mirip Sharingan' batin Menma dengan menatap mata Naruto intens, namun dia terkejut sesaat ketika mata Naruto memancarkan cahaya kesedihan. Entah mengapa Menma bisa memahami hal ini.

"Mataku ini aku namai Shakugan, akibat mata ini membuatku tersiksa, akibat mata ini aku membunuh banyak orang, akibat mata ini aku menjadi yang terkuat di dunia ini, akibat mata ini aku harus mengintip masa depan calon orang mati. Aku sudah gagal dua kali melindungi mereka, meski takdir sedikit berbelas kasihan pada korban kedua" Jelas Naruto terus terang. Entah mengapa dada Naruto dan Menma menjadi sesak.

setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto berjongkok dengan kedua telapak tangan menyentuh tanah.

"Kaesute" Ujar Naruto berbeda dengan kebanyakan Shinobi yang harus melafalkan jutsu mereka saat mengeluarkan jutsu mereka.

"Naruto, Kau..." Menma bergumam. Dan saat itu pula lah keadaan yang hancur lebur telah kembali ke sedia kala. Pemandangan di depan mereka menjadi sebuah padang rumput yang ditumbuhi oleh belasan pohon, serta terdapat belasan batu sebesar rumah.

"Jika kau adalah Penghancur maka aku adalah Pencipta, Jika kau pencipta aku adalah penghancur...Itulah kita. Seperti rasengan cakram milikmu tadi..."Tutur Naruto dengan tenang. Dari sisi Menma, Menma sendiri kini menganggap Naruto lebih kuat darinya, dia bahkan bisa menganggap Naruto sudah dewasa.

"Yin dan Yang. Dua cahaya yang berbeda Warna. Jika ada Cahaya maka ada Bayangan. Tetapi beda lagi jika kedua hal itu tidak ada yaitu menyebabkan Kegelapan..." Ujar Menma. Sepertinya pikiran mereka terhubung satu sama lain.

"Berjanjilah, untuk kali ini kau harus menepatinya" Ujar Naruto dengan raut wajah serius

"Untuk apa?"

"Jika suatu saat aku mati, Yakinlah bahwa aku masih hidup. Dan yakinkan kepada Sasuke agar tidak melakukan hal yang ceroboh. Meskipun aku mati disisi lain aku masih hidup...Selayaknya angin..." Menma tidak dapat membalas perkataan Naruto, Sepertinya itu hal yang mendalam baginya.

"Ore wa...Konoha gakure no Kaze da..." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Menma, Angin berhembus dengan gelombang sedang.

Menma tersenyum

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji dengan hal yang tidak bisa kutepati" Balas Menma.

"Sialan" Naruto malah tersenyum ketika mengatakan itu.

"Di Ujian chuunin ini adalah Pertarungan terakhir ku sebagai seorang genin" Ujar Naruto

"Bukan kau saja, tetapi aku juga" Sahut Menma.

"Baiklah sesuai persyaratannya, bantu aku meyakinkan Hokage" Naruto kembali membahas tujuannya.

"Hahhh...Tidak ada cara lain...Aku adalah orang yang membalas budi..." Sambil Mengeluh Menma menyetujuinya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan...Aku tunggu di depan gedung Hokage..." Ucap Naruto kepada Menma.

buing!

"sialan cuma bunshin"

"tapi ya sudahlah...Aku baru sadar kalau Naruto masih tetap seperti dulu...yah...meski aku hanya berbicara dengan bunshin saja" Gumamnya sembari melihat pandangan yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

"pulang ah" Dia berjalan untuk pulang, tepatnya ke gedung hokage untuk memenuhi permintaan Naruto, lagi pula tanpa Hayate Menma tidak dapat mempelajari Kenjutsu.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

tep! tep! tep!

Dengan berjalan santai, Menma telah berada di depan gedung hokage. Dia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik emas sedang menguap bosan. Kemudian si rambut malam ini mendekati pemuda berambut emas jabrik tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Aniki sialan" Salam Naruto

"Oi, bisa buang tidak kata 'sialan'nya?" dengan bosan juga Menma membalas.

"baiklah, kita akan berbicara dengan hokage enam mata saja" Naruto memulai

"Terserah katamu Otouto Sialan" Menma mengcopy perkataan Naruto

"Oi, bisa tidak, buang kata 'sialan' nya?" Naruto juga mengcopy perkataan Menma.

"Baiklah, ayo" Kini malah Menma yang terlihat bersemangat.

.

ooo

.

Di dalam ruangan Hokage, Minato sebagai Hokage sedang menikmati perkerjaannya. Etto...lebih tepatnya menghadapi tumpukan kertas hasil laporan untuk kegiatan chuunin dan penjagaan ujian chuunin agar tidak adanya penyerangan dari pihak luar.

tok! tok! tok!.

"masuk"

Minato menatap intens siapa yang masuk, setelah melihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut seperti dirinya dan kembaran dari pemuda tersebut, dia langsung kembali fokus dengan kertas-kertas keramat itu .

"Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" tanya sang Hokage.

"Ini tentang hayate-sensei, berikanlah dia peringatan agar tidak menyelidiki orang-orang Suna yang menghadiri Ujian Chuunin ini" Menma angkat bicara sebelum Narutomendahuluinya.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti permintaan egoismu itu?" Hokage Bertanya.

"Itu karena kami mendapatkan mimpi yang sama, yaitu terbunuhnya Hayate-sensei di malam hari oleh orang Suna, Wajah pembunuhnya tidak terlalu jelas tapi yang meninggal adalah Hayate-Sensei yang membawa sebuah gulungan yang dapat diasumsikan berisi informasi berharga" Ujar Menma sambil memegang kepalanya dan mata bergetar seperti orang yang sedang trauma.

"Lalu, Naruto apakah kau juga?"

"ya, aku sudah mendapatkan mimpi buruk sebanyak tiga kali dan dua diantara telah menjadi nyata, terbukti tentang kematian Momochi Zabuza dengan belasan senjata tertusuk di punggungnya. Dan terbelahnya perut seorang gadis oleh Sebuah Fuuma Shuriken karena sebuah pertarungan yang tidak seimbang" Ucap Menma

'Akting yang bagus Aniki Sialan' Batin Naruto tanpa merubah raut wajahnya. Sebenarnya Naruto telah memberitahukan semua mimpinya kepada Menma, itu membuat Menma menjadi mudah beralasan.

"Baiklah aku mempercayai pernyataan kalian, tetapi itu adalah keputusan Gekko Hayate sendiri" Naruto dan Menma kecewa karena usaha mereka tidak berhasil. Naruto putus asa sekarang.

"Bukankah anda adalah Hokage? Seharusnya anda lebih tegas. Berikan dia perintah agar tidak keluar di malam hari selama Ujian Chuunin dilaksanakan,..." Kini Naruto ingin meyakinkan Hokage sekali lagi.

"APAKAH SATU NYAWA TIDAK BERARTI DIBANDINGKAN DENGAN NEGARA?...BAIKLAH AKULAH YANG AKAN MENGGANTIKAN POSISI HAYATE SENSEI" Naruto kini beranggapan bahwa tidak ada pilihan lain lagi.

"apakah bagimu...Sebuah desa tanpa nyawa yang ada di dalamnya disebut desa?" Kini dengan kepala menunduk.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu...permisi" Naruto langsung angkat kaki dari ruangan itu.

Menma tentu saja terkejut dengan sifat Naruto yang ditunjukkan tadi. Lantas Menma kecewa pada Hokage.

"Inikah Hokage?...Bahkan satu nyawa saja tidak bisa dia lindungi...Aku kecewa padamu Tou-san" Setelah berkata dingin seperti itu Menma juga angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

Minato sebagai Hokage dia gagal melindungi satu nyawa, sebagai ayah dia gagal karena tidak bisa membuat anaknya bahagia.

"Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri" Minato menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja dengan dua tangan memegang kepalanya.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

"Naruto!" Menma menyebutkan nama saudara kembarnya saat di luar ruangan Hokage, namun Naruto sudah tidak ada.

"Sial ngilangnya cepet amat sih" Menma mengumpat, setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari gedung Hokage.

Setelah berada di luar gedung Hokage, Menma tetap tidak menjumpai batang hidung si Naruto.

Dan saat itu pulalah dia menatap ke atas, tepatnya di atap gedung Hokage. Dia dapat melihat baju hitam dan rambut emas yang bergoyang ditiup angin.

Kemudian Menma berantusias untuk menuju ke atap gedung dengan menaiki tangga di sebelah kirinya.

Sesampainya di atas, Menma dapat melihat kembarannya sedang merenung dan ditemani oleh angin yang berhembus.

"Sudah cukup Menma, Untuk hari ini sampai disini saja" Ujar Naruto sambil berbalik badan, terlihatlah wajah datar yang seperti biasa dia tunjukkan.

set!

tep! tep! tep!

Naruto melangkah menuju ke arah Menma.

"Lakukan sesukamu seperti apa yang sering kau lakukan" Ujar Naruto sembari melewati tubuh Menma dari kanan, setelah itu dia turun tangga dan pulang.

Menma hanya dapat terdiam terpaku diatas sana sambil memandang patung Hokage.

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan itu sia-sia dan percuma, itu aku lakukan agar kau tahu aku bisa menjadi kuat dan dapat melindungimu tapi..."

"Semuanya sia-sia, seharusnya akulah yang dibuang karena memiliki monster di dalam tubuhku, bukanlah seseorang yang membutuhkan perlindunganlah yang harus dienyahkan..."

"Tetapi sekarang berbeda, Kau sudah menjadi sangat kuat, sedangkan aku masih berada 1 kilometer dibelakangmu...Kupikir kekuatan yang disegel di dalam tubuhku ini berguna namun kenyataannya sangat sulit diubah untuk menjadi sesuatu yang berguna " Ujar Menma mengeluarkan apa saja yang ia ingin katakan kepada Naruto. Sayangnya Naruto tidak mendengar perkataan Menma barusan.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Sesampainya dirumah, Naruto langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang dan tidur di siang bolong sampai senja.

Dan selama dia tidur dia melihat penglihatan baru. Wajahnya buram, dia kehilangan lengan kirinya dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah, rambutnya hitam, tubuhnya basah oleh warna merah.

Dan kejadian itu benar-benar cepat. Sehingga Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia terbangun dengan mata berwarna merah, di bagian mata kirinya berbeda dengan mata kanannya yaitu terdapat pola riak dan warna merah di matanya menyeluruh bagaikan mata itu tercipta oleh Darah saja, bukan hanya itu saja, mata kirinya juga terdapat 9 tomoe.

"Mimpi ya, atau penglihatan baru?" gumamnya dengan masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

'Yang jelas itu bukanlah Nee-san...' Pikirnya yakin dan merasa 'bodo amat' memikirkannya. Setelah itu dia bangun dan Mandi.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat, Kini toba-tiba saja sudah pagi. Matahari mulai tersenyum dari ufuk timur dan menyinari Konoha yang berada di ufuk barat. *What(?!)*

Itulah yang terjadi pada pagi hari ini untuk mengawali kegiatan orang-orang yang berada di Konoha. Dan hari ini merupakan Ujian Chuunin bagian satu. Semua orang yang menjadi peserta tampak bersemangat-yah kecuali beberapa orang sih (Melihat Shikamaru, beralih kepada Choujuro dari Kirigakure, kemudian beralih ke pemuda berambut emas yang sedang tiduran dengan mata terbuka (Melamun) diatas ranjang.

Dan mulai Pagi hari inilah terjadi hal yang tak terduga.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Terlihat banyak Shinobi muda tengah berkumpul di halaman, jika dihitung lebih dari 100 orang. Merekalah peserta Ujian chuunin tahun ini. Ujian Chuunin biasa diadakan 3 tahun sekali dan tempatnya Random/acak diantara kelima negara besar.

Dalam waktu setengah jam semua orang yang menjadi peserta ujian chuunin telah berkumpul di halaman dengan sedikit ricuh.

"DIAM SEMUANYAAA!" Serang wanita berpangkat Jounin yang memiliki rambut ungu diikat, bermantel cokelat dengan dalaman jaring berteriak agar tidak ada kericuhan. Wanita ini berdiri di depan, di barisan para Jounin Konoha berkumpul.

"Bagus...Namaku adalah Mitarashi Anko, aku akan memandu kalian di ujian Chuunin tahap awal...Dan untuk yang pertama ini akan terjadi pertumpahan darah..." Setelah mengatakan itu Jounin bernama lengkap Anko Mitarashi itu menyeringai sambil bersilat lidah.

Beberapa peserta meneguk ludah dan berkeringat dingin, Tetapi banyak peserta yang menantikan hal ini dengan tersenyum, bersemangat, bahkan menyeringai.

"Akan kutegaskan lagi...Ujian ini akan membunuh kalian, pada intinya Ujian kali ini menguji kalian bertahan hidup di alam liar...jadi, jika ada yang takut kehilangan nyawa...silakan kembali ke desa,...Baiklah itu saja..." Jelas Anko dengan tegas

"Akan ku beri waktu 5 menit untuk mengundurkan diri, dimulai dari sekarang!" Anko berkata lagi. Dalam waktu kurang dari 4 menit banyak peserta yang mengundurkan diri karena tidak mau mati konyol, sekitar 30+ orang, dan menyisakan sekitar 150 peserta, jadi ada 50 tim yang tersisa.

"Wahh...masih banyak juga yang tersisa" gumam Anko disertai senyuman sadis.

"Baiklah...di tahap awal ini akan berkurang sangat banyak, aku menantikannya" gumamnya lagi masih dalam ekspresi yang sama, seolah benar-benar menikmatinya.

"Baiklah...akan kujelaskan Syaratnya..."

"Kalian harus memiliki pasangan dari gulungan ini" Anko menunjukkan dua gulungan berwarna kuning bertuliskan bumi dan biru bertuliskan langit yang masing-masing digenggam di kedua tangannya

"Jadi, jika salah satu tim memiliki gulungan bumi maka dia harus mencari gulungan langit yang dimiliki tim lain dengan cara merampasnya, dan untuk hal ini kalian diperbolehkan membunuh..."Jelas Anko dengan tegas dan penuh semangat.

"Setiap ketua dari tim dimohon untuk mengambil salah satu dari gulungan yang dimaksud" Ujar Jounin yang memakai kain yang menutupi rambutnya, dimulutnya juga terdapat rumput yang digigitnya. Dia adalah Genma Shiranui

Dengan intruksi tersebut perwakilan dari setiap tim mengambil satu gulungan.

"Satu hal saja yang ingin kukatakan,...Jaga Kekompakan tim kalian, dan Lindungi mereka apapun yang terjadi atau kalian akan di Diskualifikasi karena kekurangan anggota tim..." Seorang bertubuh besar berjubah hitam berbicara, Di wajahnya terdapat luka sayatan melintang. Dia adalah orang dari grup intel, Namanya Ibiki Morino.

"Baiklah, Jika semua tim sudah mendapatkan gulungan maka simpanlah gulungan itu baik-baik, jika bisa gulungan itu jangan kalian lepaskan dari tangan kalian meski itu teman sendiri,... Baiklah, Ikuti aku ke Shi no Mori (Hutan Kematian)..." Tutur Anko setelah itu beranjak dari halaman untuk menuju ke Hutan kematian.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Di depan gerbang Shi no mori telah berkumpul beberapa jounin konoha dan para peserta ujian chuunin.

"Perhatian!...Setelah kalian menemukan pasangan dari gulungan kalian, maka datanglah ke gedung yang berada di tengah hutan...dan serahkan gulungan itu pada Jounin yang berada di pos" Jelas Anko lagi. setelah itu gerbang yang dialiri arus listrik itu terputus aliran listriknya lalu Jounin Konoha membuka gerbang

wusshhh!

Sangat terasa Udara yang sangat dingin menyembur keluar dari dalam hutan yang gelap itu.

Lantas dengan percaya diri seluruh peserta berhamburan memasuki hutan dan berpencar. Berbeda dengan seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun yang memakai kaos hitam yang sedang memegang katana.

Sekarang hanya dia saja yang belum memasuki hutan itu, beberapa Jounin penasaran kenapa anak itu tidak kunjung memasuki hutan kematian. Takutkah?

"heh..." Tiba-tiba saja dia menyeringai lebar dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

tap! tap! tap!

wusshh!

Naruto berlari memasuki hutan yang gelap tersebut lalu melompat di dahan dengan iris mata kirinya menyala kemerahan, sedangkan mata kanannya tetap sebiru langit yang kelam.

"Hutan Kematian itu adalah rumahku, jadi aku tahu seluk beluk tempat ini...Jadi bersiaplah para manusia yang akan kubunuh selagi aku tidak diawasi oleh orang yang mengenaliku!..."

Dan inilah saatnya Naruto melampiaskan kebenciannya dengan membunuh, Siapa manusia yang pertama kali Naruto bunuh?

 **Ending Song:**

※ **Go Shiina ft Naomi-Kouhai Chi※**

 **(Anime God Eater ED)**

•

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Kuroyuki** **の** **Note:**

 **この物語を読む下にありがとう。感謝している**

 **Kono Monogatari wo Yomu Shita ni Arigatou. Kansha shiteiru**

Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi gw akan update fic baru yang bertemakan "sihir", yah entah kenapa gw tertarik sama sihir. Mungkin karena sihir itu luar biasa kali ya hehehe :v.

 **Shiro-Baka** : "Hwooaaahhh Kuro udah berubah!...mungkin loe bakalan jadi Mahou Shoujo-"

 **Kuroyuki** : "-_- Shoujo Ndazzmu a, Lu mau gw jadiin daging cincang hm?"

 **Shiro-Baka** : "Silakan saja"

 **Kuroyuki** : "Gw buka Shin no tobira, Gw Aktifin mode Verkis, Gw Aktifin Awakening mode, Trus gw Buat Gate of Babylon, Gw aktifin Mata Sannegan, Trus gw keluarin Dark Burst hingga membentuk pedang ungu, trus gw tinggal nebas loe berkali-kali dengan Asura Strike, MANFUSSHHH! loe!...hah...hah...hah...hah...hah...hah...hah...!" setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata sebanyak itu dia terengah-engah.

 **Shiro-Baka** : "Udah?"

 **Kuroyuki** : "Njeng Balesnya singkat amat!" Mukanya menjadi sebel

 **Shiro-Baka** : "Tsundere" Balasnya ringan

 **Kuroyuki** : "URUSAAAAAIIIIIIIIII" Akhirnya si Author Kuroyuki mencak-mencak gaje

 **Shiro-Baka** : "Oi, masih waras kan?"

 **Kuroyuki** : "KOMEN AJA LU MINGGAT SONO!"

Akhirnya Shiro-Baka mengalah dan pergi dari situ, sepertinya hatinya benar-benar tertusuk oleh perkataan Kuroyuki.

※ **FIN※**

Yah itulah percakapan konyol antara Kuro dan Shiro. Yah, saya hanya dapat mengucapkan Arigatou buat yang Review, Favs, Folls, dan berteman dengan Kuro yang sedeng ini.

Semoga cerita ini bermanfaat dan menarik buat kalian...,

Bye!

•

•••

•••

 **-** **黒と白** **-**

•

 _#Kuroyuki Log Out_


	13. Chapter 13

**==*❋The Black and White❋*==**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author: Kuroyuki**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto sedangkan Charnya saya pinjam untuk waktu yang lama**

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, Canon, Semi canon, Meiton!Naruto, FemSasuke!, etc**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Drama, Action, Romance(Maybe), Hurt/Comfort juga**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:?**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Saya cuma bisa minta maaf karena keterlambatan UP, Soalnya masih fokus ke fanfic One Shot milik saya, Gomenasai. (Perkiraan UPnya di tahun 2018, *wtf* Setahun buatnya wkwkwkwk ).**

 **Sekali lagi Gomen, sudah lebih dari 10 bulan gak Up ffn ini hehehe...ya, karena saya kabur ke dunia game yang Subarashii...(Matamu aa). Sebenarnya Chapter ini sudah jadi saat masih bulan Ramadhan.**

 **Tapi karena terlihat tidak cukup menarik dan tidak cukup menyenangkan jadi saya Ralat 3 hari yang lalu.**

 **Sugi wa ore ga ganbaru nda.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang telah beri Review, Favs, Folls, dll untuk cerita ini.**

 **Dan catatan penting lainnya adalah, Sorry buat yang punya akun BBM Kuro tolong hapus ya. Soalnya ntuh akun udah gk guna lagi (baca:Lupa Email dan Pass-nya) dan ntuh akun ada di HP Kuro yang hilang. Kalau ada yang ditanyakan, silakan Inbox aja di fb Kuro. Kuroyuki Yagami.**

 **Atau bisa PM di Whatsapps Kuro, 088215520763.**

 **Dan dilarang untuk ngeflame atau menjelek-jelekan Story yang pernah Kuro buat. (atau gw penggal pake Muramasa+9◇Ziddu gw*Emangnya Iruna?* -_-!)**

 **Dan untuk tambahan, ada insert Heroine yaitu** **"Yua Ichinose"** **dari Visual Novel Shinigami no Testament milik Makita Maki-san, dan satu Story dengan Vivi Alhazerd.**

 **Sekalian sengaja ngulur waktu biar lebih greget hehehe...Sekian dan selamat membaca!**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(** **不安** **)**

 **(Fuan)**

 **-Worry -**

 **...**

Hari ini peristiwa berdarah akan terjadi di wilayah Hutan Kematian,

Benar,

Sesuai namanya, Pasti ada orang yang akan mati dan berjumlah lebih dari1 orang.

itu Pasti, Mungkin itu adalah Kutukan dari Legenda Konoha sejak Konoha didirikan.

.

.

.

Wushh!

tap!

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat karena harus balapan dengan ninja dari negeri lain" Itulah alasan yang dibuat oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan.

"haahhh...Lama-kelamaan kau tertular sifat Kakashi-sensei ya Naruto" Ujar Seorang gadis berambut hitam berkuncir kuda dengan mata sehitam malam.

"yah mungkin, dan tumben kau membawa Katana? Katana Baru ya" Naruto bertanya ketika melihat katana yang dibawa di tangan kiri Sasuke seperti dirinya.

"begitulah" itulah tanggapan yang diberikan Sasuke kepada pertanyaan Naruto.

"Setidaknya kita sudah berkumpul, kan?" Ujar Gadis berambut seperti kelopak bunga pohon sakura, Namanya juga sama dengan bunga 'itu'.

Mereka sudah berkumpul, dan Kelompok ini termasuk kelompok yang sempurna. .

"Ayo!"

tap! tap! tap!

Mereka berlari agar tidak ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Sambil berlari, mereka memberi Isyarat tangan, bukan sebagai siasat tetapi berbicara, dan ini hanya dapat dilakukan oleh Uzumaki dan Uchiha itu.

"Sakura-chan, Kita akan mencari gulungan langit, mengerti?" Suara yang ditujukan kepada Sakura berasal dari Sasuke dengan pelan namun terasa tegas.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti,

'Naruto berubah, dia terlihat bersemangat dan berjiwa pemimpin, tidak seperti biasanya' Sasuke menilai keadaan Naruto saat ini yang baginya sedikit ada keganjilan, namun dia mengabaikan pemikiran itu.

'Bukannya itu lebih baik daripada Naruto yang pemurung dan penyendiri di Hutan kematian ini?'

Dan tak disangka-sangka mereka bertemu satu kelompok musuh yang kuat.

'Simbol itu' Naruto melihat ke arah ikat kepala yang dikenakan oleh sekelompok orang yang menghadang jalannya.

"Oto gakure!" gumam Sasuke dengan sedikit geram.

"Sasuke!...Bawa Sakura pergi!...cepat!..." Naruto langsung memerintah Sasuke.

"Tapi-"

"Cepat Pergi! Aku tidak ingin melihat Sakura melihat hal 'itu' untuk kedua kalinya!" dengan tegas Naruto memerintah Sasukedemi kebaikan Sakura.

"Untuk kedua kalinya? maksudnya apa Naruto-kun?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, karena dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Sesuai dengan nama hutan ini...kau mengerti Sakura?" Tanpa memandang kedua rekan timnya Naruto menarik katana miliknya yang memancarkan sinar dari nyawa orang yang pernah ia bunuh.

"Jangan-jangan kau..." Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika mengetahuinya.

"Ayo Sakura-chan!" Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura pergi dari tempat itu dengan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Kau pikir bisa lolos?" Seorang wanita dari kelompok itu melompat ke arah Sasuke, namun suara daging terbelah membuatnya terhenti.

Zrassshhh!

"Tak kan kubiarkan kalian mencoba menangkap Sasuke!" Ujar Naruto dengan Datar, Teman mereka sudah mati, perempuan yang berusaha mengejar Sasuke telah hancur berkeping-keping karena sebuah garis melintang berwarna hitam bergaris tepi merah tua mengenai punggungnya sampai menembus dadanya, setelahnya Garis itu terdapat sayatan-sayatan tak wajar dan memiliki warna yang serupa.

"Bagaimana ini Zaku! Dia telah membunuhnya!" Ujar sosok lelaki yang memakai baju kuning.

Sring

"!"

Di dada Seorang Dosu Kinuta telah terdapat garis melintang yang menembus dadanya hingga ke punggungnya, pose Naruto sudah berubah dan berada di dahan di belakang mereka berdua.

"Aku akan mati Zaku-"

Zraassshhh !

Laki-laki bernama Dosu Kinuta tersebut sudah tidak memiliki tubuh yang utuh dengan Kepala yang tersangkut di ranting pohon yang sebelumnya dipijaknya.

"K-Kau Sebenarnya Siapa? Kau ini sebenarnya Apa?" Tanya laki-laki bernama Zaku, Dia gemetaran terlihat jelas dengan bulu landaknya yang berada di punggung bergetar.

Naruto masih membelakanginya, Sesaat kemudian Naruto mengubah posisinya menghadap ke arah Zaku dan mata yang tertutup.

"Aku adalah..."

Matanya yang tertutup segera terbuka, tampaklah mata berdarah yang ditunjukkannya. Mata kiri Naruto seluruhnya berwarna merah dengan sembilan tomoe, sedangkan mata kanannya lebih mirip seperti Sharingan.

"Shinigami!"

Swusshhh

Angin hitam menerpa tubuh Zaku karena tebasan horizontal yang ringan dari Naruto, Meski begitu Angin ini merobek pakaiannya bahkan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya.

Jrasshh!

Setelah hal itu terjadi, Naruto mengambil gulungan berwarna biru kehijauan dari saku Orang yang kepalanya tersangkut di ranting, atau bisa dibilang milik Dosu Kinuta.

"Aku adalah dewa kematian, Dan jangan pikir kalian bisa mengambil tubuh Sasuke untuk Ular itu. "

set!

Dia mendapatkannya, gulungan Langit.

"Sial aku berlebihan" Naruto malah berlutut sambil memegang gulungan tersebut dengan erat, Dia benar-benar menyesal, Setiap kali dia membenci sesuatu pasti ada orang yang terluka, bisa-bisa sampai mati.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang senja, Tim 7 kini tidak melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, namun mereka memilih untuk bersantai.

Kini terlihat Matahari berada di ufuk barat dan langit menjadi jingga. Udara juga semakin dingin apalagi di dalam hutan kematian.

Di dalam hutan kematian terdapat tiga sosok manusia. Mereka berada di dekat sungai sambil melihat warna air sungai yang berubah menjadi jingga karena pembiasan cahaya.

"Ne Naruto-kun, kenapa kita tidak ke Gedung itu saja?" Seorang gadis musim semi bertanya sambil memandang Gedung yang cukup tinggi di tengah hutan.

"Di sekitar sana masih banyak Genin yang memiliki otak diatas rata-rata, dan aku dapat memastikan disana terdapat lebih dari 10 jebakan, apalagi disini diperbolehkan untuk membunuh" Ujar Naruto dengan santai sambil memandang air sungai dari atas batu besar. Perkataannya barusan membuat Sakura meneguk ludah.

"Tapi tenang saja, ini kan masih hari pertama, masih ada 4 hari lagi batas dari ujian ini, lagipula kita perlu untuk bersantai bukan?" Gadis yang duduk diatas batu yang lain menyahut, dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Benar" Naruto sependapat dengan Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke yang merupakan ninja tipe sensor merasakan ada 3 Chakra dari dalam hutan di belakang mereka.

"Bersiaga! ada yang datang!" Sasuke memperingati, lantas Kedua rekan timnya langsung bersiaga. Naruto mengaktifkan Shakugan miliknya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

sring!

'Chakra ini?!' kelihatannya Naruto mengenali Chakra seseorang yang akan datang.

syuuutt!

Cting!

Naruto langsung menahan tebasan Scythe dari seorang gadis berambut silver yang memakai jubah hitam tanpa lengan.

""Naruto?!/Vivi?!"" Mereka berdua langsung tersadar ketika nama mereka disebut oleh lawan masing-masing.

tep!

Vivi langsung menapakkan kakinya di tanah.

'Gadis itu kan...?' Sasuke berpikir sambil mengingat-ingat terakhir dimana dia melihat gadis itu saat misi di Kirigakure. Gadis itu pernah membuatnya cemburu.

syutt syutt

tap! tap!

Setelah itu tiba-tiba terdapat 2 rekan tim Vivi yang salah satunya juga dikenal Naruto. Mereka bermama Choujuro, si pendekar pedang, dan satunya pemuda yang belum pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya.

"Kalian kan yang waktu itu memberi salam perpisahan pada kami saat melakukan misi di Kiri gakure?" Sakura bertanya

"Benar" jawab Vivi dengan ramah

"Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan pada kalian, Namanya adalah Vivi Aruhazaado (Alhazerd)..." Vivi membungkuk memberi salam perkenalan

"Dan yang memegang pedang ini adalah Choujuro" Choujuro hanya canggung sambil menyalami kedua rekan Naruto.

"Lalu orang ini, etto..." Naruto tidak mengenal laki-laki berambut cokelat di sebelah Choujuro.

"Namaku Kiri, Nozushi Kiri... Yoroshiku" laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri sembari mengulurkan tangannya dengan ramah. lantas Naruto dan timnya berkenalan.

"Aku pikir kalian pasti berpikir namaku sedikit aneh" Ujar Vivi.

"Sebenarnya aku berasal dari luar negara 5 negara element. Di negara kami tidak ada pemimpin yang disebut kage, tetapi dipimpin oleh seorang raja" Jelas Vivi.

"Tetapi aku, -tidak, -kami berdua, aku dan kakakku pergi dari Negara karena Negara sedikit kacau, jadi kami memutuskan untuk datang ke negeri timur" Vivi meneruskan perkataannya.

Sakura dan Sasuke mulai paham.

"Kalau begitu kita adalah teman bukan?...Aku Uchiha Sasuke Yoroshiku! ." Sasuke langsung memberi salam kepada Vivi dengan tersenyum. Mula-mula Vivi tidak paham, tetapi karena melihat Naruto mengangguk dia menyalami Sasuke.

sret!

""ugh"" Sasuke dan Vivi tersentak ketika tangan mereka terhubung, itu karena ada sesuatu yang terbesit di pikiran mereka. Mereka terdiam sambil saling memandang dengan waktu cukup lama.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka melepas pautan tangan mereka.

'Tadi itu apa?!/Tadi itu apa?!' Batin Vivi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Oh ya, Vivi apakah kau belum menemukan gulungan pasanganmu?" Vi?i menggeleng pelan.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Sudah, dan yang memegang adalah Sasuke" Naruto membalas.

"Kalau boleh kutahu apa gulunganmu?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Langit"

"Begitu ya, aku akan membantumu"

"tidak perlu"

"kenapa?" Naruto heran kenapa Vivi menolak penawarannya.

"Kau bisa saja membunuh orang lagi karena menggunakan mata itu!" Vivi menunjuk mata Naruto. Benar, mata Naruto masim belum kembali ke mode normal.

"begitu ya" Naruto menunduk lesu.

"Aku lebih suka jika kau disampingku" Ujar Vivi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sungai.

"Aku selalu disampingmu tahu" Vivi tersenyum. Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke yang justru malah mengeratkan gigi-giginya, dia cemburu.

Matahari sudah tidak menampakkan wujudnya, namun sinarnya masih bersinar di ufuk barat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkemah dulu disini? besok kita lanjutkan pencarian" Usul Choujuro.

"Baiklah"

Kemudian shinobi-shinobi itu berjalan ke tepi hutan, kecuali Vivi dan Sasuke yang saling memandang dengan tatapan tidak biasa.

Mereka tidak menyadari jika bayangan mereka yang tergambar di air sungai seperti bayangan yang tertukar.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Malam hari terasa senyap namun suara serangga mendominasi tempat itu.

"Hei Choujuro, sejak kapan kau membawa fuuton?" Tanya Kiri ketika Choujuro memasang fuuton.

"Sejak Lusa" tanggapnya ringan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membawa tiga?" Sepertinya mereka mulai berdebat

"itu karena fuuton ini berat, jadi aku hanya membawanya satu."

"ya dan mereka mulai ribut" Naruto bergumam di sebelah Vivi dan Sasuke yang kala itu bersandar di satu pohon.

"Sasuke, kau tidak tidur bersama Sakura?" Naruto bertanya, Sasuke hanya memeriksa katana yang ia bawa.

"Tidak, Aku sedang memikirkan keadaan Akari, Dia memang kuat secara fisik tetapi dia lunak dari dalam. Dia bisa saja kalah karena tekanan mental dari musuh atau musuh membunuhnya secara diam-diam dengan menyamar menjadi salah satu rekan timnya" Mata Sasuke bergetar khawatir, bukan itu saja yang ia pikirkan, ia merasa tersingkirkan ketika Naruto dan Vivi terlihat sangat akrab.

"Tenang saja, apapun yang terjadi Menma pasti melindunginya, karena saat ini dia sudah menjadi kuat" Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke. Akan tetapi itu masihlah belun cukup bagi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mempercayai orang sombong seperti itu" Sasuke menyanggah

"Heh, rupanya kau masih belum mengerti tentang Menma ya"

"Memang" Sasuke menjawab.

"Dia itu berusaha menjadi kuat disaat ada sesuatu yang ingin ia capai atau lindungi, atau sebuah janji" hanya itu yang dikatakan Naruto.

'itu berarti Menma ingin mencapai Akari?' Pikir Sasuke, dia tersenyum pahit ketika sadar akan hal itu.

'Aku benar-benar iri dengan semua orang, apakah aku bisa membalaskan dendamku dengan perasaan seperti ini?' Batin Sasuke sambil melihat bayangan bulan pada bilah katananya.

"aku akan ke tenda" Sasuke melangkah ke tenda untuk menenangkan diri dengan cara tidur.

.

.

"Yah tinggal kita berdua disini" ujar Naruto sedikit canggung.

Canggung

Begitulah suasana mereka berdua saat ini.

"Naru, bolehkah aku bercerita sesuatu?"

"tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

"Aku ingin bercerita tentang kebenaran dibalik kebohonganku selama ini"

"kebohongan?" Naruto mulai bingung.

"Benar, berjanjilah untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun...ini adalah rahasia kita" Ujar Vivi.

"Baiklah, aku bisa menjaga rahasia, lagipula aku juga akan menceritakan rahasiaku setelah kau bercerita"

"benarkah?"

"Hm" Naruto hanya tersenyum saja.

"Vivi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang kebenaran itu?"

"Ini mengenai kehidupanku yang sebenarnya..."

"Dulu Aku adalah anak dari seorang raja bernama Ichinose Yiruma..." Vivi mulai bercerita tentang dirinya.

"Ibuku bernama Weiss Alhazerd...Kakakku bernama Ichinose Yua..."

"Aku memakai marga ibuku karena aku membenci ayahku, karena setelah dia menjabat menjadi raja untuk menggantikan kakek dia menjadi pemimpin yang serakah dan penindas...Dia menganggap kekuasaan adalah segalanya.." Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Vivi sampai selesai.

"Aku dan Kakakku merasa bahwa itu tidak pantas, ketika aku akan mengadukan ini kepada Kaa-sama, Kaa-sama meninggal dengan mengenaskan, dimana dia diracun..." Mata Naruto melebar, tetapi dia ingin terus mendengar cerita Vivi sampai selesai

"Saat setelah kejadian itu, Yiruma sedih dan mengabaikan segalanya, akan tetapi karena hasutan seseorang dia kembali ke sifat serakahnya dan mencari istri lagi..."

"satu tahun lalu, Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari Kerajaan Amazuki. Karena aku bukan lagi bagian dari Negara itu selama Negara itu belum berubah..."

"Kakakku juga sependapat denganku untuk pergi dari Amazuki. Setelah itu aku berlayar ke negeri Kirigakure"

"Tak kusangka tempat itu begitu nyaman dan terdapat salju yang turun, serta aku bisa mendengar suara kicauan burung setiap hari. Waktu itu aku bertemu dengan seorang petani yang berbaik hati mengijinkan kami untuk tinggal di rumahnya, bahkan selama-lamanya.."

"Masakan Istrinya sangat enak, sayangnya mereka belum memiliki anak...jadi kami dianggap anak oleh mereka, begitu pula dengan sebaliknya"

 **.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **.**_

Terlihat dua gadis yang memiliki warna mata yang sama tengah memperhatikan dua bunga yang berwarna sama, bunga itu adalah bunga mawar. Sedangkan kedua gadis itu bernama Vivi Alhazerd dan Yua Ichinose.

Vivi memakai baju mini dress merah muda, rok merah, stocking, dan pita hitam di kepalanya.

Sedangkan Yua berambut hitam, dan berpakaian hitam dan mirip seperti gadis kaya.

 **Note: Lihat dulu character Yua Ichinose di google kalo masih bingung.**

"Vivi-chan!, Yua-chan!"

"Hai'!/Hai'!..."

Dua gadis yang memiliki rambut kontras itu kembali menuju rumah yang kini mereka singgahi.

ketika sudah memasuki rumah, seorang wanita dewasa meminta tolong kepada mereka untuk mencari kayu di hutan, mereka baru 2 minggu tinggal di negara ini.

"Baiklah" Kedua gadis itu langsung mencari kayu di hutan tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. Mereka berdua adalah gadis-gadis pemberani yang memiliki kekuatan di luar nalar manusia biasa.

...

Di hutan mereka mencari kayu yang sudah jatuh yang dapat digunakan untuk memasak sembari mencari buah-buahan

Setelah terkumpul mereka beristirahat sebentar.

"Kita sudah mendapatkan kayunya"

"Kalau begitu. Ayo pulang" Vivi berusul untuk segera pulang, itu karena ada perasaan buruk yang terbesit dalam benaknya.

'Perasaan apa ini?' Pikir Vivi khawatir.

DUAAARRRR...

Mata kedua manusia itu langsung melebar.

'Apa yang terjadi?'

'Kenapa ada ledakan dari arah sana?' pikir Yua dan Vivi bergantian.

Yua dengan cepatnya berlari ke arah ledakan, dimana itu berasal dari arah rumah kedua orang tua angkatnya. Dia meninggalkan adiknya dan berlari secepat mungkin

"Nee-sama!"

Vivi berlari menyusul Yua, tetapi meskipun larinya berada di garis rata-rata dia tidak dapat mengejar Yua apalagi kini dia membawa kayu yang masih basah, selain itu lari Yua seperti Cheetah atau lebih mirip seperti Assasin ketika mata semerah ruby miliknya menyala. .

.

ooo

.

Ketika Vivi telah keluar dari hutan, pandangan yang ia lihat benar-benar sudah hancur. Pohon-pohon tumbang, sebuah rumah hancur lebur, Tanah berlubang, beberapa bilah pedang menancap pada batang kayu-pohon-tanah dan sesosok mayat yang mereka kenal.

"TOU-SAN!" kedua mata Vivi melebar, dia melihat sebuah pedang menancap tertembus di punggung sang ayah yang masih muda itu yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Dan disisi lain terdapat sesosok ibu bagi mereka yang juga tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Tou-san...Kaa-san... kenapa tou-san dan kaa-san meninggalkan Vivi? padahal kita baru saja menjadi keluarga kan!" Vivi meneteskan air matanya menangisi kedua orang tua yang selama ini ia impikan.

Sekilas Vivi melihat secarik kertas yang tertindih batu. Dan di dalam tulisan itu terdapat nama Yua Ichinose.

"Nee-sama?" Vivi menghentikan acara menangisnya dan mengambil kertas tersebut dan membuang batu kecil yang menindihnya.

 _'Vivi maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melindungi kedua orangtua angkat kita, ini semua salah Yagura, Yondaime Mizukage, orang suruhannya menghancurkan rumah ini bertujuan untuk membunuh kita karena kita adalah orang asing. Aku pergi dulu untuk membunuh Yondaime..'_

Begitulah isi kertas itu. Vivipun merasa kehilangan seseorang lagi. Dan saat itu juga dia memiliki kekuatan Kegelapan. Terbukti dengan warna kegelapan menguar dari dalam dirinya, matanya juga menyala semerah delima.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Terlihat Vivi sedang membaca sebuah gulungan, dia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang bisa diasumsikan milik Yondaime Namikaze, itu adalah ruang pribadinya.

kala itu Perang Saudara Kirigakure telah berakhir, dan perutnya sudah disembuhkan oleh salah satu Legenda Konoha.

Jubah hitamnya tidak ia pakai, sehingga dia memakai mini dress merah muda, dan punggungnya yang seputih porselen itu terekspose jelas.

Saat dia membaca isi gulungan itu, Vivi melebarkan matanya.

Dugg!

'Yiruma sialan, dia ingin membunuh anaknya sendiri huh?, lihat saja, setelah ini aku akan kembali ke negaramu...dan menghancurkanmu!' Vivi terlihat geram sambil mengepalkan tangan, bahkan sebelumnya dia membanting gulungan itu ke lantai.

 **.**

 _ **Flashback END**_

 **.**

Mata Naruto melebar, dia tidak menyangka kisah Vivi lebih buruk dari kisahnya. Di memandang nanar Vivi di bawah sinar rembulan.

"Aku merindukan Nee-sama, karena di sampingnya aku merasa tenang. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi" Itulah Keinginan Vivi Alhazerd.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu dengannya" Ujar Naruto meyakinkan Vivi.

tep

Naruto menyentuhkan kedua jari tangannya ke kening Vivi, Gadis itupun terlihat terkejut.

"Itu pasti" Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis bersurai perak itu lalu membelai rambut peraknya. Setelah itu Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Naruto..." Vivi bergumam, dia merasa sangat senang dan bahagia berada di dekat Naruto.

.

tes!

Dari balik tenda, Sasuke telah meneteskan air matanya, dia merasa sakit hati ketika Naruto berpaling darinya. Itu berarti ciuman pertama yang diberikannya tidak berarti bagi Naruto.

"Hidoi unmei da ne (Takdir yang kejam)" gumam Sasuke kecewa terhadap kenyataannya.

 **.**

 **ooo**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Tim Naruto membantu pasangan dari gulungan tim Vivi. Naruto dan Vivi tampak akrab dan lebih dekat. Itu membuat Sasuke semakin kecewa sampai-sampai sharingannya yang bertomoe dua aktif.

sring!

Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa Shuriken dari arah kanan.

sruutt! sruutt! sruutt!

sringg

Ctringgg!

Untung saja Sasuke dengan cepatnya menangkis semua shuriken itu. Lantas seluruh anggota dari kedua tim langsung bersiaga.

"Siapa disana?!" Sasuke berteriak kepada sosok yang melempar Shuriken.

wusshh! tap!

Dan munculah sesosok wanita yang memakai pelindung kepala Kusa gakure.

"Dia sendirian?" Kiri bergumam.

"Meskipun sendirian, mataku bisa merasakan jika dia bukan perempuan biasa!" Sasuke semakin menyipitkan matanya, itu karena tanda bahaya yang dirasakan oleh sharingannya.

"Uchiha ya..." Gumam Choujuro sembari menyiapkan pedangnya ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Kiri gakure dan Konoha gakure yang akur ya khukhukhukhu..." Tawa perempuan yang sedang berpijak di salah satu dahan pohon itu berkata dengan disertai bersilat lidah.

"kau benar-benar hebat Naruto-kun..." Kini Naruto yang semakin waspada.

"Akan tetapi, Aku hanya menginginkanmu Uchiha Sasuke!" Mata semua orang tertuju pada Sasuke, namun tidak melepaskan kewaspadaan mereka terhadap perempuan dari Kusa gakure itu.

sreett!

"Kalau begitu kalahkan aku dulu!" Sasuke dengan gegabah langsung menyerang perempuan yang menginginkan dirinya.

swushhh!

Perempuan dari Kusa gakure itu dapat menghindari tebasan dari Sasuke. Itu membuat Sasuke semakin geram.

"Hyaaa!"

syuutt syuutt syuutt...

Percuma, tak satupun tebasan yang dapat mengenai perempuan itu. Tubuh Perempuan tersebut seperti karet.

'Sial tak ada satupun sayatan yang mengenai dirinya' Batin Sasuke kesal.

"Sasuke!" Naruto memanggil nama Sasuke tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kiri-san bantu aku!" Naruto dengan Serius meminta bantuan Kiri Nozushi lalu melesat ke arah musuh. Kiri pun dengan senang hati membantu Naruto.

swusshh! swusshh!

set! set! set!

"Fuuton!...Fuuryuuka no jutsu!" Kiri menyemburkan tekanan angin besar ke arah perempuan itu.

Bwuussshh!

Blarrrrmmm!

Sayangnya Perempuan itu dilindungi dua ular besar yang tiba-tiba menyembul dari dalam tanah.

tep!

"gagal!" Kiri geram karena jutsu andalannya dapat ditangkis oleh Shinobi desa lain.

sringg!

sett!

Naruto menghunus katana Kaze no Mirai miliknya. sedangkan Kiri mengambil sesuatu dari kantong senjata miliknya, dan yang ia ambil adalah sepasang pisau lancip .

'Aku tidak akan menggunakan Shakugan untuk sementara waktu, dan aku akan mengaktifkannya di saat terdesak saja' Pikir Naruto matang-matang.

Sasuke melompat di salah satu dahan pohon lalu merangkai segel api.

"Hiken!" Tubuh Naruto mendekati perempuan dari Kusa gakure tersebut.

swinggg

Naruto akan menebas kepala perempuan itu akan tetapi kepala perempuan tersebut lebih dahulu mematah ke kiri.

"Fuujin!"

Brasshhh!

kepala dan tubuh perempuan tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Namun bukan tubuh manusianya melainkan ular-ular yang menggantikan tubuh orang itu.

"huh~...huh~...huh~..." Nafas Naruto berubah menjadi Nafas memburu.

"Khukhukhu...Kau memang genin yang paling hebat Naruto-kun..." Terdengar suara dari salah satu dahan pohon. Disana terdaapt perempuan tadi akan tetapi hanya sebagian tubuhnya saja, sedangkan kakinya berada di dalam dahan pohom seperto menyatu dengan pohon tersebut.

"Akan kuberi satu kesempatan Naruto-kun...Jika kau tidak mengijinkan Sasuke aku miliki maka kau akan menjadi penggantinya bagaimana?" Narutohanya diam dengan tatapan waspada dan berpikir.

'kulit pucat dan lidah yang sering menjilat. aku jadi teringat dengan yang jiji katakan tentang Orochimaru!'

"Katon!...Ryuuka no jutsu!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke telah berada di belakang perempuan tadi. Dan perempuan itu melihat kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang berada di belakangnya.

Bwossshhh!

Alhasil pohon itu terbakar.

Sasuke masih belum puas karena matanya masih merasakan chakra orang itu. Oleh karena itu dia merangkai segel lagi dan lagi.

set! set! set!

"Katon!...Goukakyou no jutsu!" Muncul bola api dari mulut Sasuke

Bwosshh!

set! set! set!

"Katon!... Akukyou no jutsu!" Muncul semburan api yang lurus seperti tembakan laser

Blasstt!

set! set! set!

"Katon, Meikakyou no jutsu!" Dan ini adalah serangan terakhir Sasuke, yaitu dinding api yang lebih mirip dengan ombak api.

Bwooossshhhh!

Setelah mengeluarkan semua itu tubuh sasuke melemas dan tangan kanannya menyentuh pohon.

"Benar-benar ceroboh!" Umpat Choujuro sambil mengaktifkan pelindung dari air yang super besar untuk melindungi Anggota timnya serta Naruto.

Beberapa detik kemudian hutan itu dikelilingi oleh asap pekat.

Bwusshh!

Tiba-tiba saja asap menghilang begitu saja oleh terpaan angin yang cukup besar.

tep!

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh Sasuke khukhukhu..." Di sampingnya terdapat sosok wanita itu namun kulitnya melepuh. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah masih ada kulit di balik kulit.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya. Penglihatannya tidaklah salah. matanya juga telah kembali ke keadaan semula

Dia ingin segera melompat ke dahan lain tapi dia terlalu banyak kehilangan chakra sehingga bergerak pun serasa menggendong 1 ton besi.

Leher orang aneh itu tiba-tiba saja memanjang seperti karet dan mulutnya menggigit leher Sasuke, Sasuke hanya diam saja hingga matanya melebar dan bergetar.

Sesuatu yang panas dan menyakitkan merasuk ke dalam. Sasuke tidak dapat berteriak. Dia hanya dapat merasakan kalau jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari pada detakan jantungnya yang terkencang.

Lehernya terasa sakit, tubuhnya terpaku di sana. Orang yang menggigit leher Sasuke melepaskan gigitannya pada leher Sasuke

Syuutt!

"Jangan menyentuh Sasuke-chan!...dasar cabul!" Sakura langsung terbakar oleh api amarah.

Duakkkhh

Blarrr

Sebuah Pukulan melesat dan mengenai wajah Orang yang kulitnya melepuh yang telah menggigit leher Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke hampir terlempar karena efek pukulan dari Sakura. Dan yang menangkapnya adalah Naruto yang sedang memegang Katana yang telah disarungkan dan Naruto membawa tubuh Sasuke ke salah satu dahan pohon dengan gaya bridal.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya karena kesakitan, tangannya memegangi lehernya ya sakit , katananya sudah menghilang entah dimana. Ditambah lagi ada tanda seperti mata Uchiha di lehernya.

Duakkhh!

Buing!

Tubuh orang itu berubah menjadi ular-ular kecil karena jutsu kawarimi.

Dari dahan pohon muncul orang tersebut menggelantung seperti kelelawar.

"Khukhukhu pukulan itu seperti milik Tsunade saja"

"Kau Orochimaru kan?!" Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan marah.

tep! tep! tep!

Vivi dan yang lainnya juga telah menyusul Naruto.

"Si Uchiha Sasuke itu membuatku harus kehilangan hampir setengah dari chakraku sekarang..." Ujar Choujuro menyiapkan pedang legendaris miliknya namun tatapannya justru ke arah Sosok yang kulitnya melepuh namun memiliki lapisan kulit lagi

"Khukhukhu...Akhirnya kau mengenaliku juga bocah Namikaze"

"AKU BUKANLAH NAMIKAZE SIALAN!" Entah mengapa Naruto menjadi emosi ketika menyangkut segala tentang ayahnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menjawab seperti itu Naruto-kun"

Kreett!

Sosok itu akhirnya menunjukkan wujud aslinya. Dia menyobek karet yang melapisi kulitnya. Dia adalah laki-laki dari salah satu Sannin, Orochimaru. Bisa dibilang ilmuwan gelap.

"Akan kuberikan tawaran untukmu...Jika kau bersedia menjadi wadahku yang selanjutnya maka aku akan melepaskan Sasuke-kun" Ujar Orochimaru dengan disertai seringaian.

"Aku menolak!, Aku tidak akan memberikan tubuh siapapun untuk orang sepertimu!" Naruto menolak mentah-mentah perkataan Sannin itu.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, yaitu adik dari Tsunade" Naruto menyipitkan matanya, dia tahu maksud Orochimaru akan tetapi saat ini dia sedang menahan emosinya lebih lanjut atau matanya akan menyala sendiri.

"khukhukhu...aku bercanda" Orochimaru tertawa ringan setelah itu dia menyatu dengan pohon.

 _"Aku akan selalu mengawasi Sasuke-kun, aku akan melihat tahap selanjutnya dari ujian ini. Aku bisa memastikan kalian akan menang...khukhukhu..."_

Meski menghilang dari tempatnya dia masih bisa berbicara semacam itu.

'Kau tidak akan bisa, karena Menma akan selalu melindungi Akari dan Sasuke mulai saat ini!' Batin Naruto saat melihat wajah kesakitan Sasuke.

Dari tadi Vivi hanya menonton saja, dia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mencampuri urusan mereka. Akan tetapi dia merasakan rasa sakit yang di rasakan Sasuke.

"Kita teruskan pencarian kita, aku akan mengurus Sasuke...Saat senja tiba kita berkumpul di tempat kemarin" Naruto menyuruh teman-temannya untuk mencari pasangan dari gulungan tim Vivi

"Ayo, " Dengan tersenyum Vivi menambahi. Lalu mereka pun mengikuti perintah Naruto

 **.**

 **.ooo.**

 **.**

"Sabaku Shoso!"

Brasshhh!

Pasir yang memadat di udara tiba-tiba saja pecah dengan diserta warna merah darah.

pluk!

terdapat gulungan pertanda bumi jatuh dari atas bekas dari ledakan pasir.

tep! tep!

pluk!

Seorang remaja berambut merah dengan dahi kiri bertato yang bertuliskan 'ai' mengambil gulungan itu.

"Lagi-lagi Bumi, " Gumamnya dengan memasang ekspresi datar.

"Kita sudah membunuh banyak tim dan kita tidak mendapatkan apa yang kita cari, melelahkan" Sosok lain yang membawa boneka menyahut.

"Kita sudah mendapatkan 4 gulungan, jika ditambah dengan milik kita maka kita memiliki 5 gulungan bumi" gadis berkuncir empat yang membawa kipas besar juga menyahut.

"Yang kuinginkan hanyalah membunuh" Ujar remaja berambut merah.

"membunuh orang lemah seperti mereka tidak ada gunanya, lebih baik kau membunuh orang yang lebih kuat...setidaknya itu bisa membuatmu senang" Ujar gadis berambut pirang picat berkuncir empat

"Kalau begitu aku ingin membunuh mereka" wajah yang dipancarkan oleh remaja jabrik merah itu malah menyeringai seperti psikopat.

"Oleh karena itu kita harus mencari gulungan langit dan pergi ke menara di sebelah utara. Disana nantinya akan ada orang-orang kuat yang berkumpul" Laki-laki bernama Kankuro menimpali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Gaara, dia adalah nama remaja berambut merah itu. Dia menyeringai tidak sabar.

 **.**

 **.ooo.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Sasuke membuka matanya. Mata yang dipancarkannya terlihat lebih kelam dan gelap dari sebelumnya. Seolah-olah dia telah kehilangan cahayanya.

Sasuke dalan posisi tidur dengan tasnya sebagai bantalnya di dalam tenda

"Kau sudah sadar Sasuke?" Naruto dengan menambahkan senyuman menanyai gadis di depannya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan wajahnya tetap datar.

"Hey, Sasuke? kau tidak apa-apa? apakah kau masih sakit?" Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Sasuke bangun dari posisi nya.

"Sasuke jika kau-"

"Diamlah" Hanya kalimat itu yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Hah? tapi-"

"Urusai" Meski perkataannya datar tetapi menusuk bagi Naruto.

"Sudah waktunya mencari pasangan gulungan tim Vivi Alhazerd" Gadis itu berdiri.

"Tapi kau belum makan apa-apa Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak memerlukannya" Ujar Sasuke. Mata Sasuke melirik kanan dan kiri, Dia melihat katana miliknya. Lantas dia mengambilnya

sreett!

Sasuke bangkit dan keluar dari tenda. Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka perubahan sikap Sasuke secepat itu.

'Apakah karena gigitan Orochimaru kemarin itu?' Pikirnya

.

"Ohayou Sasuke-chan!" Dengan ceria Sakura menyambut Sasuke dengan masakan di tangannya. Namun Sasuke tidak berkata sedikitpun.

"Aku memasak sup untukmu"

"Aku tidak butuh" Tanpa ekspresi tetapi menusuk. Sasuke pun meninggalkan Sakura yang tubuhnya menegang dengan senyum kecut.

Dari kejauhan Vivi melihat Sasuke tanpak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Sasuke pergi memasuki hutan sendirian .

.

.

.

syuut! syuutt!

'Sasuke, dimana perginya dia?!'

Naruto dan Sakura serta tim Vivi sedang melompati dahan ke dahan. Mereka sedang mencari keberadaan Sasuke yang begitu cepat menghilang.

Tentu saja Naruto dan Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkan rekan timnya itu.

wushh!

tep!

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak keras memanggil Nama Sasuke ketika Naruto sudah melihat keberadaan Sasuke.

wushh!

tep! tep! tep!...

Naruto dan kelompoknya kini telah menapaki tanah namun mata mereka harus melotot tak percaya akan kejadian ini.

Sakura menahan mulutnya agar tidak muntah karena bau amis darah. Choujuro dan Kiri hanya dapat menutup hidung mereka dan menoleh ke arah lain agar tidak terbawa suasana.

Tubuh Sasuke membelakangi mereka, jadi tidak terlihat ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah Sasuke saat ini.

Mayat Shinobi mengitari tubuh Sasuke dengan bagian yang tidak utuh, sama seperti saat Naruto kehilangan kendali atas matanya.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto tak percaya dengan ini.

'Chakra Sasuke meningkat tinggi!' Batin Naruto merasakan perubahan chakra Sasuke

"Apa yang kulakukan?...Tentu saja mencari gulungan bumi untuk Vivi".

"Sayangnya...Gulungannya adalah langit" Sasuke membalik badannya menghadap Naruto, lalu melempar 3 gulungan ke arah Naruto.

'Tiga gulungan langit?!' Mata Naruto bergetar ketika melihat gulungan itu.

Sasuke telah membunuh seluruh anggota dari 3 tim di ujian ini. Darah membasahi baju dan wajah Sasuke, begitu juga dengan bilah katana Sasuke

"Demo Maa ii..."

Kemudian Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Kemudian Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya..." Maksud dari perkataan Sasuke adalah tidak bisa mendapatkan Naruto, yang memiliki arti semua usahanya sia-sia.

"Ternyata..." Gadis psikopat itu memutar-mutar tubuhnya seolah-olah sangat menikmati permainan yang saat ini ia mainkan.

"...Membunuh itu sangat menyenangkan ahahahaha..." Sasuke tertawa kecil seperti menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke..." Kini mereka yang melihat Sasuke harus terkejut setengah mati terutama Naruto.

Naruto merasa seperti dia melihat dirinya saat membunuh manusia. Ya, Benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke yang sekarang.

Mata beriris merah, lalu wajah dan katana yang dihiasi darah, tak lupa dengan seringaian terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku sekarang mengerti kenapa Nii-san membantai klan Uchiha..."

Sasuke menghadap ke arah Naruto. Mata Vivi, Sakura, Choujuro, Kiri, bahkan Naruto bergetar tidak percaya.

Seringaian Sasuke benar-benar mengerikan.

"...Itu karena membunuh manusia benar-benar menyenangkan...ufufufufu..." bibir Sasuke melengkung tajam, mata Sharingan di mata kirinya bertambah satu tomoe. Mata Sasuke kini lebih tajam dan menusuk dari sebelumnya.

"Ini bohong kan, Sasuke-chan?!" Sakura meneteskan air matanya karena sedih dengan keadaan Sasuke yang terlihat kasihan. Sementara Naruto dan Vivi hanya dapat membuka rahang masing-masing.

"Sakura-chan ikutlah denganku,...kita akan bersenang-senang bersama!...fufufufu..."

"Tidak Sasuke-chan, bukan begini..." Sakura menolak. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, Nee...Naruto kenapa kamu tidak ikut denganku? bukankan membunuh adalah keahlianmu?" Senyuman sadis Sasuke membuat Naruto terasa seperti terkunci.

"...Jika kau ikut denganku maka kita akan menjadi pasangan yang tak terkalahkan, semua manusia akan tunduk kepada kita!..." masih dengan wajah yang sama. Naruto hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak mau ya?"

"Kalau begitu aku menyerahkan tubuhku ini padamu...Kau bisa menikmatinya kapan saja kau mau...fufufufu..."

Sakura hanya dapat menutup mulutnya dengan isakan tangis tak percaya, Vivi merasa hatinya seperti ditusuk bukan karena tawaran dari Sasuke melainkan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menegang tampa bisa berkutik lagi. keringat mengucur di pelipisnya.

 _"Kalau begitu kita adalah teman bukan?...Aku Uchiha Sasuke...Yoroshiku!..."_ Vivi tertunduk terbayang dengan senyuman manis Sasuke saat berkenalan di pinggir sungai.

Lalu Vivi melihat wajah Sasuke yang berbeda dari yang ada di pikirannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Vivi bergumam.

fussshh!

Tercipta Scythe yang mengerikan di tangan kanan Vivi.

swift!

Mata Ruby Vivi menyala seperti Sasuke.

"KEMBALILAH!"

tep! tep! tep!

"fufufu Vivi-chan kamu ini tidak sabaran ya!..." Sasuke menyeringai ketika Vivi berteriak dan melesat ke arahnya dengan senjata besar.

klek!

tep! tep! tep!

Sasuke dan Vivi sama-sama melesat.

Syuutt!

Syuutt!

Trankk!

Kedua logam yang tajam itu saling berbenturan dengan ekspresi pemiliknya yang berbeda-beda

•

※ **TBC※**

•

 **Ending Song:**

※ **Go Shiina ft. Naomi-Kouhai Chi※**

 **(Anime God Eater ED)**

•

 **この物語を読みくれてありがとう。**

 **Kono Monogatari wo yomi shite kurete arigatou .**

•

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Kuroyuki** **の** **Note:**

Yo, kono monogatari wa dou datta?

Menyenangkan?...Terharu?(wtf)...Menyedihkan?...Colorful?(Muatamu)...

Yah, kurang ide sih tapi abis melihat banyak review yang bertulis "Lanjut" apalagi "tolonglah"... waduh... mau gimana lagi klo gak ngelanjutin ffn ini.

Dan Chapter ini terinspirasi dari ffn **GORE** milik Shiroyuuki yang berjudul **"I'm not a Hero:The Second Stage"**

•

•••

•

※ **Tabun Kono Jinsei wa hito ga higeki wo hagurakasu dekinai mitai nda na ※**

•

•••

•

 **-** **黒と白** **-**

•

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _#Kuroyuki Log Out_


End file.
